Winter's Flowers
by warrior4
Summary: Rose is alive, betrothed to Martin, and along with Columbine kidnapped by vermin. Sequel to A Mask and A Song. If this is your first time clicking on this story, please read A Mask and A Song first. Thanks.
1. Preparations

A/N; _Alright the wait is over. Here we go on the start of the sequel to _A Mask and A Song. _I hope you like it. There will probably be a lot more filler chapters in this story. Critiques, comments, and suggestions for plot ideas are as always more than welcome. _

1.

Preparations

Skipper had never seen Gonff so upset. He had been woken up by the sounds of the Thief throwing aside pieces of Martin's armor which was still in the small side room of Council Lodge. Skipper had fallen asleep where he had sat at a table during the victory dinner.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Gonff was muttering under to himself as he threw Martin's left shoulder pauldron over his shoulder.

Skipper shook his head to rid the last vestiges of sleep. "Steady on there Gonff me mate. Why are you chucking Martin's armor around like that?"

Gonff didn't look up at the otter as he lifted the breastplate out of its haversack and peered inside. "Martin wants his sword and I want my daggers and sling."

"What for matey? We won! Don't need no more weapons." But the look Gonff gave the otter took the friendly smile from Skipper's face at once.

Gonff had stopped looking through the haversacks and addressed Skip directly. "Rose and Columbine have just been taken by a band of crows and ravens. Now please Skip, kindly tell me where the weapons are, or get out of my way."

The pain in Gonff's voice was obvious to the otter chieftain. "By the claw mate! I'm sorry. Don't you worry, we'll get them back. Yours and Martin's weapons are in the other side room. I'll show you where."

Soon after Gonff and Skipper left Council Lodge and came to the spot where the Mousethief had left Martin. The Warrior was a short distance away binding the senseless form of the crow that had attacked them. Gonff handed Martin his sword. The Redwall Champion immediately clipped the scabbard to his back by the sword belt running over his shoulder. Martin had picked it up and put in on sash wise from where it had fallen after it struck the crow.

"Is this him Martin?" asked Skipper.

"Aye, this is the leader of the birds who stole Rose and Columbine."

The burly otter walked to where the bird lay in the dirt. A few well placed whacks of his rudder brought the bird back to consciousness. It tried to fly off but only discovered three hindrances. The first was the ropes binding its wings shut tight. The cords had also been tied to a nearby sapling. The second was Gonff's daggers crossed over its throat. The third was the point of Martin's sword hovering over its heart. The big bird wasn't going anywhere.

"Where did your crows take those mice?" None could fail to miss the menace in Martin's voice as he asked the question. The crow glared at Martin but kept its beak closed. Martin pushed the sword tip into the plumage of the defiant bird. A small trickle of blood began to drip down over the feathers and onto the ground. "I said, where...did...you…take…them?" The words came out slowly and full of scorn for the crow.

"_Krah_! Nightfeather, is a loyal servant of the endless hordes of the Great Lupisto. He who commands the rivers to dry and the grounds to tremble. The Great Lupisto of the Allpack welcomes all Flurem Woo-es into his protective embrace. They who would have no protection are secure by the might of the Allpack. They who would harm the Flurem Woo-es are Chastised. The Allpack lives to protect all Flurem Woo-es and it is Nightfeather's great honor to seek them out and bring them to the shelter of the Allpack."

"But why Rose and my Columbine!" Gonff had pressed his daggers harder against Nightfeather's neck feathers.

"You are unfit to gaze on the beauty of Flurem Woo-es. Nightfeather was forced to liberate them from your undeserving presence. Now the Flurem Woo-es will live the life they were meant to live. Protected, free, cared for, all they could ever desire shall be theirs. _Craw_!"

The mice and otter exchanged very confused looks. None of what the crow had just said made much sense to any of them. Skipper spoke up. "Who is this Lupisto and where can we find him? We'll show him a thing or three about the proper way to treat a maiden." Skipper was whirling his loaded sling close to Nightfeather's head as he spoke. But the crow had said all he was going to. He shut his beak and would answer no more questions. At a nod from Martin, Skipper sent his sling crashing into the feathered skull. For the second time that night Nightfeather fell limply to the ground.

Gonff stood up and sheathed his daggers. "Now what do we do?"

"And what was all that about Flurem Woosits and all the rest? Seemed like a big pile of mumbo jumbo to me." Skipper said.

Martin sheathed his sword before he answered. "I think it means that these birds have been going around kidnapping maids. Whoever this Lupisto is, he must be the beast behind all this."

Skipper looked a bit confused. "How do you figure that matey?"

"Listen to what this Nightfeather talked about. He was talking about how we are unfit to gaze on the beauty of the Flurem Woo-es, I think he called them. How this Lupisto has a horde dedicated to protecting his captives. I don't know what it all means, but like you said Skip I think we should pay this Lupisto a visit and teach him some manners."

Gonff was still worried "But what about all that talk about the horde he was talking about? I don't think that was an exaggeration."

Skipper by now was completely confused and impressed by the level of intellect of the two mice. "How do you know the bird bag wasn't lying Gonff? Trying to scare us with by bragging about the size of the horde he serves. Most vermin types do that."

The merry twinkle usually Gonff's had been gone since Columbine had been taken. It started to return as he answered. "You forget matey, I'm the Prince of Lie Detectors. If the crow was exaggerating, he wasn't by much. I fear that we face a horde of foe beasts larger than we've ever seen." The sparkle again faded as Gonff described the horde he thought they faced.

Martin was glad that though his best mate was hurting he could still reach for some humor and give himself a new prince title. Martin also knew Gonff was right. The Mousethief was very adept at telling when a beast wasn't telling the truth. The Warrior was glad he had never outright lied to Gonff about his past, only told him part of the truth. The witty mouse would have seen right past his story right away.

As Skipper and Gonff continued to discuss the cryptic words they had learned from the crow Martin began pacing back and forth. His brain had long ago switched over to warrior mode. Tactics, logistics, planning, travel times, and possible allies were bouncing around in his head. Soon the first elements of plan came to him. He stopped pacing and in a firm tone of command he addressed his friends.

"Skipper rouse the crew. Please ask them to dispose of those dead crows and keep a careful eye on our feathered friend over there. Also if you see Emalet send her to me. I want them here fully armed and ready to march within the hour.  
"Gonff keep an eye on Nightfeather until the otters arrive. If he wakes up try to get more information from him. We need all we can get. Know this both of you. We will be leaving Noonvale come first light. We travel fast and light back to Redwall. We won't march at the same grueling pace we used to get here, but there will be little time to spare. Understand?" Both otter and mouse nodded. "Good, see to your tasks. I'll be in Council Lodge if you need me. We'll meet at that rock in one hour at the latest."

Martin's mind was racing as he ran to Council Lodge. Even now Rose and Columbine were being taken further and further from him. The pain from his torn heart threatened to overwhelm him. He gathered up the pieces of armor Gonff had thrown about and chose only those he knew he would need. He took his helmet, breastplate, forearm bracers, shin greaves, red cape, and shield from the pile and buckled them on.

Tucking his helmet under his arm he ran back to rejoin his friends. The otter crew had arrived letting Gonff run off to make his own preparations to depart. Martin spotted Emalet amongst the crew. Going over to her he gave the owl her instructions. Emalet bowed to Martin and flew off to fulfill her duty. Looking around Martin saw the otter crew ready for battle or travel at a moment's notice. Nodding in satisfaction at the quick response to his orders the Warrior Mouse climbed onto a nearby rock. It was time to sound the call to arms.


	2. Leaving Noonvale

2.

Leaving Noonvale

The wind whistled through the fur as they were carried aloft. Rose and Columbine were unable to do anything against the claws that bore them into the air. Dark treetops flashed before their eyes as the sped off into the night.

Once her initial shock wore off a wide range of emotions gripped Rose. Fear, at what might happen to her and Columbine at the claws of the birds. Strong determination to do everything in her power to regain hers and Columbines freedom. A desperate desire to not be dropped from such a dizzying height. But most of all pain and at the same time anger at being ripped away from Martin just at the start of their new life together. Her one comfort was knowing that Martin was still alive and her certain belief that he and Gonff would come to find her and Columbine.

Her eyes had been watering from the swiftness of the air passing over her face. It came as a surprise when the birds began to descend into a clearing. Looking at the position of the moon and polestar she knew they had traveled mainly to the southwest from Noonvale. The ground rushed up to meet her. Rose braced for what she was sure would be a hard impact.

Her next surprise of a night full of them was when she was placed gently on the ground and released. Looking to her right, Rose saw Columbine receiving the same treatment. The crows and ravens had formed a wide circle preventing any escape attempt. Rose walked over to where Columbine had sat down on the ground and was unsurprised to see tears in the eyes of the other maiden. If they were from the sudden flight or because of their capture, Rose couldn't tell. She knelt next to the other mouse.

She whispered to her friend in a voice the crows couldn't hear. "Columbine, are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?"

Columbine whispered back. "I'm fine, well uninjured anyway. I won't be alright until I see my Gonff again." The mousewife glanced at the black shapes surrounding them. "Why did they do this? Why us?" There was no mistaking the fear in her voice.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Rose stood up and drew to her full height. Seasons as living as the daughter and sister of the Chieftain of Noonvale has given the mousemaid a strong sense of leadership. She knew her duty was to serve Noonvale by helping to protect all those who dwelled there. Her voice of command was clear as she addressed the flock of black birds. "Who are you and why have you taken us? You have no right to imprison a freeborn creature!"

A large crow hopped forward to answer. "_Kreeeah!_ You misunderstand! You are not prisoners. No Flurem Woo-es is prisoner. Rejoice for this your day of liberation and freedom. You shall soon be with the Great Lupisto and the protection of the Allpack."

This was the last thing either maid had expected to hear. They looked at each other with mystified looks on their faces. Columbine stood up and walked next to Rose. "What?"

"You are new Flurem Woo-es. It is to be expected that you are confused. Fear not though. Your days of captivity are over. You are now truly free to live the life you were intended to live. The undeserving shall never again gawk and stare at your most worthy presence."

"The only place I am intended to be is with my husband! You take us right back to Noonvale you overgrown mattress!" Rose had to restrain Columbine from leaping on the bird. The former Loamhedge mouse was struggling wildly to get at her captor.

Rose spoke calmly to her friend. "Hush now Columbine. It won't do us much help by losing out tempers. Trust me, I know from experience. As much as I want to tan that feathery hide, there is little we can do right now." As Columbine regained her self control Rose turned back to the crow. Her tone of command was back. "Now you listen to me. I am Laterose, of the ruling line of Noonvale and promised to the greatest Warrior ever to wield a blade. No matter how fast or far you fly, no matter how many stand in his way, no matter how long it takes, he will find you. On that day you will have two choices; release me, Columbine, and any others you might be holding against their will, or be sent straight to Hellgates!"

A raven from the outer circle hopped forward and laughed at her statement. "_Krah ha haw! _One warrior does not matter against the strength of the Allpack. You shall soon see the vastness of the protection that awaits you. Great beyond belief is the Allpack. Who is this warrior? I wish to know what to call him when he is Chastised." The birds around the clearing joined in with the raven in their cawing laughter.

Rose was not amused. Her eyes narrowed but her voice was filled with pride. "Martin the Warrior, son of Luke the Warrior. Champion of Redwall. Defender of Mossflower and Noonvale. Friend to Boar the Fighter of Salamandastron. Aide to the perilous hares of the Long Patrol. Uniter of the Fur and Freedom Fighters. Slayer of Badrang the Tyrant, Tsarmina Queen of the Thousand Eyes, and Rassk the Mask the Silent Slaver. Destroyer of Marshank and Kotir! That is who chases you."

The laughter abruptly stopped and the birds fell silent at the mention of Martin. The looks of supreme confidence had been replaced with expressions of fear and concern. Rose was impressed by both the power of her words and the reputation Martin had earned since he had left the northlands. The flock shuffled around nervously. It was as if they were unsure of what do now that they knew of the one who would pursuer them.

The crow that had started speaking was standing in shock. The raven who had later spoken up did so again. Unlike the other birds the mention of Martin did not seem to faze him. "We have no time to waste my brothers on the daydreams of Flurem Woo-es. We must return to the Allpack with the Flurem Woo-es. Blindfold their eyes. We leave at once."

Two birds dug out strips of cloth from haversacks slung across their backs. Columbine and Rose had their eyes bound and soon were airborne again. As she was carried higher Rose took stock of her situation. Her eyes were no longer watering thanks to the blindfold. However due to several loops and circles she had completely lost her sense of direction. She also realized she had scored a small victory. Except for the raven the birds were clearly scared of Martin. She would have to use that knowledge to her advantage.

It had been a long night of hard flying. Striking out from the clearing the flock had winged swiftly over the trees. Leaving the woods surrounding Noonvale they eventually broke over the barren scrub of the northlands. A few streams wound their way between the sparse vegetation and rock outcrops, but there were very few trees to be seen. The crow who had first spoken to the mousemaids flew up next to the raven. "_Yagga!_ Shadowclaw! We must roost soon."

Shadowclaw, the raven, cuffed the crow as he flapped his wings. "_Hakka!_ You are a gutless worm Beetlebill. The Great Lupisto desires these Flurem Woo-es and we will deliver them."

Beetlebill cast a wary eye over his shoulder. "Then you best fly fast and hard my brother. We don't want to be anywhere near the one the Flurem Woo-es spoke of."

The big raven cuffed the crow again. "And why is that? It is one mouse. I could Chastise him myself."

"_Craw!_ You know not of what you speak. I have heard of this Martin. He is just as the Flurem Woo-es spoke of. Fearless and unstoppable."

"Where did you hear that grub brain? No don't answer it bores me speaking of the undeserving. _Kraah!_ I hear water running below and dawn approaches. We will land and allow the Flurem Woo-es to rest.

Columbine felt the birds descending in a tight spiral. She had been unable to speak to Rose during the flight because of the sound of the wind rushing past her ears. She soon felt firm earth beneath her paws and the blindfold was removed. Rose stood a few paces away. A small stream ran next to a high rock outcrop. Nestled snuggly between two boulders was a cave that would be just large enough for the maidens.

The raven that had addressed them earlier hopped forward. "I am Shadowclaw. We have stopped here to rest." He unslung the haversack from his back and tossed it at the mice. "You will find food in that. There is a stream nearby should you wish to drink or bathe. Do not try to run. There is no cover available and my brothers are keen of eye." With that he flew to the top of the rocks to roost with the other birds.

Columbine took the haversack into the cave. Rose joined her and they found several simple oakcakes, a small jar of honey, an empty canteen, and a set of flint and tinder. As Rose went off the stream to fill the canteen Columbine started a small fire. Soon she had the oatcakes warming on a flat rock set up near the flames. Rose returned with the canteen and they shared it while they ate.

"Don't you think it's odd the way we're being treated?" asked Columbine.

"Aye, it's not at all how I expected. It seems they're going out of their way to treat us civilly."

"What do you make of all this Flurem Woo-es talk?"

Rose leaned back against the rock wall as she answered. "I have no clue."

Columbine stared up at the coming dawn. "I wish we could get a message to Gonff and Martin. I already miss them so much."

"So do I." Rose held up the bracelet still around her wrist. She didn't know how long she would be able to hold onto it, but she was going to do everything in her power not to lose her only link to Martin. "Tell me how you met Gonff."

Columbine snapped out of her reverie. "I beg your pardon?"

Rose brought her knees up to her chest and held them to her to ward of the early morning chill. "How did you and Gonff meet?"

"I thought Gonff told you we met during the Mossflower War where Martin fought Tsarmina."

"He did, but there wasn't time for him to tell me all the details. He was busy slinging mud and I had to get back to watching Martin."

Columbine leaned her head back and smiled. "Well to start out with I used to live at Loamhedge with Abbess Germaine. We were forced to flee because of great sickness. It was terrible. We lost so many good friends. They just wasted away and there was nothing we could do for them. The Abbess led all who could still travel north from Loamhedge to Mossflower. She had said she had a badger friend there and we would find shelter.  
It took us the better part of a season to make the trip but we finally made it to Mossflower only to almost walk right into an ambush."

"The soldiers of Tsarmina?" asked Rose.

"Exactly," said Columbine. "The Corim had set up a rescue for Gonff. He had been captured by Kotir scouts. What we didn't know at the time was that he had been thrown into the same cell as Martin."

"Martin was captured by Tsarmina?"

"Yes he was. But who are we talking about here? Gonff and I meeting or Martin's adventures in Mossflower?" Columbine had a sly look to her eye.

Rose almost blushed at the knowing look. "I'm sorry for getting you sidetracked. Please continue."

"Well anyway," Columbine went on, "the Corim had arranged a rescue for Gonff and of course the rascal had to bring Martin along with him during the escape. My Gonff would never have forgiven himself if he had left another like that. He took Martin along with him and they escaped the castle by jumping out of an upper level window into a tree.  
"As all that was going on we arrived from Loamhedge in Mossflower. We had no idea of the struggle going on and were almost seen. Skipper and Lady Amber, our Squirrel Queen, sent some guides who led us to Brockhall, headquarters of the Corim."

"Corim, I'm sorry what was that?"

"Council Of Resistance In Mossflower. It's what we called ourselves during the war. Well Gonff and Martin were led off to an otter camp while we from Loamhedge settled in at Brockhall. Bella is our badger mother at Redwall. Brockhall was the place her family had lived for countless seasons.

"The next day the otter and squirrel warriors made it safely back to Brockhall with Martin and Gonff. Of course we had to have a celebratory meal. The first time I saw Gonff he was sitting next to Martin, talking with his mouth full, singing to Goody Stickle, and causing everybeast to laugh at him. After the meal we had a discussion about what to do about Tsarmina and Kotir.  
"It was then that I first saw the leadership in Martin. He suggested several tactics that later helped us to finally defeat the cat. But it was Gonff's idea that really caused a bit of an uproar. He suggested we use a robin named Chibb to spy for us. Gonff said that Chibb's weakness was for candied chestnuts. Abbess Germaine asked me to help make several bags of the nuts when some of the Corim would go to make our offer to the robin.  
"Not only did I help to make the nuts, but I somehow managed to be part of the group that talked to Chibb." Columbines smile grew wider at the memory of that day. "That was the first time I talked to Gonff. He was making such a scene that I couldn't help but laugh at him. I remember that there was one point I though he had stolen my whiskers."

Rose had to put a paw over her mouth to keep from laughing. "Did he really?"

Columbine too was struggling to keep the mirth from her voice so she could continue the tale. "Bless him no. He had actually pulled two of his own whiskers out but made me think they were mine. We arranged to have Chibb spy for us and returned to Brockhall."

"Just like that? All the robins I've ever dealt with were greedy self impressed birds that were always difficult to talk to, let alone strike a deal with."

"Well, we did promise Chibb a very large amount of chestnuts for his service. Added on was provision for double the fee if he was injured by an eagle that was in Mossflower at the time and returned for payment."

Rose did bust out laughing at that. "A robin return from an eagle attack? Oh my, I thought I had heard everything? Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Yes, that was our reaction as well. When we returned to Brockhall I sat next to Gonff at dinner. I had been quite taken by him that afternoon. He was singing grace before the meal, telling jokes, and basically acting like a huge Dibbun during the entire meal."

"Dibbun?"

"That's what we call the young ones at Redwall. Surely you've come across a gang of trouble making babes in Noonvale?"

Rose smiled. "Not so much in Noonvale. But Martin and I did come across a gang of beastly shrew babes once. But I'll tell you all about that later. Go on with you and Gonff."

"Well we spent as much time together as possible. But there was a war going on and Gonff was busy helping Martin find the location of Salamandastron. He and Martin left soon after to quest for the mountain. I'm glad he was with Martin during that journey. They both saved each other a few times before they came back to Mossflower. I was thinking about him the entire time he was gone. I knew from the start he was the mouse for me."

"Why did they go to Salamandastron? I'm sure Martin would have stayed in Mossflower and fought."

"Are you more interested in Gonff and I or Martin? This is the second time you've asked about the Warrior rather than the Thief." Columbine had her knowing smile on again.

This time Rose did blush. "I'm sorry Columbine. I do want to hear about you and Gonff. But it's been so long since I've seen Martin. And just the bare truth that Gonff told me isn't nearly enough to tell me all he has been through."

Columbine yawned. "I understand Rose. But could you wait one more night? Or at least next time those awful birds put us down to rest. It's been a long night and I don't think I can stay awake much longer."

"Of course Columbine. Next time we get the chance you tell me all about Martin when he came to Mossflower and I'll tell you about our adventures together."

"You know, I already know that story right?" said Columbine as she stretched out next to a wall of the cave.

Rose laid down next the fire to also get some sleep. "I know, but I don't think you have all the details. Martin is a mouse of few words at times." When Columbine didn't respond Rose sat up and looked at her. The mousewife was fast asleep against the rock face. Rose smiled at her friend. It was good to talk about Martin and Gonff. It had relaxed them and taken their minds off the fact they were prisoners. Before she fell asleep Rose kissed the rose engraved on her bracelet. She took it off and put it in the secret pocket of her travel dress.

A/N; _I hope I've gotten Rose and Columbine true to canon. My sister is borrowing my copy of _"Martin the Warrior" _right now so I'm having to rely on memory to try and get Rose right. There might be some similarities to when Cornflower and Mrs. Churchmouse were held by Gen. Ironbeak in _"Mattimeo"_ but I'm trying to make it different. _

_The next chapter should be out soon as it was the first chapter I had actually written for this story. But after looking at it I realized that to use it as Chapter 1 would be rushing the plot. That's why I took so long in getting Chapters 1 and 2 out. I had to write them from scratch and still be in what I had written for the chapter I had already written. I hope you enjoy the story so far._


	3. Call to Arms

3.

Call to Arms

"FUR AND FREEEDOOOOM!"

The war cry echoed though Noonvale like thunder on the mountains. The intensity of the shout was so great that all creatures that had been sleeping came awake. Many of the older residents felt a tremor of awe run up their backs. Those new to Noonvale had no idea what it meant.

Soon all beasts that had heard the fabled war cry were outside in the common area between Council Lodge and the Refuge. Martin stood on a rock in the middle of the grassy swath. He was girded for battle. He made a very impressive sight with his red cape billowing in the pre-dawn breeze. Beneath the fluttering fabric he had strapped his shield to his back. His sword poked from under the round dome with the hilt coming up from behind his right shoulder. His breastplate, greaves, and bracers gave off a myriad of reflections from two torches that had been set up on either side of him. The helmet was clipped to the thong of the travel pouch strapped around his waist. Around his right arm, just above the elbow was tied the scarf Rose had given him.

On his left stood Skipper holding the green banner of the Fur and Freedom Fighters. A flying javelin breaking through a set of slave chains. To his right stood Gonff the Prince of Mousethieves. The merry twinkle was gone from Gonff's eyes and he stood as firm and stoic as the armored mouse next to him. He played with two daggers and a sling and pouch of smooth river stones was wound around his waist. Behind the trio the Redwall otter crew stood silent and ready for war. Javelins and slings were very much in evidence, especially with the four otters that held the ropes that bound a large black crow.

"Martin? What is going on? Why have you woken us up so soon before dawn?" Brome was rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he addressed the Warrior. It was only then did Brome see the hard look in Martin's eye. Wisely the younger mouse kept his silence as Martin spoke to the crowd surrounding him.

"Noonvale, I dearly wish I could stay here longer with all of you and savor our victory over Rassk and his slavers. However this is not to be. A short while ago two maids where taken from here against their will. Columbine, wife of my friend Gonff." Gasps of shock arose from the news. Most Noonvalers had seen or met the pretty mousewife and all had liked her very much.  
"And Laterose of Noonvale."

Loud cries of horror met his words. Brome rushed to where Martin stood. He grabbed the breastplate of the Warrior and began shaking him. "Rose gone! Who took her? Where did they go? Why are we still waiting here!?"

Martin gently, but firmly, broke Bromes hold and pushed him to one side off the rock. He continued to speak to the whole of Noonvale, pacing back and forth on the rock as he spoke. The cold steel in his voice gave testament to the fact that Martin would not fail in his quest to save Rose and Columbine. "I know not why they were taken or where they have gone. Gonff and I were able to capture the leader of the birds who took Columbine and Rose. Gonff, Skipper and his otter crew, and I have learned some of the reasons our friends were taken. This crow, Nightfeather he calls himself, claims he is servant of some beast who calls himself Lupisto. From what we were able to gather this Lupisto has been kidnapping maidens from their homes and families. We are still unsure of where this villain is. Nightfeather also claimed his master commands a vermin horde larger than anybeast has seen or heard of.  
"I have already spoken to Emalet. She has agreed to help raise the banner of the Fur and Freedom Fighters once more. Even now she wings her way to find our old comrades. I ask for your help. I know many of you are not warriors. Therefore my friends and I shall travel back to Redwall. From there we will join forces with our Mossflower allies. Anybeast here is welcome to join and help by any means you are able. Be it warrior, healer, cook, smith, or other trade. We shall raise an army so great it cannot fail in rescuing our friends.  
"No one will force you to come. The heart of the volunteer is greater than any conscripted beast could ever match. If the foe we face were even a tenth the size the crow would claim we would need all the help we can muster. Those of you who choose to help; see to your personal effects. We march for Redwall at first light be you ready or not."

Brome had calmed down slightly. He climbed back on the rock and spoke directly to Martin. "Warrior, I for one will join you. Rose once risked her life to find me. I could never live with myself if I was unwilling to do the same for her. I may not be a warrior like you, but I know I have to courage to follow you." He then turned to the crowd. Raising his voice his words carried clear and far over the assembled creatures.

"My friends, I urge you to follow Martin and myself. We were ready to defend ourselves against Rassk. I know in my heart we can rise to meet this new enemy. Go now and ready yourselves. We march come the dawn!" The crowd gave a great cheer and broke up so the inhabitants of Noonvale could ready themselves to depart.

Brome started to leave too when he felt Martin's paw on his shoulder. Brome turned to face his friend. "Brome there is more you should know. First, I cannot tell you how deeply grieved I am that Rose was taken. I should have protected her and I failed." Martin knelt to the Patriarch. "I humbly ask your forgiveness sir."

Brome was shocked that Martin would refer to him as "sir." Brome was several seasons junior to Martin in age. He could see the tears of shame in Martin's eyes. He had always thought of Martin as a very strong and tough mouse. Seeing the emotion displayed by the Warrior came as a shock to him. Brome couldn't understand why his dealings with warriors had always become so clouded. First was Felldoh. Brome remembered how his admiration had turned to disappointment and later disgust for what that squirrel had become. He had always admired Martin, because the mouse unlike the squirrel had focused on protecting his friends first and defeating his enemy second. Felldoh had been so consumed by hate that Brome was sure it had driven his friend mad.

Now here was Martin, one of the few warriors he had truly looked up to, weeping at his feet. Brome had thought if any warrior could remember his duty protect his friends it was Martin. Anger suddenly swelled in the heart of the young Chieftain. He looked down at Martin with distaste. "Forgiveness? You kneel there and ask for forgiveness? My father was right about you Martin. Rose has never known anything but trouble since she met you. First you lead her into a war that nearly killed her and then didn't have the courage to face her family afterwards. No, you ran to the south like a coward!"

Gonff and Skipper were too stunned to speak. They had liked Brome when they had first met him. They were also puzzled that Martin would just kneel there and not respond to Brome's harsh words. They did see Martin shut his eyes tight as Brome gave full vent to his spleen.

"Now you not only let my sister get kidnapped by crows but your best friends wife too!" Martin stood up and faced Brome with eyes red from his hot tears. "And you call yourself a warrior?" With unexpected swiftness Brome reached back and punched Martin in the face.

Martin could have easily dodged the blow. However he let it land with full force. The sharp pain in his cheek was nothing compared to the tear in his heart. He looked up to see Brome breathing heavily with a horrified expression on his face. Gonff and Skipper acted swiftly by grabbing the arms of the Noonvale ruler.

Brome couldn't believe himself. He had never stuck another creature in anger before. He had spoken harshly to many and quarreled with his father more times than he could remember. But that was the first he could recall actually hitting another creature. A deep sense of shame and disappointment came to him. He was supposed to be the leader of Noonvale a place of peace and he had let his emotions get away from him and used violence needlessly. The grip of the mouse and otter on either side of him barely registered.

Martin shook his head and spoke to his Redwall friends. "Skipper, Gonff let him go. I will not have us holding a friend like that. If Brome wishes to attack me he may do so. I will not stop him." Martin drew his sword and tossed it to the side to prove he was unarmed.

Brome then understood. For Martin to freely give up his sword showed that the Warrior Mouse was hurting just as much as he was over the loss of the two maids. He felt Skipper and Gonff release his arms. He dropped to his knees sobbing. Martin knelt down and put his paws on Brome's shoulders.

"I never meant for anything like this to happen to Rose. I would gladly lay my life down if it meant she would be safe from any harm. I know why you weep for her Brome. Believe me when I say no one feels her loss more than I."

Brome looked up at the face of Martin through his tears. "I know Martin. I apologize for striking you. It was uncalled for and undeserved. I let my feelings get carried away. Rose would never want to see us fighting. You are the most courageous mouse I have ever met."

Martin took a deep calming breath. "Thank you Brome. I accept your apology. There is one more thing you should know. When Rose was taken she was on her way to see you and Aryah. I had just asked Rose to marry me. She said yes and was going to tell you. I swear to you Brome, I will find her and free her."

Brome stood and picked up Martin's sword. He was surprised at its weight. "I will hold you to your vow Warrior." He then stood before the kneeling figure of Martin. Reverently he tapped the flat of the blade on both of Martin's shoulders. "I Brome, son of Urran Voh, Patriarch of Noonvale name you Champion and Defender of Noonvale. May you always abide by the Code of the Warrior. Protect the weak, safeguard the helpless, fight the evil, and do good to all. Rise, and take your sword." Brome presented it hilt first to the Warrior.

Martin stood up and looked at the familiar leather bound hilt. As he grasped it his feelings of loss and pain were greatly diminished. Once more he felt the call of the warrior. His paw grasped the sword tighter and tighter with the strength of his determination and iron will. He flashed it in a warrior's salute to Brome before sheathing it behind his back.

"Thank you again Brome. Now I have a request of you." He nodded at Gonff who dug in a haversack. The Thief pulled out a small sword no bigger than a dagger to the mice. He handed it to Martin who held it up to Brome. "Do you recognize this?"

Brome touched the small blade with reverence. "Aye, it is the blade the shrew Queen gave you. You carried on your quest to destroy Marshank. Later Amballa placed it on the stretcher that bore Rose home to Noonvale. It's one of Rose's most prized possessions."

Martin placed the keen blade on the palm of his left paw. "Then I can think of no better use for this sword than this." With a swift motion he drew the blade across his paw and a line of blood appeared. "By my blood and on my honor as a warrior, I will free your sister."

Brome knew what was required of him. He reached over and took the sword from Martin's paw. He then dragged the sharp metal across his own. "I swear by the ruling blood of Noonvale to stand by you in this Martin. Where you go I go. Where you lead I will follow. Until our task is done."

Martin clasped his bleeding paw to Bromes. The two mice recited the ancient words of a blood promise.

"By our blood the pact is made,  
By our blood the price is paid.  
I in you and you in I,  
Our blood sealed vow we'll not defy."

The two mice gripped the others paw until their knuckles turned white. The only sound audible was that of their mingled blood spattering on the rock beneath them.

A/N; _Wow, Brome punched Martin. I'll bet you never saw that one coming. But again let's get back to the "what would you do" primer. Personally if my sister's boyfriend admitted he had let her get kidnapped I'd probably punch him in the face too. But this is good-hearted Brome we're talking about. He can't stay angry for long so that explains the quick make up._

_And what else do we see? Martin's blood in another? Curious, but I'm sure that won't play a part in future events. And by the way my bridge in New York City is currently for sale. $30 billion or best higher offer. Just kidding with you. Hope you're enjoying the story so far._


	4. At Dawn

A/N; _Okay I forgot to put in disclaimers at the start of this story. I do not own _Redwall_ or any of the characters, places, events, songs, items, or anything from that book series. The plot and non-canon characters though is are products on my imagination even if I heavily quote the good lines from _"Martin the Warrior," "Mossflower," "Redwall," _and any other Redwall book._

_Sources of inspiration are wide and diverse. The_ Redwall _series obviously,_ "Lion King,""Lion King II," "Anastasia," _just about every Martin/Rose fic I could find on this website (there are a lot of good ones out there and others that show promise if only they would be updated, please finish your stories people), Martin/Rose art from Deviant _"Transformers" (the really cool movie that just came out), "300," "Human Weapon" on the History Channel, _my own extensive knowledge of past and present military tactics, __and probably a lot of other stuff but that's all I can think of off the top of my head right now._

4.

At Dawn

The birds had been flying all night long. Rousing the maidens as night fell, three birds to each maid had gripped them with strong claws and shot into the darkening sky. Since Nightfeather had been left behind in Noonvale the raven Shadowclaw has assumed leadership of the flock. He set a grueling pace. The birds carrying Rose and Columbine were changed every hour so new wings would bear the load. Shadowclaw himself wouldn't lay a claw on the mice. He thought himself to high and important for such menial duties as Flurem Woo-es carrier. Winging his way at the head of the flock he called out over his shoulder.

"_Kreaw!_ Beetlebill attend to me!"

The smaller crow flew up next to the raven. "You called for me?"

Shadowclaw buffeted the crow on the head with a down sweep of his wing. "Yes, I did. Fly on ahead to the Allpack. Inform them of our victory in liberating two new Flurem Woo-es and of our failure by leaving some of our brethren to become food for the grubs."

Beetlebill was only to glad to follow the order. He was still shaken from the description of the Warrior one the Flurem Woo-es had spoken of. Increasing his pace the crow shot off into the night like an arrow from a bow.

A small fire again crackled and popped between Rose and Columbine. Morning was only a few short hours away. The sky was lit by the grey false dawn. The birds had woken the maidens at dusk and taken them on another twisting and turning blindfolded flight. Rose knew the sudden dives and circles were to try to throw off her sense of direction. Too bad it wasn't working.

While recovering from her injuries at Marshank, Rose had learned the sailors' art of navigating by the stars. Stalwort, of the good ship _Waterlily_, was a regular visitor to Noonvale. The friendly otter had said numerous times that he had never had a more apt pupil than Rose. Her grasp of star charts and astronavigation was equal to any true river or sea beast. Rose could tell that she and Columbine were being taken further and further south east from Noonvale.

The second full night of travel had taken them past the barren scrublands. They were now skirting the eastern edges of Mossflower Wood itself. Small streams were in abundant supply having been fed by the same storm that had fallen on Noonvale only a short time ago. Many small hallows under old trees provided shelter for the mousemaids.

Rose and Columbine were sharing another haversack of food Shadowclaw had had one of his crows give them. It was still plain oatcakes and honey with an empty canteen they were able to fill in a nearby stream. But as there was plenty of food the two mice didn't complain. They were grateful, albeit confused, to be getting such food from their captors. They had gotten used to one meal a day as the crows and ravens would not stop flying until the first hints of morning came to the eastern sky. They sat munching until Columbine spoke up.

"So it's your turn. I told you about Gonff yesterday. Tell me how you and Martin met."

Rose spread some more honey over an oatcake and placed it next to the fire to warm before she answered. "Well would you believe the first time I was Martin he was strung up between two poles to be left for sea birds to eat?"

Columbine was drinking from the canteen. She almost choked at hearing Rose's words. "Our Martin strung up to die? How did that happen?"

Rose picked up her warmed oatcake blew on it gently. She nibbled on it as she started her story. "If I remember correctly he had attacked a slavemaster so Badrang sentenced him to death. But let me start at the beginning.  
"Martin told you how he wound up in Marshank yes? Well the reason I came to that place was because of my brother. He and my father had been arguing and Brome decided to leave Noonvale. Father asked me and my mole friend Grumm to find him and bring him back to Noonvale. Unfortunately Brome had a two day head start by the time Grumm and I were ready to leave. We tracked him all the way to Marshank.  
"That night we saw Martin tied to two poles on the fortress battlements. I asked him if he knew of Brome. He said he didn't but had a request of own. Grumm and I agreed to help him drive off any seabirds the next morning."

"Hold on a tic," Columbine interrupted the other mouse. "The wall guards just let you talk like that? I would have thought they wouldn't want Martin speaking to anyone or would have captured you and Grumm had they seen or heard you."

Rose wiped a few oatcake crumbs from her whiskers before she spoke again. "You would think so. But all the guards were huddled in their longhouse. There was a very strong gale blowing that night. It was another form of torture they were piling on Martin. We had to shout to be heard over the wind, and eventually Martin passed out. He didn't have any shelter on those ramparts.

"Anyway the next morning Grumm and I were successful in not only driving off the seabirds, but several of Badrang's horde from doing real damage to Martin. That and an imminent searat invasion of the fort. Badrang cut Martin down from the poles and threw him in the fort's prison pit."

"The pit you and Grumm freed him, Brome, and one other from correct?"

"Yes, the other was a squirrel called Felldoh."

Columbine passed the canteen to Rose. "So that's when you first met?"

Rose took a grateful drink. Her throat had gone a bit dry from talking so much. "Yes, he crawled out of the escape tunnel covered in and complaining about the sand covering him. I passed him a canteen and he looked at me for the first time." Her eyes glazed over at the memory. "He went very still and looked quite odd. He took a small drink and said some inane babble. It was so adorable I couldn't help but laugh just a little bit."

A grin spread across Columbines face. "He was taken by you from the start."

Rose smiled too. "Yes, I think I knew it then that he was smitten by me. And two nights ago he told me it was true."

"Awww that's so sweet. But what about you?"

"Why Columbine, whatever do you mean?" Rose fluttered her eyelashes and wore a shocked expression that didn't fool Gonff's wife one bit.

Columbine gave her friend a friendly shove. "You know exactly what I mean. Was it love at first sight for you too?"

Rose leaned back against the tree roots covering the pair. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as a wide grin blossomed on her face. "Looking back on it yes it was. But at the time I was still too young to know what I was feeling. As I told you he was covered in sand and just staring up at me. He would never think so, but he was always very handsome even covered in sandy grit. Strong features, powerful arms, but what attracted me most was his eyes.  
"I was brought up as the daughter of the Patriarch of Noonvale. There were many who thought they could become the next ruler by winning my hand. Most were kind enough, but I could always tell that they were interested in the rule of Noonvale first and me second. My father encouraged the suitors, but always said the choice of who to choose was mine, so long as he was from Noonvale."

"So that explains why Martin said he thought your father never really approved of him." Columbine was paying rapt attention.

Rose shrugged. "I guess so. I never thought my father didn't like Martin. He was concerned and worried about Martin to be sure. What parent wouldn't be?

"Anyway when Martin looked up at me it was something I had never experienced before. For the first time in my life I saw a one look at me with no agenda. He saw Rose, not Laterose daughter of Urran Voh. It was the most touching moment I had ever felt."

By now Columbine also had a glazed look to her eyes. "Oh Rose, that's so romantic. What happened next?"

"Grumm had to ruin it by pointing out the searat attack on Marshank."

Columbine fell over laughing at the vision of the scene from that night long ago. When she recovered Rose continued. "Well that's when I first saw Martin the Warrior. We all ran to the beach to grab one of the boats the pirate crew had rowed ashore. Trouble was a group of ten or so Marshank soldiers had beaten us to the boats. They were sabotaging them so the pirates couldn't escape. Martin and Felldoh just charged right into them without even a weapon. The vermin didn't know what hit them until it was too late. After a brief struggle all five of us were off to the sea in our new boat."

Rose went on to tell Columbine more of the tale. She told how proud of Martin she had been that he would rescue Dinjer from the gannet. How deeply touched she had been when he complimented her singing. Columbine listened carefully to the story of the Gawtrybe's deadly game.

"Then Martin became too noble for his own good. He told Grumm, Pallum, and I to go on without him. Brave he might be but there was no way I was going to let him face all those squirrels and just run off on him. So I sat down on a ledge and told him so," she said with a smug grin.

"Just like that?" asked Columbine.

"Yes just like that. I couldn't let him sacrifice himself, not when we were so close to the tunnel."

"And he listened to you?" Columbine's eyes were wide.

"Well obviously. We weren't caught by the Gawtrybe and thrown off the mountain. Why do you ask?"

"Well not many of us at Redwall have ever questioned Martin in battle.

Rose was surprised to hear that. "Really? Maybe he's learned a few things then."

"Or maybe he couldn't resist a pretty face," said Columbine with a grin.

Both maidens laughed at Columbines statement. Rose looked up to where the sun was now a good height over above the horizon. "We should really get some rest. I don't know about you, but there is no chance I could sleep while those birds have us swooping up, down, and around so much."

Columbine banked the fire with dirt. "I suppose you're right, but I still want to hear more of your story with Martin."

"Don't worry you will. Goodnight, or should I say good-day, Columbine."

"Good-day Rose," said Columbine as laid down and closed her eyes.

Rose however stayed awake and watched the red sun of the dawn. As she often did at times like these she started singing softly.

"In the quiet misty morning,  
When the moon has gone to bed,  
When the sparrows stop their singing,  
And the sky is clear and red.

"When the summer's ceased its gleaming,  
When the corn is past its prime,  
When adventure's lost its meaning,  
I'll be homeward bound in time.

"Bind me not to the pasture,  
Chain me not to the plow.  
Set me free to find my calling,  
And I'll return to you somehow.

"If you find it's me you're missing,  
If you're hoping I'll return,  
To your thoughts I'll soon be list'ning,  
And in the road I'll stop and turn.

"Then the wind will set me racing,  
As my journey nears its end,  
And the path I'll be retracing,  
When I'm homeward bound again.

"Bind me not to the pasture,  
Chain me not to the plow.  
Set me free to find my calling,  
And I'll return to you somehow.

"In the quiet misty morning,  
When the moon has gone to bed,  
When the sparrows stop their singing,  
I'll be homeward bound again."

The last line was slow and drawn out as the music faded into the morning air. Rose sat with her eyes closed thinking of Martin.

"That was lovely."

Rose gave a start. She opened her eyes to find Columbine leaning on one paw teary eyed. "Oh my! I'm sorry I woke you. There are just times I just have to sing."

"Don't be sorry," said the mousewife. "I can see why Martin said he loved your singing so much. It's better than even my Gonff's. And I loved that song. It made me think of him. Where did you learn it?"

Rose smiled. "I'm glad you liked it. I don't know where I heard that song. It just came to me as I was thinking of Martin."

Columbine laid back down but turned her head to Rose. "What a pair we make. Here we are captured and goodness knows where. Yet we're still mooning over our loves like they're still here."

Rose laid down before she answered. "They are here Columbine. In the one place that is always free. Our hearts. Get some rest now. We'll need it I'm sure."

The red colored sun shone down between the trees as they fell asleep. Little did they know another had heard Rose's song. At that moment the creature was running as fast as it could to the northwest under the leafy canopy of Mossflower Wood.

A/N; _One more disclaimer. As much as I wish I could, I don't own the rights to the song _"Homeward Bound."_ I first saw it as the music behind a slide show honoring US troops serving in Afghanistan. Check it out on YouTube. It just might make you cry it's so beautiful. _

_One other thing. To any female readers out there I would be very interesting in knowing how my "girl talk" is. I'm a guy and the closest thing to the subject I've seen is chick flicks my sisters have forced me to watch._


	5. Beware the Thorn

A/N; _Sorry for a bit of a delay in getting this chapter out. I've been busy with a very hectic work schedule and several other projects of significance. It was also a toss up between the introductions of two new characters that delayed this being posted sooner. But this character intro won out as it has already been mentioned in previous chapters. And I've got a bit of a challenge going on with a certain user based on some Redwall forum discussions. As I had not yet written anything in regards to said challenge I felt the need to do so. If you're interested in rating or judging this little contest for yourself read through the "__Stereotypical vermin, or eccentric good vermin?" thread under the "Redwall Storyboard" forum on the Redwall forums page to find out what it entails. It would be helpful if you leave comments to that regard as reviews for this story so that thread doesn't get off topic. Thank you in advance.__ This is only part characters intro however. The character will be explained more fully as other story elements arrive. _

5.

"Beware the thorn"

Beetlebill flew faster than he ever had before. Skirting along the edges of Mossflower, he soon left the forest behind. Beneath him was a vast plain covered in tall brown and tan grasses. Patterns like sea waves moved along in the winds. Small streams meandered across the flatlands and nourished the only small shade trees to be seen. Even at the breakneck pace he was flying, it still took the crow several days to span the vast open expanse.

From his vantage point amongst the clouds Beetlebill finally caught sight of his destination. As the sun reached its zenith that day he made out the crags and cliffs of the mountains that was the territory of the Allpack. The mounts rose straight up from the surrounding plains with no low foothills. Deep valleys cast permanent shadows on the lands between the peaks. Countless small waterfalls fell into the ravines fed by the glaciers on the mountaintops.

Dropping into the largest valley the crow came insight of the horde he served. All manner of vermin fought, gambled, sang crude songs, stole from each other, and otherwise carried on as vermin do. Secure behind a large battlemented wall that ran across the mouth of the valley the vermin roasted woodpigeon, quail, and fish caught from the alpine forests on the valley walls. Other horde beasts boiled eggs stolen from nests while fending off those who would try and steal the food. A blue haze of smoke filled the air above the seemingly endless sea of rats, weasels, ferrets, stoats, and other such creatures from the countless cooking fires. The rancid vapors were so great that Beetlebill's eyes watered as he flew through them.

The valley thinned as it went further into the perpetual twilight between the mountains. Another higher and thicker wall stretched across the valley floor. This was the true domain of the Allpack. Silver, gray, tan, black, and bespeckaled wolves endlessly patrolled the ramparts of the second fortification. No smoke rose from inside these walls. The wolves of the Allpack never cooked their kills. Such time wasting efforts were for the scorned Valley Rouges between the two walls.

Beetlebill swooped down to where two black male wolves stood guard at a tunnel carved into the rock face at the head of the valley. He collapsed in front of them in an exhausted heap of feathers. "_Kraw! _I am Beetlebill of the Brethren on orders to speak to the Great One," he was just able to gasp out.

One of the guards gave him a cool look. "The Great One will not see thee. Present thyself properly for audience. Thou appearance offends mine eyes with its shabbiness."

The crow cast an eye over his body in a small puddle nearby. His feathers were ruffled and astray; his eyes were red and watering from the smoke he had had to fly through, and he knew his voice was horse from his labored breathing. Still he was undeterred. His voice did start to shake though at the sight of the numerous wolves that were starting to encircle him. "_Craw! _Move aside baydog. I shall speak to the Great One now!"

He hopped toward the tunnel only to be sent sprawling from a blow by the spear of the guard. The wolf was about to thrust with the business end of the weapon when a voice smooth as silk came from the tunnel.

"Hold! This Brethren flyer had been sent by mine will to liberate Flurem Woo-es. It would be a shame to dispatch this one without hearing what thou bird hast to say. Mine ears should want to hear thine report."

All the wolves present immediately bowed their heads and kept their eyes to the ground. A silver and gray furred wolf bigger than any other had appeared in the tunnel. A long white tunic festooned with the image of the full moon, embroidered with silver thread, rested over his chest. It fell to his knees and was gathered at the waist by a matching white leather and silver belt. A gray silken cape with the image of a howling wolf head on the back swished behind him. In his right paw he carried a straight oaken cane with a silver band around it a pawlength from the top of the piece. The wolf did not walk with a limp and it was apparent the cane was a decorative and luxury item.

Beetlebill too had his eyes turned down as the Great Lupisto walked before him. He kept his eyes averted until he heard the smooth deep voice of his master. The crow bent forward in the best bow he could manage in his tired condition. "Arise feathered one. What news dost thou have for mine ears?"

The crow shuffled nervously. "My master, I bear news both good and ill. My brothers and I have successfully liberated two more Flurem Woo-es from the oppression of the Undeserving. The raven Shadowclaw is having them flown here with all possible speed and care even as we speak.  
"Sadly, my liege, several of my brothers were fouled by the touch of the Undeserving. I fear they may never fly again to bring more Flurem Woo-es to your benevolent presence."

Lupisto stood motionless as he listened to the report. When the crow was finished he spoke in a low and menacing tone. "So thou hast failed. Mine orders were clear. Liberate the Flurem Woo-es, not spend wasteful time fouling thyselves by allowing the Undeserving to touch thee.  
"Yet there is cause for rapture. Thou hast reported two new Flurem Woo-es shall soon find the safety that is behind the strength of mine Allpack. For this I shall grant thee one favor." His eyes narrowed dangerously.  
"Failure in any of mine commands is beyond reproach. Regardless of what good tidings may have been brought. Therefore thou shall receive swift Chastisement rather than the usual drawn out affair that awaiteth mine foes."

Beetlebill's eyes grew wide in horror as the Great Lupisto threw his head back and let out a long howl. It echoed from the crags as many wolves of the Allpack circled in around the crow. He tried to fly off but to no avail. He was exhausted from his long and hurried flight to the valley. The wolves easily caught him and dragged the unfortunate bird back down to the ground. No smoke was seen, as no fire was needed. The wolves of the Allpack never had any use for cooking fires.

Lupisto turned back into the tunnel as a few stray black feathers floated in and almost brushed his footpaws. Ignoring them and the gruesome sounds coming from outside the tunnel, he walked swiftly along the passage. Many torches guttering in their wall holders lighted it. Arriving at a fork in the tunnel he took the right hand passage. It slowly worked its way up and further back into the cliffside.

The wolf called out as he passed a side chamber. "Alantra, attend me!"

An old and bent she-wolf wobbled her way in the wake of the larger male. She was bent double with great age but still managed to keep up with the pace Lupisto set. A long black and hooded cloak flopped over the grimy rags that covered her body. A few threadbare pieces of rope wound about her waist belt had several bags tied to them. Although her eyes were clouded blue and unseeing she did not falter one step as she followed the other wolf. The duo continued up the sloping passageway until it ended at a heavy oaken door. Two more wolf guards armed with halberds stood watch on either side of the entrance. Lupisto pulled on the handle shaped like a wolf head and the two entered his private chambers.

They were lavishly decorated. Silks of all colors adorned the walls and hung from the uprights of a large four-post bed. A large hearth provided warmth to the room and, via a system of ceramic pipes, a perpetually hot bathtub. Braziers filled with burning incense gave a sticky sweet aroma to the humid air. Another set of doors led off further into the cliffside, but they were locked and closed as the wolves entered.

Lupisto threw his cane aside and still in fine silver threaded silks leapt into the steaming bath. Hot water showered the floor around the deep basin and the wolf settled into a comfortable position.

Closing his eyes he addressed the she-wolf before him. "Alantra, the news is good. Two new Flurem Woo-es shall soon know the security of the Allpack. I should want to know more of these newcomers."

The old one held up a small bag she had untied from her belt. Muttering incoherently she juggled the contents within the leather. Dropping to her knees she upended the bag spilling out a jumble of small bones, sticks, and multi-colored pebbles. Still muttering to herself she ran her paws over the pile. When she spoke it was not in the crisp yet antiquated speech of the other Allpack wolves. Instead it was an almost hacking cough that had caused many creatures to cringe on hearing it.

"'De Flurem Woo-es draw near  
Taken from dose held dear.  
De purest of pure, de fairest of fair,  
Dere very presence it warms de air."

Lupisto leaned forward excitedly at the description. He was about to praise the ancient seer when her heard her continue in her rasping singsong voice.

"Beware de thorn dat follows de flower,  
De fallen sky its source of power.  
Come full wolf moon beware also dis,  
De sneak, de slink dat never miss."

Alantra shuddered violently and scooped up the pile of sticks, bones, and pebbles. Casting them about her she bayed wildly before collapsing in a heap to the floor. Lupisto had never heard his seer give a warning like that before. He was greatly confused by the enigma. Thorns always preceded flowers and he had yet to see a bramble that grew stronger as the sky fell. The full wolf moon was over a full season off before this sneak that never missed was due to arrive. At a sharp command Lupisto called for the guards outside his door to take Alantra back to her small chamber on the side of the tunnel. Thinking the old one's mind had finally snapped he leaned back into his bath and concentrated on the thought of the two new Flurem Woo-es he would soon have the honor of guarding.

A/N; _Yes wolves can have clouded blue eyes. I got that image from my family dog that is very old herself and has very bad cataracts. Poor thing keeps running into walls, chairs, and other objects. She's a dog, dogs come from wolves, it fits. As always I welcome your critiques and comments._

_If you're trying to figure out the dialect of the wolves I recommend watching the movie "_Monty Python and the Holy Grail._" The way the French speak while insulting Arthur is close to how I envision the wolves would speak._

_One other quick note. A disclaimer I failed to mention previously. Some of the Martin/Rose material that appears in this story is not my own brainchild. Rather it comes from a very well thought out character analysis of the two a person, who shall remain anonymous at their request, wrote on a website unrelated to I am indebted to that person for their outstanding level of perception of the Martin/Rose relationship and some of the best critiques and constructive criticism I have yet to receive. Their comments remain a great source of inspiration to me._


	6. The Rope Master

A/N; _Gah! So many negative feelings so far in this story. Everyone is either upset at someone else, missing his or her sweethearts, or being devoured by ravenous wolves. Stories are supposed to be fun to read, so let's have a little fun for a change. __Some of the following characters are based on people I know in real life. They have given me permission to use their personalities in this tale. _

6.

The Rope Master

"Z-z-zpotters ready!?"

"Ready!"

"Burla zipping!"

"Zip on Burla, and have fun!" The young mole maid Burla, just older than a Dibbun, gripped the rope strapped to the heavy canvass harness secured about her waist in a white-knuckle grip. Clipped to a loop on the harness the rope ran to a curious device. It was like a pulley but had two wheels in tandem arrangement. The wheels were attached to a metal loop that the rope leading to the harness was attached to. Those who used the device called it a trolley. The wheels ran over a long, thick, and very securely tied rope that was tied to a tree trunk that also supported a small wooden platform. The thick rope ran downwards for a fair distance before it was tied off to another large tree.

The objective was to throw oneself off the platform and hang from the rope and trolley assembly while shooting off through the woods. The end of the rope was tied off at a higher point than the lowest dip of the rope so that one would actually travel upwards and bleed off momentum before slowly rolling backwards. The zip line was the last element to conquer in a series of rope bridges and other obstacles that had been rigged between several sturdy trees. They were all interconnected and crisscrossed over a large clearing in the southeast corner of Mossflower Wood. Several helpers waited with a large stepladder to unload a participant once the trolley system stopped moving. Burla was still unconvinced that it was altogether a good idea to jump off of the platform regardless of how much she wanted to once more have her paws on solid ground.

A brown furred mouse in the prime of his life stood next to the nervous Burla on the platform. It was clear he was in charge of the entire operation. He had a harness on himself and had two safety lines running from it to attach to steel anchor loops driven into the tree trunk. "Don't worry about this. It's really a lot of fun. Every single rope and canvass we have here has been tested to hold the weight of fifteen fully grown badgers. It'll hold you no problem. You can grip the rope real tight, close your eyes if you want, and go for it. It'll be over before you know it."

The mole started to cry a bit. "But oi'm gurtly afeared zurr!"

The mouse smiled kindly at the young creature. "I know you are and that's okay. I got a little nervous the first time I went down this too. But you know what?" The mole stopped looking down at the imposing height and looked up at the mouse as he continued. "When you get down on the ground after doing this your parents will be proud of you, I'll be proud of you, your friends will think you're one of the bravest moles they've ever met, and most importantly you'll feel so good about yourself because you'll know that you can challenge yourself and succeed."

The shrew wiped her eyes. "Burr, can you'm give oi a count down?"

The mouse's grin grew wide. He had been able to convince one more young creature that challenge and belief in themselves would enable them to overcome any obstacle. "Of course I can, ready?" The mole maid shut her eyes tight but nodded. "Three…two…one…go!"

The mole tentatively stepped off from the platform and gravity took hold. Gripping the rope attached to her harness with her still developing digging claws she shot off down the line gathering speed. A group of young creatures her age sat to one side of the zip line. They all cheered as Burla flew down the rope. They too had gone down the zip line and faced their fears. Most of them knew that moles had an instinctive avoidance for high places. The fact that Burla had made it through all the rope bridges and then down the zip line showed to them just how much she had been able to accomplish and they were all very proud of the young maid.

The mole reached the lowest point of the rope and started to travel upwards. Her impetus stopped and she gently rolled backwards still clutching the rope. She dangled a short distance over the ground when she came to a halt. A mousemaid helper set up the ladder, capable of holding two creatures safely, underneath the mole maid and climbed up to unload the mole. The small molemaid waited patiently as the rope was unclipped and she was free to scramble down the ladder to the waiting ground.

"Hurr hurr, oi be gurtly relieved to be settin' down on gud urth again. Oh hurr yes." She rolled back and forth on the ground in obvious delight to be off the rope.

The mouse maid smiled at the sight and clipped a long thin cord to the trolley and rope system so she could walk it back to the platform for the next participant. Climbing off the ladder she moved it aside and brought the system back to the platform. Cupping her paws she called up to the mouse on the platform. "Willic! Is that the last one?"

Willic, the mouse on the platform unclipped the thin cord and let it fall to the ground. He attached the trolley to his own harness and called back down. "Aye Kristyal, that's the last of them. I'm coming down then we can finish up with this group." He waited until his helper was back to the unloading area before he started calling out the safety commands.

"Spotter ready!?"

Kristyal reached the unloading area and held up a paw to indicate she was. It was also a signal to wait until she had checked the area. She called out the response. "Ready!"

"Willic zipping!"

Kristyal looked around to ensure the area was free from obstruction and when she knew it was she lowered her paw. "Zip on Willic!"

Willic unclipped his safety lines, tossed them over a shoulder, and attached the clips on the ends to his harness. With a wild grin he took a step back prepared to jump. He had custom made his harness. The harnesses he let the young creatures use only had one attachment loop in the front. His had a second load bearing loop in the back and several smaller loops to clip equipment onto on the sides. It was this second back loop he had clipped the trolley to. Whereas most creatures closed their eyes tight in fear when they zipped down, Willic thoroughly enjoyed the speeding sensation. With a few quick steps he leapt off the platform arms held wide like a soaring eagle. He shouted loudly with exhilaration.

"AIIIIIEEEEEHAAAAA!"

He shot down the thick rope headfirst. The young moles, shrews, voles, and mice that had already gone down had wide shocked eyes at the sight. Most every one of them had been very nervous and scared when they went down the zip line. They had all had to step carefully off the platform never dreaming that anybeast would actually jump off like that. Willic struck a heroic pose as he shot past the assembled young creatures who were gathered next to Kristyal at the dip point of the rope. The young mouse lost his momentum and speed as he rolled up the small uphill portion of the rope and began to roll backwards.

Kristyal smiled and shook her head as she brought the ladder forward to where Willic hung still in his ridiculous pose. "Show off," she said with a smirk.

Willic was grinning from ear to ear as he allowed his friend to unclip the trolley rope from his harness. "And why not, it's fun. I've been doing that for a long time now. Besides it's good for the young 'uns to see that there's nothing to be scared of with this thing."

When both mice were on the ground again they brought the young creatures over to them and formed them into a circle.

"Now the last thing we're going to do today is each one of us is going to say what you liked best about the Tree Mazes, and what is the best new thing you learned about yourself," said Willic.

The answers to the first question were quite varied and somewhat amusing. Several of the young beasts had said their favorite part was when Willic had had to climb up into the Tree Mazes and assist his helpers in disentangling one of the parents, that had come along with the young creatures, from a rope net they were climbing across. Others said they had secretly liked flying down the zip line even though they had been screaming or crying as they went down it. One young vole shared that his favorite part had been one event where he had had to walk across a taught rope while using several ropes that were hanging downwards for support. He added that he was quite proud of himself that he hadn't grabbed onto his safety ropes to make it across the event. Burla said with a wide grin that her favorite part was getting back down on the ground. Everybeast joined in laughing with the molemaid at her comment.

When it came time to answer the second part of the question, Willic was pleasantly surprised at the level of depth of the young ones responses.

"I learned that crying is no way for me to get what I want," said a volemaid who had thought that a flood of tears would have made the Tree Maze team let her down from the heights. She had been mistaken as the kind beasts that ran the event patiently and effectively calmed her down and helped her complete the activity.

"I learned that there is a difference between arguin' and debatin'," was the contribution from a small male shrew. He had stubbornly refused to even attempt to start the activity when the group had first arrived. He had no interest in the perfect safety record, the multiple levels of backups, the credentials the Tree Maze team, or the request of his parents to at least make an attempt. Willic had calmly talked to the young fellow for over an hour while the shrew had rudely interrupted and angrily contested every point the mouse had made. In the end Willic's seemingly endless patience had won out. The shrew calmed down and listened to the well-reasoned words of the mouse and like all the other young ones that day, made it through the entire course.

But it was Burla who had the most meaningful comment. "Oi leared, jus' bemcuase something looks hard, doant mean ets not wurth doin', burr aye no. Et jus' mean you'm keep a-goin' atill you'm gets done."

Kristyal couldn't help but smile at the little maid. "Very good point Burla. And we're all so very proud of you that you made it all the way through the Tree Maze."

Of all the young creatures that had been climbing in the trees that afternoon Burla had had the most difficult time in the air. She had frozen in fear in the middle of a rope bridge, where she was walking on one rope while holding onto a rope parallel to the footpaw line that was set at about waist height. Willic usually stayed on the ground while participants were going through the course so he could watch everything that was going on. He would call up to creatures with tips and tricks to get past difficult spots in the Tree Maze.

When Burla stopped moving Willic had tried to talk to her from the ground but had got no response from the petrified mole. Willic had then climbed up into the leafy canopy and moved along the rope bridge next to Burla. From then on he went through the entire course with the mole providing courage and guidance to his charge. When they had arrived at the zip line platform Burla had taken one look and then turned around and hugged the tree trunk. She wouldn't even look at Willic so he could explain to her how it was still perfectly safe to fly down the line. In the end it had taken all of Willic's persuasive powers, the encouragement of Burla's friends and family on the ground, and a demonstration by a Tree Maze worker to finally convince the hesitant mole to step off the platform.

"I completely agree," said Willic. "And now how do you feel now, after you've gotten through everything?"

The young mole blushed and covered her face with her digging claws to hide her embarrassment. "Oi'm a-thinkin' oi'll ne'er go oop into 'ee trees again zurr Will'c, but oi feels gud about moiself oi serpently do. Oi can't wait to tell moi uncle Dinny oi was flyen through 'ee trees loik some gurt owlyburd, hurr hurr."

"I think I have heard of your uncle Dinny," said Kristyal. "Isn't he leading a group of beasts at some quarry northwest of here?"

Burla didn't respond because she had covered her scarlet face in her mother's cloak. Her father spoke up though. "You'm be roight marm. Dinny be's leadin' 'ee molecrews cutting 'ee gurt rocks fer 'ee new abbey nor'westers 'o here. You'm all be welcum to visit any toim. Burr arr you'm would."

Willic nodded to the kind mole. "Thank you sir. I'm sure we will take you up on that offer someday. But for now my helpers and I need to clean up and take down all our ropes. They would get dirty and moldy if we left them out exposed to the elements."

Later after the group of young ones and their families had left, Willic was supervising the Tree Maze crew in tearing down the events. The large rope bridges stayed up permanently, but the smaller climbing ropes and safety gear had to be stowed in a locked shack every night. Willic was teaching Kristyal how to properly coil a rope, as it was her first time helping out on the course.

"Then to finish put a paw underneath the middle of the coil, grasp the two ends and pull a bight of rope through. Reach through that bight and pull the loose ends of the rope through and you'll have a neat coil that is easy to carry as well." He showed her the neatly looped rope he had been demonstrating on.

Kristyal however wasn't getting the technique and had loops of rope draped and tangled about her shoulders. She gave an exasperated sigh. "Arg! I'm still not doing this right, am I?"

Willic tried not to laugh at the comical sight. He took the rope off her shoulders and began to untangle it. "Don't worry about it. It's a practiced skill. You did fine today with those young 'uns. Would you like to help out here in the future?"

The mousemaid began neatly stowing harnesses on their storage hooks in the equipment shack. "I would like that very much. It's really a lot of fun seeing those young beasts get over their fears. Thank you for inviting me to help out today."

"You're welcome. You were a big help, especially when Burla was having such a hard time. It often helps to have a lady talk to a lady in a situation like that."

Kristyal was glad her back was turned to Willic so he couldn't see her blush at the compliment. She was reaching down to hang the last harness when a shout was heard coming from the woods.

"Willic! They've got them prisoner! They've got them prisoner! We've got to do something quickly before they get away!" It was a young dormouse who was one of Willic's best friends. He ran across the clearing and fell to the ground in front of where Willic stood.

Willic dropped the rope he had taken from Kristyal and had just finished coiling. He grabbed a canteen of water and rushed to meet the dormouse. "Calm down Ponner." He handed the dormouse the canteen. "Take a drink and slow down. What's going on? Who has them prisoner?"

Ponner took several large grateful swigs before he answered. "Two mousemaids, over on the fringe of the woods. It's those Allpack birds. They've done it again."

Willic felt his blood begin to boil. If there was one thing the mouse couldn't tolerate it was a bully. He had heard tales of the birds of the Allpack growing up. How they had swooped in and captured maidens and then flown them off to never be seen again. The Allpack was something that those in the far southeast of Mossflower grew up fearing. Stories of the huge ravenous wolves that lurked through the trees at full moon and the endless hordes of vermin they commanded were spoken of with fear and dread.

The worst thing about it was that there was little anybeast around there could do to stop the invaders on their monthly pillaging excursions. There were no warriors to speak of in southeast Mossflower. The only thing the woodlanders could do was hide as best they could come the full moon.

Willic though was determined to put an end to it all. He looked around and found the nearest dead tree limb he could find. "Where are they? Those birds won't be capturing any maidens this time." The mouse tried a few swings of his improvised quarterstaff, but only succeeded in hitting himself in the back of the head with an ill-timed swing.

Ponner eyed him cautiously. "Since when have you become a warrior?"

Ignoring the throbbing in his head Willic turned to the dormouse. "Never mind that. Just show me where they got these two maids."

Ponner stood up and cast dubious look over the would-be-warrior. "Follow me then, but there are about two score of those birds keeping watch. We have to be careful."

The two friends started to leave when Kristyal began to follow them. Willic heard her footsteps and turned back to her. "No Kristyal, please stay here. I wouldn't want those birds to capture you too." Silently the mousemaid nodded and watched as Willic and Ponner disappeared into the woods.

A short while later the two mice were peering over a fallen log at the Brethren camp. Ponner was right. At least forty crows and ravens were scattered about the trees keeping close watch on the forms of two sleeping mousemaids. Ponner peered through the trees to gage the position of the mid-day sun. He then turned back to Willic. "So do we have any semblance of a plan?"

Willic kept his eyes on the mousemaids as he spoke. "I don't think those birds know we're here. We run in, you wake up the captives, I'll hold off any birds, and we run back into the woods and hide."

"Just like that?" Ponner was clearly nervous about the plan.

"Of course unless you've got a plan."

"Not off-paw. But it might be a better idea if we sneak into the hollow where those maids are using that creek bed before we just run out."

"Good idea, we'll do that."

As quietly as they could the two mice crept up the creek bed and got as close, to the dead tree where the two maid were sleeping as they could. They were just about to creep the last distance when Ponner stepped on a dry twig.

_Snap!_

In the quiet air the noise instantly alerted the crows and ravens. Seeing the two male mice near the maids they took wing and swooped down to where they were scrambling out of the creek bed.

"Nothing for it buddy, just try to reach those maids and make a break for it!"

Willic stood up and ran to the front of the tree hollow and waved his staff wildly. He shouted out to the maids inside. "You two wake up! We're going to get you out of here!"

Rose and Columbine came awake to Willic's shout and the cawing of the birds. They both saw the young mouse waving his stick around in an attempt of quarterstaff combat, but it was poorly done. Rose called out to him. "Get in here and under cover! You're no match for all those birds!"

But Willic didn't move. He dealt a crow a savage blow to its eye, but the momentum of his swing carried his staff to far out of line. A raven swooped down and buffeted the mouse a tremendous blow to the head. He collapsed wondering why Ponner hadn't climbed out of the creek bed yet.

Columbine saw the mouse collapse not far from the entrance to the hollow she and Rose were under. Thinking that the birds had done everything to avoid harming her or Rose so far she took a chance and ran out amongst the cawing and diving birds. Grabbing the stunned mouse by the paws she dragged him back under the dead oak that sheltered her and Rose.

She poured water over the mouse's head as Rose quickly began to question him. "Who are you and what were you thinking by trying to do something like that? There are over forty crows and ravens out there. We appreciate you trying to help us, but unless you've got help coming you could be in a very tight spot young sir."

Willic couldn't clearly see the face of the maid talking to him as the blow to his head had caused his vision to spin and become slightly blurry. "My name is Willic. I was trying to save you from the birds of the Allpack. My friend Ponner should be here soon to lead you to safety while I hold off those birds."

Columbine mopped water off his brow. "You're not holding anything off in this condition. Now hold still while I clean this nasty bump on your head."

Outside the cawing had subsided somewhat. Then Shadowclaw's voice was heard. "_Chcaw! _It is an Undeserving one, here to gawk at the Flurem Woo-es. But he shall not. Chastise him my brothers for his impudence." The cawing again grew louder as Rose and Columbine shared fearful expressions.

Looking down at the dazed mouse Columbine spoke quickly. "Now listen to me Willic. My name is Columbine and this is Rose. We were taken against our will from Noonvale two days ago. I live at Redwall Abbey with my husband Gonff. Rose is the sister of the Patriarch of Noonvale and betrothed to our Abbey Warrior, Martin. We'll hide you under these leaves. I'm sure those crows will be here any second to take us away again. Please get to Redwall as fast as you can and let Abbess Germaine know what has happened. Please let them know that Rose and I are unharmed for the moment and we're being taken to the southeast. It's very important you tell them that. Do you understand?"

Willic tried to focus on the mousemaid, but couldn't get his eyes to adjust. Still he nodded at the request before he completely passed out. Rose looked at her friend. "Do you think he'll remember all that? It looked like a nasty bump on his head."

"He'll be fine and I'm sure he'll remember it all. It's just some swelling and shock of injury that caused him to faint. Now help me cover him with these leaves and loam. If he's caught our one chance of sending word to our friends is gone."

Rose and Columbine had just finished putting the last scoop of debris over Willic's senseless form when Shadowclaw hopped into the shelter. "Where is the other one? The Undeserving one who waved the tree stick?"

Rose glared at the bird. "What other one? Do you see any other beast other in here worm breath? It's just us two."

The raven pointed a claw at the fresh soil marks on the maiden's dresses. "Why have the Flurem Woo-es dirtied their paws? It is not fitting for ones of your status to be unclean."

Columbine spoke out defiantly. "Well in case you haven't noticed feather brain we've been sleeping on the bare earth. We're bound to get a little muck on ourselves."

The raven spread his wings wide. "_Craw!_ No more shall you have to suffer that indignity o fair one. But that shall have to wait. We depart at once. The Undeserving are many and we must bring you to the safety of the Allpack with all possible speed."

Under the piles of leaves and dirt Willic was still unconscious and didn't see the birds carry Rose and Columbine off into the sky.

A/N; _Okay so maybe it wasn't all fun, but there are just times when I start writing and I just can't stop until I'm done with what I have to say. This was one of those times. I love how a story can just grow before my eyes as I type. Most of the time I do try to write out a rough draft on paper before I sit down at a computer. This time it was just free composition and editing as I typed._

_Zip lines are great fun by the way. Summers spent working at summer camps running high and low ropes course programs gave me that idea. If you ever get the chance to do a rope course do it. They're really a lot of fun. And I guarantee that there was a point and purpose to that scene other than it was fun to write and some new character intros. I hope you enjoyed it._

_Re-reading through this chapter I found some rather embarissing spelling and grammitical errors. These have now been fixed. _


	7. To Be A Warrior

A/N; _More character intros in this chapter. Some new some old. I hope you like it._

7.

To Be A Warrior

The sun was rising to his left as he marched southwards again. For the second time in his life Martin was leaving Noonvale behind. Unlike his previous journey, this time close friends and brave comrades surrounded him. Most all of the former slaves of Rassk had joined his force, as had most of the able-pawed defenders of the Refuge. Some Noonvalers had chosen to stay out of fear of battle or wanting to ensure that there would be a prosperous Noonvale for those leaving to return home to. Two days of hard marching had brought his ever-growing army to the banks of a wide river. Upon reaching the Broadstream he found to his surprise that there were a large array of watercraft of all sizes waiting to ferry the assembled creatures to the far bank. Martin had another surprise when he spotted Starwort, Marigold, Keyla, and the rest of the _Waterlily_ otter crew waiting on the far bank. He waved to Starwort from the side of the water vole rowboat that was carrying him, Gonff, and Skipper across the waters. Skipper would have just as easily preferred to swim the distance, but as he was the unofficial banner beast he felt it would make a good show to hold onto the flag alongside Martin.

When Martin reached the far side of the river the big otter had leapt over the gunwale of his ship and clasped Martin's paw. "Martin! Me old matey! Look at you all grown up now. No mouse was ever more fit to wear a suit of armor like you mate. Where's your father's sword? I'd like to see that hunk 'o steel again."

The Warrior smiled at his old friend. "I don't have my father's sword anymore Starwort. It was broken in two long ago."

The otter looked shocked. "What! How could you let anybeast do that? I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude, but still."

Gonff came wandering up then. "What have we here? Another figure from Martin's mysterious past?" He thrust his paw out to Starwort. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, I'm Gonff Prince of Mousethieves, and too many other titles I'm to lazy to list right now." He then turned to Martin. "Go on mate show this 'un what became of your fathers old leaf clipper."

Martin was glad Gonff's humor had returned. The eyes of the Mousethief still bespoke the pain of his missing wife, but his voice and mannerism's had returned to their previous state. With gleam in his eye Martin reached behind his shoulder and drew forth his blade. He proffered it to Starwort for inspection.

Starwort, as so many others had when first seeing Martin's sword, felt his eyes grow wide. Here was a true warrior's weapon. The otter gripped the black leather hilt and raised it to eye level to peer down the edge of the blade. "Not a nick or scratch on it mate. Have you even used this in battle yet?"

Skipper then came up. Planting the Fur and Freedom Fighter banner in the soft earth he spoke to the other otter. "That there sword has been carried into battle on more than one occasion. Most recently when our Martin here put paid to that Rassk character. Clove that foxes blade right in two it did." There was no mistaking the pride in Skipper's voice.

"Stalwort! Are you going to keep up the whole show and delay Martin from gettin' back to this Redwall place?" The voice came from the cabin of the _Waterlily_ and was followed by the figure of Marigold.

Starwort quickly gave Martin his sword back and rushed to the riverbank to console his wife. "Hush now m'dear. Just getting' reacquainted with Martin is all."

Martin watched as they started a good-natured argument that carried no hostile intent to the other at all. He was suddenly struck by a longing for Rose as he could quite easily picture himself having just such an argument with her.

"Hey now, that's not the blood 'n vinegar warrior I remember. What's all this gettin' watery eyed on us."

"Keyla!" Martin turned around to embrace the otter that had come out of the ship following Marigold. Loosing the embrace he said, "It's just that seeing those two argue like that makes me think of Rose and how much I wish we could be together right now."

Keyla gave the Warrior a friendly punch on the arm. "Don't worry mate. I'm sure you'll rescue your Rose in no time."

Martin sheathed his sword. "I hope your right." His sharp ears then caught a familiar sound. Hanging his head in despair he looked up at the otter. "Please tell me those savages aren't coming?"

Gonff was confused. "Who's not coming? I thought we needed all the help we could get?"

"Trust me when I say that there are some kinds of help you'd just as soon be glad wouldn't stand up so soon." At those words several logboats full of jabbering and arguing shrews rounded the river bend. But what was even more shocking to Martin was the bands of grey, feather adorned squirrels that were also in the boats. He cast a horrified look at Keyla. "The Gawtrybe too?"

Keyla only laughed at him. "Once they heard there was a fight brewin' they wouldn't take no for an answer."

The boats pulled up on shore and spilled out the massed creatures within. Martin was sure he could have handled the shrews; it was just a matter of telling them the opposite of what you wanted them to do. He didn't feel the same way about the wild Gawtrybe squirrels. He had never appreciated Wakka trying to fight him, or the rest of the hooligans racing to throw him, Rose, Grumm, and Pallum off that mountain. He started to reach again for his sword when another new voice rang out.

"Oi wuldn't do that zurr Marthen. They'm squirrels be much more be'aved now. Burr eckey they'm do."

Turning around Martin gave a shout of joy at the sight of two more old friends walking up the bank from where they had just landed. Running forward he embraced the one without spikes running up and down his back. "Grumm! Pallum! I knew you were in Noonvale, but I must have missed you. Welcome."

"Think nothing of it Martin," said Pallum. With a sly look at the scarf tied to Martin's arm he added, "I suspects there were other things of more importance."

Martin released Grumm and pawed the fabric on his arm, his eyes cautious. "Aye Pallum. Then and now I might seem a bit distracted."

The burly hedgehog clapped him on the shoulder. "I understand Martin. Who wouldn't be after everything that's happened? But you just say the word and Grumm and me'll be right behind you, just like in the old days."

"Thank you my friend. You don't know what it means to me to hear you say that. But getting back to my question what are those Gawtrybe menaces doing here?"

"Oi can answer that Marthen," said Grumm. "Not long after you'm left Noonvaler, them squirrels vis'ted our 'ome. Roight foin mess they'm made too. Et was mizz Roser who'm calmed they'm squirrels down, burr hokey she'm did. Sunged 'em all to zleep. When they'm all woked up she made they'm promise to be'ave good loik fer all toim. Surprizin' to all they did. Never 'ad no trubble from thoi beasts ever agin'."

Pallum nodded. "It's true Martin. When they heard that Rose had been captured they immediately decided they were tired of their old games and met up with those shrews."

Gonff chimed in then. "Don't worry about them matey. If you were able to best their leader back in your golden days of yore, he should pose no challenge to you now. Besides once we get back to Redwall I'm sure Lady Amber and Log-a-Log will be more than capable of dealing with any troublemakers."

"I suppose you're right Gonff," Martin said with a sigh. Then he gathered himself up and addressed the multitude that had just finished crossing the Broadstream. "My comrades, my friends, I have no further words for you than these." He drew his sword again, turned south and pointed it down the path. "On to Redwall!"

At that he broke into a slow trot and started down the trail. Gonff quickly caught up and jogged beside him on his right. Skipper found the pace and joined on the left green flag whipping in the wind. Behind them the Redwall otter crew, Starwort and the crew of the _Waterlily_, the Noonvale volunteers, Gawtrybe squirrels, stream shrews, and numerous other Nothernwoodlanders filled in behind. It made an impressive sight to anybeast watching from the side of the path. A hot eyed armored mouse leading a growing force of woodlanders bent on reaching the Abbey of Redwall as soon as possible. The numbers were such that the path couldn't hold them all and consequently it was widened several paces by the endless pounding of those that rushed by.

As night began to fall Martin, who had long since sheathed his sword due to its weight, called a halt. He had found a space not far off the path that would give his force cover and concealment while still able to keep an eye out for any danger. Reaching the spot he turned to his army and started issuing orders. "Skipper, you and your otter crew are on first watch. Starwort your crew is second watch. I'll take third with Gonff and a score of Noonvalers. While you're walking the perimeter keep an eye out for any beast that might join us. The more help we have the sooner we can all go home in peace. If anybeast gets in trouble shout out 'Redwall.' The rest of you make camp for the night. We'll need foraging parties and cooks going for dinner. Keep you fires small and your heads down. We march again at first light."

As the Restored Fur and Freedom Fighters scattered to their assigned positions a young Noonvale mouse approached Martin with a score of other creatures of the same age. "Please sir Martin, might we have a word with you?" It was clear they were all nervous of and very much in awe of the legendary Warrior.

Martin shucked out of his breastplate and smiled welcomingly at the group. "Of course. Please don't be shy I won't bite. And its just Martin, that sir nonsense makes me feel old. What's your name?"

The group relaxed at Martin's friendly manner. "It's Terick. My friends and I were wondering if you would teach us how to be a warrior."

Martin looked at Gonff for a moment before he answered. The Mousethief just chuckled at his friend and sat down polishing his flute. "Well I can teach you and your friends battle skills Terick, but anybeast can swing a sword or throw a javelin. It takes a lot more than that to be a warrior like me."

The young mouse looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Martin was about to answer when Brome cut in on the conversation. "I think I can help you in this regard Martin." The Patriarch sat down next to Terick. "What Martin means is that not everybeast is meant to walk the way of the warrior. At one point I thought I could, but when the moment of truth came, I couldn't bring myself to take another's life. Even if they were evil vermin that would have justly deserved it.  
"I've had some very close friends who have been some of the greatest warriors ever known. One I am proud to say I will one day call brother," and he looked at Martin with awe and respect. "The other I'm sorry to say was lost to us not only by his foes, but by himself."

Martin leaned forward eagerly. He had never been truly told the tale of Felldoh. The only thing he had ever been told was that the squirrel had attacked Marshank on his own and been slain amidst overwhelming odds.

"His name was Felldoh and when I first met him he was one of the bravest creatures I had ever met," said Brome. "I'm sure you've heard the tale of how Marshank was finally defeated. I remember you sitting in the front row with the other young ones at the annual summer remembrance feast. Felldoh and I were swept to the shore near Marshank when we met the Rambling Rosehip Players and founded the Fur and Freedom Fighters. At first I thought it was a sense of justice to free his father and the rest of the slaves that drove Felldoh.  
"Sadly it turned out I was wrong. There was something else in Felldoh, a deep and unyielding hatred for Badrang and his forces. Maybe it was all the seasons he had spent under the lash. Maybe it was that he was unable to truly become free from that fortress since we had come ashore so close to it. Maybe it was because some other reason still unknown to us but it was hatred not justice that drove that squirrel."

Martin shifted uncomfortably in place next to Brome. Hearing the hard edge in the other mouse's voice was causing him to re-evaluate his own actions during that fateful summer.

Brome went on. "After we had liberated the first group of slaves Felldoh began spending more and more time alone. Looking back it was such a drastic change I have often wondered why I didn't see it then. I think part of the reason was I was still very much a child and very much hero-worshiped Felldoh. But slowly it began to dawn on me that he was a different squirrel than the one who had climbed out of the escape tunnel.  
"It was after our first organized battle against Marshank that I truly saw the change in him. A young mouse named Juniper had died in that fight. We took his body away from the fortress and buried him near our camp on the bluffs. While everyone else was sad and grieving and said such words over his grave, Felldoh was dry-eyed during the whole funeral. His last words to Juniper were not those of remembrance but a promise of vengeance. It was only a few short days later that Felldoh too lay dead in the sands of the Eastern Sea. Driven to his end not to rid the land of evil, but to rid his own conscience of the hate that filled it.  
"My point is this, if you choose to take up a weapon I will not stop you. But make sure you do so for the right reasons. A short while ago I made the mistake of thinking that Martin followed the same path that Felldoh once did. I was never gladder to be proven wrong. After talking to Skipper and Gonff, and Columbine before she was taken, they told me all of what Martin has done in battle and what he has done since. From all accounts I have heard, you will never find a braver, more reliable, or nobler Warrior than Martin, son of Luke. If you choose to follow the way of the warrior it would do you well to pay attention to all he has to teach you. It could not only be the difference between surviving a battle or a war, but surviving your conscience when all is said and done."

The Redwall Warrior sat quite still as he absorbed Brome's words. He had to repress a shudder at the image of Felldoh that Brome had described. Martin always knew the Felldoh had been a bit rougher around the edges that he, but Martin never thought that his friend would have let his emotions get that far out of control. Martin was also very touched at the words Brome had said about him. Especially when he remembered that the last time the two of them had had a discussion of length Brome had punched him in the face. Granted they had made up as friends immediately afterwards, but that didn't stop a bruise from forming on his cheek.

Martin stood up and brushed off the dust from his tunic. "Brome thank you for your wise insight. You truly are your father's son in that regard. I am humbled and honored you think so high of me." He then bowed low to Brome.

Brome stood up and waited for Martin to stand upright. "No Martin the honor is mine. I know you will do the right thing and bring Rose and Columbine safely home. There is no other mouse I know more worthy to wed my sister and none other I would give my blessing to." Then with a bit a wink he added as he turned to leave, "As long as you can handle her that is."

"Go on with you and find someone to boss around," laughed Martin. "I have work to do here."

Chuckling under his breath he turned back to Terick and his friends. "What Brome says is true. And as I said before I can teach you battle skills, but it is up to you to choose how to employ them. If you choose to follow me as a warrior then it is to this creed you must adhere. Protect the weak, safeguard the helpless, fight the evil, and do good to all. That is your oath for all time."

Terick looked at his friends. He could tell that some of them had doubts about their true convictions to wield a weapon in pitched battle against the enemy. He was nervous himself. A squirrel from the back of the group spoke up. "Martin, may I have time to think about what you and Brome have said? It's just that it seems so big and important a decision is all."

Martin nodded to the one who had spoken. "Of course. Please do so, such a course of action is a wise one. You are right this is an important decision. I was both fortunate and unfortunate that I never really had to make that choice. I always felt it was my duty to carry on my family's legacy of being a warrior. Now that I'm older, I more and more wish for days of peace when I no longer have to bear the burden of carrying my sword. But until and even if that day comes I have sworn to do all I can to uphold that legacy. For while it is hard and more perilous than you could even begin to imagine, it is one of honor and right."  
Martin then addressed the group of creatures before him as well as several others who had joined in to listen to the conversation. "Listen to me all of you. Take this night and spend it in what reflection you can find. I admonish you to rest for we still have far to travel to reach Redwall and after that only the fates know how long until we free Rose and Columbine. Tomorrow night when we stop to rest I shall begin instructing those that wish it, in the skills of the warrior."

The creatures gathered around Martin slowly left. Some to the dinner lines, others to set up their tents, and a few simply sat under a tree pondering the words they had heard, their appetites and fatigue suddenly gone.

Martin turned back to his small mat to begin to begin his nightly armor cleaning when he saw Gonff. The irrepressible mouse was standing up, back straight as a ramrod, eyes closed and with a ridiculously noble expression on his face. "What are you up to now?"

Keeping his mock-noble attitude Gonff began to mimic quotes from Martin's latest speech. "Protect the weak, safeguard the helpless, fight the evil, and steal pies at every last chance." Gonff had opened his eyes and grinned wildly as the last six words left his mouth.

The Mousethief didn't get a chance to say much more as Martin tackled him and the two began a furious wrestling match. Skipper was just passing with Starwort. "Well at least Martin's got his good spirit back."

"Aye," commented the other otter chief. "Good thing too. Methinks he'll need every last ounce of spirit afore this journey is done."

A/N;_ Again I'm struck and surprised by the organic nature my writing sometimes leads me to. I had every intention of following my chapter outline and ended up not using a single thing from it. This chapter simply materialized as I typed it. I love it when that happens. Once I got into Brome's talk about Felldoh, which I hope makes sense by the way; I knew I couldn't put in what I had originally planned._ _But I don't consider that to be a bad thing, as it will make my story longer when I finally do put in that chapter. And now that I think about it, it'll probably be good to have what I was planning for this chapter later in the story._

_My sister still has my copy of "Martin the Warrior," so again I'm left to my memory to recall the details of that book that are of such importance here. If I got anything wrong that you see please let me know. And yes Grumm and Pallum will play a bigger role, since they didn't even appear in "A Mask and A Song." By the way if you've never written mole speak let me tell you how hard it is. I did my best, but I don't think it's up to canon standard, yet. Give me time and I'm sure it'll improve._


	8. Paw Against Claw

A/N; _So I was in the middle of writing another filler chapter when I had a bit of a brainstorm. I don't really like filler chapters even considering how much depth they add to the story in terms of story length, subtle plot points, and all the rest of the reasons why one writes such a chapter. I would much rather prefer getting right to the main plotline. But as I'm trying to make this story longer than my previous stories, and because I was sick of waiting around for my writing to catch up with my plot I decided to add on past the filler aspects of this chapter. To alleviate my boredom a bit I wrote a nice bit of action to spruce things up a bit. There was to much talking and not enough doing in my opinion anyway. Enjoy._

8.

Paw Against Claw

The next day found Martin's army marching double time further and further to the south. The pace was quick, but not so strenuous that the beasts following the Warrior would fall out from exhaustion. The army started to make even better time once they left the woods behind and broke out onto the barren scrub of the northlands. While cover and concealment were nonexistent the open spaces allowed for swift movement because of the lack of obstructions. Martin's army was able to move quickly through the barren lands for several days without any major problems.

Only one creature proved to be a hindrance to the quick pace. Nightfeather was still tied up and guarded by four proven battlebeasts at all times. The crow was doing everything he could to slow the pace of the army by doing things like digging his claws into the ground, falling limp and forcing his guards to drag him, hopping back and forth wildly in an effort to attack those nearest to him. Skipper finally became so fed up with the bird's antics that he ordered the otters from his crew that were guarding the bird to bind the beak shut and tie him to a long pole that could be carried by the strong beasts as they marched.

It didn't improve Nightfeather's mood in the slightest. At night the otter guard would drive the pole into the ground and loosen the rope binding the crow to it slightly. The end result was that Nightfeather was free to hop around the pole, but only as far as the rope tethering him to the wood would let him. The only time the rope was untied from the crow's beak was when he was allowed his one meal per day.

Streamer of Skipper's otter crew vented his feelings about the prisoner with the Noonvale squirrel Oakson. "We'd have a lot less trouble iffn Martin would jus' let us put paid to that infernal bird once and for all."

The two creatures sat near the prisoner sharing a meal of stew while Streamer was on guard duty one night keeping an eye on Nightfeather as he too ate. "Aye you may be right," commented the Noonvaler. "But then that crow is the only beast hereabouts that knows where they took our Laterose and your Columbine. We'd be traveling blind without him."

The otter scoffed a bit on hearing this. "Humph! That crow hasn't said a one thing since the night he was captured. I'd stake me rudder he ain't going to say nothing anyhow."

Oakson shrugged as he finished his bowl of stew. "It's not our call my friend. Best be keeping an eye on the featherbag. Looks like he's getting' riled into a fine state of affairs."

While the two had been talking Nightfeather had indeed been hopping and cawing as loudly as he could. First winding the rope that held him to the pole one way then reversing directions to unwind it then wind it again. It became too much for Streamer. "Oi! Mattress stuffin'! Pack it in there's gentlebeasts trying to get some sleep."

Nightfeather stopped hopping long enough to glare at the otter. "_Kreah_! You should be the one silenced riverdog. You and the rest of these Undeserving shall never again look upon the wonder that is the Flurem Woo-es. By now my brothers will have delivered them safe to the majesty of the Allpack."

Streamer stood up. Gripping his javelin tight he faced the big crow fearlessly. "Is that a fact you great overblown feather duster? And just what is this Allpack anyway?"

The crow gave an exited hop before he answered. "The Allpack is that which you can never know or understand. It exists to serve the will of the Great Lupisto and his noble vision to shelter the Flurem Woo-es from the Undeserving."

"And what makes us so unfit to be with the maids we have grown up with and befriended? Seems to me that Laterose and Columbine would have been a lot happier staying right where they were," called out Oakson.

Nightfeather glared at the squirrel. "_Caw_! That is because they did not know any better. Once they reach the safety of the Allpack they will see where their true home lies. It is only a matter of…._gurk_!"

Any further words were cut off as the bird found the keen edge of a sword blade pressed against his throat. For the first time since his capture Nightfeather trembled as listened to the ice hard voice of Martin. "The squirrel is right crow. The fact that I need information and because Rose wouldn't want me to kill needlessly is the only reason that you're still alive." Martin shoved Nightfeather in the back causing his sword to be pushed harder against the crow's neck. "I suggest you remember that."

Despite his nervousness, Nightfeather was still defiant. "Undeserving mice with swords do not scare me. _Chikaw_! You Undeserving are all the same. All talk and no action. You use tricks to win, but you are cowards when it comes to open combat. Face me one on one mouse. If I win you won't be alive to know it."

"And if I win?" ground out the voice of the Warrior.

"It matters not, since you won't," said Nightfeather as he clacked his beak arrogantly.

"Then I have no reason to fight you."

"_Kreeah!_ Typical answer from a typical Undeserving one. All talk no acti..._craw_!."

Martin gave Nightfeather another shove cutting off his statement. "You listen to me crow. Here is how this is going to work. I'll fight you but only if you give me what I want. You win…well I'll probably be dead but I give you my word as a warrior my friends will set you free. I win; you tell me where to find this Lupisto and Allpack. That is unless _you're _all talk and this great horde of yours is too scared to face my friends and I."

_A mere mouse best me? Laughable! _Thought Nightfeather. "I agree mouse. Pull back your blade and prepare for Chastisement for having the nerve to even put one Undeserving paw on me."

Martin drew his sword blade back from Nightfeather's neck. He gave Streamer a private whispered order before speaking to the quartet of otters flanking the crow. "Follow me and bring that one with you."

For once Nightfeather didn't resist as he was led off. Martin brought them to the outskirts of the encampment where there would be plenty of room for combat. As he marched word quickly spread through the camp of the contest. When Martin halted the shrews, squirrels, mice, otters, moles, hedgehogs, and voles that made up the army quickly formed a wide circle to watch the fight. Martin stood on one side of the circle leaning causally on his sword. Nightfeather was brought to the other end.

At a nod from Martin, Gonff walked to the center of the arena. In his loudest voice he called for the assembled creatures to quiet down. "My good beasts! The crow Nightfeather has challenged our Martin to single combat." Nightfeather had been picking the dirt from his claws. At the mention of Martin's name his head came up with snap, eyes wide.

Gonff continued. "There is to be no interference from anybeast during this contest." He gave a scathing look to the wild Gawtrybe squirrels. "Should the crow best Martin he shall be immediately released. Should Martin win the crow has agreed to divulge the location of this Allpack and where Rose and Columbine have been taken. Is this agreed by both parties?" Martin and Nightfeather both nodded their heads.

Nightfeather turned to Streamer who still had his javelin pointed at the crow. "That mouse, is that Martin the Warrior, who defeated the wildcat queen single pawed?"

Streamer smiled as he heard the tremor in Nightfeather's voice. His own was full of pride as he answered. "Aye, that's him. You've got a lot to learn about who you pick your fights with scum. And one other thing Martin told me to do before we got here." Reaching down he tied a good sized rock to Nightfeather's footclaw. "There, that should still allow you to fly but not very high or far enough to escape until this battle is decided."

The crow gave the rock a look of pure hatred. He was about to bend down to cut the rope with his sharp beak when a new otter voice sounded in the darkness behind him. "That's right where that rock will stay." Skipper came forward twirling his loaded sling and carrying a double pointed Mossflower otter javelin. "Martin may be a fair enough beast, but I'm not. You try to take that rock off and there are two full crews of otters circling this ring who will be only to happy to see your best pincushion imitation."

Looking around Nightfeather saw Skipper's words were true. The Redwall otter crew and Starwort's crew from the _Waterlily _had formed a solid line around the circle. Each one held slings, javelins, or bow and arrow in deadly earnest.

Nightfeather rounded on Skipper. "What trickery is this? The fat one just said none was to interfere. Now you have riverdogs ready to strike me down!"

"And that's just where they'll stay." Gonff walked over drawing his own daggers as he spoke. "Protectin' the rest of us in case you get any funny ideas. But make no mistake about it you great feathered fraud. There's not a beast here that trusts you any farther than we can throw you. Make one false move and you'll see me mate Skipper's finest sling stone square atwixt your evil eyes. That is if my dagger doesn't piece your horrible heart first."

Nightfeather was even more put off at Gonff's bluster. In all his many seasons of liberating Flurem Woo-es for the Allpack he had never come across a group of Undeserving like this one. The other Undeserving ones had for the most part screamed and hollered at his crows as they liberated the Flurem Woo-es, but that had been the end of it. He hadn't spared a thought for the Undeserving past what was needed to liberate the Flurem Woo-es from their presence and to Chastise those thoughtless enough to think they could steal the Flurem Woo-es back to their unworthy selves.

This group was different. Rather than the pitiful creatures who usually attempted to steal back the liberated Flurem Woo-es these were all true and trained warriors. The cold fire of determination shone in all their eyes. Fear for him or any of his talk of the mighty Allpack was non-existent for this army. The idea of Undeserving being unafraid of him or even the mention of the Allpack caused Nightfeather to hate them that much more.

"Now you'll wait for my signal to start or else my otter mates here might just think you were up to more no good than you usually are. Agreed?" Gonff's words were emphasized by one of his daggers being poked into Nightfeather's chest plumage. The black bird gave him a loathing look but nodded.

"Good, wait here." Gonff sheathed his daggers and walked to where Martin stood. Curiously Martin had stuck his sword point first in the dirt behind him and was busy taking off his armor. The sight caused Gonff to give Martin a befuddled look. "Erm…Martin matey?"

Martin looked up from where he was unstrapping his greaves. "Yes Gonff?"

"I couldn't help but wonder why you're taking off all that fine armor and why you've got your sword stuck in the ground like that?"

Martin pulled off his last greave and tossed it on top of the rest of his armor. "Simple Gonff. This crow thinks us all cowards. Therefore I'm going to fight him on his terms. Most birds don't fight with weapons or armor, only their beaks and claws. To prove to him that I'm more than his equal I'll fight the same way. It's worked for me before."

Gonff again looked at the Gawtrybe who were leaping over themselves and any other beast nearby to get the best view of the circle. "Aye, so we've all heard. But that time it was against some jumped up feathered squirrel. That crow is almost as big as Boar or Tsarmina. You really think you can defeat him weaponless? If you're not going to wield your sword at least leave it stuck here in the ground."

"Gonff I can't do that. I've got to prove to this overgrown mattress there is nothing that will stop us."

Gonff however was insistent. "Martin, Columbine was stolen from me just as Rose was stolen from you matey. I'm not asking you to use you sword. Just keep it here in the earth as a backup, just in case."

Seeing the pleading look in his friend's eyes caused Martin to relent. "Fine, but it stays there. Nobeast touches it." Turning Martin faced his foe and gave his last instructions to Gonff. "Make sure that line of otters is ready but doesn't do anything to hinder me or that bird. Now go to the middle and let's get this whole thing over with."

Relief and concern were both in Gonff's eyes as he bowed to his warrior friend. "Aye Martin."

Martin dropped to one knee beside his sword. Mentally he readied himself for the combat to come. With his eyes shut tight he gripped the hilt of his sword in a white knuckle grip. He concentrated on his task and his goal for this test of arms. Standing slowly he rubbed the red pommel stone of his sword. Still with his eyes closed he felt for Rose's scarf tied to his arm and gave it a sharp tug to ensure it would stay in place. Snapping his head straight up, his eyes opened clear and bright, and he focused on his adversary a short distance away across the circle. He vaguely heard Gonff ask if Nightfeather was ready and the crow's acknowledgement. Martin nodded at Gonff when asked the same question and the battle began.

Nightfeather took to wing at once. He immideatly became aware of the hindrance the rock tied to his claw put on him. He was able to fly no higher than head height of the mouse he faced. Putting as much speed into his flight as he could the crow flew straight at Martin intent on driving his lethal beak into the mouse's head making this a quick fight. Martin was running straight at the crow. Just as Nightfeather was about to spear his head, Martin dropped into a roll and somersaulted under the crow. Kicking his footpaws straight up, he drove both of them straight into Nightfeather's stomach. The impact caused Nightfeather to crash to the ground in a tangle of wings and feathers. Martin came up from his crouch and leapt at the fallen crow. Locking both paws together like a club he brought them down hard on Nightfeather's left wing. Nightfeather felt something pop in his wing joint and as he gathered himself felt a sharp pain where Martin's paws had connected. Clamping his beak against the pain he folded his wing flat against his back. The action of it caused stars to form in front of his eyes as his wing joint popped back into place and he momentarily lost sight of Martin. Seeing his opponent's confusion Martin took the offense again. Throwing himself into another rolling somersault, Martin again aimed for the crow's midsection. Nightfeather's vision cleared just in time to see the move. With a sweep of his uninjured wing he stuck Martin a solid blow that caused the mouse to roll off target and land in a heap in the dust. Martin recovered swiftly and jumped up. He was glad it had been more of a glancing blow and was sure he would only be left with a few scratches and maybe a bruise from the impact.

The combatants faced each other and started circling. Nightfeather had his wings spread wide to make himself look as menacing as possible. Martin stayed in a classic footpaw fighter's crouch, weight evenly balanced on his footpaws, paws held ready to either ball into a fist or grab at his enemy. Nightfeather snapped his beak forward like a striking snake. Martin nimbly dodged the attacks but didn't see an opportunity to regain the offensive. All he was able to do was land a few glancing blows against Nightfeather whenever the bird struck forward. Round and round the ring they circled each creature seeking an opening.

Brome moved to stand next to Gonff as they watched the fight. "Gonff is it really smart for Martin to fight weaponless like that? It seems that the crow has an advantage and knows it furthermore."

Gonff's voice was hard and devoid of his usual humor as he answered without taking his eyes from the fight. "No, it's not smart Brome, you're right. Nightfeather has not only the advantage of his natural weapons of beak and claw, but he has another. He knows Martin is not fighting to kill. That bird knows that Martin needs the information he has and it does Martin no good to kill him. The crow is under no restrictions. He's doing all he can to kill our Martin."

"Then how can Martin ever hope to win?" Brome's voice was quivering with fear.

"Now just calm down your Patriarchness sir. If there is one thing I've learned about Martin, it's to never underestimate him. And Martin has at least one thing going for him."

Hope sparked in Brome's eyes. "What's that?"

A small grin appeared on Gonff's face before he replied. "I think that crow is scared of him. At least that's what it looked like to me when I told him the reason the otters are ringing the circle."

Brome was flabbergasted. "Why would a crow almost the size of a badger be scared of Martin?"

"Because of Martin's reputation matey. There aren't many mice who have done as much as Martin and lived to tell the tale. Destroying two evil fortresses, slaying a full grown wildcat, just the mention of his sword has been enough to drive fear into foe beasts at times." Gonff's smile was in full bloom and his voice was full of pride for Martin.

Martin however had nothing to smile about. He was becoming harder and harder pressed to dodge Nightfeather's attacks. The crow had begun to anticipate Martin's moves and as he stuck out with beak had simultaneously lashed out with his footclaw to where he figured Martin would dodge. It took all of Martin's ability to duck the reaching claws. The Warrior Mouse decided to change tactics. He waited for Nightfeather's next strike. When it came he stood his ground instead of leaping to one side he again clasped his paws together. As Nightfeather lunged at him, Martin quickly tuned sideways causing Nightfeather's beak to grind into the dirt. Reaching high overhead Martin brought both clasped paws crashing down on the crow's unprotected skull. Nightfeather again saw stars dance before his eyes as the blow found its mark. Shaking his head quickly from side to side he caught Martin a solid hit with the side of his beak making the mouse stumble back a few paces. Seeing an opportunity Nightfeather whipped his wing forward and landed another blow to Martin. This time Martin fell backwards because of the vicious double hit. The wind was driven out of him as he rolled on the ground. He just managed to get out of the way as Nightfeather began tearing wildly at the ground around mouse. Still Nightfeather's claws scored a line across Martins' back as he rolled away and recovered his breath. Ignoring the pain and wet blood seeping down his back Martin curled his lip in a defiant snarl and leapt at the crow.

Nightfeather didn't know what hit him. One second he thought he was winning as he had finally drawn blood from his foe. The next second it was all madness. The Warrior Mouse seemed to be everywhere at once. Punching, hitting, biting, kicking, pulling out feathers, Nightfeather couldn't shake the mouse off. Cawing loudly in distress the crow felt the joints of his wings finally break under the relentless onslaught of the mouse. Casting around his eye fell on the sword of the Undeserving mouse stuck in the ground a few paces away. Spinning in a quick tight circle he was able to throw off Martin with the force of his move. Hopping painfully to where the sword was, he ripped it out of the earth with a bruised footclaw and faced Martin.

Gonff suddenly felt his heart fill with fear. His plan had backfired horribly. Just when he had thought Martin had the bird on the ropes his idea for Martin's backup was turned on the Warrior. He quickly raised his voice. "Otters prepare to loose, bring that crow down!"

"Belay that!" None of the creatures watching the fight were expecting Martin to issue the command, but it was indeed Martin who had spoken. Every eye turned to the mouse still in his fighter's crouch as Martin spoke again. "I have no fear of my own sword. Let this crow see if he can face a real warrior with a real warrior's weapon."

With his broken wings dragging uselessly beside him Nightfeather tried swinging the sword. His strokes were slow and clumsy due to his inexperience with a blade and the painful beating the Warrior had just given him. Martin was able to nimbly evade the questing sword blade. As he ducked a sideways swipe he kicked hard out and sent Nightfeather sprawling by knocking his other footclaw out from under him. Leaning to one side he caused another ineffectual slash to cleave only thin air. Reaching out swiftly he grasped the claw holding his sword in a rock hard grip. He pried the blade from the crow's grip and felt the familiar tremor of steel surge up his arm and he held his sword again. Nightfeather tried once more to stab at Martin with his beak, but Martin whipped out with his blade and deflected the blow with the flat of his blade.

Martin stood over the fallen crow and started beating Nightfeather with the flat of his blade. His eyes were red with fury and he shouted to emphasize each strike. "How does it feel bird? Tell me! How does it feel to lay helpless in the dirt while another tears out your heart? TELL ME!" Ignoring the pained cries of the crow Martin continued to deal punishment to the bird.

"He's had enough. Don't kill him, Martin!"

The red mist of battle fell from his eyes as the Warrior heard the words. Once earlier in his life another had said those same words to bring him back from the depths of his warrior's spirit. Martin turned hoping it was the same creature, but all he saw was Gonff holding his sword arm from landing another blow.

Gonff was glad he had been able to stop Martin. He was sure Martin would have killed the crow had he not intervened. The look of Martin's eyes blood red with battle lust was still unnerving to Gonff and he led his Warrior friend to one side to calm down. Behind him the otter guard resumed their posts around Nightfeather. Gonff waited until Martin's breathing returned to normal and his eyes were again their normal brown hue before he spoke to the creatures surrounding them. Gonff held up Martin's paw to declare him the victor. "Martin's won!"

It was the only thing he was able to say before the amassed creatures cheered loudly. Martin felt himself sink to the ground as his adrenaline faded. Brome was beside him quickly and began tending to his wounded back.

When he had finished Brome addressed Martin. "That was the scariest and most exiting thing I've ever seen Martin. Now lay down, you need to rest after a fight like that."

Martin heard the sense in Brome's words, but his goal was still unmet. "Thank you Brome, I shall soon. There is still business for me attend to before this night is done however. Now we'll finally find out where Rose and Columbine have been taken to." He stood on shaky limbs and walked slowly back to where the otters were keeping watch over Nightfeather.

Reaching the spot a sudden instinct alerted him to a new danger. Ducking quickly he pulled Gonff and Brome earthwards with him as something whooshed by overhead. Martin heard an ominous thump and squawk. Standing up he looked at Nightfeather. A long javelin was impaled firmly in the crow's eye. Turning from the slain bird Martin cast an eye on the path the missile had likely taken. Pointing a paw to a nearby rock outcrop he shouted out, "There on the rocks! Catch that beast!"

A/N; _And another cliffhanger chapter ending that I think I'm getting a bit of reputation for around here. As always I look forward to your comments._


	9. Memories and Mountians

9.

Memories and Mountains

A/N: _A lot more girl talk in this chapter. To any guys reading this please bear with me, to any girls I swear on my honor that growing up I never did nor had any desire to bug the family room when my sisters had slumber parties. If this is at all realistic to any of those kinds of conversations all well and good I guess. If it's just silly in its laughable imitation of how the fair sex speaks to one another that's because I'm a guy and have absolutely no idea how your brains operate. Nor did I enjoy many of my sister's chick flicks that are a lot of the inspiration for this chapter. I would have, and still do, much rather preferred to watch some shoot 'em up, blow 'em up, horrible plot line, but lots of explosions action film._

"Do you think that mouse made it back to Redwall by now?"

"I hope so, otherwise who knows how long it will take Martin and Gonff to find us."

Rose and Columbine were once again discussing their current situation. After the encounter with the strange mouse on the fringe of Mossflower the crows and ravens carrying the two maids had flown twice as fast as before. Gone were the swoops and circles intended to confuse Rose and Columbine from knowing the direction of travel. Every moment flying was spent on a straight southeast course. Over the past few days the edges of Mossflower had been left behind. The two mice were now being carried over a vast plain devoid of tall trees. The only shelter was in small niches in the banks of the many small streams that wound their way across the prairie. Rose and Columbine were still allowed their small fire of driftwood taken from the stream bank. They had also been given a canvas tarp to lie down on. The decent treatment at the claws of the birds was still confusing to the two, but they had grown accustomed to it by now.

"You never finished telling me about how you and Gonff met."

Columbine had been staring into the fire and was startled by the statement. "What? Oh, Rose I'm sorry you gave bit of a start there."

Rose smiled at her friend. "You're forgiven, now please tell me the rest of you're story with Gonff."

"There really isn't a whole lot more to say," said Columbine with a shrug. "Gonff went off with Martin to find Boar the Fighter at the Fire Mountain. A few weeks later they both came back but Boar had been lost in a seaside battle against some pirate crew. A short time after that I helped Abbess Germaine lead those who couldn't fight to safety while Martin, Gonff, and the rest of the CORIM fought and defeated Kotir.  
"After that I married the rascal, helped nurse Martin back to health, and ever since Gonff and I have lived happily together."

"Well it's all still a very sweet story. I wish mine with Martin had turned out so well." There was a hint of wistfulness in Rose's voice. Recomposing herself she asked Columbine another question. "Is Salamandastron the place where Martin got his new sword?"

Columbine smiled at the other mouse. "So now that I'm done talking about Gonff I've got to spill the beans about Martin?"

"It's only fair. You've had seasons to get to know Martin. I'm going to be married to the mouse yet I've only spent at most three weeks with him."

"Of course I'll tell you all about Martin, but first you've to do something for me." Columbine had a mischievous look to her eye.

Rose looked at her quizzically before she answered. "What's that?"

"You've got to tell _me_ the rest of your story with Martin. Last you left off you were being chased by squirrels." Columbine lay down on her stomach and put her head between her paws. She crossed her footpaws looking for all the world like some Abbey Dibbun about to hear a bedtime story.

Rose laughed her tinkling laugh at the sight. "Certainly. Well as I was saying I simply refused to let Martin just stand there and sacrifice himself. So once I got him moving again we all made it to the cave entrance. Just in the nick of time too. The squirrels were almost on us. Martin held off the entrance while I looked around inside. Boldred the owl mapmaker came out and sent the Gawtrybe packing. She invited us in to stay with her husband Horty and their chick Emalet."

"The owl you later sent to find Martin?" asked Columbine.

"The very same. The next day Boldred led us down the other side of the mountain to the woods surrounding Noonvale. We were still a fair way off but soon made it home. Even if we were drugged to sleep by some crusty old bankvole for eating 'his' cherries.

"We all woke up on the ship _Waterlily_ captained by an otter named Starwort. They shipped us to an inlet of the Broadstream, that river that runs close to Noonvale, where we met up with some rather argumentative shrews. Have you ever had any dealings with shrews in Mossflower?"

"Aye that we have. Log-a-Log Big Club is the current leader of the shrews around Redwall. They're always debatin' and arguin' as well."

Rose smiled at the familiar image. "River shrews must all be alike then. Anyways they took us as close to Noonvale as the river would allow. We soon arrived back home." Rose leaned back and smiled at the memory of that happy day. "Mother and Father were so happy to see me back safe. I had been gone almost a full season by then. I was saddened a bit when I learned that Brome and Felldoh hadn't arrived like we planned, but I was still very glad to be home. A welcome home feast was called for at once. All of Noonvale came out to celebrate. In fact I don't think that there has been a feast day to match that one since."

Columbine asked another question. "How did Martin take to Noonvale? It seems he was a lot more of a hot headed warrior back then and Noonvale sounds so much like Redwall."

Rose closed her eyes before she answered. "At the time I didn't really see anything different about him. Looking back on it now, I'm sure he was a little uncomfortable. All his life up to that point had been very hard. Living on a bleak coastline, seasons under the lash of Badrang, then all the scrapes we had been through after the escape. I think at first it was all a bit too much for him. Especially when my mother asked him to hang up his sword. I remember he seemed to look a bit confused. He was finally in a place where he had no need of the thing that had defined him so well. But being the gentlemouse he has always been he agreed to my mother's request. I offered to show him to a room, but for some reason my mother wouldn't let me."

"I wonder why ever not," said Columbine with a wide-eyed teasing expression.

Rose laughed at the mousewife then her face and voice grew somewhat crestfallen. "After Martin departed with my mother, my father gave me some advice that I dearly wish I would have followed. It would have given me so much more time with Martin. He told me to be careful spending so much time around a warrior like Martin.  
"The thing you have to understand is that Noonvale is so remote in the woods that the first time we had ever been faced by a vermin horde was when Rassk was threatening us. Until then we had no need for weapons or warriors. I only had a sling with me at Marshank because I made it myself to fend off some rather nasty newts while I was searching for Brome.  
"I was still so young and captivated by Martin that I didn't hear the wisdom in my father's words. I thought he was just worrying about his daughter being attracted to someone who wasn't from Noonvale and didn't pay him any attention." Tears were starting to form in Rose's eyes.

Columbine sat up and moved next to Rose to put an arm around her shoulder. "You think now, that had you listened to your father then, you might have stayed in Noonvale and not gotten hurt in the last battle there?"

"Yes, if I had listened to my father I would have never…."

"Now just stop that line of thought right there Miss Rose." Rose looked up at the sudden reprimand from Columbine delivered in a kind but firm tone. She hadn't been expecting a reaction like that one. Nor was she prepared for the rest of what Columbine had to say. "You're so similar to Martin sometimes. Both of you trying to carry the weight of your past on your shoulders. There is no way we can change the past or re-write history. Getting upset like this isn't going to help you in the slightest." Taking a corner of her dress Columbine wiped away the tears seeping out of Rose's eyes and softened her tone. "Now tell me the rest of Martin's first visit to Noonvale."

Rose took a deep breath and continued her tale. "Well the next morning after breakfast I took Martin on a grand tour of the valley. I showed him everything, the orchards, the flower gardens, where he made me a flower headband I might add, the cookhouses. Around mid-morning we ended up in my secret spot under the willows by the river."

"So that's why you had Martin brought there after his fight with Rassk. I thought it was just to keep him away from the crowds surrounding him at Noonvale."

"Well that was one reason, but there was another." At this Rose blushed a little. "It was also the spot we had our first kiss."

"Ohhhhhh," squealed Columbine. "You've got to tell me all about that."

Rose's grin widened. "Well we had just got to the river bank…."

_Flashback_

The warm summer morning shone down on Rose as she walked ahead of Martin to an old stump on the riverbank. Birds chirped their songs while the river skipped over the rocks lodged in the muddy bottom. Willow branches swayed in the gentle breeze that was blowing. The tips of the branches dipped in and out of the river causing a small cascade of droplets to catch the morning sun. "Isn't this the most lovely place Martin? I'd sit here for hours when I was young just watching the river go by. Then the dragonflies would buzz around my head while I skipped rocks and…you're doing it again."

Martin blinked a few times before he looked up from his gaze. It was hard to look away from her. He had met Rose for breakfast that morning and been stunned at the sight. Gone was her somewhat bulky purple travel dress. She had put on a flowing blue dress of light silk with short sleeves. It was modestly cut yet still did justice to Rose's petite frame. As Rose walked the dress swished and swayed like a playful breeze. "I'm sorry, doing what?"

"Staring at me. You've been doing it all morning and have barely said a word."

"Well it's just…" Martin stumbled on his words.

Rose walked over to stand next to him. She had to admit that although a brown or forest green tunic was more his style the purple smock and red scarf around his neck made Martin look very handsome. "Go on Martin you can tell me. You've become such a good friend to me over the past days. You can tell me anything."

"I…I…I don't know." He took the few steps to stand on the riverbank and stared across the gently flowing waves.

Rose followed him and standing next to him took his paw in hers. "Please tell me, you've been so aloof all morning. I want to help you with whatever this problem is."

"I can't help but ponder the unfairness of it all," he finally admitted. "Here we are in Noonvale, peaceful and safe, yet we still don't know what's happened to Brome or Felldoh. We couldn't have been swept that far apart from each other, but for some reason they're not here."

"I worry about them too Martin. I set out to find my brother only to be separated from him again." She leaned her head on his shoulder and gave his paw a squeeze.

"I don't know how I know it, but I feel the need to leave Noonvale soon and return to Marshank"

Rose heard the steel in his young voice. "To reclaim your father's sword?"

"Not only that," Martin answered. "But more importantly to free the rest of the slaves. You have no idea of the living horror that is the life of a slave. We were beaten without mercy for pointless reasons, starved for stumbling over rocks the horde intentionally put in our way, or whipped simply because the guards felt like it."

"You're right Martin. I have never known pain such as that. My only wish is that once your task is complete you can find peace here in Noonvale."

Martin gave a relieved sigh and turned to face her. " Thank you for understanding Rose. This morning and yesterday have been so wonderful. Especially sharing it with one as lovely as you Rose."

Rose fluttered her eyelashes on hearing the compliment. "Why Martin, that's so sweet of you to say."

He took both of her paws in his before he went on. "I've never felt so happy since we came here Rose. I feel like Noonvale can be a place where I can truly belong somewhere. Especially with such good friends like Grumm, and Pallum, and you."

"Is that all I am to you Martin? A friend?" Rose gave him a hopeful smile.

Martin looked deep into her hazel eyes before he answered. "You're a friend to everybeast you meet, a guide to those who are lost, a comfort to those who are hurting, and the song of light to those in the darkness. I wouldn't know where to start to list all the things you are to all those around you. But to me you'll always just be Rose, simple and beautiful."

Rose felt her heart melt at Martin's words. For one of the few times in her life she found herself at a loss for words. "I…er….um…wow." She leaned forward and hugged the Warrior next to her tight. It took awhile before she found her voice again. "I'm honored you think so highly of me. No one has ever said something like that to me before." She felt his arms encircle her and couldn't help but think how right things were at that moment in that place with Martin.

They stayed locked in each other's embrace for a long moment before Martin spoke again. "Rose?"

She looked up at him. "Yes Martin?"

The nervousness was clear in his eyes and voice. "Would it be to forward of me to ask for a kiss?"

Martin felt his heart leap at the gorgeous smile she gave him. "Not at all my brave Warrior."

Martin closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss Rose. It was unlike anything he had experienced before. His entire life had been cold, or pain, or war. For the first time in his life he knew there could be an end to his warrior ways. Here in Noonvale with Rose he would be able to live a life of peace and tranquility. The feel of the slender mousemaid in his arms and her lips pressed against his was beyond joy for Martin. He was caught up in the softness of her fur and the scent of the flowers he had put on her head. The warmth of the summer sun was nothing compared to the glow that now lit his spirit. His logic and emotions went haywire as the kiss deepened as he held Rose closer to him.

At last they broke apart. Martin rested his forehead against Rose's but couldn't think of anything to say. Words were meaningless anyway in such a moment. Finally it was Rose who broke the silence. She took her head away from Martin's and looked at him

"I think it would be best if we returned to Noonvale now." Her words were kindly spoken and Martin knew the truth of it.

He smiled at her. "You wish is my command Laterose."

Her merry tinkling laugh echoed around the glade as she swatted his arm. "Laterose? I only use that name for formal occasions as you know only too well."

Paw in paw and laughing at jokes they told each other the two mice walked back to Noonvale under the warm summer morning sky.

_End Flashback_

Columbine had a dumb dopey look to her face and far off stare to her eyes. Rose waved a paw across her vacantly blissful expression. "Hello? Rose to Columbine, anybeast home?"

The Redwaller came back to her senses with a start. "What? Who? Why? Oh, Rose. And I thought the earlier parts were romantic. That was…just…ohhhh" Columbine had let go of Rose's shoulder and sat back on her heels. She clasped her paws under her chin had swooned onto her back as she finished talking.

Rose took the bracelet Martin had given her out of the pocket of her dress and held it to her heart. "Yes, Martin could be quite sentimental at times."

"Sentimental? That was a lot more than sentimental." Columbine was shocked at the choice of word Rose's words. "That was…was…oh I'm still all a-flutter." Gradually she was able to recompose herself. "If that scene was true it's no wonder he took your 'death' so hard."

"Yes, and that was really the only time we were ever alone like that." There was a somber note to Rose's voice. "We came back to Noonvale where Martin made himself into the moles hero by felling an old sycamore tree. Right after that Boldred returned and told us the news of what was happening at Marshank.  
"True to his feeling Martin decided to leave right away. Grumm, Pallum, thirteen others and myself choose to go with him. We traveled at once for the Broadstream and two days later made it to Marshank where…" Rose's voice faltered at the memory of that horrible day.

Columbine was all concern for her. "No need to go on anymore. No use dredging up old wounds."

"Thank you Columbine, but there is one more piece to the tale." Rose took a deep breath before she continued. "After the battle Brome thought I was dead. He took me back to Noonvale where to everybeasts shock I woke up. Badrang had thrown me hard against the wall of the fort. The injury prevented me from being able to walk or run properly for a while. Brome helped nurse me back to health but there was another effect he could do nothing for. My brother learned a great deal of healing from my mother Aryah. She helped with my recovery as much as Brome and it was she who recognized my other wound, if you want to call it that, from that battle. She said I'd never be able to have children." Rose hung her head and stared at the ground.

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry." Columbine had again sat down next to Rose and thrown her paws around her friend's shoulders. "Does Martin know?"

Rose nodded. "He does. But I was a fool. I had thought for the longest time that he wouldn't want to be with me since I would be unable to bear him a son or daughter to carry on his family warrior legacy. When he asked me to marry him I said no."

Columbine looked aghast. "You didn't!"

"I did. It was the hardest thing I ever did in my whole life. I could tell Martin was shocked by the news." A grin slowly spread across Rose's face. "Then Martin did something that was both the sweetest and most noble thing I have ever seen him do. He told me that he would put aside his warriors legacy just to be with me. I've never had anybeast care for me so much as to put aside what makes them who they are like that."

A grin blossomed on Columbines face too. "I think that's the difference between the young Martin you knew, and the seasoned mouse he is today. Ever since he battled with Tsarmina it's been more and more apparent that Martin has wanted to live a more peaceful life." Columbine looked directly at the other maid. "I couldn't think of any mouse more deserving for Martin to spend his life with than you."

Rose leaned forward to hug Columbine. "Oh thank you for saying that. I was scared that you and the other Redwallers would think I was stealing your Martin away from you."

Columbine laughed. "He was _your _Martin long before he was ours. Considering everything he's done for us all, Noonvalers and Redwallers alike, we would all wish to see him happy."

"I'm so glad to hear that, now it's your turn to hold up your end of our little bargain. I want to hear everything about Martin." Rose settled back against the stream bank with and expectant smile hovering on her face.

Columbine found a comfortable position to sit in and began the rest of her tale. "Well you've already heard most of the story already. Martin came to Mossflower in the dead of winter and was captured by the soldiers of Kotir. That was before Tsarmina actually was Queen and a long time before I ever arrived in Mossflower.

"According to Ben Stickle and Urthclaw, who were there at the time, Martin was just walking along the path minding his own business when a Kotir patrol ambushed him. They were able to bind him and he wound up before Tsarmina, her father Verdauga, and her brother Gingivere. Gingivere wanted to let Martin go, Tsarmina wanted to kill him, Verdauga decided to throw Martin in the dungeons. Martin later told me that Tsarmina became so angry at being overruled she snapped the blade of his fathers sword. The Kotir vermin had of course commandeered it. As a sentence of humiliation she ordered that he wear the hilt around his neck on a piece of rope."

"You mean after all he went through at Marshank to reclaim it, his father's sword was just snapped in two?" Rose's eyes were wide. "Then where did he get the sword he carries now? That's defiantly not his father's old sword if it was broken like that."

"You're right Rose. I think Martin continued to wear the hilt around his neck as a promise to himself to break the hold of the evil that had broken his father's blade. After his escape from Kotir I told you that he and my Gonff went questing for Boar the Fighter at Salamandastron. It was there that the sword of his father Luke was remade into the sword Martin now wields.  
"Evidently one of the hares of the Long Patrol that serves at the mountain had found a chunk of fallen star metal one night. She brought it back to Boar who had no use of it until Martin showed up. Martin said that when he arrived at Salamandastron Boar had taken the hilt of his father's sword and promised to make a new weapon on it. Boar used that piece of star metal for the blade. Badger Lords have always been renowned for the quality of the works of their forge, but Martin's Sword was something very special. When you first look at it it's actually quite ordinary, just a plain ordinary warriors weapon. But then on closer examination I don't know how to describe it, but there is just an air of justice that almost comes from that blade. Ever since he has borne it that weapon has never shown any signs of damage or wear. Martin has sliced through enemy weapons like they were butter with it. The hilt may forever be a reminder to Martin of his father's old humble sword, but the blade I think will be forever remembered as the Sword of Martin."

"My goodness, and I thought he was a great warrior when I knew him. That sword makes him now truly formidable. But what about that armor he wears?" asked Rose.

Columbine's face was beginning to hurt from grinning so much. "What about it? Don't tell me you fancy putting it back on again sometime."

"Never! That's one thing I'll never begrudge Martin." Both mice laughed at Rose's reaction.

"Actually that was a gift to him from his old friend from the northlands caves he was born in, Timballisto." Columbine went on to describe how Martin had returned to Mossflower aboard the _Wuddshipp_, the final days of the Mossflower War, and all that had happened once the building of Redwall had started. The sun rose past its red colored dawn gleam to shine brightly in the morning sky.

Shadowclaw had been trying to get some rest, but the endless chatter of Columbine and Rose had prevented it. Breaking cover he faced the two maids. "_Caw_! Do the Flurem Woo-es not require rest?"

Rose quickly hid her bracelet before she answered with a glare. "The only time we've been able to get some real rest was before you stole us from Noonvale. So either bring us back there this instant or go bugger off!"

"Such language from one so fair. Have it your way o most precious one. I shall awaken my brothers and bear you hence to the safety of the Allpack. By this eventide you will come into the life of your true self."

The cryptic words did nothing to make Rose or Columbine feel better. Sure enough a short time later they were again held in the claws of the crow and raven Brethren speeding their way through the morning air.

* * *

The cool mountain evening fell on Lupisto as he surveyed the valley that housed his Allpack and the Valley Rouges. He cared little for the vermin between the two walls of the valley. They were there as meat shields, fodder to throw at any who dared challenge him. As leader of the Allpack he knew each wolf under him by name. His sheer physical toughness and battle skill had enabled him to win every challenge he had launched since he was a pup. Rising through the ranks he had shed and forgotten his old name when he claimed the title of Lupisto through rite of combat. 

Once his goal to rule the Allpack had been secured the new Lupisto had pondered a way to show to all that he was the undeniable master of all he saw. It wasn't enough for him to inherit the riches of the Lupisto. In his greedy heart he felt he deserved more. Staring out the window he perceived the return of the Brethren with more proof of his unchallenged and far reaching might.

Walking down through the tunnels that honeycombed the mountains he arrived outside the valley walls just as the Brethren were setting the two newest Flurem Woo-es gently on the ground. The birds bowed low and backed off as Lupisto drew near.

"Welcome mine fair Flurem Woo-es. Welcome to thou true home of peace and safety." The big wolf had his arms spread wide with an inviting look to his face. In the past when new Flurem Woo-es had been brought before him for the first time they had all quaked and trembled. He put on an air of welcome in an attempt to assuage their fear. He was anything but ready for the reply he received.

Rose and Columbine looked around at their surroundings with trepidation. They had been whisked along faster then ever to make it to the mountains that day. As they flew over the deep valley the smoke from the countless fires of the Valley Rouge had made there eyes water. On flying over the second fortification wall the sight of the prowling wolves caused a sharp fear to rise in them. However it was only contempt and arrogance they displayed to wolf standing before them.

"True home?" scoffed Columbine. "Let me tell you something you overgrown piece of carpet filth. My true home is with my husband and NOTHING will ever change that."

Rose was equally scornful to Lupisto. "You made a big mistake stealing us. Beware the one who comes to find us. His will be the last face you ever see."

Lupisto was taken back by their seeming lack of fear. Ignoring their comments he bowed low to them. "Mine fair maidens. Perchance thou did not look upon mine walls and grand battalions. Thou art new to thy place as treasured Flurem Woo-es so mine ears are not surprised to hear thou speak of such. Trouble thyselves not with the thoughts of Undeserving males who's only wish is gawk and stare lustfully at thy most worthy selves."

"Undeserving!" Columbine had to hold Rose back from leaping at the wolf before her. "The mouse I am promised to is the most noble and courageous creature ever to walk the woods. You take that back right now or I'll tan your hide till it's red!"

Lupisto actually took a step back at Rose's outburst. He had never before faced such an argumentative Flurem Woo-es. He attempted to calm her down. "Mine lady, what pray is thy name. I should like to call thee by thy proper title whilst thou enjoys the hospitality of mine host."

Rose was too furious at the wolf to say anything other than some inane angry babble. Behind her and still grimly hanging onto the struggling Rose, Columbine answered instead. "My name is Columbine of Redwall and this is Laterose of Noonvale. She is betrothed to Martin, the greatest warrior ever to wield a sword. His closest friend and ally is Gonff the Prince of Mousethieves, my husband. And let me tell you something else wolf, if I know those two they'll soon be here with an force greater than anything you can stop. It won't be long until you and every vermin here are naught but food for the worms!"

The news sparked something in the wolf's brain. Since hearing the report of two new Flurem Woo-es soon to be arriving he had put all his attention on what he imagined they would be like. The words of his seer had been quite forgotten. Now that they were here and nothing like he was expecting he was quite put off.

Taking a few steps back he called over to two nearby wolves. "Escort thy Flurem Woo-es to the Gardens. I shall retire to mine chambers, let none disturb me."

The wolves saluted with their spears and led Rose and Columbine off into the tunnel carved into the rock face. Rose was still seething but allowed Columbine to lead her along the tunnel. Turning left at a fork in the path they were escorted to two large oaken doors. The wolves opened them for the mice and motioned for them to pass through.

Rose and Columbine looked around in awe. Rose stopped struggling, as she was completely unprepared for what she saw. Even more surprising was the familiar voice that called out to her and the figure that leapt at her with outstretched arms.

"Rose! It's so good to see you again!"

A/N: _Okay so another romantic scene with Rose and Martin. What can I say I'm a bit of a sucker for romance at times. I hope you enjoyed the flashback. I don't know if I'll do anymore like that since I'm not at all sure where extraneous Martin/Rose fluff could come from and still keep accurate to "_Martin the Warrior._"_

_Speaking of that excellent book, I was finally able to check out a copy from the library as my copy is still on loan to my sister. I should be able to really nitpick through the canon Martin/Rose story and try to drag out the more interesting bits. Along with other fun events, places, and characters that is._

_And what do you know my longest chapter yet. Maybe it's a desire to get away from the campfire side girl talks and actually advance my plot some or…wait yeah that's it exactly. Glad I figured that out. Next chapter will feature Willic and some more canon characters from "_Mossflower._" I look forward to any comment you choose to leave._


	10. Strange News

11.

Strange News

"Willic! Where are you?" Kristyal hadn't been able to stay put at the Tree Mazes. After she helped to ensure the rest of the climbing gear was properly stowed she set off into the woods after Willic and Ponner. Being somewhat new to activities in the deep woodlands she had quickly lost Willic's trail. She had cupped her paws to her mouth and started calling out to him.

"Willic!"

The young mouse in question was just coming back to his senses. The first thing that he noticed was a throbbing pain to the side of his head. He sat up causing the loam and leaves Columbine and Rose had piled on him to fall off in a damp dirty shower of debris. Rising on shaky footpaws he brushed off his tunic and staggered out of the hollow he had been lying in. Looking around he found himself alone. His vision was still slightly blurry from both the blow to his head and waking up. Willic shook his head but that only caused him to drop to the ground holding his head in both paws. The action had caused new throbs of pain to shoot through his skull. It was quite nauseating as well. He fought the urge to vomit and sat for a long while as the pounding in his head slowly lessened. Gradually he fell asleep. A piercing scream caused him to jolt awake.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Willic jumped up quick as a flash. He was greatly relieved that the throbbing in his head had lessened considerably. It was now down to a dull ache. Looking around he was shocked to see Kristyal standing on the stream bank he now remembered he and Ponner had used to sneak into the birds camp. Willic jogged over to where the mousemaid stood.

"Kristyal! What are you doing here? I asked you to stay back at the….._blurg_!"

Willic has looked at what had made Kristyal scream. In the creek bed was a gruesome tangle of what used to be his friend Ponner. The sight of myriads of flies and maggots crawling over the tattered remains of his friend had caused Willic to heave the contents of his stomach on the forest floor. The smell of death and fresh decay was overpowering to the two mice that were rooted to the spot in shock.

Finally some sense came back to Willic. He wiped away the bile from his whiskers and looked over at Kristyal who was trembling violently. "Come on, we need to get out of here." He took her paw and led the maid back to the hollow where he had come to.

They both sat staring at the ash from Rose and Columbine's fire silently. They were trying to digest the horror of what they had just seen. To Willic, the loss of his best friend was all but unbearable. A heavy feeling of guilt fell over him. It had been his brainless plan that had gotten Ponner killed. For Kristyal it was the first time she had ever seen a beast killed in such a manner. She had led a peaceful life thus far growing up in the southern stretches of Mossflower. Her grandsire and grandmother had both passed on to Dark Forest peacefully in their sleep. Never had she borne witness to any form of suffering or evil.

At long last Willic was able to look up at Kristyal. He was about to tell her what had happened when he noticed her vacant expression. "Kristyal?" he said her name aloud. He then waved a paw in front of her unblinking eyes. "Come on Kristyal answer me!" There was a note of panic to his voice.

He knelt next to her and shook her shoulders while again shouting into her ear.

"Kristyal! Please talk to me!"

The only response Willic received was silence from the maid. Willic felt hot stinging tears pool in his eyes and seep down his face. First he had failed to rescue those two mousemaids, and then his best friend had been mutilated into something none would recognize, and now his friend Kristyal seemed to have lost her mind.

Then he remembered the request the one who had called herself Columbine had had. To get word to the creatures at a place called Redwall. He had never heard of the place. The only thing he knew about it was that there were creatures quarrying stone for it northwest of where he now knelt. A new feeling came to him then. It was similar to how he felt when he had to climb into the Tree Mazes to help a young beast get past the mental barriers they faced in the trees. A determination to do what was right because there was somebeast depending on him was the closest he came to being able to describe this new sense.

Willic wiped his eyes and again spoke to Kristyal. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I do know you need help Kristyal. So we're going to try and find this Redwall place. Some others asked me to get a message there. I hope that there are beasts who can help you snap out of this."

The only response he got was that Kristyal blinked. Willic stood up as much as he could in the tight space. Reaching down he picked up the catatonic maid and started walking back to the Tree Mazes. By this time the sun had set and the last rays of light were quickly fading. Willic hoped he could make it back to the Tree Mazes before it got truly dark. He wanted some of his equipment before he struck out to try and find Redwall.

* * *

"Get back here this instant you crazy little kitties! Don't even think about trying to stow away again!"

Sandingomm again had to go chasing off after her two young twin offspring. The small male cats mewed happily as they split up into the golden wheat field forcing their mother to chase after only one of them. It was a constant game they played. Trying to make it onto the decks of the _Wuddshipp _and stow away to the riverside landing where the huge sandstone blocks were unloaded. What made matters hard for Sandingomm was that her husband Gingivere would only smile and chuckle as the two young cats dashed around the farm they called home.

The catwife turned back to her husband. "Off your hunkers and help me. Dinny and the rest of the crew could be here any moment for dinner."

Gingivere tapped out the ashes from the pipe he had and picked himself up. "Of course m'dear. I just always find it funny that after all this time those two can still elude you."

Sandingomm tapped an impatient paw as she waited for the other cat to join her on the edge of the wheat field. "What amazes _me_ dear husband is how you can be so soft with them. They've got you wrapped around their little claws."

"Oi wouldn't be knowin' aboot any'm clawers marm. But oi do knows aboot some small cat types who'm be attemtin' a excape on moi gurt _Wuddshipp_."

"Aye marm. We caught both the little terrors while they tried to steal up the loadin' ramp."

Dinny and Log-a-Log Big Club came striding out of the field from the direction of the nearby River Moss. A number of shrews and moles followed behind them. Held tightly by two strong moles were the two errant kittens.

Sandingomm rushed forward to reclaim the two. "Yatal! Isic! There you are." She immediately swept the small cats into her arms and retreated back inside the farmhouse. The shrews and moles all smiled at the sight of Yatal and Isic trying to escape their mother and her tirade of how she was going to send them to bed without supper after good hot bath.

"By the fur Gingivere! I wouldn't want to be the one to scrub those two this evenin'," Log-a-Log chortled. "I'd wager it's going to be a battle at the tub."

Gingivere clapped a paw on his friend's shoulder. "Aye, that it will. But Sandingomm insists on doing it herself. One of the first things I learned about her, when she puts her paw down there's naught I can do to say otherwise."

"That be all well and good zurr Ging'vere. Now can all moi gurt hu'gry mole an' shrew crew be fed? We'm worked up a powerful 'unger diggin' in ee rocks today, hurr."

The big cat bowed to the industrious mole. "But of course Dinny. We had just finished final preparations in the barn before the twin terrors ran off."

In a short while the shrew _Wuddshipp _crew and the mole masons were gathered around a long table that had been set up in Gingieve's barn. Good talk and hearty laughter rang out as the creatures relaxed after a long day of hewing out the stones needed to build Redwall. Sandingomm came in with the freshly bathed Yatal and Isic. Taking their seats next to Gingivere they helped themselves to a portion of the stream trout that had been prepared for dinner that evening.

The combination of a full stomach and warm late summer night worked its magic on the young cats. Soon they were curled together sound asleep on a pile of dry hay.

Log-a-Log looked at them fondly. "Aww, bless their 'lil hearts. Look at 'em snoozing away without a care in the world."

Sandingomm smiled her kittens. "Yes, they can be little monsters at times, but I wouldn't trade them for anything. I best get them to their beds." She rose from the table and scooped up the sleeping pair. "Goodnight all." A chorus of "goodnights" followed her out the doors of the barn.

Gingivere was just about to ask Dinny what his plans for the next day's work were, when a weak shout was heard from outside.

"Help me! Please! Anybeast help us!'

Dinny sprang up. "Thur be somebeast hollerin' for 'elp out in 'ee night"

Log-a-Log jumped up as well. He drew the short rapier he had taken off a Kotir vermin after the Mossflower War had been won. "Sharptail! Drewno! Farell! You three are with me and Dinny. Stir your stumps there be somebeast outside what needs help!"

The small party rushed out of the brightly lit barn and into the dark night. The remaining shrews and moles gave each other concerned looks. Sandingomm returned and immediately noticed the change in the air.

"Gingivere, what's going on?" she asked.

The other cat had his eyes on the open barn door as he answered. "We heard somebeast call out for help. Log-a-Log, Dinny, and three other shrews went out to investigate. Oh! They're back."

The four creatures had just come back into the barn. Two of the shrews were carrying the limp form of a mousemaid between them while Log-a-Log and Dinny supported a male mouse that looked on the verge of collapse.

Gingivere grabbed a beaker of water and rushed over to where Log-a-Log and Dinny were laying the mouse down in the same hay that had recently comforted the twins Yatal and Isic.

"Here drink this. It's water," he admonished.

The mouse tried to gulp down the liquid but as he did Dinny put a digging claw on the beaker preventing him from taking more than slow sips. "Do slow down zurr. Burr, you'm be a getting' sick iffn you'm trys to drinks 'ee water that fast."

The mouse finished his drink and then tried to sit up. "Kristyal? Where's Kristyal?" But the action seemed too much for him. His strength gave out and he collapsed back down onto the hay. He was still muttering to himself however. "Redwall…must…get…to…Redwall...rose...columbine...Martin…must…get…to…Redwall" It wasn't long until the mouse finally fell asleep from his obvious exhaustion.

"Marthen? Columbiney? What about they'm mouses." Dinny had a concerned look on his homely features.

Gingivere put a calming paw on the mole's shoulder. "Hush now Dinny. Calm down. Let the poor mouse sleep. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to talk to him tomorrow." He turned and spoke to the shrews and moles that had crowed around them. "In fact we should all be getting to sleep."

Dinny stood up and looked at his mole crew. "Aye, 'ee cat speaks sense. Urthclaw, you'm be in charge at 'ee quarry tomorrow. Oi aspect's oi's be needins' to stay at 'ee farm and talk to 'ee mouse, ho hurr yes."

Urthclaw tugged his snout in respect of Dinny's instruction. Soon the barn was empty. The shrews having walked back to their hammocks about the _Wuddshipp_, the moles to the tents they had set up in the farmyard.

The next day Willic woke up in a barn, lying on some dry hay, and covered in a blanket. He could only remember bits and pieced of the previous night.

"Good morning to you young sir. Welcome to my farm. My name is Gingivere."

Willic turned to the speaker. At once he felt fear grip him as he looked up at the figure of a large wildcat walking towards him. The cat noticed the reaction.

"Please don't be scared of me. I don't mean you or any other beast harm. Here have a bowl of porridge with honey." The cat handed Willic the bowl he had been carrying.

"Th-thank you sir," Willic's voice was still a little shaky.

Gingivere smiled at the mouse. "You're most certainly welcome. Please eat."

Willic dug hungrily into the porridge. It was simple, but also hot and good. Willic was thankful that the cat didn't try to disturb him while he ate. He was just grateful for a hot meal and a roof over his head at that point. When he had finished he gave the bowl back to Gingivere.

"There now," said the cat with a smile. "That must make you feel a bit better. Now what's your name sir?"

"It's Willic. Please mister Gingivere could you tell me how Kristyal is doing?"

"Kristyal? Is that the name of the maid we found you with?" A new voice caused Willic to turn to the open barn door. A shrew wearing a bright headband with a rapier tucked in the belt of his kilt was in the doorway. Next to him in a tan tunic stood a mole. Both creatures were now walking to where Willic sat with Gingivere.

"Aye, sir. She's not well."

Gingivere spoke again. "Yes that we could see. She is with my wife right now in our farmhouse resting."

"Has she said or done anything?" asked Willic.

"I'm afraid not. Sandingomm, my wife, had suggested bringing her to Redwall. Abbess Germaine might be able to do something for her."

At the mention of Redwall and the Abbess Willic sat straight up. "Redwall? Abbess Germaine? Did I hear you right?"

"That you'm did zurr. Las' night you'm were mutterin' about 'ee Abbey. Hurr, zurr Marthen and mizz Columbiney too."

"Aye that you did. But Martin and Columbine should be at Redwall too. What confuses me is that Redwall is to the west 'o here." The shrew was talking again. "This morning we found your tracks were leading in from the southeast."

Willic looked at the three beasts around him and tried to remember the message he was supposed to carry to Redwall. "The only Martin I've ever heard about was mentioned by a mousemaid who called herself Columbine. She said she was married to another mouse called Gonff of the thieves or some such."

"Gonff the Prince of Mousethieves?" The shrew had a shocked expression.

"Aye, that's the one. Er, forgive me for asking sir, but it would help if I knew your name."

"I'm called Log-a-Log, chief of the river shrews around these parts of Mossflower. This is Dinny of Redwall. Now you said you had met Columbine? How? As I said she and Martin should both be at Redwall."

Willic's voice turned grim. "I'm sorry to say she's not. She and another mousemaid have been taken captive by the crows of the Allpack."

The news created a small uproar.

"Mizz Columbiney captured by birdbags?"  
"Who is this Rose?"  
"Where is Martin?"

Willic had to shout to make himself heard. "Please! Let me finish!" The chatter of the others died down right away. "I think it best if I start at the beginning."

The mouse then told the others of how he his friend Ponner had told him of the capture of two maids. The ineffectual rescue that had only resulted in him being knocked out. The reaction he and Kristyal had had on seeing the horrible aftermath. He finished by telling them of the long three day journey through Mossflower, with Kristyal slung to his back he had undertaken before being found near the farm. His tale caused Gingivere, Log-a-Log, and Dinny to stand in silent amazement at what they had heard.

"So can you help me to get to this Redwall place?"

Willic's question brought Gingivere back to himself. "Right! Redwall! Wow, it's just somewhat hard to take in is all."

Log-a-Log agreed with the cat. "Aye, that it is. Especially that part about Martin being betrothed to this Rose of Noonvale."

"In all 'ee toim oi be knowin' zurr Marthen he ne're spoke o no mouseymaid, burr."

"Be that as it may Dinny, I think it's best if you called your crew back from the quarry at once." Gingivere had adopted a more formal tone. Growing up the son of Verdauga, Gingivere had been schooled on how to assume authority. Due to his sister he had never been able to use any of his training and living the life of a farmer presented few opportunities as well. However this time his commanding tone was unmistakable.

"You mean to sail back to Redwall then?" asked Log-a-Log.

"Aye, that I do," Gingivere replied. "How soon can your shrews be ready to make sail?"

"Any time. That's the nice thing about rivers as opposed to the sea. We don't have to wait for the tides. And with that storm we just had the river is runnin' high and fast. We could make it to the landing in less than a day."

Hope shone in Willic's eyes. "Wait you mean we can be at Redwall by tomorrow?"

"That we could," answered Log-a-Log. "But only iffn we gets all preparations made at once."

Gingivere glanced at the door to the barn. "Dinny please call your mole crew back at once. Log-a-Log prepare _Wuddshipp_ to cast off. We need to get to Redwall as soon as possible."

A/N; _A bit shorter than earlier chapters I know. Let me tell you that I'll be glad when I can get past all these filler chapters. I've got some fun ideas for the later bits of the plot; it's just going to take a while to get there. As always I look forward to any comments you have._


	11. From The Past?

A/N; _Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I always get exited when I see review alerts in my email inbox. I really got exited when I got five in one day. Special thanks go out to a few individuals. Awsomewriter123 for being one of my most faithful reviewers. I know I can always count on a review from him. Scyphi for solid reviews and inspiration for cliffhangers from the story "Weylan's Treasure." Nebula212255 for giving me some of the best inspiration to continue writing. Taggerrung93 for some tips on how to write better molespeak. And also to Lady Eowyn of Ithilien for some great story ideas I hadn't thought of. _

_The Lady was also perceptive enough to guess that Celandine had "leapt into Rose's arms." So of course I had to change who actually did. But we're not going to deal with that quite yet. More exposition and mystery before that reveal next chapter. (Grins evilly) Hey, I've got to keep you people guessing a little bit so you'll keep coming back don't I?_

11.

From The Past?

At Martin's command a score of otters and squirrels dashed off into the night led by Skipper and Starwort. The rock outcrop was no small distance from where the circle of combat had been. Martin looked back at the body of Nightfeather.

"Save your herbs for those that need them Brome. That bird is dead."

Brome looked up from where he had been kneeling. "Yes you're right," he said with a defeated sigh. "I just thought that maybe there was something I could do so we could still find out where Rose and Columbine had been taken to."

Gonff got up and dusted himself off. "Aye, I wish it were so too matey. Still there's nothing we can do about it now. Best get some rest. We're still a long way off from Redwall."

"What do we do now? That bird was our only clue to their location." The hint of failure was barely noticeable, but it was still there in Brome's voice.

"Carry on to Redwall like Gonff said." Martin had sheathed his sword and gathered his armor from the pile it had been lying in. "What puzzles me is why any other beast would want to slay the bird."

"Et confuses Oi too zurr Marthen." Grumm and Pallum had walked up to where the three mice stood next to the body of Nightfeather. "We'm never had no trubble from burdbags in Noonervale hurr."

"It's true Martin," said the hedgehog. "Even when there were so many refugees in Noonvale because of Rassk we never heard anybeast complain about marauding birds."

Gonff chimed in. "We're a fair piece from Noonvale by now mates. What if the one who slew that puffed up pillow isn't from around you're neck 'o the woods."

"Might make zense zurr Gonffen. One other part confuses oi."

Martin looked up at his mole friend. "What's that Grumm?"

"Et be the way 'ee burd was killed. If et were true 'ee stick coomed a-flyin' from 'ee rocks yonder, et must 'o taken a gurt big beasty to hurl et."

"Or one with a javelin launcher," Martin whispered to himself. He took another look at the javelin that had been used to slay the crow.

Gonff's sharp ears were able to hear the murmur. "What was that mate?

Martin looked up at the others. "Grumm's right. It would take a beast of huge size and strength to throw a javelin that far. Unless the beast had a javelin launcher."

"Like the ones we used at Marshank?" asked Pallum.

"Exactly," confirmed the Warrior. "Thing is I've never met a beast who could launch a javelin so far and be so accurate at the same time. I doubt even I could make that shot."

"I know of one, and so do you Martin." Brome's voice had gone eerily quiet.

Martin was puzzled. "Who?"

* * *

Keyla and his wife Tullgrew were part of the small force that had set off to find whomever had killed the crow. They had been wed soon after the victorious Fur and Freedom Fighters had returned to Noonvale. Starwort had taken an immediate liking to the pair and offered them a place in his crew aboard the _Waterlily_. As the seasons wore on they had grown in stature and respect among the otters. It was widely rumored that if Starwort and Marigold ever choose to retire they would leave the running of the ship to Keyla and Tullgrew.

Now they both trailed behind Starwort and Skipper. The small party had made it to the rock outcrop in short order. On inspection it had proved to be a large granite edifice with many cracks and fissures. It seemed to be the perfect place for a single beast to observe a large area of the open country.

Skipper gave out quick but hushed orders to the twenty beasts. "Squirrels up into those rocks silent like. Remember we're here to capture the beast not kill them. Otters fan out. We don't want anybeast to escape us."

Silent and wraithlike ten squirrels shot up into the rocks. The sight of them climbing in and around the dark crag made Skipper glad he kept both paws on the ground. The nimble climbers were scaling the rocks like he swam through the water. Turning his eyes to the base of the rock Skipper kept a sharp eye for anybeast trying to escape.

Keyla's voice from his left called out in a hushed tone. "Ahoy Skip. I'm thinkin' we might'a been too late getting' here. The best the hurled that jav'lin knew what they were about. They probably ran off as soon as the thing hit."

Skipper had become increasingly impressed at the younger otter. "Aye, you might be right matey. But Martin asked us to find the wretch so we're a-going to try. Now keep a weather eye out."

In the dark Skipper saw the otter touch his rudder to his brow in salute. "Aye, Skip."

Starwort had been silently patrolling around the base of the rock. He noticed Skipper's impressed look in the moonlight. "Don't even think about stealin' that one from me crew Skipper. That there Keyla and 'is wife Tullgrew are the best shipmates I've got."

"I wouldn't think 'o depravin' your crew of such a sensible beast. Besides he's to smart for my crew anyways." The banter was as cheerful as the two otter chieftains could make it considering the nature of their current endeavor.

"Glad to hear it. Hush now. I thinks I hears the squirrels comin' back."

Sure enough the ten squirrels were climbing down from the rocks. Oakson had taken charge of the squirrel detachment and made his report to Skipper and Starwort.

"'Fraid we didn't find anybeast sirs. The only thing my troop found was a pile of light javelins and this thing." He held up a curiously carved stick about as long as the half a dozen javelins another squirrel held.

Starwort ran a seasoned eye over the piece. "This looks like one of the javelin throwers we used at the Battle of Marshank."

Skipper hadn't seen anything like it before. Now that the need for secrecy had left he spoke at a normal level. "How's the thing work?"

Tullgrew along with the other otters had returned from their positions around the outcrop of stone. "It's actually quite simple Skip. Take a look here." She took the thrower and one of the javelins. Setting the blunt end of the javelin in the curved end of the thrower, she grasped the opposite end. Reaching her paw back behind her she ran a few quick steps. At the end of her run she threw her arm forward and sent the javelin flying off where it disappeared into the dark.

"Stap me rudder!" Skipper's eyes were wide along with the rest of the Redwall otters who had been part of the small party. "I've never seen a thing what could chuck a lance that far!"

Keyla grinned and threw a paw around the shoulders of his wife. "And that was only a half strength toss there. My Tullgrew could easily fling these small sticks twice as far."

"You great flatterer." Tullgrew pushed Keyla aside. She looked back at the impressed Redwall otters. "Really 'twas nothing. Anybeast who used to be part of the Fur and Freedom Fighters could have easily done just that. Now I think we best get back to Martin and tell him we couldn't find the beast who killed the crow."

The party returned back to camp to give Martin the unfortunate news. While they spoke Grumm and a few moles dug a shallow grave for the crow. They left it unmarked as a sign of their disgust to their fallen enemy. Gradually the camp fell back into its normal nighttime routine.

* * *

The following days found Martin's army making good time across the barren Northlands. Every night Martin instructed those willing paws in the ways of battle. Using branches carved into the likenesses of swords he instructed many on the basics of swordplay. Some of the older ones who had fought along side him at Marshank picked up the new skills well. Others who had never picked up a weapon in their lives were progressing more slowly. Along with sword practice several other warriors lent their skills to the instruction.

Gonff gave lessons on the finer points of knife throwing and close in combat. The creatures he instructed were amazed with the accuracy he could throw his two daggers and how quick he could wield them against the grass dummies the used for practice. Skipper had his crew working on producing slings for all members of the army who didn't have their own weapons. Under his excellent guidance the precision of the new recruits was increasing daily.

After almost two weeks of hard trekking the army made it to the northern edges of Mossflower Wood. Almost every former slave of Rassk had chosen to pick up a weapon and learn battle skills. Martin saw the same gleam for freedom in their eyes he had once seen in his. Many of the Noonvale residents had shied away from learning battle skills. Most were taking lessons on healing from Brome or were aiding Martin's army in other ways. A number of creatures were excellent craftbeasts. Although supplies had been limited in the northern scrublands, now that the army was once again in Mossflower they were plying their trade well. A growing number of fire-hardened javelins were being completed every day. Slings and stone pouches were also plentiful for anybeast who wanted one. Wooden practice weapons were also in ready supply.

Other Noonvalers kept the army well fed on its long march. Now that they had reached Mossflower and its amble resources the Restored Fur and Freedom Fighters never lacked for quality meals. At night when the army rested the cooks provided hot soups and cool teas. The one thing the scrublands had given the army was a vast supply of hearty grains. Every night after dinner the cooks would mix batches of oats, barely, and honey into cakes that were easily eaten the next day while the army marched.

One night after weapons training had concluded Martin sat with Gonff enjoying a bowl of warm vegetable soup prepared by Grumm.

"Just like how you used to make it Grumm. Thank you."

The moles face disappeared because of the deep wrinkles of his grin. "You'm serpantly welcome zurr Marthen. Oi always knowed you loiked moi zoop hurr hurr!"

Gonff too had finished his soup. Taking his flute out the Thief played a merry tune before he broke into song.

"Be it hard and firm or soft like sandy coast,  
The digging skills of any mole be their finest boast.  
But one good mole has found another way to put us all to shame,  
The finest soup ones ever had be his great claim to fame."

Grumm tried to hide his face behind his ever- present ladle to hide his embarrassment. "You be a gurt big flatter zurr Gonffen. Oi be all a flusted, burr"

Martin joined in the friendly banter. "Aye leave that poor mole alone. You'll make it so he won't make any more soup at this rate."

"My apologies Mr. Trencher." Gonff swept off his feathered cap and bowed low. "Henceforth I shall never again sing the praises of this wonderful meal. Alas that I should be forced to only describe it as gut wrenching, nausea inducing, gruel force fed on hungry and starving miscreants who only wish for a taste of their mother's homemade culinary delights…AYIEEP!" Gonff jumped up suddenly and reached behind him. With another pained squeak he pulled a hedgehog spike from his bottom.

"Oh my apologies Gonff. I must not have seen where I was going when I tripped backwards." Pallum stood up and wore an innocent expression that fooled no one. Martin and Grumm were rolling on the ground laughing because of the indignant look on Gonff's face.

"Tripped on accident I'm sure," said Gonff with a grumble while rubbing his backside.

A nearby group of Gawtrybe squirrels had seen the whole episode. Thinking it a great new game they raced up a nearby pine tree. Soon the lot of them was trying to poke each other in the back with the sharp needles.

Gonff still a somewhat huffy look. "Now look what you've done. An honest thief couldn't get a wink 'o sleep with those horrors goin' at each other like that."

Martin had recovered and sat back on the log he had been sharing with Gonff. "Oh don't worry about them. They'll soon forget and go back to chasing their tails." Seeing a figure hanging outside the light of the fire he shared with his friends Martin called out. "Hi there! Please join us."

It was Terick. He was one of the few Noonvalers who had joined in with the weapons training offered by Martin and the other warriors. Martin had seen the confidence of the young mouse growing, but he was still somewhat tentative in his actions.

"I don't mean to intrude on you sir," the nervousness in his voice was clear.

"Nonsense!" called out Gonff. He kicked one of the larger logs they had gathered for firewood to a spot near the fire. "Sit yourself there young 'un. Mayhaps you'll be fortunate enough for a bowl of the soup I'm no longer allowed to mention."

Grumm nodded. "Oi be sure you'm could have some of moi zoop. Oi made a whole gurt potful so Oi did hurr."

Terick sat where he was bidden and accepted a steaming bowl of the delicious soup. He dug in with gusto.

Martin finished his canteen of mint tea before addressing the young mouse. "What brings you to my fire this fine night?"

"I wanted to know what you think of my progress with the sword so far?"

Martin recalled the previous lessons the mouse had had. "Well Terick you show promise. You've got a willingness to learn and the enthusiasm to match."

Terick sensed that Martin was holding something back though. "But I'm not made for the sword?"

"I didn't say that nor will I ever." Martin took a deep breath before he continued. "What you have to understand, Terick is that everything takes practice and patience to learn. You seem to want to become a blademaster in one day. I've seen you get frustrated very easily when you make a mistake. Then it seems you take the error a little to personally and put to much effort in trying to correct your mistake only to make new ones since your focus is off. That in turn leads you to become even more agitated."

"I just want to be the best!" Terick's shout was a bit sharp. "Like you! The others have said that you never had to learn how to wield a sword. It just came to you. They say you've never had to learn anything new since you come from such a long line of warriors."

Martin looked over at Gonff. "Gonff have I ever learned a new sword trick from anybeast?"

Gonff put a paw to his chin like he was trying to remember some distant memory. "Well lemme see. I think I might recall one or two instances. There was the time I taught you how to sharpen a quill or slice an apple with that big blade of yours."

Martin cocked an eyebrow at the Thief.

"Oh fine if you're going to be all serious about it." Gonff turned to Terick. "As a matter of fact the very day Boar the Fighter handed Martin that sword he taught Martin some of the best swordplay I've ever seen."

"Do you have your practice sword with you Terick?"

The young mouse hung his head under Martins keen gaze. "Errm, I must have left it back in my tent."

Martin stood up and picked up his own wooden practice sword. "Please run off and get it."

"Now? But it's past dark."

"The first thing warriors must learn is discipline." Martin repeated one of his father's favorite quotes. "And you may never know when you may need to defend yourself. While you're with the Fur and Freedom Fighters I expect you to keep your weapon with you at all times. Even a practice sword like the one you have now. Now, please go get it."

"Aye Martin." Terick ran off into the night to retrieve his weapon. When he returned he saw that the fire ring had changed a bit. Martin and his friends had moved the logs they had been sitting on away from the flames leaving a small open space.

"Ah Terick, you're back." Martin pointed to a spot opposite him across the ring. "Take up your stance right there."

When the young mouse was in the ready stance he had been taught Martin too took up his stance. "Now before we begin remember that discipline and patience are as much of swordplay as enthusiasm or skill. More often than not it's the smart warrior who wins rather than the one who goes in chopping and swinging wildly. Now begin!"

Terick gritted his teeth and bound forward. He held his sword high overhead to chop down and Martin's head. Martin quickly dodged to the side and dropped to a knee. Bringing his sword point up he stopped Terick by placing the tip on the exposed chest of the young mouse.

"Never leave your midsection unguarded like that," was Martin's response to the angry look on Terick's face. Martin pulled his sword away and backed up. "Try again."

Terick took another ready stance. This time he swiped in at a downward angle that still protected his chest. With the force of his blow he caused the point of Martin's sword to dig into the dirt. The triumphant smile on Terick's face was short lived. Martin grabbed the flat of his blade and reversed his grip on his hilt. Levering upwards he brought the quillions of his sword hilt up towards Terick's face. He halted his blow a fraction from Terick's eye. "Always remember there is more to a sword than its blade. Try again."

By now Terick was livid. Martin had turned his best efforts aside like he had never held a sword before. With a scream of rage he swung wildly at Martins head. The Warrior calmly blocked the blow. Reaching out with his free paw he grasped the Terick's wrist. Looking the young mouse directly in the eye he gave his next piece of advice. "Never attack in anger. The few times I have it was only by sheer luck that I was able to make it through those fights."

"And a touch of the Bloodwrath," whispered Gonff to Grumm who was sitting to one side watching.

Martin released his hold on Terick's wrist. "Now before you start again take few deep breaths and calm down. In through the nose, out through the mouth."

Terick however wouldn't calm down. "How can I do that when it seems you're just toying with me? I'm doing the best I can, but haven't even managed to land two blows."

Gonff chimed in from the sidelines. "Well first off matey your so upset that anybeast could see what stroke you're going to make next. Secondly, Martin has been practicing his technique longer than you've been drawing breath. Forget trying to learn it all in one night or beating Martin in your first duel. Take it slow and easy."

Martin stood with his sword point in the ground. "Gonff is right Terick. Now before we begin again I want you to close your eyes." When the young mouse had done so Martin spoke again. "I want you to concentrate on just one thing. It can be anything at all. Form its image in your mind and don't let it go. Do you have it?

"Yes, it's a…."

"Don't tell me," Martin interrupted. "That's for you and you alone to see. Now open your eyes. Fix that image on your brain. Think of nothing else. Now, begin your attack again."

Terick kept his mental picture firmly planted at the front of his brain. To his surprise he found his anger and frustration gone while he concentrated on it. With a leap he charged at Martin. The two wooden swords clacked against each other as they dueled in the small space. Terick put up a good offense at first and landed some blows in quick succession. Martin was able to counter them, but it was obviously more of a challenge. After a short while Martin disarmed Terick with a flick of his own sword.

The young mouse's eyes were lit with surprise. "I never knew I could duel like that!"

Martin wiped sweat from his brow. "Aye, Terick that was a vast improvement."

"I still didn't beat you though. But I'll practice until I can!" The excitement was obvious in his voice.

"Good luck with that young Terick." Brome had entered the small fire ring. "But all warriors need their rest. We strike camp before dawn and you've been assigned to third watch. Get some sleep."

Terick picked up his fallen sword. "Yes Brome." Before he left he saluted Martin and Brome with his sword. Martin drew his own fabulous blade and returned the gesture.

"So what brings you to my fire this night Brome?" Martin sheathed his sword as he spoke to the Patriarch. "You're usually still helping the cooks prepare those oatcakes at this time."

"Several things," answered Brome. "First my compliments to you and the rest of the weapons trainers. I had feared you were going to pressure everybeast hear to pick up a weapon."

Gonff waved a paw at Brome. "Pish tush matey. We're not some press-gang vermin types around here."

"Yes, I see that. Thank you. Secondly, and this is a bit more serious. Some of the cooks think there is somebeast stealing parts of our food stuffs every night."

Every eye turned to Gonff at once. "It's not me. On my honor as a thief the last thing I stole was a pie Columbine made before we left Redwall."

"No one accused you of anything," said Martin. "Though I must say I was looking forward to that blueberry pie. Who'd you end up sharing it with?" a grin was on Martins face.

Gonff was about to reply when Brome cut in. "Ahem! If we could keep on task here. My helpers have determined it's not Gonff that's been doing the stealing or any other beast here."

"Toldja so"

Brome gave Gonff a cool look for the interruption. "The food has gone missing near abouts the same time every night for the past three days. We think the beast will try again tonight around the time second and third watch change."

"So let me make sure I've got this right. You think that a beast has been following us for at least the last three days and been stealing from our food supplies?" asked the Warrior.

"Aye. I didn't want to trouble you until we had a clear idea of what was going on," confessed Brome.

Martin nodded. "That's a smart plan. Now that I know of it I think we can set a trap to catch our crook. Here is what we'll do…"

* * *

Later that night the camp was still. Most creatures were laid out under their tents or ground cloths sleeping. The second night watch was moving amongst the sleeping creatures to rouse the next beast on duty. The haversacks that held the foodstuffs were unguarded for the most part. Except for six creatures who lay near them feigning sleep.

Just as the last of the regular patrol left to wake his relief a dark shadow dropped from a nearby tree. Looking around to see if anybeast was watching it made its way to the bags of food and started rummaging through them.

Keyla was lying next to Martin. "Correct me if I'm wrong mate, but those sticks strapped to the back of that one look a lot like the javelin that was used to kill that old crow," he whispered.

Martin peered through the dark at the figure. "You could be right Keyla. This might be the beast who slew that bird." Rolling to his other side, Martin whispered to Gonff. "Do you think you can hit that one with the hilt of one of your daggers in this light?"

Gonff smiled as he drew the dagger Boar had made for him at Salamandastron. "Not a problem matey," he whispered back.

The throw was silent and skillful. The hard pommel of Gonff's dagger hit the back of the shadow causing the creature to drop like a stone.

"A torch somebeast light a torch!" Martin called out as he sprang to his feet.

Spark met tinder and soon a torch revealed the face of the shadowy figure. Several of the party around gave a gasp of shock. Martin, Keyla, Brome, and Starwort shared a frightened look. Skipper and Gonff both had puzzled looks to their faces.

"Do you four know this creature?" asked Skipper.

Keyla nodded. "Aye, Skip. Thing is he's supposed to be dead."

Gonff picked up his dagger. "Who is it?"

The name came out with equal fear and awe from Brome's voice. "Felldoh."

A/N; _I'm just bringing everybody back. This cliffhanger stuff is fun._


	12. Flurem Wooes

A/N; _Well wasn't last chapter fun? Keyla and Tullgrew are married. Gonff gets a hedgehog quill to the rear end. Martin passes on some sword technique. Grumm's making soup again. And Martin's army has made it to the northern edges of Mossflower. Am I forgetting anything? I don't think so. Oh wait! My _seemingly_ mystical ability to raise dead canon characters to life without using any sort of supernatural Sue or Stu powers. Let's see what other kinds of chaos I can create shall we? I hope you're having as much fun with this as I am._

12.

Flurem Woo-es

"So you have no idea where your son is now?" asked Rose.

The maid sitting across from Rose shook her head. "I haven't seen him since those horrible birds captured me and the others. Since then we've been kept here by that Lupisto"

Columbine gave Rose a nudge with her elbow. "Speaking of that one, here he comes now."

Lupisto had walked through the double doors leading to the Gardens. Casually he strolled up to where Rose and Columbine sat amongst a flowerbed with their new companions. He made an excellent leg and bowed to the maidens. "I would be most delighted if the new Flurem Woo-es should want to stroll with mine self. Thou have yet to understand thy position and it is mine honor to inform thee of thy lofty status."

Rose was about to shout something very obscene at the wolf when Columbine whispered in her ear. "Wait a tick Rose. If we ever get the chance to send a message to Martin or Gonff we can tell them about any weaknesses this one has."

Rose immediately saw the wisdom of the idea. Glancing around her she had one of her own that she whispered to Columbine. "Good idea. I've got a feeling he'll treat us the same way those birds did and do anything at all to avoid harming us. Play along with whatever he says. We might be able to catch him off guard."

The two mousemaids stood up and curtsied to the wolf. Columbine adopted a sweet smile and addressed the wolf. "Thank you very much Mr. Lupisto. Laterose and I would never dream of impugning your honor in such a fashion. Please lead on."

Rose and Columbine walked on either side of the wolf as he led them around the valley they stood in. He was constantly talking. "Mine fair ones you now reside in what has been affectionately termed as the Gardens. As thou can plainly see the Gardens are ringed on all sides by the towering walls of mine valley. None save mine Allpack know of the hidden trails leading to yon cliff tops. Though the winters here be harsh thou will never again have to worry thyselves with its cruel icy breath.  
"On all sides of mine Gardens are many steaming pools. The vapors coming forth have such heat to them that all snows are melted ere they reach yon valley floor. Such warm climes also allow for all manner of flora to grow throughout all seasons. Thou may partake of such ripe fruits to thou hearts content. Such is the keeping allowed for ones so fair."

Rose and Columbine had been looking everywhere while the wolf had been speaking. He was correct in his description of the Gardens. The walls of the valley sloped upwards as if at one point in time they had met in one massive peak. Columbine thought of the descriptions of Salamandastron Bella and Gonff had talked of. How that mountain had once spewed molten fire when the world was young. She imagined the same had happened with this mountain, but instead of remaining solid to be carved out with passages like the badgers mountain the peak had collapsed in on itself leaving the bowl she now stood in. The resulting volcanic soil and hot springs had turned the crater into a veritable paradise. Everywhere she looked tall green trees provided shade from the summer sun. Flowers blossomed to add their seductive aromas to the air. Countless small hot springs dotted the landscape throwing off columns of white steam.

The Redwaller fluttered her eyelashes at Lupisto. "You indeed speak the truth. These Gardens are a beautiful sight to behold."

Lupisto gave a quick bow of his head. "Mine ears are glad to hear of thou approval milady."

Rose too put on a sweet voice. "I must admit I am much relieved to be in this wondrous place. The outside woodlands were starting to feel so harsh. Might I inquire why you thought Columbine and myself worthy to be so highly honored by being brought here?"

Lupisto smiled. _The Flurem Woo-es have accepted mine hospitality, _he thought. "But of course milady. Thou shall never want for anything again. Ask and it shall be yours. As to the manner of thou presence here I shall now inform thee.  
"Thou may think mine Allpack yet another roving band of vermin brigands. Thou would be right to think so. Indeed mine great battalions are comprised of many such vermin. Fear not however for this is far from the truth. Mine legions shall ne'er be allowed wanton pillage of the surrounding lands. Just rule and the protection of the fair Flurem Woo-es is the sole privilege of mine host.  
"The world is cruel to such as you. Thy beauty is thy curse. Thou must endure the constant stares of those who would only see thee as vessels of their vain desires. It is mine dearest with to save thee from such torment. Over the course of many seasons mine Allpack has grown in strength. At mine request many other creatures joined mine grand regiments. Thou now may rest safe in the knowledge of being spared such a cruel fate."

Columbine by now had taken hold of Lupisto's arm. Putting on the most vapid face she could manage she stared up at him. "Why sir Lupisto. How noble and selfless of you. I must admit how decidedly upsetting it had become in my previous life. Every day it was a constant struggle to hide from the droves of mice that were chasing me."

"Yes it is so courageous of you. I have never met one who would care for such poor defenseless maidens like us." Rose's voice was as sweet as honey.

"Mine fair Flurem Woo-es. After thou hysterics upon thy arrival it was mine fear thou would not accept the high position thou now are welcome to. It is mine great honor to have thee here under the protection of mine Allpack." By now the trio had come back to the wooden doors that were the only ground level entrance to the Garden. A braided cloth rope hung near the doors. It trailed down from a window high above the heads of those present. Lupisto gestured to it.

"Alas fair ones that I beg my leave of you so soon. As commander of the mighty Allpack there are many duties, which require mine presence. Should thou require anything pull on yon cord and it shall be attended to at once." He turned to face Rose and Columbine and gave one final bow. "Until we meet again o fair Flurem Woo-es."

Rose gave an elaborate curtsy. "Until then o brave one."

Only when the doors were firmly closed behind the wolf did Rose and Columbine drop their vacant expressions. Rose wiped at her arms as if there was a dreadful and foul stink upon them. "That was by far the most repugnant thing I have ever had to do."

Columbine picked a few stray wolf hairs off the sleeves of her dress. "Aye. But it proved something. All we have to do is pretend to be exactly as he expects us and we'll be able to get quite a bit of information."

Rose gave her dress one last shake before she looked at Columbine. "I just wish I didn't have to behave like some silly twit to do it. I think I might have lost a piece of my intellect acting like that."

"I think I agree with you." Columbine took another look around. "Now lets go back and talk with your friends some more. I'm sure they've got so many more wonderful stories."

* * *

Lupisto walked quickly in the direction of his private chambers. Before he reached them another large male wolf joined him. He was nearly as large as Lupisto and covered from ears to footpaws in flat black fur. The only hint of color was the gold of his eyes. He was dressed in the livery of the Allpack. A chain mail hauberk covered his chest. Overtop of the mail was a black tunic that was embroidered with the sigil of the Allpack. A sliver wolf head bayed at a full moon sewn in white thread. A curved saber hung at his side while a full quiver and bow rested on his back. 

Making sure to keep a step behind Lupisto the other wolf walked in silence. Speaking without permission in the presence of the Lupisto was an offense punishable by brutal Chastisement.

"Pray tell what concerns thee Restro." Lupisto kept on his walk along the stone tunnel.

"Mighty One these new Flurem Woo-es are the most fair to ever enter thy great protection. Your Allpack shall defend keep their honor as our own."

"Thou art mine greatest Restro. Do not be feared to hold back thy tongue. Thou needs fear no Chastisement."

Restro bowed deeper in respect to his Lupisto. "Mine lord honors me. Have thou forgotten the prophecy Alantra bespoke? Yon new Flurem Woo-es bear the titles of the loveliest of flowers. Might we not send out greater reconnaissance lest the terms of said prophecy come to fulfillment?"

By now the two wolves had reached the entrance to Lupisto's chambers. The two wolves on guard outside the doors came smartly to attention at the sight of Lupisto and his lieutenant. Lupisto turned to face Restro. The other wolf immediately dropped his gaze to the floor in submission.

"Nay Restro. We shall not. Harken to the duties thou have been entrusted too. The time of the Green Corn Moon arrives in a fortnight. Thou shall lead the force of Allpack whom shall command the battalion of Valley Rouges on their monthly excursion. Thou hast much to prepare. Tarry here no longer and attend to such duties."

Restro bowed even lower. "Milord," he said as Lupisto entered his chambers.

* * *

Meanwhile Rose and Columbine had reached the same group of maids they had been conversing with before their talk with Lupisto. Columbine had never met the other maids before. Rose had but only briefly. Still it was immensely comforting to see a familiar face once again. 

Rose greeted them fondly. "Gauchee, Kastern I'm so sorry Columbine and I had to leave like that." She then turned to the one who had leapt into her arms when she had first arrived in the Gardens. "Now Trefoil tell me more about your son."

A/N; _But wait a minute, in "A Mask and A Song," I said that all of the Rambling Rosehip Players had died of a sickness. The plot thickens. Or maybe it's just that I liked those characters and didn't have the heart to keep them dead. After all I've brought characters that in canon are actually dead. Why not characters I've killed off too? By the way I'm having great fun reading your guesses as to where the plot is headed. If your right, you'll just have to wait until I finally reveal the rest of my plot. If your wrong well I hope you enjoy what I've written instead. Please keep them coming along with any other plot suggestions. If they're not out of canon or where my plot is headed I'll try and use them. I can't promise I'll use all suggestions. If I don't I'll give you my reasons via review reply or PM. _

_By the way my inspiration for how Rose and Columbine acted around Lupisto came from several truly horrendous Mary Sue fics I've read in this and other fandoms. And who said Mary Sue's were good for nothing?_

_One more quick note. I decided on a theme song for this story. "All For Love" by Bryan Adams, Rod Steward, and Sting. Check it out on YouTube and tell me I'm not wrong. I thought it was basically perfect for the kind of tale I'm spinning. I basically wrote this chapter with that song on repeat on my CD player. _


	13. Martin's Mystery

A/N; _Oh let's see what's happening at Redwall shall we?_

13  
Martin's Mystery

The sun was setting over Mossflower. On the River Moss the good ship _Wuddshipp_ glided smoothly over the calm waters. The setting sun threw gold and red glimmers off the wavelets around the ship. Birds sang their evening songs on either bank. However the beauty of the evening was lost on one. Willic stood alone in the prow of _Wuddshipp. _He looked down at the waters while grasping the rail. Unconsciously he began rocking back and forth as if willing the river to flow faster.

Log-a-Log noticed the behavior and stole up behind the mouse. "Gettin' a mite antsy there mate."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Willic looked up.

The shrew stood next to the mouse. "Relax a bit. You can't change the speed o the river. Truth be told we're going on at a faster clip than normal. Water level's still up from the storm."

Willic took his paws off the rail. Instead he crossed his arms on the gunwale and leaned his chin on his forearms. "I don't mean to be like this Log-a-Log. I'm just so worried right now."

"What you'm be wurried about zurr?" Dinny joined them.

"Well for starters, the message Columbine asked me to deliver," confessed the young mouse. "I've seen what those Allpack murderers have done. If she and Rose have been captured by them it's likely we'll never see them again."

"I thinks there's a different reason for you to be so anxious young sir." Willic looked confused until Log-a-Log continued. "Kristyal fell asleep an hour ago in the main cabin. Why don't you go help Sandingomm keep an eye on her?"

Willic stood with his mouth open and looked at both shrew and mole. "I…but…that's…er…I mean if…"

"'Ee shrew be roight zurr. Oi thinks et be doin you'm a gurt lot 'o help watchin' 'ee mouseymaid, burr."

Willic gave them a last look before he bowed to both creatures. "Thank you for your insights. If you'll excuse me." He left them and walked across the deck to the rear cabin. As he approached the hatch he met Gingivere coming out. The two passed silently. Gingivere looked at his two friends still standing in the bow. He walked quickly to where they stood.

Log-a-Log hailed him. "Gingivere what brings you out on deck this fine evening?"

"Just needed to catch a bit of fresh air is all. Did you two just send young Willic in to check on his maiden friend?"

"Aye, that we'm did zurr." Dinny was smiling as he answered.

"I'm glad you did. Sandingomm needs a break and I think Willic cares for Kristyal to much to be apart from her for long."

"I think Willic isn't the only mouse round here that has feelings for a pretty mousemaid," said Log-a-Log.

"This Rose of Noonvale being betrothed to Martin?" asked the cat.

"Aye, it just doesn't make sense." The shrew had his own worried look on his face now. "In all the time we've known him Martin has never spoken of any maid named Rose. Dinny you've known Martin longer than me. Did he ever make any mention of anything from his past before we met near the mountains?"

Dinny shook his head. "Oi be turrible sorry zurr. Marthen on'y told us he comed from 'ee far northen sea soid. He'm said he left when his father Luke 'ee Wurrier didn't a-come back from fightin' searatters hurr."

"Aye Dinny that's all we've heard as well." Gingivere stroked his chin fur as he tried to find meaning in the message Willic had delivered.

"Gingivere, you're originally from the northlands yourself." Log-a-Log had suddenly brightened up when he remembered that detail. "Have you ever heard of this Noonvale place?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Log-a-Log. I was born in Mossflower just before my father first laid eyes on Kotir." His face kept the same calm expression he had been wearing, but the grief in his eyes was evident. "My father said that's how my mother died, giving birth to me. He never even told me her name. And well after that, he was to busy being the Lord of the Thousand Eyes if you please. I was always trying to escape my sister's cruel games or hiding from my father. He wanted me to go out on patrols with the army. I never did if I could help it. I never heard of any place called Noonvale."

"You'm be a woodlander through an' through zurr Gingivere. I allus knewed you'm had a gurt good heart, hurr eye Oi did."

"Thank you Dinny. That's very kind of you to say."

"Pity you don't know anything." Log-a-Log went back to looking at the riverbanks. "Mayhaps somebeast at Redwall knows something."

* * *

The first sight Willic saw on entering the main cabin was Sandingomm running a damp cloth over Kristyal's brow. She was laid out on the only bed onboard ship, the crew slept in hammocks below deck. She still hadn't moved save to close her eyes. An aroma of mint wafted in the air. 

"How's she doing?"

Sandingomm looked up at the mouse. "Resting comfortably, thank the fates. I've been bathing her head with mint water. It's always helped my young ones calm down for bed. It won't do her no harm." She saw the look in his eye and wringed out the cloth she had been using on Kristyal's head. "Perhaps you'd like to take over?"

Willic didn't say a word as he took Sandingomm's place next to the bed. Carefully he dipped the cloth back in the bowl of mint water. Wringing out the excess water he began to dab it on Kristyal's brow. He was so immersed in his task that he didn't hear Sandingomm leave.

He started talking to the unconscious mouse. "Kristyal, I don't know if you can hear me. I hope you can. I just wanted you to know that I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. I'm sorry Ponner was killed. I should have known better. I'm no warrior; I shouldn't have tried to do anything so foolish." Hot tears stung his eyes and dripped into the bowl of mint water. "I don't know what to do now. What happens when we get to Redwall? Are they going to blame me for what happened to you and Ponner? I just don't know."

His paw ceased wiping Kristyal's brow as he bent forward racked with sobs. Gradually he fell asleep. In his dreams he found himself surrounded by a grey mist. He couldn't describe his surroundings, as they were so unfamiliar to him.

"Willic"

The voice came from behind him. It was the figure of a heroic looking mouse carrying a spear and clutching a small wooden shield. Willic didn't know if he should be comforted or frightened of the hot-eyed warrior approaching him.

The figure spoke again. "Willic, you must help my son."

Willic tried to run towards the mouse but found no matter how fast he ran he could never catch up with him. "Who are you?" he called out.

"My name is Luke. You will know my son when you see him. Do not leave Redwall until he arrives. You must help him fulfill his destiny. I am called on and can no longer look after him. Deliver your message and then accompany him in his quest." The figure of Luke began retreating back into the mist he had come from.

"Wait!" Willic tried calling after him, but still was unable to catch up with the warrior mouse. Gradually he slipped back into the realms of sleep. He hadn't realized how exhausted he was. He sat in his chair leaning against Kristyal's bed. He only woke up when Log-a-Log entered the cabin to inform him they had reached the jetty near Redwall. Willic had no recollection of his dream of Luke when he woke.

* * *

Lady Amber stood on the north ramparts of Redwall. She had led squirrel troop patrols of the wall tops since Martin and company had left so suddenly. Ever since the Abbey Warrior had left very little in terms of construction had been accomplished. Skipper and his otter crew usually provided much of the brute force muscle work needed to haul the massive sandstone blocks into place. Her squirrel troops, assisted by teams of moles set them in place with lime mortar. The dormitories and infirmary was still only half completed. Most Redwallers still slept in light canvas tents pegged on the south lawns. 

Since the drought had broken the industrious Redwallers had seen to their crops. It seemed that Martin's earlier water rationing was paying off extremely well. Glancing back down on the east lawns, where the crops grew, Amber looked at the masses of ripening produce. She hated it, but knew that a good portion of that abundance would be wasted. Redwall still was not home to a very large community. Most woodlanders still preferred to live in their own homes in Mossflower. Long seasons under the rule of Kotir had made many wary of large castle looking structures. Despite the reassurances of Abbes Germaine and Bella many were still unconvinced. Amber thought it was simply a matter of time and patience. Let the woodlanders see that Redwall truly meant them no harm and gradually the populace would come to the Abbey.

The Squirrel Queen still had her eyes peeled to the north path when a shout from the east caught her ear. "Ahoy Redwall! Crew o the _Wuddshipp_ reportin' in. Open the gates quick like. We got a mouse who needs medical attention!"

Lady Amber looked to the path leading to the River Moss jetty. Sure enough Log-a-Log, Dinny, and the rest of the quarry crew were marching quickly down the path. She immideatly began running to the west wall to open the gates. "Pear! Alert the Abbess right away! Shift yourself we got visitors inbound!"

Dashing down the wall stairs she ran to the main gates and quickly unbarred the large oaken doors. She called out to her friends as they came around the southwest wall corner. "Log-a-Log! Dinny! We weren't expecting another shipment of stones for four more days. To what do we own the pleasure of your visit?"

Dinny answered her. "First things first marm. We'm gotten a young mouseymaid who'm be needin' 'ee Abbess to be a-looken at her quick loik."

"Yes Dinny, of course a creature in need of help is our first priority," Amber reassured him. "When I heard Log-a-Log's shout I sent Pear to inform the Abbess. She should be ready at the infirmary tent by now." Two shrews that had been carrying the stretcher bearing Kristyal set out for the large tent at once.

"Please marm, may I go with them?"

It was a mouse Amber had never seen before. "Who are you young sir?"

"My name is Willic marm. Kristyal is my friend. I just want to make sure she's alright."

Amber saw the concern in his eyes and softened her tone. "Of course you may go with them. Follow the stretcher bearers and you'll find the sick tent."

When the mouse had left Amber turned to Log-a-Log, Dinny, and Gingivere who by now had arrived in the gateway with his family. Yatal and Isic spotted the gang of Dibbuns and rushed off to play. "Gingivere, Sandingomm it's nice to see you again as well." She gestured that they enter the main Abbey building. When they had all sat down at a long table she looked at them curiously. "Now that our new mouse friends have been seen to will somebeast tell me why you're all here?"

While aboard _Wuddshipp_ Log-a-Log and Dinny had asked Gingivere to do all the talking. "Well Amber it's rather complicated. I'd prefer to only have to tell this story once. So would you be willing to wait until Bella and the Abbess arrive as well?"

"Certainly," replied the squirrel. "May I ask though what this is all about though?"

"Let me ask you a question first. Are Martin or Columbine anywhere around?"

Amber shook her head. "I'm sorry no. Martin, Gonff, Columbine, and Skipper and his crew have been gone most of the season. It was only a few days after we all came back here from your feast Log-a-Log. One day they all were here, the next day Germaine informed us that they had pressing needs elsewhere and not to ask about it. It all seemed very strange to me. It's just so unlike Martin to run off like that."

"Yurr, that be true marm. Expecially without a-tellin' the rest o usn's here at Redwall."

"I agree with you Dinny. What's even more curious is something Pear told me. He was up early the day Martin and his friends left. He said Martin took his sword and what looked like all of his battle armor."

Gingivere looked confused. "Why would Martin leave and with all his armor? There aren't any vermin to fight here in Mossflower anymore."

"I believe I might be able to shed some light on that question." Abbess Germaine stood in the door to Great Hall flanked by Bella and Willic.

Those around the table rose to their footpaws as the old mouse walked to her chair. "Please be seated my friends." When those assembled had retaken their seats she too sat down and continued. "First let me assure you that our new friend Kristyal is in no danger. It seems she has taken a rather nasty shock however. It is my belief that with a few days rest she will be right as rain. There are two capable healers attending her as we speak."

Some of the tension around the table was released at Germaine's words. "That is indeed good news Mother Abbess," said Gingivere. "Now getting back to the subject of Martin and his disappearance. I think I speak for everybeast here when I say that any information you might have would fall on welcome ears."

Germaine gave the cat a friendly smile. "Certainly Gingivere." She then turned to Willic. "Please tell the rest of these goodbeasts what you have told me."

Willic looked decidedly nervous as he felt all eyes turn towards him. "Of course. As I told those at the farm I met two maids who had been captured by the crows and ravens that serve the Allpack."

Dinny interrupted. "Wot be this Allpack zurr?"

Bella came to Willic's aid. "Please my friends. Questions can come later. Please allow Willic to finish."

"Thank you miss Bella. As I was saying, these two mouse maids had been captured. My friend Ponner and I tried to rescue them, but we're not warriors. I managed to get myself knocked almost senseless." Willic had to swallow several times before the lump in his throat allowed him to talk again. "Ponner was slain by the foul beasts.  
"One of the maids dragged me into the hollow they had been kept in. She said her name was Columbine of Redwall and she was married to Gonff the Prince of Mousethieves. The other maid was called Rose of Noonvale. Columbine said she was betrothed to Martin the Abbey Warrior of Redwall."

At this news Lady Amber stood up and couldn't help breaking in. "What?! Martin betrothed?"

Germaine calmly called out from her chair. "Lady Amber, please do sit back down. There is more to this tale than just the information Willic has."

"Yes Mother Abbess, my apologies." Amber sat back down.

Bella motioned to Willic. "Please continue."

Willic took a deep breath. "Well Columbine said that she and this Rose had been taken from a place called Noonvale. They were being taken to the southeast. They said they were unharmed. "After that I completely blanked out. I don't remember anymore until I woke up and found Kristyal staring at Ponner's remains. After that I trekked through Mossflower until I found mister Gingivere's farmhouse. That's all I know."

Bella spoke again. "Thank you Willic." She turned to the other creatures at the table. "Now let me tell you that before Martin left he did leave us some clues as to the unexpectedness of his departure and his reasons for doing so. The Abbess and I have given the clues he left us much thought. We will share his words with you and our deductions. We would be grateful to have your opinions as well. Abbess?"

Germaine took a scroll from her wide habit sleeve. "My friends it seems our Martin is full of surprises even after all this time. The words he left us take the form of a poem.

The code of the warrior to me calls,  
Travel north from these red stone halls.  
Do not worry, oh please don't despair,  
I shall return come autumn fair.

Courage, justice, valor, truth,  
All my hallmarks since my youth.  
Yet, one deep secret I've always kept,  
The reason why my heart has wept.

Of one who gave all she could give,  
To ensure that others would live.  
I the captive she set free,  
Yet her chains still keepeth me.

Now her home in danger lies,  
From evil vermin in cruel disguise.  
Unable to stand against this might,  
They have called to me, a creature of right.

By my sword I will defend,  
Until this evil meets its end,  
And purge the land upon which grows,  
The memory forever, of a faded rose."

Germaine finished reading the poem and set the scroll down on the table. Bella looked at those seated near her. They all wore expressions of wonder and awe. It seemed they too hadn't realized Martin's latent talent as a bard.

At the sound of her voice they came back to themselves. "As you can see Martin left us a very cryptic puzzle. I fear we will not know the whole truth of the matter until he returns. However with the new information young Willic has provided it has seemed to confirm a few theories the Abbess and I had been contemplating.  
"First we believe that there may be more to Martin's past than he ever told us. Considering his words it first appeares that Martin had fought in some great battle long before he ever came to Mossflower. Another suspicion Germaine and I have had is that Martin met some maid early in his life, a maid he cared very deeply for. The talk of her keeping his heart in chains seems to point to this.  
"Germaine and I have also surmised that the reason Martin left the northlands was not because he was tired of waiting for his father as he always told us. Instead we think it is because this maid was lost in this battle he fought."

Log-a-Log couldn't help but ask a question. "Pardon the interruption Bella, but I didn't hear any mention of a past battle in that poem. Mayhaps talk of one to come, but not a prior battle. What makes you think Martin fought in one, and lost this maid of his?"

Germaine answered. "Several things Log-a-Log. First off is this superb fighting skills Martin has always demonstrated. After speaking to Bella in depth we came to the conclusion that it would take more than just sparring or solitary practice to wield a sword the way Martin does. As I'm sure all of you warrior's know there is a big difference between sparring with a friend and fighting against a foe that means to kill you. We only ever have seen Martin demonstrate fighting skills that could only have been learned in the heat of battle.  
"Going back to what Bella has been saying; we feel that this maid of Martin's died since in the poem he is always speaking of her in the past tense. One only does that when speaking of one who has passed on to Dark Forest. Also the lines stating she had given all she could give so others would live. It seems this maid sacrificed herself to free others in this battle. A trait I'm sure Martin would find very endearing, as it's one of his finest. Bella and I have supposed that it is due to the loss of this maid that drove Martin from the northlands and eventually here to Mossflower."

Dinny piped up with his own concern. "Burr Oi doen't burlieve Marthen would just run aways loik that. No disrepectin' to you'm Mother Abbess, but Oi jus' foinds it hard to think 'o Marthen runnin' from his trubbles. Burr aye Oi do."

Germaine smiled at the kindly mole. "Yes Dinny that was almost my same reaction at first. Then Bella said something that made quite a bit of sense." She turned to the silver badger. "Bella?"

"As I told Germaine I figured this whole episode must have happened early in Martin's life." She turned to Willic at this. "Perhaps when he was even younger than yourself sir Willic." Bella turned back to face the rest of the creatures again. "I pointed out that at such an age it is common for young creatures to make choices and decisions they might not make after seasons of experience. I know that there are many choices I'd like to re-make myself. Why wouldn't it be the same for Martin?"

Only deep contemplative looks met her words. Finally it was Sandingomm that broke the silence. "Well that is all well and good miss Bella. But what does it have to do with Martin leaving so suddenly?"

Bell looked at the red furred cat. "Abbess Germaine and I figured that Martin's maid had come from a hidden place known as Noonvale." The creatures around the table looked at Willic remembering the message he had delivered. Before any questions could be asked Bella had started speaking again.

"This Noonvale place has only been heard of by rumor by myself and Abbess Germaine. According to what we know it is supposed to be a hidden valley deep in the woods of the northlands. It is so remote that hardly anything is known of it. Martin told us that the northlands were harsh and cruel to the creatures living there. However this Noonvale was supposed to be far inland and protected from the brutal elements of the coast.  
"The other thing that has been told of Noonvale was that it was a peaceful place. It was not supposed to be a place of many warriors. If Martin had performed some feat of valor for them in the past it would not surprise me that they would call on him again. His own words as he left the Abbey also seem to confirm this. He spoke of 'those facing deadly peril' and a duty from the north. I ask how this could be anything other than Noonvale, the place where his dear maiden came from?"

Log-a-Log spoke up again. "That does seem to make sense miss Bella. But what of this new information Willic has brought us? How Martin is now betrothed to one from Noonvale?"

Bella smiled at the shrew. "Willic's information adds several new pieces of information. First is that Noonvale does in fact exist. Secondly and I think much more importantly for Martin, his maiden never died he only thought she did. Evidently her name is Rose and it corresponds with the last line in Martin's poem."

"Not exactly a happy reunion if Martin has become betrothed to this Rose and now she and Columbine are prisoners of this Allpack," commented Amber.

Germaine turned somewhat grave. "Very true Lady Amber." She tuned her head to look at Willic. "You have said you have some knowledge of this Allpack. Please tell us what you know."

"Well it's not much," he started. "Every full moon they come out of the southeast. Rats, weasels, ferrets, stoats, martins, ermine and all armed to the teeth. They just sweep through the woods on the night of the full moon slashing and hacking at anything or anybeast they see."

"Seem's loik any other vermin beasts we'm a-dealt with."

Willic turned to Dinny. "You might be right, but I'd be willing to bet these vermin are different than other hordes you might have faced. First, there are more of them than we could ever count. They seemed to make the plains and woods turn black because of their numbers. Second we heard them say that only a portion of their total force made the monthly plundering visits. If that is true the total number of vermin must be beyond imagination. Thirdly and most importantly, the vermin are not the Allpack. They are called Valley Rouges for some reason. Huge wolves lead these Valley Rouges. The wolves are the true Allpack. I saw them a few times when I was younger. I never want to see them again." He shuddered at the memory of his glimpse of the horde he had described.

Log-a-Log jumped up on his seat. "Well vermin or not. Wolves or not we're not going to just sit here and let them keep miss Columbine and this Rose captive." He drew his rapier and pointed it at the ceiling. "I say we set out to find and rescue them right away!"

Abbess Germaine waved him down. "We would not expect anything different from one as brave as you Log-a-Log. However we do not have the numbers to set off on such a grand quest at this time. I'm sure that Martin is of the same mind, but if there is danger abroad in Mossflower we need what warriors we do have here in case we come under attack."

Amber felt the old sense of duty come back to her as well. "Then you propose we do nothing but sit here and twiddle our paws?"

"Peace Amber. Germaine did not say that." Gingivere looked to the Abbess. "At least I hope you have some ideas as to what we can do Mother Abbess."

"Indeed I do Gingivere." She turned to Amber. "My Lady Amber how many squirrels are here at Redwall waiting on your commands?"

Amber thought about it for a moment before answering. "Three score here at the Abbey doing nothing since construction has been halted. Another two score out in Mossflower gathering more wood for scaffolding."

A new fire shone in Germaine's eyes. "Please send word to have those in Mossflower return to the Abbey as soon as possible. Also would you send out some scouts to look for Trubbs and his Mossflower Patrol? I think his assistance will be beneficial as well. I would also ask you to command a score of your squirrels to remain here at the Abbey. They will need to start making bows and arrows."

"You mean to fight the Allpack?" Willic's eyes were wide as he asked the question.

Germaine turned to him. "Yes Willic. I do believe that is eventually what is going to happen. While I abhor violence I do also realize that at times only a properly equipped force is the only thing that can defeat evil like that you speak of. I'm sure that is what Martin intends as well. It makes sense to start preparations as soon as possible." She then looked at Log-a-Log.  
"How long would it take to sail _Wuddshipp_ to Salamandastron and return?"

Log-a-Log too took some time to consider the logistics of the trip. "About four days with the way the River Moss is runnin' to make it to the sea. Another day to sail to the mountain. Probably about six or seven days to return, maybe more if'n we're goin' to have to pull _Wuddshipp_ upstream all the way."

Germaine nodded at him. "Thank you my friend. Please allow your crew to rest here at Redwall tonight. Tomorrow morning I would ask that you set sail for the Fire Mountain at first light. Lady Amber please do the same with your squirrel troops."

The squirrel and shrew both rose from their seats. They bowed to the Abbess before leaving to make preparations for their tasks. When they had left Bella again turned to Willic.

"If you would please tell us again all you know of this Allpack and the Valley Rouges that serve them. Any information we have will be helpful."

Willic bowed his head to the old badger. "Of course marm. But afterwards may I see Kristyal again? I don't want her to be alone in a strange place surrounded by unfamiliar beasts for very long."

Germaine smiled at the mouse. "Of course young sir." She reached into her waist pouch and produced a clean scroll and several charcoal sticks. "Now please tell us all you know of these wolves."

The waxing moon hung over Redwall and Mossflower. The night was peaceful yet in Redwall the atmosphere had changed very subtly. Like the high wispy clouds that herald a coming storm the talk within the walls was of the coming tasks. Once again the creatures of Mossflower were preparing to gird themselves for war.

A/N; _Sorry for the long committee meeting chapter. But I'm sure you would have preferred that to me saying_ _something to the effect of "Willic came in and shared his news about Rose and Columbine." That would have been too simple in my opinion. And no big cliffhanger this time. I've already got a few big ones still hanging on out there. They'll be resolved soon. But don't worry I've got a whole line of blot bunnies waiting to take their turn dangling off the cliff of my imagination. There will be a lot more to come._

_I did a lot of looking through my previous chapters to try and make sure I got all the details right. In both this story and "A Mask and A Song." If I got anything wrong please let me know so I can edit and get it right. I was also debating whether or not to repost Martin's poem. I did simply because I like it and wanted to see it again. I'm still surprised that I was able to get that to come out as well as it did. Just shows what your capable of when you're really bored at 3:00 in the morning._

_Next chapter I promise I'll let you in on my whole "Felldoh is alive" thing. I'm really looking forward to the reviews for that little bit of chaos. As always I welcome any comments._


	14. Surprises

A/N; _I've had so much fun the last week or so. Ah, my precious cliffhangers. My way of getting back at those who write them as much as I do. All in good fun of course. Now as promised I shall reveal how I brought Felldoh back from the dead. Even though in "Martin the Warrior" the entire Fur and Freedom Fighter Corps either saw his body, or watched him be buried. And as I do not use extra-canon supernatural powers I'll bet there are great many of you who are keenly wondering how this could happen. Well _I_ won't tell you. Probably got you going there. Jokes are so much fun aren't they? I'll let Martin and co. tell you. Well I've digressed and held back to long. But it's just so much fun, especially with this one. ducks a tomato flying at his head by an impatient face in the back of the room FINE! Without any further ado here it is, enjoy the first line, I know I did when I thought of it. dives out of the way from a flying fruit salad coming from impatient readers_

14

Surprises

"Felldoh?" Gonff looked at Martin and Brome. "You mean that squirrel friend of yours who went nuts?"

Martin gave Gonff a hard stare for his pun. "Gonff please, now really isn't the time or place for such comments." He went over to where Brome was kneeling next to the unconscious squirrel. Behind him he heard Gonff mutter to Skipper.

"Getting' so's a beast can't even crack a joke anymore matey."

Ignoring the Thief, Martin knelt next to Brome. "How could it be Felldoh? We buried him. You, me, Rose, Grumm, the Players, Barkjon, we were all there."

Brome had put a few herbs and a bandage on the bump Gonff's dagger had left. His voice was quivering with his attempts to keep his emotions in check. "I-I-I-I don't know M-martin. I j-j-j-just don't know."

"This isn't Felldoh."

"How can you say that?" Brome's voice rose shrilly at Keyla's statement. "You were there the whole time at Marshank and on the cliffs. We watched as Felldoh fought Badrang with nothing but javelins exactly like those." He pointed to the small pile of weapons next to the squirrel. "You were there when we freed the slaves after that show at the fort, when we liberated the rest of them through Grumm's tunnel, when Celandine was almost killed by those corsairs! You knew him as well as I did! Just look at him, he's a spot on match to what Felldoh looked like!"

Keyla's face was grave. "Aye, yore right there sir Brome as you say, spot on. Looks exactly like he did all those seasons ago when we fought Badrang."

Before Brome could start shouting again Martin gave the mouse a glare that told him to bite his tongue. "What's your point Keyla?"

"My point Martin is exactly like I said. If this is Felldoh he hasn't aged a day. Every hair, every whisker, every claw exactly like how we know he looked. Now think 'o yoreselves. D'you look the same as you did all those seasons ago? How about even last winter? How many creatures have you ever met that could escape the effects of Father Time or Mother Nature?"

Martin and Brome were silent as they tried grasping the enormity of what Keyla had said. Before Martin could offer any rebuttal Keyla spoke again.

"Add this to yore thinkin' too. It took a score an' a half 'o foebeasts to bring Felldoh down at the gates of Marshank. Only five were left standin' before Felldoh was finally brought down. You weren't there when we first found him Martin. He was hardly recognizable he had so many wounds. Now if this squirrel IS Felldoh where are the scars of that fight?" The otter turned to scan Martin's face. "You hide them well Martin, but anybeast who knew what you went through with the Gawtrybe can still see the scratch marks on yore face. See what I mean?"

Martin pawed the faded lines on his cheeks. Considering all his other battles he had actually forgotten about his fight with Wakka. Keyla was right; beneath his fur he could still feel the marks where another squirrel had tried to claw his eye's out.

The Warrior turned to Brome. "How long 'til that on wakes up?"

Brome was re-packing his healing supplies. "I can't tell Martin. Gonff did too good of a job with that toss of his."

Five sets of eyes turned to where Gonff was picking up his dagger. "Ooops"

Starwort shook his head at the pudgy mouse. "Is that all you've got to say for yoreself?"

Gonff looked a bit indignant. "What else do you want me to say? I was only doin' what Martin asked me. How should I have known it was some half-crazy-jump-out-'o-the-grave-like-it's-a-bloomin'-tree squirrel who was supposed to have died seasons ago?"

"Enough!" Every creature jumped at Martin's shout. "I will not stand for this bickering. Not amongst friends. It's late and we all need some sleep. Starwort, Keyla please bring that squirrel to the healer's tent. Make sure he is kept separate from any other creature that might have known Felldoh. The last thing we need is wild rumors flying around camp. Inform me as soon as he wakes up. I don't know about the rest of you, but a good night's sleep will help us all."

"Pardon me Martin, but I AM the most skilled healer we have. Shouldn't I be the one to look after the squirrel?" Brome was almost pleading.

Martin shook his head. "No Brome, I don't think that's a good idea. If it is Felldoh could you hold back your resentment for him?"

"I don't resent…" Brome started but Martin cut him off.

"And if it _isn't_," Martin had to raise his voice slightly to be heard over Brome. When the younger mouse was silent again Martin continued. "Could you hide your feelings of disappointment?

Brome was looking at his footpaws shuffling in the dirt. Martin went on. "I heard the way you talked of Felldoh when Terick and his friends first asked me to train them. You're either still in awe of Felldoh and how he was able to fight the way he did. Or you resent his memory because he fought for vengeance rather than justice."  
Martin put a paw on Brome's shoulder. "Don't do this to yourself Brome. I'm sure Felldoh would want us to remember the good times we had with him. According to what others have told me, you did have several before that day at the gates of Marshank. Trust me when I tell you that holding onto bitter feelings for so long only leads to more pain. Let go of your resentment for Felldoh. I'm sure he would've wanted it that way."

The Patriarch looked up at the Warrior through red-rimmed eyes. "Thank you Martin. You're right. You truly have grown up from the hot tempered hard driving Warrior I first met in that prison hole."

Martin gave his friend a smile. "No, Brome thank you. I've had a lot of time to think over the seasons and especially over the last few weeks. It was the influence of Noonvale, of Rose, of Urran Voh, and of you that has changed me more than anything. The way you all yearn for peace and contentment and the deliberate way you plan for it has always stuck with me. I only hope I've lived up to the high standards of Noonvale and your house. Now let's all get some sleep."

The mystery squirrel didn't wake up the next day, or the day after that. Gonff became the butt of a good deal of jokes and pranks because of his over-enthusiastic dagger throwing skill. The Gawtrybe were particularly hard to deal with. Regardless of Grumm's assurances that Rose had changed them, they were still the mischief making hooligans Martin remembered. He was at least glad none had challenged him to fight again. The wild squirrels spent the entire day racing up and down the trees of Mossflower throwing pinecones and spiky chestnuts at each other. A poorly thrown missile had struck more than one creature from the mountain squirrels.

The Broadstream shrews were also starting to become very irritating. Without any firm leader, to a shrew they had all claimed the title. They spent the vast majority of their time arguing about who was going to take watch when it came time for their turn. After another week and a half of marching down the path through Mossflower Martin was on the verge of cracking. He vented to his friends around his campfire one night.

"If it's not the Gawtrybe, it's those shrews. Why we even let them come with us I'll never know." He buried his face in his paws.

Pallum chuckled at the fuming Warrior. "Cheer up mate. It's not all bad. It could be worse."

Martin looked up at the hedgehog. "How's that?"

Pallum's grin was pure wickedness "Dinjer could be here."

Redwallers and Noonvalers alike laughed long and hard at Pallum's statement. During the march they had shared their many stories. Grumm, Pallum, Brome, and the rest of the Noonvalers soon knew all the details of the Mossflower War. Likewise Gonff, Skipper and the Redwall otters had heard every part of the Battle of Marshank and its adventures. Martin had stayed quiet during most of the tellings. When Grumm and Pallum spoke of their adventures with Martin and Rose, the Warrior had always managed to slip off in the night without being seen. He knew another version of the story was coming as soon as Pallum had made his reference to the Pigmy Shrew.

Martin stood up and grabbed his empty dinner bowl. "As much as I would love to hear about that little nightmare again, I need to clean out my bowl. If you'll all excuse me." He left the fire ring and walked into the dark woods.

He walked southwards down the path until only a distant glow was visible from the camp. Martin sat down and rested his back against a large rock on the side of the path. He stared up at the stars and felt his thoughts drift to Rose. Crossing his arms he pawed her scarf still tied to his arm. The lovely maid who had promised to wed him was never far from his mind. Untying the scarf he held it to his nose and inhaled. He could still smell Rose's scent on the cloth. More than anything this token of hers cemented his resolve to find her.

"So this is where you got off to matey."

Martin jumped at the sound of Gonff's voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Well normally I'd say that it was to box your ears for running away from us again."

"Again?"

Gonff scoffed a bit. "You think we haven't noticed you leave whenever we talk about Rose?" Martin didn't say anything. Then Gonff's voice broke and the hurt of not having his wife at his side was more than evident. " But I know that it's something else. I feel it too."

Martin looked up at his friend. Here was the only other creature in the camp that could have any clue to the feelings he had. "You think they miss us?"

Gonff sat down next to Martin. "Miss us? What sort of question is that? This is my Columbine and your Rose we're talkin' about matey."

"Of course you're right Gonff. It's just that now that I know she's alive, and she's not with me I feel so…so…"

"Lost?" Gonff offered.

"Aye" Martin went back to looking at the stars.

The two friends sat silently for a long time before Gonff spoke again. "Well at least one bit 'o good news."

Martin didn't turn to his friend when he replied. "What's that?"

"We'll be in Redwall mid-morning tomorrow."

Martin did look at Gonff at that one. "How do you figure?"

Gonff chuckled and pointed at the rock they were leaning against. "Look at the rock behind you mate."

Martin hadn't realized it, but he was sitting against the formation known as the Otter and His Wife. It was one of the few permanent markers on the path near Redwall. Looking over at Gonff Martin found that his friend had fallen asleep. Looking down at himself he realized he hadn't taken his cape off that day. Lifting it from his shoulders he spread the red cloth over his sleeping friend. Moving around to a niche in the rock that blocked the winds of the coming autumn Martin quickly fell asleep too. As usual his dreams were of the maiden he loved and who he was even more determined to rescue.

* * *

The sun rose over Redwall and Abbess Germaine and Bella walked side by side along the ramparts. It was somewhat of a custom for them to stroll through the Abbey in the morning. They usually kept quiet and just enjoyed the stillness of the morning air. This time Bella broke the silence and pointed to the treetops of Mossflower. 

"I must be growing hard of sight Abbess. I hadn't realized until now that the leaves were starting to turn."

Germaine followed her paw. "Yes my friend. They have been doing so for the past few days. You know what that means?"

The badger nodded. "According to his poem, Martin should be home any day."

"Yes, perhaps we should ask Trubbs to put extra wall guards on."

"Pardon for interruptin' miss Abbess."  
"And for spyin' a bit, wot."  
"Couldn't help but overhear that you needed a few more jolly wall top lookouts."

Germaine and Bella turned to come face to face with Trubbs, Wother, and Ffring. The three hares along with their wives Harebell, Honeydew, and Willow had reached Redwall with the rest of their Mossflower patrol three days prior. The two score of fighting hares were an immediate asset to Redwall. Lady Amber had been able to give her weary squirrel troops a much-needed rest from wall guard duty. Her hundred squirrels had been able to fashion a large number of sturdy bows and were filling fresh quivers by the dozen with true-flying arrows.

Bella nodded to the gallant hares. "We would be more than grateful if you would do so."

Waggling their ears as hares do Trubbs issued out commands to several of the Mossflower Patrol. Soon twenty fully armed hares were patrolling the ramparts of Redwall.

* * *

Martin had put his armor on. Normally he would've returned peacefully to Redwall with his sword resting casually across his back. This time was different. He needed his friends at the Abbey to be ready right away to prepare for battle. He could think of no better image to accomplish this than arriving with his armor on. He only wore his breastplate, helmet, greaves, bracers, and cape. The rest of the armor had been left at Noonvale so he could travel faster with the lightened load. The sun was peaking through the trees as he slid his sword into the scabbard at his side. He snapped the visor down on his helmet and turning to his army shouted only three words. 

"On to Redwall!"

A shout went up as the Restored Fur and Freedom Fighters began their last leg to the fabled Abbey. Many stories of the place had been spread thanks in large part to a frolicking Gonff and boastful otter crew. To many, especially the former slaves of Rassk, the Abbey seemed a place of perfection if the tales were to be believed. The army had gone only a few yards down the path when an ear splitting cry rang out.

"EULALIAAAA!"

Six large hares sprang out of the woods brandishing large lances. Many of those in the front ranks of the Fur and Freedom Fighters began drawing their weapons at the sight. Martin's shout halted them.

"Hold! Draw no steel!" He turned to the hares. "Put up your weapons. We mean no harm to you or any other peaceful woodlander." Seeing the lance was of the same design he had seen at Salamandastron he called out again. "Who is the officer of this patrol?"

The hares looked a bit stunned at the armored one who stood before them. One was about to answer when a smart military voice rang out from the trees. "What in blazes are you bloomin' recruits doing! Six accosting a full regiment or two!" Another hare strode out onto the path. Considering that the first six hares had snapped to attention at the sight of him Martin supposed this was the officer he was looking for.

However the hare in question was still dressing down the recruits. "Completely bad form chaps. First of you young 'uns haven't even the sense to see this ain't no vermin mob. Woodland army by the looks of it."

Martin raised his helmet visor and walked to the hare. "Pardon me sir. 'Twas an honest mistake you're hares made. Shows the caliber of you Salamandastron hares for six to be willing to take on as many as we are."

The officer stopped berating his hares and turned to Martin. "Of course sah. Don't make 'em any better if I do say so m'self. To whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

"Martin, Warrior of Redwall Abbey."

The hare looked a bit shocked. "Beggin' your apologies sah. Didn't know I was in the company of one who fought alongside his Lordship Boar. However you're just the beast I'm lookin' for."

Martin smiled. "Please don't mention it. To whom do I have the pleasure of addressing and why are you looking for me?"

The hare gave a smart salute with his pike. "Lieutenant Sandgall sah. Sent here to Mossflower on orders of Colonel Buffheart at the request of some jolly shrew type. Name o Log-a-Log or some such."

Gonff bullied his way forward. "Log-a-Log? What's that water walloper doin' at the Fire Mountain?"

Log-a-Log had snuck up behind the Thief with a bucket of water. Grinning at Skipper who was biting his paw trying not to laugh out loud the shrew upended the bucket over Gonff's head.

Gonff coughed and spluttered as the icy deluge poured over him. "Gettin' help for you and Martin that's what you chubby sneak."

Martin and the rest of those present to watch fell around laughing at Gonff's outraged expression. Leaving the Thief to fume Log-a-Log crossed to where Martin stood. The two friends embraced fondly.

"Log-a-Log good to see you again."

"You to Martin." They dropped their embrace and stepped back. "And let me add my congratulations to you and any service you require of me or my shrews."

Martin was completely perplexed. "Congratulations? For what?"

Log-a-Log smiled. "For your betrothal of course. Don't worry my shrews and I will do everything we can to help you get your Rose and miss Columbine back safe and sound."

Martin was flabbergasted. How had Log-a-Log found out about Rose and Columbine? "But...how…"

"No time to explain now mate. We best get back to Redwall quick like." Log-a-Log was already marshaling his shrews into marching formation.

Martin was still somewhat shocked. He had thought the poem he had left the Abbess had been vague enough that it would be extremely difficult for anybeast to figure it out until he returned to the Abbey. After all he had written before he knew Rose was still alive.

Martin turned back to Lt. Sandgall. "How many hares are under your command?"

"Grand total of forty able bodied and perilous hares at your disposal sah. Would've been more but it's all the Colonel could spare doncha' know."

"Very well. Have them form up. We march to Redwall on the double."

The hare gave another crisp salute and repeated the order to his patrol. Soon Martin's army, now reinforced by forty Long Patrol hares and over two hundred shrews of Log-a-Log's tribe were marching double quick down the path. Redwall soon came into view.

* * *

Trubbs and his wife Harebell stood on duty at the northwest corner of the Abbey walls. Raising a paw to her eyes, Harebell peered northwards. Trubbs noticed the look on his wife's face. 

"Something wrong 'o bell of my heart?"

The pretty hare smiled at the compliment. Trubbs was constantly gushing over her, not that she minded at all.

"Seem's we've got a dust cloud arisin' on the path." She shouted to where Willow stood with her husband Ffring a short distance away. "Willow! Ffring! Dust to the north! Could be Martin coming back! Alert the Abbess straight away if you please"

The two hares dashed to the pond where Germaine was watching as Foremole and his crew worked on expanding the irrigation ditches to the orchards. The hares informed the Abbess of the dust cloud. She immediately went to the Gatehouse where Willic was on duty. The mouse had proved himself to be a very hard worker, pitching in with even the most mundane of tasks.

He smiled as the Abbess approached. "Good morning to you Abbess. How can I help you today."

"Open the gates quick Willic. The hares thing they might have spotted Martin returning."

"At once Mother Abbess." Willic unbarred the gate and opened the doors. By now the news of Martin returning had spread. Lady Amber, Gingivere, Trubbs, and Bella had joined the Abbess and Willic at the gates. It wasn't long before the sight of Martin, with his cape fluttering in the wind, leading a full army behind him was clearly visible. From all over the Abbey creatures had ceased what they were doing. Some climbed on top of the walls to watch as Martin's army came into view. Others gathered on the lawns to see them march through the gates.

Amber whispered to the Abbess. "Looks as if Martin had the same idea we did. That's more war beasts behind him than I ever care to see again."

Bella shushed the squirrel Queen. "Hush now Amber. Martin's nearly here."

Indeed Martin had finally arrived back at Redwall. The morning sun glinted off the steel plates around his body. Instead of laying his sword at the feet of Abbess Germaine in the sign of a successful quest, he drew it and flashed the fabled blade in a warrior's salute to the old mouse.

"Abbess Germaine, I have returned from one quest in the northlands only to find another. The creatures you see behind me have pledged to assist me. I humbly ask all of Redwall to do the same."

Germaine nodded to the Warrior. "Of course Martin. Please come inside with your captains. There is much to discuss."

Martin followed the Abbess, Bella, Lady Amber, Gingivere, Trubbs, and a young mouse he had never met before towards the Abbey. As he walked he turned to Pallum and Grumm. The two were looking in awe at the half constructed building before them. "Grumm, Pallum, would you two please be so kind as to help the Noonvalers get settled in. Find Foremole or my friend Dinny. I'm sure one of those two will be able to assist you."

Grumm was still looking around in wonder. Pallum though heard Martin's words. "Of course Martin. Here you great soup loving mole. Let's go find this Dinny."

Martin smiled as he watched the two trundle off. He had known they would like Redwall. Turning back to the Abbey he went inside followed by Gonff, Brome, Skipper, Starwort, Keyla, Log-a-Log, and Lieutenant Sandgall. Soon all were seated around the large Great Hall table. Abbess Germaine sat at the head in her chair flanked on the left by Bella and on the right by Martin. She called the meeting to order.

"First may I say welcome to our new friends. I am Abbess Germaine formerly of Loamhedge. On my left is Bella of Brockhall our Abbey Badger Mother. Please before any discussion takes place I would like to know the names of our new acquaintances."

One by one the creatures around the table introduced themselves. Old friends were reunited and new friends were made around the Redwall table that day. Seeing everyone had been introduced the Abbess continued.

"Now that we all know who we all are first thing is first. May I offer my warm congratulations to Martin with his betrothal to Rose of Noonvale who is unfortunately unable to be here with us."

Cheering and applause broke out. Martin though was even more confused. First Log-a-Log knew of Rose now the Abbess did too. _How is this possible?_ He thought.

Bella saw the confusion in his eyes. She turned to the mouse Martin had never met. "I think you should tell Martin and Gonff what you know Willic."

The mouse stood up and felt the hot gazes of Martin and Gonff on him. "I think the first thing you should know is that the reason everybeast at Redwall knows about Rose and Columbine is because of me. My friend Ponner had seen that they had been captured, so he and I tried to rescue them." Martin and Gonff were on the edge of their seats. "Unfortunately we were unable to do so. Ponner was slain by the crows and ravens, but Rose and Columbine gave me a message to give to Redwall."

"Rose is alive!"

"Did you actually see my Columbine?"

Martin and Gonff had leapt up from their seats. Willic nodded at the two mice. "Yes sirs. They were alive when I saw them. Columbine told me she was married to a Gonff, Prince of Mousethieves, and Rose was promised to one called Martin. She said they were unharmed and being taken to the southeast."

Martin and Gonff hugged each other tight in their relief. The burden of knowing nothing about the two maidens was lifted from their shoulders. Now that they knew where to look for Rose and Columbine they had real reason to hope again. Tears of relief were flowing freely down their cheeks.

Martin released his friend and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Thank you for bringing that message here Willic. Despite the price that was paid for it, it was a courageous thing you did. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Willic looked decidedly uncomfortable. He had been told Martin was a solid stoic type of mouse. He hadn't been expecting him to wear his heart on his sleeve in such a fashion. "You're welcome sir."

Germaine was about to continue when there was a knock on the door. "Enter please," she called out. A female otter Germaine recognized as one who had come with Martin stepped inside. "Yes dear what is it?"

The otter gave a polite curtsey for her interruption. "Beggin' yore pardon Mother Abbess marm. On the trail here we met a squirrel who unfortunately was knocked senseless by a dagger hilt to the head by Master Gonff." The Thief squirmed a bit in his seat. "Martin gave instruction to be told at once when the squirrel woke up. Well he has."

Germaine smiled at the kindly otter. "Thank you miss…?"

"Tullgrew marm. That's my husband Keyla there." She waved to the otter sitting next to Starwort.

"Mother Abbess, I'm sorry to delay this even more, but I must speak with this squirrel."

"Of course Martin." Germaine addressed the rest of those around the table. "Please make yourselves at home. What's ours is…"

She was cut off as the doors to Great Hall flew open. A score of Gawtrybe squirrels and Broadstream shrews had burst into the Hall. The arguing and yelling beasts were causing chaos. Lady Amber and Log-a-Log stood up at once.

"Be quiet this instant you poor lousy overgrown kitts!" she bellowed.

Log-a-Log added his voice. "You great pudden' headed shrews. Heave to and back oars at once!"

The wild squirrels and shrews ceased their activities at once. A gray furred Gawtrybe squirrel stuck his tongue out impudently at Amber. "Your not the boss of us, you one eared old…"

_WHACK!_

Before anybeast could stop her Amber had leapt from seat and dealt the squirrel a blow to the chin that sent him flying. "The name's Lady Amber to you, you wretch." She looked up at the other squirrels that were just about to start punching each other in a 'new game.' "The rest of you lot pipe down. While you're here at this Abbey you'll take your orders from me. Lady Amber, Squirrel Queen of Mossflower, holder of the Arrowleaf!" From her belt pouch she drew forth a leaf carved out of black stone and polished to a mirror finish. It was shaped just like the head of one of the arrows she had her squirrel troops making. At the sight of it the Gawtrybe clamed up in shock.

"Now shove off and report to my assistant Pear. Tell him you're all to sit making arrows all day with no lunch. Hop to it!" To everybeasts surprise the Gawtrybe silently obeyed the command and filed out the door.

Now it was Log-a-Log's turn. The Broadstream shrews were giggling at the sight of the Gawtrybe so humbled. "What's that you say me mates?" Log-a-Log put a paw to his ear. "You'd like to help 'em?" Most of the shrews began to debate the point. Soon they were all yelling and screaming furiously.

"Logalogalogalogalogalogalogalogalogalogalogalooogg!" The undulating cry caused the northern shrews to quiet down at once. "Now you ugly misbegotten lot listen up. I'm Log-a-Log Big Club. While yore all here at Redwall or Mossflower you'll answer to me and me alone. Now shift your sorry selves outside at once and report to me first mate Banksnout. Yore to tell 'im yore all to sharpen me crews rapiers and then start foragin' for good decent paddle wood out in the forest. Snap to! Move yoreselves!" There was a mad rush as the shrews hurried to do as they were bid.

Log-a-Log and Amber gave each other a nod of satisfaction and returned to their seats. Thirteen sets of wide and astonished eyes met them. Starwort was first to find his voice again.

"My compliments. I never saw those wild ones jump to authority so quickly. You two might have just saved us a few seasons worth of headaches."

Amber waved a paw dismissively. "Don't mention it. You know how to command otters, the Abbess mice, Log-a-Log and I know how to command our own kind. Shouldn't have anymore trouble with that lot anymore."

Germaine too expressed her thanks. "Yes thank you very much Amber, Log-a-Log." She then turned to Martin. "I think you were about to check on another squirrel Martin?"

"Yes, my apologies for leaving the Council table so soon Mother Abbess." He rose and followed Tullgrew out the door. Behind him were several Noonvalers and a Redwaller or two.

Tullgrew led them to the Abbey infirmary tent where the young squirrel had been brought. He was sitting up on a cot sipping from a canteen of water when Martin entered followed close by Brome and several others.

The first thing Martin noticed were they eyes of the squirrel and he knew at once it wasn't Felldoh. If there was one thing Martin could always remember about the squirrel warrior from his youth it was his eyes. The light of determination emanating from the tan and gold eyes of Felldoh had very closely mirrored Martins. Looking into the honey colored eyes of the squirrel before him he saw the same determination, just not his old friend.

It was Brome who spoke first though. "You're not Felldoh."

The squirrel looked up at him. "No sir, I'm not."

"Then who are you if you're not Felldoh?" Martin asked the question that had been burning in him since he had first seen the creature.

"Felldoh is dead sir. My name is Scirus, son of Felldoh and Trefoil."

A/N; _munches on an apple that had been thrown at him There you go, happy now? What you think I would tell you at the beginning of the chapter? Where's the fun in that?_ _ducks another banana_ _Missed me. Cyber props to shoman and Fried Cheesecake for guessing correctly. I had so much fun grinning evilly with all of you thinking Felldoh had come back. I may be good, but I'm not_ that_ good. There's only so far I can stretch canon and still be true to the kind of story I'm writing. _

_But you may ask why Trefoil? Why not Celandine? If I'm such a canon fanatic why not go along an established canon path? Well I'd tell you, but that would spoil Rose and Columbine's fun in figuring it out. Once again I leave you with another unanswered question. You'll just have to wait a bit longer. get's knocked down by a well aimed shot from a potato gun Oww._


	15. More Stories

A/N; _Okay so I didn't really have a plan for this chapter. Just a general idea for it. So I sat down and just started typing with "All For Love" set on repeat. Let's see where this leads shall we? So far looks like another girl talk chapter, maybe._

15

More Stories

Trefoil sat with Rose, Columbine, Gauchee, and Kastern beneath a tall oak tree. The air of the Gardens was continuously warm due to the multitudes of hot springs. However that couldn't stop the trees from their natural courses. The top leaves of the trees were starting to turn to their reds, golds, and yellows of the coming fall. The squirrelmaid had never thought she would see Rose again. True they had only met briefly before the Battle of Marshank, but she along with the other maids of the Rambling Rosehip Players had all instantly liked the pretty mouse. When Trefoil had seen Rose when the doors opened she couldn't help herself. She launched into a flying leap with arms outstretched at the Noonvaler. She took Rose and her companion to where she, Gauchee and Kastern had staked out their own little spot in the Gardens.

Before any stories could be told or proper introductions made, Trefoil had asked about her son. Unfortunately Rose had not seen the lad. Rose and her new friend had then been whisked away by Lupisto to tour the Gardens. As soon as the two maids had left with the wolf Gauchee whispered to her two friends.

"Trefoil, shame on you. We haven't even been introduced to Rose's friend and you start pining after Scirus. I know you miss him, but please where are your manners."

Kastern came to the squirrelmaid's defense. "Now hold on just a tick there. It's been eight seasons since we've been captured. I don't blame poor Trefoil for wanting to know if there is any news of her son. Especially from the first familiar face's we've seen here."

Tears had stung Trefoil's eyes as she had been talking to Rose. She looked up at Kastern. "Thank you for understanding. But you're right Gauchee. It was rude of me to ignore Rose's new friend. I just hoped she might have heard something is all."

"I can't blame you for that," Gauchee's tone had softened. "Let's just make sure we welcome her properly when she gets back is all."

Kastern nodded enthusiastically. "I agree, and I'm sure we'll have some new stories too. This could be a fun day."

In a short while Rose and her new friend did return to where the three former actresses were sitting. Rose was of course still concerned for Trefoil and her son. She asked about them as soon as she sat back down.

She greeted them fondly. "Gauchee, Kastern I'm so sorry Columbine and I had to leave like that." She then turned to the one who had leapt into her arms when she had first arrived in the Gardens. "Now Trefoil tell me more about your son."

However it was Kastern who spoke up first. "Actually Rose, we were a bit rude before. We all know you, but in all the excitement we forgot to introduce ourselves to your lovely friend." She turned to Columbine. "Our deepest apologies. My name is Kastern. This is Gauchee and Trefoil." She pointed to the other maids in turn.

Columbine waved off their obvious embarrassment. "Think nothing of it. I'm Columbine of Redwall Abbey."

Trefoil looked up at the Redwaller. "I've never heard of such a place? Where is it? Is it nice? Who lives there?"

"Oh dear, and Rose and I just got done telling our life stories." Columbine had put on an expression of mock despair. "Still I don't mind telling things again. You all might as well get comfortable. This is going to take a while."

Columbine took a drink from beaker of fruit juice that was laid out on a small table next to the maids. She started her tale of how she had used to live in Loamhedge and why they had been forced to flee. Skipping over the unimportant details of the journey to Mossflower she soon spoke of meeting Gonff and Martin. When she mentioned the Warrior Kastern had suddenly interrupted her.

"Oh, we knew a warrior mouse named Martin once. He always kept stealing looks at Rose there," and she smiled at Rose.

Columbine and Rose looked at each other and shared a grin. "Do you want to tell them or can I?" asked Rose.

"Go ahead. It's your story to tell."

The former players were confused at the brief exchange. Trefoil piped up. "What does she mean by that Rose?"

Rose pulled out Martin's bracelet and slipped it on. "Well, if you remember correctly Martin left the northlands because he thought I was dead. He disappeared to the south and none of us in Noonvale knew what had happened to him. I'll leave the details to Columbine since she was there, but he wound up in yet another war in Mossflower country. This time instead of questing to reclaim his father's sword he had to quest to have it reforged. He succeeded and slew the wildcat queen terrorizing Mossflower.  
"After that he and those he fought with founded this Redwall place. Columbine here was one of those involved with the whole thing. She married Martin's closest friend too. Meanwhile I was still in Noonvale recovering from Marshank."

"We know that part Rose. We were in and out of Noonvale many times before the sickness..." Gauchee's voice trailed off.

"I only heard rumors about what happened to you Players," said Rose. "I'd love to hear the rest of the tale, but first please let me finish. Anyway, last spring we in Noonvale had warning of a new peril. A masked fox that enslaved or killed anybeast in his path. You know how we are in Noonvale. We didn't have the warriors to repel him so we sent for Martin.  
"Emalet found him in Redwall and he agreed to return to the northlands. He arrived just in time too. And with a group of warriors from Redwall that included Columbine and her husband. They defeated the slaver and we were set free."

Trefoil clapped her paws excitedly. "So you and Martin were finally reunited?"

Rose smiled. "Yes we were." She recalled fondly Martin waking up that day beside the river. She then held up the golden bracelet on her wrist. "That night he asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes."

Gauchee, Kastern, and Trefoil launched themselves at Rose and she was knocked over by a six-pawed hug. The maids disentangled themselves with much laughter. When they were all sitting in a circle again Gauchee cast a nervous glance at Rose.

"Did you tell him about your…condition?"

Rose had to take a deep breath before she answered. "I did. When Martin first asked me to marry him I said no in fear of him not wanting to be with someone who couldn't bear him a babe to carry on his family warrior legacy. But he said he'd rather be with me than worry about something like that. It was only then that I really knew just how much he loves me. Of course I said yes when he asked me again."

The day wore on and Rose and Columbine told the rest of their respective stories to the other three maids. When they had finished Columbine spoke up. "Now that Rose and I have spilled out stories, it's your turn. Rose has told me so much about the Rambling Rosehip Players. Brome too, when I talked to him in Noonvale. I must say I'm surprised to see you three. Everyone in Noonvale said that you all had passed on to Dark Forest in some sickness season's ago. And also where is the fourth Rosehip maid, Celandine?"

Columbine knew at once she had touched a deep subject. The faces of the three maids across from her dropped at once. The sparkle that had been in their eyes had very quickly dimmed. They didn't respond for a short while. It was Kastern who finally spoke up.

"Well those in Noonvale had it right. Or at least partly right. Around eight seasons ago we were rambling to the west of Noonvale as we always do. We had finished a series of shows for a group of hedgehogs and moles along the cliffs of the Western Sea. It was territory we had never been to before. About three days travel from the cliffs Buckler began to feel ill. Soon after Ballaw developed a fever as well. They put on a brave face and told us to keep going to Noonvale.  
"We were about a week out of the valley when they took a turn for the worse. About that time Rowanoak also began to get sick. When she fell ill it was almost impossible for us to go on. We had already used up our stores of herbs Brome had given us on out last visit to Noonvale. We also heard from a passing robin that Noonvale was in the grips of a plague at the time as well.  
"We couldn't go on with the new cart we had had made, it was just to large for only a few healthy beasts to pull. And we didn't think that we could get to Noonvale and back in time. But we had to try. Celandine finally did something for another beast for once. She agreed to stay behind with Ballaw and the others while we three along with Trefoil's son set out to try and forage for healing herbs." The mousemaid couldn't continue since she had begun to cry.

Gauchee threw an arm around the other mouse's shoulders and continued the tale. "We didn't know it, but Celandine was just a sick as the others. She had been using our stage make up and costumes to disguise how sick she truly was. Kastern, Trefoil, Scirus, and I were gone for three days looking for herbs. When we came back to the cart they were gone." She broke down into more sobs.

Rose and Columbine were all concern for the three other maidens. "I'm so sorry," said Rose in a whisper. "They were such good friends."

Trefoil sniffed and then spoke up. "That they were Rose. I still miss them. Even little miss fussbudget Celandine. But it was my son Scirus who took it hardest. He took one look at the remains of our camp and before we could do anything shot off into a nearby tree and went running off.  
"He is so much like his father Felldoh it's uncanny at times. He looks just like him, is just as fast, and unfortunately is just as hot-tempered. We tried to follow him but only found scrapes and scratches in the trees. We three had finally caught a few signs of him on the edges of the barrens of the northlands when we were captured by those horrible crows. We've been here ever since."

"I understand now why you would be so keen to hear any news about him." Columbine had crossed the small circle and put a comforting paw around Trefoil's shoulders.

"Thank you Columbine. I just miss him so much."

Rose took a look at the sky and noticed that evening was quickly approaching. Her old sense of leadership came back to her. "It seems we've all had a tiring day. Why don't we get some rest? Tomorrow we can face whatever tomorrow brings with clear minds."

The other maids knew the truth in Rose's words. They were glad that she had started to take some form of leadership. It was comforting in a way. Soon they had all laid down inside the small but well furnished shelter they had been sitting outside of. Several large beds with soft feather mattresses and pillows were inside the shelter along with a small hearth.

Rose hadn't been sleeping long before she was woken up by the sounds of another leaving the shelter. Outside in the moonlight she saw Trefoil sitting with her back next to the oak tree they had sat under earlier. As she walked to where the squirrelmaid sat, Rose could tell she was crying.

"Trefoil?" Rose called out her name in the darkness.

With sniff Trefoil responded. "Rose? Is that you?"

"It's me." The mousemaid sat down next to her friend. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," claimed the former actress while wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Don't give me that," admonished Rose. "It's obvious that something has you upset. Now please tell me. I want to help you."

"I just miss him so much," sobbed the squirrel.

"Scirus?"

"Not just my son, but Felldoh too. Why'd he have to run off to Marshank like he did? Why didn't he tell anybeast? How come he had to die? Did he think I didn't care about him?" The words came out in a rush.

Rose reached down and took Trefoil's paw in her own. "I wish I could answer you. I only met Felldoh once and it was very brief. Brome spent a lot more time with him than I did. Did you ever talk to him?"

Trefoil looked up in exasperation to the night sky. "No offense Rose, but your brother always gave me the cold shoulder when it came to Felldoh. I don't know if Brome has spoken of him since we all came back to Noonvale after the battle."

"Yes, Brome can be stubborn at times."

"Stubborn? Your brother could give cliffs lessons on how to be unmoving. All I wanted to was talk."

"You can talk to me," said Rose kindly.

"You really want to hear me angst over Felldoh?" Trefoil shot Rose a suspicious glance.

"As I told you before, I want to help you. It won't do you any good keeping this all bottled up. Trust me when I tell you I know what it's like to love a warrior who's not around."

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Tell me about a time when you were happy with Felldoh."

"Well, it might not be exactly happy, but it's the best memory I have of him. There was one night on the cliffs. It was right after we had put on a show since we all needed a pick-me-up from our first skirmish against Marshank."

_Flashback_

Felldoh sat with his back against a rock overlooking the sea. In his mind he was still formulating ways to rid the coast of Badrang. He had come to the realization that Martin, Rose, and Grumm must have been lost at sea. It was a sad thought to ponder, but nothing else made sense. If Martin had survived he would have made it back to fight by now.

"Don't worry Martin, I'll kill that murdering stoat if it's the last thing I do," he said to himself in a whisper.

"Whom are you talking to?"

Felldoh was generally surprised to hear the female voice behind him. He turned around and saw Trefoil walking up to him. "Just talking to myself." His good mood from the show returned at the sight of the squirrelmaid. "Would you like to join me?"

"I'd be delighted." Trefoil sat down next to the other squirrel.

They sat in silence for a long time. It was soothing listening to the waves break over the rocks at the foot of the cliffs. It was Trefoil who broke the silence.

"Where'd you go earlier tonight?"

Felldoh didn't look at her when he answered. Instead he just kept starting out across the sea. "I didn't go anywhere. I was in the back the whole time."

"Felldoh, please don't lie to me. I was near the top of the pyramid tonight and saw everybeast in the crowd. You weren't there."

The big squirrel sighed and bowed his head. "You're right. I wasn't in camp when the show started." His paws ground into fists as he told the truth. "I was over near Marshank repaying them for what they've done to me and all the others." The hard edge of hatred was clear in his voice.

Trefoil looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I wish you wouldn't talk like that."

"Why?"

It was Trefoil's turn to bow her head. "It frightens me that's why. I'm scared that you'll do something foolish. I'm scared of what you're becoming."

"And what am I becoming?" Felldoh still had a hard tone.

"Please don't shout there are beasts who need their sleep." Trefoil was still pleading with him. "It's just that I talked to Brome earlier. He said that you're not the same as you were when you escaped with his sister and the others. I don't really know what he means by that."

Felldoh went back to starting across the waves. "Brome would never understand. He couldn't."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Brome has never had to live the life I did. I was only an infant when I was taken into slavery. At the time Badrang was still a corsair and lived to plunder the high seas. He raided coastal settlements for supplies, treasure, and new slaves. My mother was killed in the attack on my village and my father and I were captured and forced to be galley slaves. When the stoat finally grew tired of sailing we were forced to march until he came upon the spot where he forced us to start building Marshank.  
"I don't know anything of life other than being a slave. Brome, Martin, you and the rest of the troupe have known seasons of peace and happiness."

"So your angry at us for something we hand no paw in controlling?" Trefoil asked with a frosty glare.

"Not angry, jealous. I wish I had at least a taste of that kind of happiness."

"You could you know."

For the first time since she sat next to him Felldoh looked at the maid. "What?"

"You could always leave. Just up and disappear to find someplace quiet."

Felldoh went back to starting at the sea. "Never, I can never rest until that fortress lies in ruins at my footpaws and Badrang is dead on the shore." Trefoil was stunned by the intensity of his words.

Again the silence between the two lengthened as the night watches crept by. Without knowing it Felldoh took Trefoil's paw in his own. The maid noticed right away.

"Isn't Celandine going to get jealous if her Felldoh is seen sneaking around with another?" There was a teasing glint to Trefoil's eye.

Felldoh looked down at his paw, and then in to the honey colored eyes of the maid sitting next to him. "Actually, to be honest Celandine isn't really my type."

Trefoil responded by running her free paw down Felldoh's muscled arm. "And how would you know what your type is?"

"I don't, but I do know that Celandine is to much of a flirty spoiled fussbudget to do much more than be a flirty spoiled fussbudget."

Trefoil burst out laughing. "Hahahahaha! I've never heard a male creature describe Celandine like that. Except for Ballaw of course."

Felldoh waited until she calmed down before he spoke again. "Actually in all honesty, I've been thinking that another was more...more…I'm not sure how to say it."

"Suited?" offered Trefoil.

"That's as close as I could come to describe it."

"Who is it? If you don't mind me asking."

Felldoh looked into her eyes again. "You," he said simply.

Trefoil was shocked he would speak of her like that. She had admired Felldoh from afar when he had come into camp. She had made polite conversation with him when she could, but generally tried to stay out of Celandine's way when the other squirrelmaid tried to flirt with Felldoh. She was even more surprised when Felldoh leaned over and kissed her.

It was unlike anything she had ever felt. The knowledge that for once she wasn't second to Celandine when it came to attracting males. The utter surprise that gripped her knowing that the big tough Felldoh would want to be with her made her heart flutter. But what surprised her the most was that she felt herself attracted just as strongly to Felldoh as he was to her. She returned his kiss with equal passion. It was Felldoh who broke the kiss to whisper to her.

"I'm sorry if I'm being forward. We can stop if you want."

Her only response was to claim him for a deeper kiss and pull him down next to her on the ground.

The next morning she felt the blanket they had laid under move as he got up. She was still too sleepy and content to follow suit. She heard the last words Felldoh would ever say to his friends.

"Remember me."

_End Flashback_

"I guess I wanted to let him experience a bit of the peace and happiness he dreamed of," said Trefoil as she finished her story.

"Did you love him Trefoil?" Rose asked the question not in rebuke, but in trying to understand her friend.

The squirrelmaid bowed her head before she answered. "I think I did back then. But as time has gone on I don't know if it was love, jealousy, or just his talking that led me to be with him that night."

"I don't think anybeast would fault you for what happened. After all look at the young creature Scirus has become."

"A hot tempered egotistical runaway just like his father!"

"Now Trefoil, don't talk like that. I'm sure that Scirus won't end up like his father. He's had you and the rest of the Players to guide him. I'm sure he'll turn out just fine."

The squirrelmaid was sobbing again. "How can you say that Rose? You've hardly known my son, you barely met Felldoh, and if I remember right spent I don't know how many seasons pining over Martin. Now you've got Martin back and get to live the rest of your life with him. Felldoh is gone and nothing can change that!"

Rose looked at the ground. "You're right Trefoil. But you have something I can never have. A son of my own. I may be able to be with Martin if we ever escape from here, but we'll never know the joy of our own children. As much as I love Martin, that's something that will haunt me until my dying day." Rose felt tears start to pool in her own hazel eyes.

"Oh Rose," Trefoil stopped shouting. "I forgot about your condition. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I don't want to fight with you. I just want to see my son again."

Rose stood and pulled Trefoil up with her. She gave her friend a comforting hug. "I know and I'm not mad at you. I want to see Martin again more than anything." She released Trefoil and took a step back. "But we're not going to see either of them if we sit here moping around like a pair of silly little babes. Let's go back to the shelter and get some rest. Tomorrow we can start planning on how to get out of this place."

A/N; _Well that was interesting to say the least. A bit more intense chapter if I do say so myself. It was a struggle writing this. One, because I'm fighting a cold or flu or something and it makes it hard to write. Two, because I've got to line things up with not only canon Redwall, but "A Mask and A Song," as well. And three because I always felt Felldoh went crazy at the end of his life, but wouldn't want him to be seen as taking advantage of Trefoil. I had to scrap a lot of things before I felt I had this right._

_I think I've gotten Felldoh right. I do think he had true feelings for Trefoil rather than Celandine as Celandine was too much a flirt and Trefoil actually treated him more normally shall we say. However at the time of my little flashback there I think that Felldoh was to far gone in his hatred clouded mind to really care for anything other than the destruction of Marshank. Even the love of a maid._

_Unfortunately there is little to base Trefoil's actions off of from "Martin the Warrior." So I wrote what I felt was implied and what I felt fit the story. I hope it comes across as believable._

_Thank you for all the reviews so far. Re-reading them is a big help when writers block rears its ugly head. Please keep them coming._


	16. Whispers

A/N; _I hope everyone had a good Christmas. I know I did. __Sorry it's taken me a bit longer to update as well. I've been busy doing things like all the standard Christmas stuff, trying not to go insane from my work schedule, and interviewing for a new job that if I get it will be a lot better than the one I have now. But I digress. _

_I'm glad that everyone has liked my decision to pair Felldoh with Trefoil rather than Celandine. I was nervous that I would get "Felldoh and Celandine forever" type flames. It's heartening to get reviews that agree with my pairing choice. Just to let you all know I highly doubt I'll be bringing anyone else back from the dead. From here on out if they're dead, they're staying dead. Happy endings are fun, but get old quick at times. So don't expect Boar to show up or something like that. Well I've talked enough, on with the story._

16

Whispers

"Did thou hear of the ones the new Flurem Woo-es spoke of?"  
"It pains mine ears to hear tell of the Undeserving, speak no more of those ones."  
"But if such rumors are truthful, the one has slain a wildcat queen in paw-to-paw combat."  
"_Creeah! _I saw the ones the Flurem Woo-es spoke of. They felled three of the Brethren just with cast stones."  
"_Krah!_ The Flurem Woo-es spoke of one soon after they were liberated. It's true what the wolf says. The Undeserving that follows these Flurem Woo-es are mighty warriors."

A group of Allpack wolves and Feathered Brethren were whispering to themselves. The Brethren had heard Rose tell Shadowclaw of Martin. Likewise many of the Allpack wolves had heard the defiant words of Columbine when she and Rose had first spoke to Lupisto. Even though the valley of the Allpack was a considerable distance from Mossflower, rumors of Martin had reached the valley. A shiver of fear ran down the spines of most of the Valley Rouge vermin and Allpack wolves whenever whispers of the Warrior had been heard. Ever since the new Flurem Woo-es had been brought to the valley three days ago the number of whispers had increased. There were many in the great valley that did not relish a meeting with such a Warrior.

Preparations were well under way for the coming raid to the southern stretches of Mossflower. The next day the previous months force would return and the new force would set out. It was a two-week journey for the Allpack forces. The mountains that formed their territory had long since been swept of any native vermin or woodlanders. As such the Allpack forces were forced to journey to Mossflower every month in their quest for treasures to offer to their Lupisto. Only the finest of materials and treasures would do for the ruler of such a grand force. Gold, silver, precious gems, and of course the highly valued Flurem Woo-es were sought out as tribute to the strength of their ruler.

* * *

Lupisto stood on a balcony overlooking the valley that held his forces. He spotted the many whispered conversations that were taking place easily. _Curious,_ he thought to himself. _Such discussions have only ensued since the arrival on mine new Flurem Woo-es._

A knocking at his chamber doors interrupted his thoughts. "Enter," he said.

The doors opened and Restro entered the room. The black wolf only took one step inside before he bowed low to Lupisto. He stayed in his submissive posture until the other wolf acknowledged him.

"Rise Restro. Pray tell how yon preparations for departure progress?"

Restro stood up straight and answered. "Mighty One, all tasks are accomplished. The battalions thou grants me leave to command await only the return of our Allpack comrades."

Lupisto nodded at the good news. "Thou have done well Restro. Now perchance thou can enlighten me. Hast thou heard the whisperings spreading through mine host of late?"

"My liege, mine ears have heard tell of many new rumors to yon valley."

"What have said rumors bespoke of?"

"My lord, many of your Allpack speaks of the Undeserving ones the new Flurem Woo-es spoke of upon their arrival to your protective embrace."

Lupisto drummed his claws on the balcony railing as he considered Restro's words. "Do mine Allpack consider that an Undeserving could ever best mine grand legions?"

"No my lord. It would be folly for any to consider such an attempt against thou might."

"What is the number of Valley Rouges and Allpack thou art commanding on the morrow?"

"Mighty One, thou hast favored mine service. Thou has allowed for five hundred Valley Rouges and two score Allpack to follow mine commands on the night of the Green Corn Moon."

"A notable force. Depart from mine presence. Send for Alantra. I should want for her council presently."

"My lord." Restro bowed low and left the chambers to find the old she-wolf.

* * *

Outside more whispered conversations were being held. Not only within the battlements of the Allpack, but in the large common area that housed the Valley Rouges. Rats, stoats, weasels and other vermin crowded around their campfires in hushed voices.

"Did you hear the news those flying feather heads brought?"  
"Aye, two new pretty little beasties for that great wolf to gawk at."  
"Not that oafbrain. The mouse she said was following them."  
"You mean the destroyer mouse that killed a wildcat?"  
"Aye, the very same. But I heard it was two wildcats."  
"No it was three, and just with a sword in his paws, and he didn't have a scratch on him at the end of the fight."  
"I thought those old Mossflower wildcats had a big stone castle of some kind?"  
"The destroyer mouse tore it down with his bare paws."  
"He had a friend too didn't he?"  
"Aye, one who starved the wildcats army by stealing all their food from their larders."  
"Not just their food mate, but the weapons and armor too."  
"And now he's headed here?"  
"That's what one of the new captives said."  
" Maybe it's time we get while the getting's good."

* * *

Alantra shuffled her way into Lupisto's chambers. Her sightless eyes stared blankly into space as Lupisto came in from his balcony. "Alantra, surely thou hast heard of the new Flurem Woo-es. Thou spoke true. Never hast there been ones as fair as these."

The she-wolf didn't respond. She just continued to stand and stare off into empty space. Lupisto tried to coax her into giving him some form of advice, but she remained still and silent. It wasn't until he was about to return to his balcony did she speak.

"De Flurem Woo-es be here now?"

Lupisto turned back to her quickly. "Indeed. I have just told thee thus."

"Dey be named for flowers?"

"The fair ones bear the title of Columbine and Laterose. Ne'er have such graced our presence as these. Why dost thou inquire?"

Alantra didn't respond. Instead she pulled out another one of her bags from the cord that served her for a belt. Tossing it above her head the bag fell to the floor and broke apart at its moldy seams. A jumble of small bones scattered across the rich carpets. The wizened wolf bent down and began to study the bones. Finally she began speaking in her odd singsong voice.

"De horde of de valley shall depart soon,  
To raid de forest under Green Corn Moon.  
De Allpack be strong, dere might of renown  
De host of de moon do shake de groun'."

Lupisto was pleased to hear the description of his forces. He was confident that the vast numbers he commanded would be more than enough to defeat any foolish enough to attack him. However Alantra's next lines tempered his pride.

"De thorn of de Tyrant, de sneak of de Queen,  
Dey is not to remain unseen.  
By full Wolf Moon, de way is set,  
De host of de moon have much to fret."

Just as she did last time she made a prediction the old wolf threw her head back and howled loudly. She then collapsed to the floor breathing heavily. Lupisto was again puzzled by her words. He had never been one for riddles or puzzles. Still the words of the old wolf were very foreboding to him. He didn't want to think there was a threat to him or his riches. He had spent far to long acquiring them to give up his wealth without a fight. Maybe the force of the Allpack that was due to return the next day would be able to shed light on this mystery.

* * *

Outside the warrens and tunnels carved into the cliff sides more rumors and whispers were being spread. The caverns that held many female wolves that acted as cooks, seamstresses, and maids for those in the Gardens, were especially ripe for the whisperings.

"The new Flurem Woo-es are being followed."  
"By whom?"  
"Mine mate heard from the Brethren that it be a mighty battle beast."  
"Thou have spent to much time serving the Brethren. Yon birds are always want of exaggerated tales."  
"It be no tale. I did stand close to the new Flurem Woo-es upon their arrival. One spoke of two males."  
"What didst thou Flurem Woo-es speak of?"  
"Thou Flurem Woo-es spoke of a great host, and two who would attempt to steal them from the Gardens."  
"'Tis folly to attempt such actions. None should ever bear the strength to break yon Allpack lines."  
"Thou speaketh true. None could achieve such a feat. None save one."  
"What is this blasphemy thou speaks of?"  
"Mine ears have heard tell of a mouse destroyer who hath slain a great wildcat. It pains me greatly to speak of such things, but even the mighty Allpack would be greatly pressed to hold back one such as that."  
"Thou knows not of what thou speaks. The mouse destroyer is none but myth to cause truant pups to behave as is proper. Such a thing does not exist."  
"Then how doest thou explain said rumors now coursing round yon valley?"  
"Indeed, all of the Allpack and Valley Rouges are speaking of such things. The one who knows no fear and bears a magic blade."  
"Hush thyself. Yon bell ringeth. Attend to the desires of the Flurem Woo-es."

* * *

Rose and Columbine had had several days to get a feel for their present situation. Along with the three maids from the Rambling Rosehip Players there were a great number of other maids residing in the Gardens. Squirrels, mice, hedgehogs, voles, otters, and a few moles made up the population. The one thing they all had in common was they were all very attractive maidens. It seemed that Lupisto had only been capturing maids of great beauty to fill his Gardens.

Rose and her four friends had spent those days walking amongst the other maidens introducing themselves and trying to gauge how an escape attempt would fair with the other captives. Many of the squirrel and otter maids were very receptive to the idea. However some of the other creatures were less enthusiastic. Columbine was discussing the situation with Kastern and an ottermaid named Giana while they shared lunch one day.

"It just doesn't make much sense," said the Redwaller. "Why is it that so many of the others don't want to reclaim their freedom?"

Giana offered her insight. "Don't take it personal Miss Columbine. You and Miss Rose are new here. Some of us, like me have been here for ten seasons or more. Others were captured when we were only babes. It can be hard for some to go against what they have known for their whole lives."

"Don't forget the Chastisements we've been forced to watch," added Kastern.

Columbine gave the other mousemaid a strange look. "Chastisement? What's that?"

"The wolves term for murder." There was a hard edge to Giana's voice. "If somebeast ever tries to rescue any of us the wolves capture them. We're forced to watch as the wolves torture the poor beast to death. Of course Lupisto says we should rejoice that another Undeserving is unable to gawk at us or some idiotic thing."

"That's horrible!" Columbine had a paw over her mouth and her eyes were wide.

Giana nodded gravely "That it is Columbine. But it's also effective. There have been quite a few new arrivals that thought their friends or husbands would rescue them. When they were captured and killed like that it took away any desire for the maid to want to flee."

Columbine became quite quiet. She couldn't help but form a mental image of Gonff tied to a post and being tortured by the wolves she had seen on her arrival. It was only the arrival of Rose, Trefoil, and Gauchee that broke her depressing train of thought. The three maids had a hopeful expression as the sat down carrying another lunch tray between them.

Kastern noticed their smirks. "You've got news of some kind."

Trefoil smiled at her friend. "That we do." She turned to Rose. "Would you like to tell them?"

"Thank you I would." Rose motioned for the others to lean in close to avoid being overhead. "While we were over by the cliffs getting lunch we overheard some of those she-wolves talking. Evidently there are wild rumors going around about a mouse destroyer who slays wildcats and wields a magic sword."

Hope sprang in Columbine's heart. "Martin!"

Rose nodded. "Who else could it be?"

"Do you mean _the_ Martin? The mouse who destroyed the cat's castle?" Giana's eyes were wide.

Rose pulled Martin's bracelet out of her pocket and looked at it. "That we do Giana. Forgive me for not telling you sooner, but I am promised to wed to him."

"Do you think he'll be here soon Rose?" asked Kastern.

"I hope so. I can't wait to see Martin again. I miss him so much."

All but Giana began an urgent discussion about their thoughts of Martin and Gonff's plans. The ottermaid was stunned that her new friends could speak so causally of the fabled Warrior Mouse and his Thieving friend. It was a short while before Trefoil looked up and noticed Giana's astounded expression.

"Giana? What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."

The ottermaid shook her head before she spoke. "It's just that I'm somewhat shocked you all can speak of Martin and Gonff so casually."

"You've heard of Martin and my Gonff?" asked Columbine.

"Aye that I have. Who hasn't? It was a favorite winter bedtime story in my holt. We all thought it was just a made up tale. We never knew Martin or Gonff were real mice."

Gauchee spoke up. "What makes you say that?"

"It just seemed so impossible. A mere mouse being able to slay a huge wildcat, his friends helping him to destroy an evil castle, it just seemed so far fetched to be true."

Rose one again found herself filled with pride for Martin. She smiled at the dumbfounded otter. "If all you've heard of Martin is his time in Mossflower, you don't even know the half of his story. But actually we have more important matters. We got a little sidetracked trying to figure out what Martin and Gonff would be up to. There was more that Trefoil, Gauchee and I heard.  
"Evidently, the rumors of Martin and Gonff are spreading like wildfire among the wolves and vermin. I think they're scared of Martin!"

This bit of news caused the other five maids stare at Rose in shock for a second. It was Columbine that broke the silence. "That must be a weakness we can exploit."

Rose nodded enthusiastically. "That's what I was thinking. Now we'll have to be careful. We don't want to bring a lot of attention to ourselves but I think we can use Martin and Gonff's reputation to our advantage." She turned to Giana. "Do you think that if we spread the news about Martin and Gonff to the others here in the Gardens we'll get more on our side to attempt an escape?"

"It's possible," admitted the otter. "I know I'm not the only one who has heard of Martin or Gonff. If the others knew that those two were coming it might generate some sympathy for our cause."

Kastern brightened up as Rose's plan dawned on her. "You mean to spread fear of Martin and Gonff through the vermin, while spreading hope through those of us here in the Gardens don't you?"

Rose looked at her. "That's exactly what I mean to do. If we can cause fear to spread through the Allpack it helps us in two ways. First it might cause them to be so distracted that it'll give us a better chance to escape here. Second if we don't escape and Martin and Gonff have to fight their way in here it'll help them if all these vermin are already shaking in their fur at the mere mention of them. Giana you've been here longer than any of us. Do you think it could work?"

The ottermaid thought about it for a while before she responded. "You know something it just might. For the beginnings of a plan it's a beauty Miss Rose. I think we should start encouraging the rumors as soon as possible."

Columbine help up her beaker of cider and held it in the middle of the circle the maidens were sitting in. "To Martin and Gonff. May their blades be as sharp as their reputation and may the fates send them here swiftly."

Five other beakers clinked against hers and five voices said as one, "To Martin and Gonff."

A/N; _It took me forever to write the first half of this chapter. For some reason I can never really get into the whole bad guy mindset. I much rather prefer writing about the hero characters. I wasn't planning on adding the bit with Rose and co. but I ran out of ideas for the baddies to talk about. So I added in the Rose and co. parts to get the plot moving a bit more._

_One more boring filler chapter then we'll get to some serious action. There are a few loose ends to tie up at Redwall before we get into some more exiting story elements. By the way if anyone has any ideas for a better name for Martin's new army other than the Restored Fur and Freedom Fighter's I'd be glad to hear them. I'm comfortable with that name, but I think that there could be something better considering how many new elements are present in this new good guy army. _

_I am also back in possession of MY copy of "Martin the Warrior." I finally got it back from my sister. I'm glad to have it back as now I don't have to worry about a due date from the library and having to return it. _


	17. Discussions

A/N; _This will be the last filler chapter for a bit. Now we get to get into some more action type chapters. Yay fun action. There were a lot of loose ends to tie up from the last Redwall chapter._

17

Discussions

"_Felldoh and Trefoil_?" Martin thought to himself as he looked at the young squirrel sitting in front of him. The Warrior looked over to where Brome stood next to him. The face of the other mouse was as shocked as Martin knew his was. However Martin was impressed at how quickly Brome was able to recompose himself. _He certainly has matured since I left the northlands_ thought Martin.

Brome shook his head to clear his surprised expression before he addressed the squirrel. "Pardon me for seeming shocked young sir."

Martin also found his voice. "May I add my welcome to Redwall young Scirus. You need fear no harm while you are within these walls."

"No, I just have to fear nasty tricks and beasts who knock me senseless." There was an angry growl to the squirrel's voice. "Some welcome you give a creature, knocking them out cold like you did."

Martin was about to retort by pointing out the thieving Scirus had been guilty of when Brome silenced the Warrior with a look. The Patriarch spoke gently to the angry squirrel. "On behalf of those present at the time of that unfortunate incident, let me offer apologies. We had no idea it was the son of our friends that was following us."

Scirus turned his angry glare to the younger mouse. "If you had ever even so much as looked at me when I was in Noonvale with my mother and the Players you would have known it was me. Now get out of my way! Where are my javelins? I need to find my mother!"

The squirrel jumped off his cot and before anybeast could stop him dashed for the entrance flap of the infirmary tent. Just as he reached the opening he collided with the silver fur of Bella. For an aged badger Bella still retained a firm sense of command. "You're not going anywhere like this master Scirus! Now sit down and talk to your elders civilly!"

Martin took a look past Bella. A crowd was beginning to form outside the tent flap. "Excuse me Bella, but I know I have a lot of questions to ask this squirrel. Perhaps it would be better if we went back to Great Hall."

Bella had a firm grip on Scirus' tunic as the young squirrel was still struggling wildly in an attempt to escape. "You're right of course Martin." She addressed the others who had come running from Great Hall. "Let's all return to the Hall, quickly now."

­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Terick was practicing his archery with the Noonvale squirrel troop leader Oakson. The young mouse had made astonishing headway in his skill with his wooden practice sword. Soon after his campfire practice session with Martin he had begun outclassing creatures of his same age. Seeing the skills of the young mouse Oakson had begun sparring regularly with the younger mouse. In addition to practicing with the wooden swords Oakson had given Terick lessons in the finer points of archery. Immediately on arrival to Redwall the duo had seen the practice ranges set up by the Redwall squirrels and had commandeered a target to practice.

"Remember stand sideways to your target and keep your right elbow up as you draw back."

Terick was standing a few paces in front of Oakson and was paying rapt attention. He had discovered there was a lot more to archery than simply pulling back on the string and letting go. Under Oakson's tutelage the young mouse was improving daily.

As Oakson gave out more instructions Terick did his best to follow them. "Now place the arrow on the bow but don't grasp the fletches. Raise the bow to eye level before you start your draw, very good just like that. Now slowly draw back and breathe in as you do. Keep you bow angled a bit to the side to keep the arrow on the rest, good. Now keep you paw right there at your cheek for a bit while you look straight down the arrow at your target. Now just relax the tension in your paw and let the bowstring do all the work. Now freeze! Make sure you don't move a muscle until that arrow hits its target, just like that good."

Twenty paces in front of the two an arrow was quivering near the center of the target. Terick looked back at Oakson with a wide smile. "That's one of the best shots I've made yet!"

"Aye, 'twas a good shot." Oakson nodded at the arrow. "Just remember that this is about the maximum distance you can aim straight for your target. Any further out than this and you'll have to raise your point of aim to get the hit. Now do it again, this time I won't give you any help."

Terick drew another arrow from his quiver and rested it on his bow. Thinking back to Martin's lesson about holding an image in his mind to calm him down, Terick employed the same strategy with his archery. Taking a deep breath he drew the string back and sighted along the straight willow shaft. As he let the string slip from his paw he let out the breath. Holding his shooting stance he was rewarded by the sight of the arrow flying true into the very center of the target.

Giving a nod of satisfaction, Terick drew another arrow and began to line up his next shot. Just as he was about to release the bowstring a sudden commotion rang out from behind him. The loud and angry shouts caused the mouse to jump just as the arrow left his bow. Instead of flying into the target, the speeding bolt shot to the side of the straw filled backstop. It ricocheted into the leaves of a nearby apple tree. Amidst a rain of leaves the arrow fell to earth embedded in a ripe apple. A shout of surprise from under the trunk caused both squirrel and mouse to drop their archery gear and run off towards the sound.

On arrival they found a mole rolling around on the ground laughing so hard tears were streaming from his face. Beside him was a hedgehog who was just taking apple and arrow off his headspikes as Oakson and Terick came running up.

"I'm so sorry sir! You're not hurt are you?" Terick was breathless from his quick dash and fear he had accidentally harmed another.

The mole was able to stifle his laugher long enough to reply for his friend. "Doan't wurry about Pallum. 'Em be not trubbled from 'ee arrer. Thou Oi thinks 'ee arpple be maken a foin loik adishun to his' spoikers, burr hurrhurrhurr." Grumm fell about laughing again.

Pallum took the offending apple with the arrow still sticking through it and twirled it idly in his paw. He offered the other two a wide grin. "Don't worry I'm fine. And ignore Grumm there. He get's a bit touchy when he hasn't had his noontide soup."

Oakson smiled at the friendly hedgehog. "Thankee kindly sir. Are you _the_ Pallum who was with Martin and Rose during the Battle of Marshank."

Pallum took a bite from the apple as he responded. "Aye, that be me. Grumm here was along for that trip too. Why do ye ask?"

Oakson shrugged. "No real reason. I just though that since you were so close to Martin and Brome you'd be in with them in their meeting."

Grumm had finally recovered and was able to sit up. "Marthen asked us'ns to help 'ee Noonvalers settle in noise loik. Oi figured 'ee best way to be a-doin' that would be to'm make a gurt lot o zoop. We'm was scoutin' 'ee orchards for supploies when 'ee arrer came a-shootin' in bo hurr."

Terick shuffled his footpaws in the dust. "That was my fault. I was practicing when a loud noise made me jump."

Oakson looked over to where the noise had come from. "Seems like there's a crowd over by that big tent yonder. Looks like Martin, Brome and some of the others are marching a squirrel back to the big building."

Pallum had finished munching on the apple and gave Terick his arrow back. "Just take more time to aim. If I don't miss my guess it'll be in battle that those archery skills will be needed. Trust me, battles are noisy chaotic affairs. You'd best get used to distraction."

"Yes sir, I'll work on that," said an embarrassed Terick.

"Glad to hear it," said the hedgehog then he also looked at the group walking back to the main building. He then tapped Grumm on the shoulder "Isn't that Scirus, Felldoh and Trefoil's son?"

The mole stood up as high as his stubby legs could reach to try and catch a glimpse. "Oi can't tell from so far away. 'Et could be, burr."

* * *

Scirus had been shown to a seat at the far end of the table. To prevent him from running off Skipper, Starwort, and Keyla stood around the irate squirrel. Martin again sat down to the right of the Abbess and waited while the rest of the Captains took their seats. Tullgrew had been allowed to stay and sat near to where Keyla stood watch over Scirus.

Abbess Germaine took control of the discussion once more. "Now then young Scirus, please calm down. You will be allowed to have your say without anybeast interrupting you. I only ask you show us the same respect."

"Respect, humph!" Scirus sat with his arms crossed and glared at the others around the table.

"Mind yore tongue in front of the Abbess you scallywag." Skipper dealt Scirus' ear a quick flick.

Martin rose from his seat and held up a paw to the otter. "Please Skip; there is no need for corporal measures like that." He then looked the squirrel dead in the eye. "Now you will tell us why you were following my companions, why you killed the crow, and why you were so intent on stealing from our food stuffs."

Scirus squirmed in his seat. He could feel the intense stares of those around him, but most especially the hard eyes of Martin. Had had been told of the fabled Warrior many times, but had secretly doubted the mouse was really all that impressive. His assumption quickly turned out to be wrong as he felt his resolve begin to wilt under the hard stare of the Warrior.

"Fine! I'll tell you! But then I want to leave here!" Scirus snapped.

"You will be free to leave only after we settle things here and you answer our questions, no sooner," replied Martin. "Am I clear?"

Scirus let out a deep sigh but relented. "Yes sir."

Martin gave a nod and sat back down. "Now you will please answer my questions."

"I killed that crow because he was the one who captured my mother and her two friends Gauchee and Kastern. That wasn't right of those birds to just steal them that. But before I could do anything they had flown off and I couldn't catch them."

Brome spoke up. "How long ago was that?"

Scirus gave Brome a glare, but kept his voice somewhat civil when he answered. "Around eight seasons ago, just after the other Players died of the sickness."

Brome wanted to respond that Noonvale had also been plagued by fevers but held his tongue. He could tell the squirrel was angry with him. As such he had no desire to enflame Scirus more than he already was.

"I hid out in the woods north of Noonvale until I saw that armored fox approaching. So I snuck off so he couldn't find me and started making javelins. The Players taught me how to make the launchers and I knew that I could kill them all.  
"Before I got a chance to strike the vermin were all killed. I didn't get a chance to avenge my father's memory by killing vermin. So I waited in the south woods to wait for another chance. Then I heard those mangy crows again. I had left my weapons on the north side of Noonvale and had to travel completely around the valley to retrieve them. By the time I returned the crows had stolen two more maids. I knew I couldn't chase them, but I heard the shouts to follow them.  
"So I decided to follow the army when I spotted that leader crow all tied up. I knew then I could have my revenge but he was to heavily guarded to strike. But then the crow was defeated in single combat by that mouse there." Scirus pointed at Martin. "Then you all proved how weak you are and didn't kill the bird straight away. I was just in range from my hiding spot so I did what I had to do and what others wouldn't do. For my father and so the crow wouldn't capture anymore innocent maids like he did my mother.  
"After that it seemed like a good idea to follow the army. After all there are still a lot more crows and ravens that need killing for what they've done. As for stealing from you, I don't feel guilty about that at all. You had more than enough and it was easier than foraging on my own. Can I go now?" Scirus tried to stand up only to have three sets of strong otter paws push him firmly back into his seat.

"Not until Martin says you can go." Keyla's tone told Scirus that the otters wouldn't stand any nonsense.

"Why didn't you just ask for some of our food?" asked Gonff.

"Why'd you have to go and chuck something at my head," Scirus spat back.

"Enough!" Bella pounded a large paw on the table causing the young squirrel to jump. "You were asked a civil question. You will respond in kind, do you understand?"

"Or what?" sneered Scirus.

Lady Amber had had enough of the young squirrel's cheek. She stood up and glared at the other squirrel. "Or you'll find out what it means to fletch arrows for three days on half rations."

Scirus was still contemptuous. "Huh, old one-eared squirrels don't scare me. Besides that one already said I was free to go when I answered all your questions." He pointed at Martin again. "Are you all liars now?"

Willic had dealt with angry young creatures like this before. They thought they were invincible and any of their elders were just plain wrong. Sensing a heated argument coming he spoke up in a calm voice. "Please let's all just calm down. Lady Amber would you please sit back down?"

Reluctantly the Squirrel Queen did as she had been asked. "Thank you," said Willic. He then turned to Scirus. "Please try to avoid getting upset like that. No one here is going to harm you, just relax."

"No they've already harmed me!" shouted Scirus. "Knocked me out cold for days just for trying to keep myself from starving!"

Several around the table started to stand and shout back, but Willic held up his paws to calm them down. "Please everybeast! Let me finish. Now Scirus put yourself in the place of Martin and his friends. What would you have done had somebeast been taking things from you without asking?"

Scirus slouched in his chair and crossed his arms again. "What would you know about it mouse? You weren't even there."

"Exactly," said Willic calmly. "Which means I can be impartial to both sides. Martin's and yours. Now answer my question please. What would you have done in their place?"

Scirus grumbled something that none could hear very clearly.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Willic said.

"I said I would have probably done the same thing! There happy now?"

Willic maintained his calm tone. "Thank you. Now you seem like a smart young squirrel. I would imagine you would have to be to escape detection for as long as you did. Especially from so many eyes that were constantly on the lookout.  
"Now you said you killed the crow because none of the others would have done the same. Let me ask you a question. After you killed that crow how were you planning on tracking down the rest of them?"

"I just would have!" came the snapped answer.

"Without knowing where they came from, or where they were going?" When Scirus didn't answer Willic turned to Martin. "Is the reason you didn't kill the crow because you intended to ask him where he had taken Rose and Columbine?"

Martin had paid rapt attention while Willic had been talking to Scirus. He was impressed with the level of patience of the other mouse. Martin was able to sense that Willic's calm approach was beginning to work. Scirus was still shouting, but not nearly in such harsh a tone as before. Martin responded in the same calm tone Willic had been using. "Aye, before the fight I had made a deal with the bird. If I won he would tell us where the other birds had taken Rose and Columbine."

"Was he ever able to relate that information?" asked Willic.

Martin shook his head. "No. Just as I was about to ask him he was killed by javelin to the eye. It was a close shot too. If I hadn't pulled Gonff and Brome out of the way, the javelin would have hit one of those two instead of the crow."

Scirus squirmed in his seat at that bit of information. Willic noticed his nervous posture. "Did you think any others would have gotten hurt like that?"

"No," Scirus admitted glumly. "I just wanted my revenge. Not to hurt anyone else."

"At least you were able to give me old headfur a trim matey. It had been gettin' a bit long," quipped Gonff.

A few chuckles greeted Gonff's words. Willic felt himself smile a bit as well. Then he turned back to Martin and nodded to him. The Warrior stood up and addressed the squirrel. "Scirus I know the feelings that drive you."

"You can't. What would you know about loss? From everything everybeast has said you're just some great hero who goes around saving beasts. You lived through Marshank, my father didn't. You're thought of as some great warrior, my father is thought of as a mad beast." Tears were pooling in Scirus' eyes as he sat with his head hung low.

"Have you ever heard the whole of my story from that summer?" asked Martin.

"I heard what I needed to. You were a slave with my father, escaped, went to Noonvale, came back and defeated Badrang, then left for no real reason."

There were several sharp intakes of breath from the Noonvalers who had been present at the Battle of Marshank. They all knew of Martin's decision to leave because of his grief over Rose. The Redwallers who hadn't heard the tale were looking forward eagerly. Maybe now Martin would finally reveal the mysteries of his poem and this news of his betrothal. They were not disappointed.

Martin took a deep breath to calm himself down before he started his tale. "Before I begin this tale I will tell you this much Scirus. When I am done, you will be free to leave if you so choose. I ask that you wait for me to tell you this story before you leave." Martin then addressed the rest of his friends. "May I recommend we move to Cavern Hole? This is a fairly lengthy tale and I wouldn't want you all to sit on these uncomfortable benches for so long."

The idea was greeted with enthusiasm. Soon they were all sitting in the comfortable couches and large pillows of Cavern Hole. Martin had finally taken off his armor and slung his sword into a more comfortable position across his back. When everybeast was settled he began his tale.

"My Redwall friends let me first apologize to you all for not telling you this when I first met you. It was a secret I had sworn to protect at all costs. It was not out of a desire to deceive you here in Mossflower, but to protect those in Noonvale.  
"As I told you I was born on the far northwest coast. However I did not leave the northlands when I felt my father Luke would not return as I said. It was only a few weeks after my father departed that I was captured by a crew of searats turned marauders led by a stoat called Badrang. I was still very new to the ways of the warrior and in my youthful bumbling he took my sword and captured me with my grandmother. The next season was spent in a forced march across the land. My grandmother fell due to the hardships of the march. Finally after a season of brutal treatment we came to the coast of the Eastern Sea. It was here that Badrang forced us to begin building his fortress of Marshank."

The day wore on as Martin recounted his youth in the far northlands. Everybeast was captivated by his words. They could tell that the young Martin had brewed a strong hatred of Badrang until he had been rescued by Rose and Grumm. After that point in his tale Martin's words gradually become more tempered as his actions had been kept in more careful check by the mousemaid.

When Martin reached the point in his story about his time in Noonvale, Bella and Germaine listened especially carefully. From Martin's descriptions they could obviously tell where his vision for Redwall had come from. However they also noticed a clear difference between Redwall and Noonvale. Redwall was being built on a well used path that skirted the wide flatlands to the west. When complete the Abbey would be clearly visible by anybeast. Noonvale by comparison was described as being a secret and hidden place. While many of the elements of Noonvale were present in the community Martin was trying to bring to Mossflower, there was also a lot of Martin's personality to Redwall that Noonvale lacked. Specifically the fact that Redwall would be so out in the open, just as Martin usually was.

As Martin's tale continued to the final battle at Marshank his voice became noticeably more somber. "I don't really remember much after I scaled the net on the north wall. It all became quite hazy until one point." Martin had to swallow several times before he was able to continue. "I remember pulling my father's sword from the chest of Badrang and seeing Rose's body lying on the ground. It…it…was more than I could bear. After going through so many adventures with her I didn't want to believe she was gone so suddenly. Surprisingly the only thing I could think of was to tell her that we could have chopped down the sycamore with my father's sword.

"The next thing I knew I woke up in Pollekin's tree. I looked around for Rose, but she was nowhere to be seen. It was then that Ballaw came in told me what had happened to her." Martin had to take several more deep breaths before he was able to continue.  
"I spent the rest of the season mourning her loss. I didn't speak to any of my friends. At times I even thought of falling on my father's sword to end my pain. Then one day just as autumn was arriving I saw something on the ground." Martin reached into his belt pouch and withdrew a dried and pressed rose with the thorns still sticking out from stem. "I looked everywhere but couldn't find the bush where this had come from. I felt like it was Rose's last gift to me. I came to the realization that Rose wouldn't have wanted me to go on moping around all the time. She would have wanted me to continue living. The pain of losing her was still very real and I thought it would be more than I cold bear to return to Noonvale. The next morning I informed those who had stayed with me that I would be leaving for the south. They tried to convince me to return to Noonvale but I refused them.  
"I spent the next season and a half wandering slowly south. The time proved to be a blessing and a curse. I had finally reclaimed my father's sword at the cost of Rose. I tried to avoid contact with beasts as much as I could. I didn't use my sword and let it rust. It was mid-winter when I finally found myself in front of Kotir. Being ambushed by that patrol snapped something in my brain. I finally had a purpose again. A new enemy to fight, but once again my father's sword was taken from me. This time permanently. As I sat in that dungeon that winter I made a promise to Rose. I knew she was gone so it was more a promise to her memory. I swore that I would never again forget my duty to any good beast. That I would do my best to ensure that no other would have to be taken from their loved ones as she was taken from me. Well after that you all know what happened. Gonff came crashing into my life."

"Literally I might add," called out the Thief.

"Yes, the day we were able to escape was like being re-born for me. Not only would I finally be free to fulfill my vow to slay Tsarmina, but my vow to Rose." Martin turned to Gonff. "My friend, I can never repay the kindness you have always shown me. If there was ever a more loyal friend and companion I wouldn't know where to find them."

The Warrior then turned his attention back to Scirus. "As you can plainly tell I have endured more than my share of pain and sadness. However if there is one thing I have learned in all my time it's that friendship and justice are much better things to focus on than revenge. Revenge almost cost me the one I hold most dear. While you might think the power your rage gives you is strength, it only leads to more pain. From everything that Brome and the others have told me, it's clear the Felldoh let his emotions control him rather than he controlling his emotions.  
"That is one of the clearest distinctions between a warrior and a brawler. As I've told many other young creatures lately anybeast can swing a sword or throw a javelin. Taking a life is the hardest thing for anybeast to do. Many has been the time that I've envied those who are still to pure hearted to do another beast harm.  
"From this point forward you are free to do as you will. Stay or leave the choice is yours. Fight or flee none will stop you. However I only offer you this caution. Should you choose to stay I demand you fight according to the Code of the Warrior. This is not an army bent on vengeance or hate. Rather, just as we did to defeat Tsarmina and her horde we fight for justice and to reclaim what has been taken from us. I know you haven't heard the tale of the Mossflower War yet. Ask Gonff to tell it to you sometime, he does a much better job than I."

"Only because you leave out all the good parts matey!"

Martin smiled at his friend. "No, it's because you much better of a story teller than I'll ever be."

"Of course I am you should know that by now." Gonff had a smug grin on his face.

Abbess Germaine then stood up. "Martin thank you for telling us the truth of your past. But now it's time for everybeast to get some rest. It's well past nightfall and if we are to rescue Columbine and Rose we'll need all the rest we can get."

Bella also rose from her seat. "May I trust you need no guard this night master Scirus?"

"I'm not going anywhere just yet," said the young squirrel.

"Then let's all get some sleep. I bid you all good night." With that the silver badger sat back down in her large armchair to rest.

* * *

Willic didn't feel like resting. He wandered up onto the ramparts. The Mossflower and Long Patrol hares on sentry duty made friendly conversation with him as he walked around the wall tops. He didn't hear another come up from behind him.

"It's a bit late, shouldn't you be resting?"

The mouse jumped in surprise and turned around. Martin and Gonff were walking up behind him. Gonff was chuckling under his breath. "Nearly jumped outta your tunic there matey."

"I'm fine just startled is all." Willic smoothed out his tunic. "Can I help you two with something?"

Martin took a step forward. "Actually we wanted to talk to you."

Willic nodded. "You want to know about the Allpack don't you?"

Gonff was twirling his flute in his paw as he responded. "Aye that we do. But that can wait until tomorrow."

"Then how can I help you?" Willic was somewhat confused.

"We wanted to apologize to you," said Martin.

"Apologize? For what?" Willic was now even more confused.

"For not showing you any sympathy when you told us your tale earlier today." Martin said calmly. "You said your friend had been slain trying to rescue Rose and Columbine and all Gonff or I could do was focus on the fact that they were still alive when you saw them. It was selfish of us. Right Gonff?"

Gonff's usual cheery voice was tinged with regret. "Aye, we didn't mean to ignore your friends sacrifice. It was a very bold move you and he made. Our sympathies go to you."

Willic was surprised when the pain he had felt at Ponner's death didn't rise as sharply as before. Instead it was replaced by pride for the sacrifice his friend had made. The younger mouse nodded to the other two. "Thank you sirs. I just hope that we'll be able to honor his efforts by rescuing Rose and Columbine soon. I didn't really get a chance to talk with them very much, but from what I do remember they were both very kind to me. They also risked their lives by hiding me from the crows. If it hadn't been for them I'd probably be dead too."

Martin smiled at Willic. "Also thank you for bringing their message here to Redwall. I'm sure your information will prove to be very helpful. Now if you would come with Gonff and me. There is someone else who wants to see you."

"Who's that?"

Gonff played a little trill on his flute before he answered. "If we were to tell you it wouldn't be any fun. Trust us matey, you'll want to meet this one."

Martin and Gonff led Willic down the stairs in the direction of the infirmary tent. As they approached the large canvas structure Willic's eyes grew more and more wide. Gonff walked ahead and raised the flap. Sitting up on her cot and flanked by Sandingomm and Brome was Kristyal. Willic stood in shock as she looked around and saw him.

"She's been awake for almost an hour now and has been asking for you. Go to her," Martin whispered to Willic.

As the young mouse approached the cot Sandingomm and Brome left the tent and walked away with Martin and Gonff. Willic didn't hear them leave. He was standing next to Kristyal's cot unsure of what to say.

Luckily for him it was Kristyal who broke the silence. "You can sit down you know." She patted a small stool next to her cot.

Willic shook his head and quickly sat down. He also regained his powers of speech as he did. "How are you? Are you alright? I was so worried about you. You weren't speaking or talking or…"

"Shhhhh, I'm fine." Kristyal held a paw to her mouth and shushed Willic. "I want to thank you for what you did Willic. I was a total mess seeing Ponner like that. Sandingomm told me what has happened since you brought me to her farmhouse. That was a very brave thing you did."

Willic felt his face flame at her kind words and looked at the ground. "Anybeast would have done the same thing. 'Twas nothing really."

She put a paw under his chin and raised his head to look at her. "It was something to me."

Willic felt himself calm down as he looked into her eyes. "You're welcome."

"Brome and the other healers said they won't allow me to leave until morning and to get some more rest. Would you stay here with me?" she asked.

"It would be my pleasure. Is there anything I can get you?"

Kristyal took hold of his paw as she lay back down on her cot. "Just stay right here. That's all I need right now."

* * *

Outside Martin and his friends saw Willic settle himself into a comfortable position still holding Kristyal's paw. They walked silently off until they were out of earshot.

Gonff was smiling again. "Does a mouse good to see love bloomin' like that."

"That it does Gonff. Did you see the look on Willic's face when he came in the tent?" Sandingomm had taken one last look at the infirmary tent as she spoke.

Martin nodded at the big cat. "Aye, it'll do them both good to be together for a bit. But now it really is late and we all need to get some rest. There is a lot we have to plan tomorrow."

A/N; _Okay filler chapters are done for a bit. Time to have some fun. And Happy New Year to everyone._


	18. First Strike

A/N; _I got inspired and exited by the end of all those filler chapters. I love being able to take inspiration from action movies rather than chick flicks. So much more fun. Anyway here we go. (dings boxing ring bell) Round One!_

18

First Strike

The full moon shone down on the southern stretches of Mossflower. A cool breeze blew through the forest causing leaves and twigs to rustle. Out on the plains Restro along with his forty Allpack wolves stood behind the five hundred Valley Rouge vermin. The two week march from the mountains had gone uneventfully. The few beasts they had come across had been seen as unfit to further view the forces of the Great Lupisto. They had all been Chastised for daring to look upon the noble Allpack army. Now their true target was in sight.

Restro gave out the final commands. "Thou are to Chastise any thou comes upon. Should a Flurem Woo-es be found, they shall be brought forth to mine eyes at once. Advance slowly to yon woodlands. Wait for mine signal before yon attack begins."

The Valley Rouges broke into evil grins. This was the part they enjoyed the most, wanton killing and plundering. Why work for food and treasures when they could just be taken after their owners were killed? The sounds of rusty cutlasses, knives, hooks, and other implements of destruction were audible as the vermin prepared for slaughter.

The black wolf drew his saber and pointed it at the tree line. With wicked grins the Valley Rouges began to march silently towards the edges of Mossflower. Restro and his wolves marched slowly behind the other vermin. It was the job of the Valley Rouges to go in first. That way none of the gallant Allpack wolves would bear the brunt of any traps or attack.

The line of vermin was nearing the tree line when a rat came running up to Restro. "Sir, the advance scouts have spotted creatures bearing arms just inside the edge of the trees."

"How many doth they see?" came the whispered reply.

"No more than a score. They all appear to be armed only with crude pointed sticks."

Restro inwardly grinned. Such a meager and poorly armed force had no chance of standing against the might of the Allpack. The black wolf issued his commands. "Take two score Valley Rouges and Chastise those who would dare stand against the Allpack. Advance silent as shadows and strike them by surprise."

The rat ran off to follow the orders. He signaled for the other Rouges to halt their advance and gathered forty assorted vermin to him. Dropping to their bellies they crawled through the moonlit grasses towards the line of foebeasts. Slowly they crept up on their unsuspecting enemy. As the vermin approached they knew they had achieved total surprise. The stick bearing beasts hadn't so much as moved a muscle. The rat felt only contempt for his foe. Imagine falling asleep like that while on guard duty. He was determined to ensure it would prove a fatal mistake for these stupid woodlanders.

When the forty Valley Rouges were no more than ten paces from their enemy they halted. The rat tried to determine what manner of beasts he was facing, but the shadows from the trees were obscuring the faces of the woodlanders. Looking around him he saw the other members of his raiding party all had the same bloodthirsty looks on their faces. Sensing the approach of an easy slaughter the rat drew his short sword. He leapt up and charged the still motionless woodlanders. As he did the other vermin followed him. Together they dashed quickly at their enemy and achieved their objective. The woodlanders didn't even have time to raise a weapon in defense before they were cut down. As they fell the Valley Rouges continued to hack and chop at the bodies of their victims.

As the last woodlander fell the rat felt something was wrong. However he was never able to figure out what was wrong because a squirrel arrow came zipping down through the trees and imbedded itself into his skull. The rat died without a sound.

Other vermin were quicker on the uptake. A weasel had just hacked one of the woodlanders to the ground. However he was not greeted by the sight of blood spraying from the wound. Instead only straw and a few scraps of cloth floated up at him. "It's straw." He whispered to himself as he looked at the dummy woodlander. He raised his head to shout out the alarm to his fellow Rouges. "It's a tr…gah!" However before he could finish three arrows shot into his back sending him to his death.

Arrows and sling stones rained down through the trees laying waste to the Valley Rouge party. The ambushers had become the ambushed. The vermin were thrown into total confusion. Instead the easy killing they had been expecting they were being cut down by an enemy they couldn't even see much less fight against. In a panic a few tried to run back to the perceived safety of the open plains. Most were cut down by the accurate sling and arrow fire. One ferret was able manage to make it out onto the plains unscathed. Suddenly an arrow came shooting through the night and hit him squarely in the leg.

Limping as fast as he could he made it back to the lines of the Valley Rouges. The other vermin were looking at him in shock. As the ferret walked the others left him a wide berth. They created a wide isle for the ferret to walk through. Slowly and painfully the wounded ferret made it back to where Restro stood.

The ferret fell forward in pain and grasped Restro's tunic and started babbling. "Killed sir. All them killed. It was a trap. We couldn't do any….hugh!"

Restro gave a scornful sneer as he pulled his saber blade out of the ferret's chest. Letting the body fall forward he spat on the carcass. Snapping his head up to the dark wood line he glared hatefully at it. Throwing his muzzle back he let a long howl echo across the plains. The other wolves added their own voices to the eerie tone. It was just what the Valley Rouge had been waiting for.

En masse they let out their bloodcurdling war cries and charged Mossflower. The only obstacle standing between them and the woods was a small dip in the ground. It wasn't really all that deep and the Rouges were able to run over it without any problems. As just over half the Rouges had made it over the ditch a new light was seen arcing through the night sky. Like a speeding comet the fire arrow hit the ground in the ditch.

Without warning flames shot up and raced along the bed of the depression. Bright fire shot to either side from where the arrow had landed. Racing along the bed of the ditch the flames then turned sharply back towards the tree line trapping a good many of the Valley Rouges inside three walls of flame. What added to the trouble was there were also a good number of smaller fires popping up inside the perimeter. The oil that was used to fuel the fires had splashed onto the ground and footpaws of the rushing Valley Rouges. The flames from the ditch were able to find they splashed fuel source and race up into the terrified vermin.

They were in a panic. Their night vision had been ruined by the sudden flare up so many couldn't see properly. Many had also been set on fire and were running around screaming as they were consumed by the flames. The small fires added to their panic as it left the unburned no safe place to run. Finally arrows, sling stones, and light javelins were pouring into the Rouges within the flames.

The vermin that had escaped on the outside edges of the flames had thrown their claws to their eyes when the fire flared up. The bright light had temporarily blinded them as their eyes were used to the dark of the night. Standing around in confusion they were rubbing their closed eyelids trying to rid the spots from their vision. The roar of the fire and the screams of those within caused many of the Rouges to lose quite a bit of their nerve. They were blind, many were scorched from being to close to the fires, and the sounds of their comrades burning and dying sounded a cruel cacophony through the night. They all re-grouped back on the flatlands twenty paces from the flame filled ditch.

As the oil dwindled the flames died down. The vermin's eyes had adjusted and they were able to see through gaps in the flame and smoke pouring from the flatlands. Inside the walls of fire they could see the remains of the other Rouges. Littered on the ground were the charred or slain bodies their comrades. Smoke was still rising from the ground. As the petrified vermin watched two figures were seen moving through the smoke towards them.

The first was a plump mouse wearing a chain mail tunic. A large feather was stuck in the cap on his head. In his paws he twirled two daggers expertly. It was the other figure that really caused the Rouges to tremble. Walking next to the dagger wielding mouse was another. Firelight shined off the bright plates of steel covering the Warrior. A crimson cape fell off his shoulders and stirred in the slight breeze. A round shield was held on his left arm. Reaching behind his back he drew forth a mighty sword. Reflections from the dying flames made it look like the blade itself was on fire. Martin the Warrior and Gonff Prince of Mousethieves leapt over the smoldering ditch and faced the terrified vermin.

* * *

As Martin stared across the short distance to his foe he reviewed the plans he had laid with the help of his friends. Willic had proved to be a huge resource. The mouse had lived in southern Mossflower his entire life and knew the area well. Willic also knew the habits of the Allpack marauders. Every month at the full moon a party of wolves and vermin had raided the forest. They always came in from the southeast. When Martin had asked about the numbers Willic had said he had no idea. He had always been told to hide as best he could or run. As such Martin had no idea the number of those he faced. 

Taking a lesson from his duel with Rassk, Martin decided on a divide and conquer strategy for this first battle. The Warrior mouse had had his new army stay in Redwall for three days to prepare for the march. In that time food supplies were prepared, quivers and sling pouches were filled, and javelins and launchers were constructed.

It took a further seven days to march from Redwall to the southern reaches of Mossflower where the Allpack were likely to show up. Martin had sent scouts to find the best land to do battle. A troop of Noonvale squirrels had found the ditch close to the tree line and suggested it to Martin.

On inspection Martin and his captains had found it to be ideal for their plans. It was Lieutenant Sandgall who spotted a potential problem. "Supposin' the cheeky vermin types march clear around us." The smart military hare glanced around the wide plains. "Lot's of room to maneuver doncha know. Might I suggest a bit of a bait to lure them into our little ruse, eh wot?"

The idea had been embraced quickly. Soon life size straw and grass filled dummies were placed just within the tree line. The fake woodlanders were given crudely sharpened staves to look like a rabble of poorly equipped woodlanders. It would be hard for any vermin to ignore such an easy target. In all his dealings with vermin Martin had never known them to pass up the chance for a quick slaughter.

The remaining days had been spent pouring oil into the ditch and training in the weapons tactics that would be used. Martin had told his forces he wanted to hold off direct paw to paw combat until the last moment. It was out of desire to keep his forces safe and also reduce the total number of enemy they would face when battle was finally joined. Also a great many of the creatures following him had no direct weapons. Most only had bows or slings. While great for sniper work such weapons were unwieldy in close combat.

While smiths were working on producing more spears, and pikes back at Redwall they had yet to produce enough to fully equip every beast in Restored Fur and Freedom Fighters. As such Martin had ordered that only those who already had their own paw to paw weapons would make the final charge against the Allpack forces. This decision had caused a small deal of grumbling from those who only had wooden practice swords and the like.

It was Gonff though who had put down the gripes. As the evening of the full moon approached he sat down with the annoyed creatures. "Martin and I don't doubt your courage mateys. But many of you are new to combat and are still untested. Training for war and actually waging war are two completely different things. I remember the first major battle I fought with Boar the Fighter. My paws were shaking so badly I thought I would drop my daggers.  
"We still don't know how many we're facing so Martin and I don't want to risk your lives anymore than we need to. If Willic's information is true there are still a lot more vermin to deal with once this battle is done.  
"However you do have a very important job. From the shelter of the trees you can provide us cover. After our initial strikes Martin and I will lead our ground forces in a direct charge. If any vermin get through out lines or try to outflank us you can stop them before they do any damage."

The idea of still being a key part of the battle strategy had caused the grumblings to stop at once. As night fell reports from Long Patrol scouts confirmed the approach of the Allpack. The fleet Runners spotted the enemy war party on a direct approach to the Redwallers.

Martin girded himself for war and standing in his armor addressed his army. "First let me first commend you all on the courage you have already shown. I've never been more proud to stand along side a group of fighters who have shown such willingness to do what is needed to rid the land of cruel forces. You all know your assignments and we fight for.  
"We are not out to kill and slay needlessly. Hold your lines and attack with all the strength you can muster, but be ready to halt any action if the order comes. If any of the enemy asks for mercy we will give it to them. Don't be fooled though. Many vermin will seem to surrender only to stab you in the back. Make sure they are completely disarmed and you have another beast with you when you deal with such a situation.  
"Remember that a big part of our plan is to let some of these vermin escape to where they came from. We want them to spread rumors about us. If we can spread fear in their ranks before we even show up, half the battle is already won. We also want to take prisoners too. We still don't know where these vermin come from or where they have taken Rose and Columbine. We need captives who are willing to talk. Treat any we capture as you would want to be treated. I will not stand for any beast slaying an unarmed prisoner. Any questions?"

One of Skipper's crew raised a paw. "What if there's more than we can hold? Supposin' they break our lines?"

Martin's voice rang hard. "Ensure they don't. There is naught standing between these vermin and the peaceful woodlanders and Redwall but us. We are the first, best, and last line of defense. They shall not pass." Everybeast who heard his words suddenly found their spirit lit to a degree that they were absolutely confident they could hold their lines as Martin had said.

"Now to your posts." Martin called out. "And always remember the Code of the Warrior. Protect the weak, safeguard the helpless, fight the evil, and do good to all."

There was a bustle of activity as snipers climbed into the trees surrounding the grass dummies. Ground forces readied their own missiles that they would loose before charging with Martin and Gonff.

Martin went back deeper into the woods where Brome was leading a contingent of Noonvale and Redwall healers ready to treat any wounds. The Noonvaler saw Martin coming.

"Are you ready for this Martin?" he asked.

"As ready as I can be Brome. How are you stocked?"

Brome cast a paw over the piles of medical supplies. "We've got enough stores and supplies to treat an army twice as large as yours. Not only did the Abbess allow me to take from the Abbey supplies, but there are vast amounts of healing herbs in this part of Mossflower. It looks like they're more potent than similar varieties near Noonvale. My guess is that they grow better in the milder climate this far south."

Martin nodded at the good news. "I'm glad to hear it. Brome, I swore to you when we left Noonvale I would rescue Rose safe and sound. I just wanted to let you know that I…"

Brome cut Martin off before his could finish his sentence. "Martin I know. I may have been a bumbling hero worshiping mouse when you first knew me. And since you returned to Noonvale and in everything that has happened since then I may have seemed a bit unlike myself. But already I consider you a brother and one of my closest friends." Brome extended a paw to Martin.

The Warrior grasped it and pulled Brome into a fierce embrace. "Thank you Brome. It does me good to hear you say that."

"And what am I chopped turnips?" Gonff had sneaked up behind the two.

Martin released Brome and turned to the grinning Thief. He grinned at his other close friend. "Not chopped turnips Gonff. More liked squashed squash."

"I like squashed squash," commented Gonff with a wave. "Makes for good pastie filling."

"Or something to throw at Skipper when he's not looking," said the Warrior.

Gonff still wore a smug grin. "That too."

Martin turned back to Brome. "If you'll excuse us there is something I need to give this cheeky blighter."

Brome had also been grinning at the banter of the two other mice. "Of course Martin."

Brome went back to his preparations while Martin took Gonff over to where they army's sleeping mats had been spread out. Gonff was grinning broadly. "You got me a present matey? How thoughtful, but my birthday isn't until next spring. Is it my own set of keys to the Abbey I've been wanting?"

"What do you need keys for? You can pick any lock we have."

"True, but it would make borrowing pies or drinks so much easier if I had my own keys."

"But then what fun would you have in picking the lock?"

Gonff considered that for a moment. "Good point matey. I no longer want a set of Abbey keys."

Martin had reached his mat and was digging in his haversack. "I'm glad to hear it. Besides I think this will be of more use to you." He pulled out a chain mail tunic and handed it to Gonff.

For one of the few times in his life Gonff was rendered speechless. He took the mail in his paws and began examining it. Finally he was able to find his voice and look up at Martin. "This is fantastic. Where'd you find it? There is no way you could have had it made at Redwall since we came back from Noonvale. There just wouldn't have been enough time."

Martin was pleased Gonff like the gift. "Actually Dinny found it. Didn't you Dinny?"

The mole came trundling up from the surrounding woods. "That Oi did zurr Marthen. Below decks of moi _Wuddshipp._" Dinny turned to Gonff who was in the process of putting on the mail. "Marthen already has 'is own armor. Oi figered zurr Gonffen would need 'is own to, hurr."

Gonff had succeeded in getting the tunic on and was looking himself up and down seeing how it fit. "Thank you Dinny. And you also Martin. I know I'll feel a lot safer wearing this tonight." He swept his feathered cap back on his head and made an elaborate bow to his friends.

* * *

Several hours later Gonff stood next to Martin facing the vermin of the Allpack. So far their plans had worked flawlessly. Martin knew this was either a very good thing or a very bad thing. It was good if his plan worked perfectly, but such things rarely happened. He was still suspecting a surprise attack from the vermin forces to break anytime. The beasts in front of him however showed no signs of wanting to attack. They were all staring in shock at him and Gonff. 

Behind him he could hear the sounds of his army dropping the eye patches they had worn to protect their night vision. In order to make sure his forces would still be able to see when the blinding flames shot up Martin had ordered his snipers to wear an eye patch. While one of their eyes would be partly blinded by the sudden flair up the other one would be able to retain its clear night time vision. Once the flames died down it wouldn't take as long for Martins forces to see clearly since their vision would adjust quicker.

Gonff gave Martin a nudge and nodded at the vermin facing them. The rats, stoats, weasels and other vermin had seen their number drastically reduced. Now the remaining vermin were parting to let some other beasts come up from behind their lines. Martin gripped his sword tighter as the forty Allpack wolves came into view.

Instinctively Martin knew these wolves were no rabble of random vermin. They carried themselves with as much discipline and bearing at the Long Patrol hares. Their uniforms were all of the same chain mail and black tunics. The swords, spears, daggers and other weapons they held were all well cared for and looked deadly sharp. Even the vermin cowered from the sight of the wolf warriors.

A large male covered from head to toe in black fur stood a few paced before his comrades and pointed his saber at Martin and Gonff. "Who art thou, that thy Undeserving paws should seek to disrupt the justice of the Allpack?"

Martin took a step forward and answered the challenge. "Who are you that steals innocent maidens from those they love with no cause?"

Restro was shocked that the sight of his wolves seemed to have no effect on the two mice. He narrowed his eyes at them. "Behold the wolves of the Allpack. I am Restro, servant of the Great Lupisto. Noble defender of the Flurem Woo-es. He who brings just Chastisement to the Undeserving who would only stare at the fair Flurem Woo-es for their own lewd desires."

Martin pointed his sword at Restro. "Hear me now wolf. I don't care who you are, who your master is, what he's done, or how many he has to command. I vow to you this night that your days are numbered. I will not rest until I have defeated each and every one of you thieving scumbags for what you have done."

Gonff gave his daggers another twirl. "The same goes for me. You made a big mistake when you captured my wife. I'll rescue her and live to eat pie on your graves."

Martin looked at Gonff for the impudent threat expecting to see the Thief smiling. Instead he only saw a hard look of determination set on the face of the Thief. The wolves were also perplexed by the strange threat. They looked at each other as if they weren't truly certain the mouse was serious.

Restro wasn't impressed however. "Mine eye only behold two beasts set against me. Mine forces still number well past what feeble efforts thou could manage. Prepare thyself mouse, for this is your last …" Restro's voice trailed off.

On either side of Martin and Gonff other war beasts were walking out of the nighttime gloom. Perilous hares, brawny otters, nimble squirrels, edgy shrews, and other hard eyed warbeasts were now standing behind the two mice. Restro turned to the armored mice in front of him. His voice was shacking at the sudden turn of events. "Who art thou?"

Gonff stopped twirling his daggers and assumed a fighting stance. "Gonff, Prince of Mousethieves."

Martin snapped the visor down on his helmet. "Martin the Warrior."

At the name of the feared Warrior the remaining Valley Rouges began walking backwards quickly in hopes of avoiding the fearsome avenger and his hot eyed army. Restro turned back to them and shouted. "Why dost thou flee!? Thou art only Undeserving ones who wish for Chastisement! Mine wolves see to it that none of these Rouge cowards flee this night!" Twenty wolves swiftly ran to the rear of the Valley Rouges and began pressuring them forward at spear and sword point. Restro turned back to Martin and Gonff. Letting out a howl he and the other twenty wolves bound forward into battle.

Martin's forces let out their war cries and charged forward to meet the attack.

"Eulaliaaa! 'S death on the wind! Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
"Fur and Freeedoooommm!"  
"Mossfloweeeerrrr!"  
"Reeeedwaaalllllll!"

The two sides met with a crash. Several of the Allpack wolves had leapt out in front of Restro and were engaged by Martin's forces. Other Valley Rouges had found themselves battling with the panic of desperation. Only the fear of losing their lives at the paws of either army kept them fighting.

While the Valley Rouges were hacking wildly, the Allpack wolves were all seasoned warbeasts. The charged the Redwall lines swinging their weapons expertly. However for the first time they faced competent foes. Mossflower and Long Patrol pikes were able to easily outdistance the spears of the Allpack. The trained hares thrust expertly at their enemies. Short range otter javelins flew over the heads of the hares. The nimble and quick Gawtrybe ran around to the right flank and leapt in swinging their stone axes with devastating results. Log-a-Log brought the Broadstream and Guosim into the left flank and began their signature Guosim windmill maneuver. Three circles of shrews jabbing with their rapiers at foot, chest, and head height dealt destruction to the enemy forces.

However it was in the middle of the field that the most damage to the Allpack was being caused. Gonff and Martin fought together. The star metal sword and twin daggers of the mice thrust and cleaved any beast around them. Back to back or side by side Martin and Gonff let loose their anger on those who had stolen their loves. Vermin and wolf alike watched in horror as the two mice battled against the fearsome tide of foebeasts set against them. While the two mice took several small wounds it didn't seem to faze them. The sword and daggers still flashed like under the bright moon.

In the end the Allpack army didn't really have a chance. The majority of the fighting forces had been the Valley Rouges. Even before Martin stepped onto the field they had been so demoralized there was no way they could put up a decent fight. The forty Allpack wolves did make a good account of themselves, but their numbers were too few to do any real damage. While most of the remaining Valley Rouges were able to run off, the Allpack wolves stayed until the bitter end. It was only when there were five left standing in a circle of Martins warriors did they hold their attacks.

Restro was one of the surviving wolves. He had tried to fight his way to deal with Martin and Gonff, but had been unable because of the press of Valley Rouges running for their lives. He had been able to form up with the other four wolves and fended off all the attacks that had come his way. Now he stood surrounded by his enemies. He was preparing to make the final charge when the beasts surrounding him parted and Gonff and Martin walked towards him.

Martin took off his helmet. He was glad of it since the cool night air felt good against his sweat drenched headfur. He wiped his sword of blood and gore on the ground before sheathing it. Gonff kept his daggers out ready to defend his friend.

The Redwall Champion again addressed the black wolf. "Your army is defeated, you are surrounded, and have no chance of escape. Throw down your arms and you shall not be harmed."

Restro only sneered at the Warrior. "Thou thinketh we art bested? Thou are as foolish as any other Undeserving. This be only a fraction of the grand legions which serve the Great Lupisto. Thou hast only delayed the inevitable. I tell you true the day of your Chastisement shall come swiftly. Thou shall…" but the wolf slumped to the ground.

Martin had quickly grown tired of the wolf's threats. At a nod to Starwort, several otters had loosed small stones from their slings. The otters had chosen small stones and hadn't used much force in their shots. As a result the five wolves were knocked senseless.

Lieutenant Sandgall took command swiftly. "Right then, Long Patrol tie up the bounders smart like. Double guard on them at all times. Quickly now jump bally to it!"

While the Long Patrol dealt with the prisoners Martin started issuing orders. "The rest of you back to camp. We need…"

Dinny cut him off. "You'm be quiet zurr Marthen. You'm and zurr Gonffen be needin' to get snoozin' roight quick loik."

Grumm walked up and sided with the other mole. "'Et be true zurrs. You'm both be workin' hard these last few days. If'n you'm don't go to sleep roight away's Oi'll have zurr Brome knock thoi out with'n a sleepin' poshun. Burr aye Oi would."

Gonff laughed at the two moles and clapped Martin on the shoulder. "Can't argue with good mole sense like that matey."

Martin nodded at his two friends. He only then realized how tired he was. "Aye, Dinny. You and Grumm are right. Gonff and I will be off then. Goodnight."

"Gudd noight zurrs," chorused the two moles.

Gonff turned to Martin as they walked back to the army's camp. "If I didn't know any better I think they had that planned out from the start."

Martin gave Gonff a good natured shove. "Since when have you known anything better than Dinny?"

"There was the time I...um…err… I'll get back to you on that."

"That's what I thought," said Martin with a grin. Soon the two mice had shucked out of their armor and lay asleep under the rays of the full moon.

A/N; _Ah, I feel better. A nice long action packed chapter. It was time to get the story line going a bit more too. Sources of inspiration for that battle come from the movies _"First Knight," "King Arthur," "The Three Musketeers," "Lord of the Rings," _and an episode of _"Mythbusters." _I hope you liked it._


	19. Songs in the Night

A/N; _I'm not sure how this chapter will be received. It's quite a bit different from any of my previous writings. I hope you like it and know the tune of the song "O Suzanna." Here it goes._

19

Songs in the Night

The full moon also shone down on the valley of the Allpack. Within the confines of the Gardens most of the maidens had fallen asleep. One however was sitting against a tall rowan tree overlooking a still pond. The quiet water reflected the moonlight as clearly as a mirror. Softly she began singing.

"Moonlit night, silver light,  
Fall to earth as dreams take flight.  
And in my own one face I see,  
The one who'll surely come for me.

Come swift my dreams to fly away,  
To fly to where he must lay.  
So speak to him of love so true,  
Until our time apart is through.

Golden morn, day is born,  
When we're apart my heart is torn.  
But to our vow I'll ever hold,  
Our promise made in shining gold.

Come swift my dreams to fly away,  
To fly to where he must lay.  
So speak to him of love so true,  
Until our time apart is through.

Evening's nigh with sapphire sky,  
And once again my dreams will fly.  
For in my dreams I'm ever free,  
To send my love to him from me.

Come swift my dreams to fly away,  
To fly to where he must lay.  
So speak to him of love so true,  
Until our time apart is through.

As the last notes of her song faded into the night Rose held up Martin's bracelet. Running a paw over the rose engraved in the gold she kissed the glittering band.

"Come swiftly Martin," she whispered into the night.

"You have a lovely singing voice Rose."

The Noonvaler turned to see Giana approaching along with the Rosehip maids and Columbine. Rose stood up and brushed off her dress. "Oh really it was just something that came to me. I'm sure any of you could have sung it as well as I did."

Trefoil laughed at her. "You're too modest Rose. There is no other maid here who can sing as well as you."

Kastern nodded. "Trefoil's right. And that song was so beautiful; it was so haunting and heartfelt. Martin is a lucky mouse to have you in his life."

Rose hung her head. "But he doesn't have me in his life. Not yet anyway."

"Hush now Rose, don't cry." Columbine walked over to Rose and put an arm around the other mouse's shoulders. "Why don't you sing something more cheerful? Get yourself out of this bad melancholy you've gotten yourself into."

"That's a great idea!" Gauchee thought the idea a wonderful one. "Why don't you sing that Noonvale Remembrance song about the summer of the Marshank War? I haven't heard that in seasons."

Rose was immideatly grateful to her friends. She knew they were trying to cheer her up by asking her to do the thing she was best known for. "Are you sure you want to hear that one? It's such a long song and it's so late at night."

The other four wouldn't take no for an answer. They had already sat down and Columbine was starting a small fire to ward off the night chill. "We don't mind," said Trefoil. "Besides Giana here has never heard the story of you and Martin. I'm sure she would like to know more about it if we're to be spreading rumors about him."

The ottermaid nodded enthusiastically. "Aye, that I would Miss Rose. Please?"

Rose gave a small laugh and relented. "Alright then you silly beasts, if I must."

Rose walked down to the pond and took a quick drink of the clear water to prepare her voice. She returned to find the fire burning brightly and the other four maids waiting for her. She launched into a quick bouncing tempo of the song.

"The Patriarch and his son were quarrelin' one day.  
The stubborn beasts had had enough for the son went on his way.  
His sister and her friend a mole were chosen to pursue.  
The followed him across the land fed by some tasty stew.

The young mouse, by name of Brome was captured by the coast.  
By the stoat named Badrang, and his vermin host.  
Another mouse was held there and Martin was his name.  
His heart was fueled by justice for a sword of his to claim.

Home to Noonvale, home again one day.  
For the Tyrant's dead as the leaves turn red  
And home is where I'll stay.

Because of Badrang's fear of him, Martin was to die.  
But he was saved by Grumm's small rocks and Rose's eagle cry.  
In a deep dark prison hole Martin then was thrown.  
There he met brave Felldoh and a humbled Brome.

Brome sent out quick directions while faking he was sick,  
Grumm swiftly dug a tunnel and it surely did the trick.  
Now free at last Martin, a sacred vow he swore,  
To return to Marshank and raze it from the shore.

Home to Noonvale, home again one day.  
For the Tyrant's dead as the leaves turn red  
And home is where I'll stay.

Then the five set off out across the briny drink,  
But sabotaged by vermin their boat began to sink.  
A mighty fish came swimming and one group was turned to two.  
To be carried separate to shore when dawn broke new.

Brome and Felldoh found themselves upon a sandy beach,  
And quickly joined the Players who had acting skills to teach.  
The other three landed too while searching for a cave,  
Were captured by the Highbeasts and went from free to slave.

Home to Noonvale, home again one day.  
For the Tyrant's dead as the leaves turn red  
And home is where I'll stay.

When captured by a seagull, Martin saved the prince's life,  
And regained their freedom from a life of toil or strife.  
Now Brome and brave Felldoh along with Players fine,  
Helped more slaves flee Marshank while the vermin sat to dine.

Pallum joined with Martin a new friend upon his quest.  
And underneath a starry sky they all laid down to rest.  
Back along the eastern shore escape was in the air,  
But a spy among the slaves meant only half escaped the lair.

Home to Noonvale, home again one day.  
For the Tyrant's dead as the leaves turn red  
And home is where I'll stay.

A kindly mole, a tree of bees, and rabbits on the path,  
Faced Martin and his friends before the lizards full of wrath.  
Brome then hatched himself a plan, the other slaves to free,  
Disguised as a corsair, his face the vermin would not see.

Into dreary Marshank young Brome was fit to pass,  
And hearded the remaining slaves to the prison pit en mass.  
The Warden of the Marshes then saved the other four,  
And led them through the bog lands, it really was no chore.

Home to Noonvale, home again one day.  
For the Tyrant's dead as the leaves turn red  
And home is where I'll stay.

A mountain loomed for Martin, it was high and tall and proud.  
And guarded by the Gawtrybe, a wild unruly crowd.  
Grumm's tunnel was used again to free the other slaves,  
But chased they were by vermin and the pirates of the waves.

Brome led the slaves then on a short and hairy trip,  
With a rock fall by the Players there were all free of the whip.  
Martin fought the Gawtrybe to continue on his way,  
But quick and nimble Gawtrybe tailed to caves where safety lay.

Home to Noonvale, home again one day.  
For the Tyrant's dead as the leaves turn red  
And home is where I'll stay.

An owl, a vole, and otters brought them to the great Broadstream,  
And ferried by the river shrews to the valley like a dream.  
Reinforced by Brome's brave act, Felldoh chose to fight.  
The Fur and Freedom Fighters formed to rid the Marshank blight.

After a small skirmish the Fighters knew it well,  
Marshank was to great a force for their small troop to fell.  
Safe at last in Noonvale but forced to leave to soon,  
Martin and his friends once more took up the warrior's tune.

Home to Noonvale, home again one day.  
For the Tyrant's dead as the leaves turn red  
And home is where I'll stay.

Sailing quick along the stream his army it did grow.  
Martin finally had a force to overthrow his foe.  
At the gates of Marshank was Felldoh's sacrifice,  
Attempting to slay Badrang his life it was the price.

Then from the stream the army set out with a mighty roar,  
To finally raze the hated fort along that barren shore.  
After the first charge a smart new plan was needed quick,  
For swords and slings and arrows could not break those walls of brick.

Home to Noonvale, home again one day.  
For the Tyrant's dead as the leaves turn red  
And home is where I'll stay."

By now over six score of other maidens had woken and were gathered around Rose. For her part Rose had been so involved in her song that she didn't notice the new arrivals. Her eyes were closed as the memories of that fateful summer came back to her while she sang the verses. As the chorus died away her voice lost the upbeat tempo of the earlier parts of the song. Instead it became soft, slow, and somber.

"As morning broke the new plan quickly started to unfold,  
But unbeknownst to Martin was the pain that day would hold.  
Marshank's walls were breached helped by a fire at the gate,  
And Martin's foe dealt his true love a truly cruel fate.

When Martin saw the form of Rose lay still upon the ground,  
He leapt from the tall wall tops with a horrible howling sound.  
Martin killed the Tyrant but then he knew no rest,  
His Rose, his love had fallen as the cost of his great quest.

A season's length and Martin did not speak to anybeast.  
His wounds did heal but his heart broke for she who was deceased.  
Away in far off Noonvale upon a bier did she lay,  
But by a miracle of fate she woke again one day.

Home to Noonvale, home again one day.  
For the Tyrant's dead as the leaves turn red  
And home is where I'll stay."

Rose then stopped singing. The maids she had yet to meet looked at each other with puzzlement written on their faces. They didn't know why the beautiful song would end so suddenly. The Player maids and Columbine knew different. They saw that Rose had become overwhelmed by the memories inspired by the song.

While Columbine quickly stood up to address the confused crowd Kastern, Gauchee, and Trefoil walked Rose back to their shelter. Rose still had her eyes closed as the other three led her inside and sat her down on her bed.

"Rose? Are you alright?" asked Kastern.

Rose still had her eyes closed but was able to answer. "Yes, I'll be fine. Please just give me a moment to recompose myself."

"I'm so sorry Rose." Gauchee pleaded with Rose. "I had no idea that old song would affect you like this. It was silly of me to ask you to sing it."

Rose finally opened her eyes. She smiled at the other mousemaid. "Don't be sorry Gauchee. I think that remembering that summer actually did me good."

Gauchee was understandably confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Rose smiled kindly at Gauchee. "The past few seasons I've been so worried about Martin. I only had the memories of that summer and his old sword as reminders of him. Then there was my worry that if I did end up finding him, he wouldn't want to be with me because of my condition. I actually did my best to not remember our time together that summer.  
"But seeing him again even if it was only for a day dispelled any doubts I had about his feelings for me. Now that we're apart again, I had felt myself slowly sinking back into the funk I was in before Martin came back to Noonvale. Singing the Remembrance song reminded me that Martin will never stop in trying to find me and by that token all of us as well.  
"Martin and I did have some truly wonderful times that summer, even if we were escaping one predicament or another half the time as well. Its memories like those that help remind me of my resolve to do everything we can to help Martin or escape ourselves. So actually I thank you Gauchee. That song was exactly what I needed."

"Well, I'm…I'm glad I could help." It took a few moments for Gauchee to get over her feelings of remorse at Rose's kind words.

"If you four are done inside there is a whole host of maids out here waiting to see the star performer." Columbine's voice rang from outside the shelter.

Trefoil motioned to the doorway. "Shall we?"

Rose stood up and smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress. "We shall. Please stay near me my friends. I have a feeling I'll need it."

True to Rose's prediction there was rush to meet her as she stepped out of the shelter. Between the three of them Trefoil, Kastern, and Gauchee were able to assist Rose in rejoining Columbine and Giana back at the fire.

Questions were ringing in thick and fast.

"Who was that Rose from the song?"  
"Did Martin ever find her again?"  
"Where is he now?"  
"Is that Martin the same Martin who defeated the cat castle several season ago in Mossflower?"  
"Would he come here and free us?"

Rose held up her paws for silence. The chatter died down and the maids who had been standing sat down on the ground at a signal from Rose. Only when they were all silent did she speak to the crowd.

Once again her time in the ruling family of Noonvale gave her the confidence to speak to the assembled maids. "Let me first say that I ask for you to listen to what I have to say. Questions can come later when I have finished talking. Some of you I have met, other's I haven't. Let me introduce myself and my friends.  
"My name is Laterose, but please just call me Rose. I am from the valley of Noonvale far to the north. My friend here is Columbine of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower. These three are Kastern, Gauchee, and Trefoil formerly of the Rambling Rosehip Players. Finally this is Giana of Holt Barclow on the Western Sea.  
"To answer some of the questions you must have, yes I am the Rose from the song I just sang. I am betrothed to Martin the Warrior, who did slay Badrang the Tyrant, then left for Mossflower and defeated Tsarmina and the forces of Kotir. Recently Martin returned to Noonvale as we were under threat of attack from a slaver known as Rassk the Mask. Martin and I were reunited and it was then that I promised to wed him. However just after that happy moment Columbine and I were captured by those foul birds that serve that overgrown pup that holds us all here.  
"While I'm sure Martin and his friends will be doing all they can to find Columbine and I there is also much we can do to help him and help ourselves. My friends and I have discussed elements of this plan with some of you. To let you all know, this is what we intend to do.  
"While Columbine and I were being brought here we noticed that several of the birds became quite frightened at the mention of Martin's name. Recently the Allpack have been whispering rumors about Martin as well. They also seem to be shaken by his reputation. My friends and I intend to fuel these rumors. If we can create an atmosphere of fear among the wolves it will do two things for us.  
"First if Martin attacks the Allpack they could be so scared of him that it will make the battle that much easier for him. Second if the wolves and vermin are in a constant state of fear it'll be more likely that they'll make some mistake we can use to escape from here."

A volemaid spoke up. "But why would we want to escape. I like it here. There's a lot to eat, a roof over my head, we don't have to worry about the winter cold, and we're treated better than anywhere else."

Columbine answered her. "Because we are prisoners here in these Gardens as surely as if we were held in a dark cell and bound in chains. We may be free to wander about the Gardens as we please and you're right we are treated well. But this is not freedom. My husband Gonff is Martin's closest friend. Right now my only wish is to see Gonff again. Others of you must have family and friends you are missing. None of us will see them again if we sit here twiddling our paws. We have to act and we have to start now."

There were murmurs of agreement to Columbine's words. Rose took this to be a good sign. She spoke again. "Now my friends if you have any questions you are more than free to see me. If not I bid you go back to your beds. It's late and we will all need our rest if this plan is to succeed."

The gathering slowly broke up and the Flurem Woo-es wandered back to their beds. A few stayed and asked Rose and the others about some of the details of Rose's song. Eventually the other maids left leaving only the first six maids standing by the dying embers of their fire.

Giana looked at the others. "Well that actually proved to be quite the blessing to our cause. Most of those maids would have been to timid to even ponder our plan just a few short hours ago. Now it seems like they're all are getting behind it."

"It's amazing what happens when Rose starts singing. Warriors hearts melt, bees are tamed, and rebellions are sparked." Trefoil had a teasing look on her face.

Rose yawned as she answered. "You're just making fun of me again. But now I suggest we all get some rest too. I don't know about all of you, but all that singing and plotting has left me exhausted." She began walking back to the shelter and her bed.

The others followed suit and soon they were all asleep. True to her first song of the night Rose dreamt of Martin. In her dreams she re-lived their joyous reunion next to the willows under the falling rain back in Noonvale.

A/N; _That song took me forever to write. At first I was going to not do all of "_Martin the Warrior" _but then I realized that I've already summarized and skipped over that story in my re-tellings of it. So I finished up the canon tale of Martin and Rose set to song. Well over five hours of work went into that song. I hope all the effort was worth it._

_I know this chapter is shorter than previous ones, but I'm finishing up this authors note at around 4:45am. I'm tired and want to go to bed and my brain is too mushy to write anymore. As always I eagerly look forward to your comments._

_As of 1/15/08 this chapter had been edited. After reading the reviews for it and re-reading it a few times I came to the realization that I had Rose singing the chorus of her second song a bit to much. So I took out some of them. I think it makes the song better since it's not so repetitive._


	20. New Arrivals

A/N; _Well I'm glad my late night had-to-get-it-written-or-it-would-have-driven-me-crazy song from last chapter went over well. I was also glad I found a handy website where you can type in a word and get a ton of rhyming words at the press of the "enter" button. It really helped for the last few verses let me tell you. Moving on, the inspiration for the end of this chapter came as I was reliving my childhood while watching YouTube. It should be a lot of fun. I'm still amazed at the crazy yet oh so fun ideas that pop into my head in the wee hours of the morning. On with the tale._

20

New Arrivals

Scirus sat in the oak tree he had been stationed in for the first fight against the Allpack. He was still seething that Martin had forbade him from attacking directly with the more experienced warriors. The scene from earlier in the afternoon kept replaying in his mind.

_Flashback_

The fire was finally the perfect temperature to begin hardening his javelins. After waiting for three hours the fire had the required bed of red hot coals he needed for his work. Taking a javelin he had previously carved Scirus began using the heat of the coals and a flat rock to harden and sharpen the weapons to a fine tip.

"How goes the work young Scirus?"

The squirrel looked up to see Martin standing a short distance away. The Warrior had yet to don his armor and looked to be inspecting the troops. Scirus still harbored a dislike for Martin. Regardless of his vow to follow Martin's orders, Scirus couldn't shake the thought that the great hero wasn't all he made himself out to be.

"It would go a lot faster without any interruptions. Now leave me be, I have work to do." Felldoh's son looked back down to his fire.

Martin however wouldn't leave. "Has Oakson given you your orders yet?"

Scirus scoffed and didn't take his eyes off his work. "Huh, that one has let leadership go to his head. He's struttin' around thinking he can tell any squirrel what to do just because he can. He's not even the squirrel in charge. That old one-eared fogey friend of yours is giving all the orders to my kind. Oakson just parrots what she says and thinks by doing that he's important somehow."

Martin felt him impatience with Scirus growing, but remembering Willic's tactics back at Redwall kept his voice calm. "So, no then?"

"No!" Scirus snapped his head up and glared at Martin. "I haven't received any orders, instructions, directions, commands, requests, guidelines, or any information as to what I'm supposed to be doing here. So as always I've got to go it alone. Now as I said before leave me alone. I'll see you on the field after I've had my revenge on those thieving Allpack scum." The squirrel turned back to his work.

"No"

Scirus slowly looked up at Martin again, eyes flashing dangerously. "What do you mean no?"

Martin had reached his limit with the irate youngster. His tone was firm and unyielding. "No, you will not meet me on the field. Your orders are to stay with the snipers in the trees and cover the backs of those making the final assault. You're too young, too angry, and not experienced enough to fight them directly."

Rage flashed in Scirus' heart. With a fierce snarl he leapt at Martin claws outstretched. He landed in a heap on the ground. Martin had simply taken a step to the one side and turned sideways to Scirus' leap. The Warrior put his paws behind his back and looked down on the squirrel. "I agreed to let you come only on the condition that you would fight by the Code of the Warrior."

Martin ducked and Scirus again went sprawling since he had missed Martin's head. The Redwall Champion turned to the heap of fur and tunic that was gathering itself for another leap at him. "The first thing a warrior learns is obedience. You've got a lot to learn in that regard young squirrel."

Scirus lunged at Martin's footpaws this time. Only to wind up with a nose full of dirt since Martin had nimbly jumped overtop of him. He snorted out the dirt and turned on all fours to face his opponent. Time and again he leapt at Martin. But every time the Warrior dodged the attack sending Scirus into the dust. At last the young squirrel's limbs grew so leaden that he could barely crawl let alone jump. His breath was coming out in gasps due to his overenthusiastic attacks, the anger still coursing through him, and the bruises he had received by hitting the ground hard so many times.

Martin stood with his arms crossed and his voice was still hard. "Is this what the legacy of my friend Felldoh has come to? A rude, disobedient, angry, young beast that can't control his emotions let alone his own actions?" Scirus was too exhausted to reply. Martin continued in his rigid tone. "It's disappointing that you have had all this time to learn from Felldoh's mistakes and haven't. Your place is in the trees with the other Noonvalers to provide fire on the first group we lure into the woods and cover for those making the final attack. No where else. Am I clear?"

The young squirrel didn't acknowledge Martin either by word or gesture. Martin repeated his question with more force. "Am…I…clear?"

Scirus looked up at Martin with a glare, but finally nodded. Martin gave a curt nod and proceeded to walk away to inspect other groups of the army. Scirus was still panting as he raised himself into a seated position. He glared in the direction Martin had left. "For now mouse, I'll follow you. But I'll get my chance just you see. I'll get my chance." He said to himself.

"Why do you say and do things like that?"

Scirus turned as fast as his weary limbs let him. It was another mouse of his own age. A bow and quiver of arrows rested on his back and a wooden practice sword was thrust through his belt. Scirus vaguely remembered the mouse as being from Noonvale. "Do what?" Scirus asked with a growl.

"Try to attack Martin, say rude things to him and his friends, and glare at him all the time."

Slowly Scirus stood back up and went back to his fire. "You heard what he said about my father. How could I call myself a warrior if I let an insult like that go unchallenged? But what would you know about it mouse?" The voice of the squirrel turned sarcastic. "You're from Noonvale. Place of peace, happiness, love, contentment, and all that other nonsense."

Scirus was expecting the young mouse to leave him alone. However he was mistaken. His unwanted visitor followed him to his fire and sat down opposite him and started talking. "I know the difference between fighting for a cause and slaying needlessly. I was there when your javelin killed that big crow. You almost killed Brome or Gonff."

"It was a long shot" Scirus snapped back. "Personally I think it shows how good I am that I nailed that bird bag square in the eye. What's your name anyway?"

"It's Terick. And you were lucky that night. Lucky that Martin was there to save his friends. Lucky that there was hardly any wind to throw off the javelin, and lucky that Willic had run into Rose and Columbine otherwise we would have no idea of where to look."

Scirus was about to snap something back but Terick raised his voice to cut off the other young creature. "And you did something your father never did. You loosed a deadly missile in the direction of allies. Regardless of any other of your father's faults he was loyal to his friends and according to Brome and many others did everything he could to protect them. He may have lost control of his emotions, but never so much as to willingly endanger those near to him like you did."

_Snap!_

Scirus had broken a javelin in two just as Terick had finished talking. "Who told you all that?" he asked with a growl.

"Brome," said Terick simply. "Every summer he tells the story of the Battle of Marshank." The young mouse stood up and began walking to his post. As he left he called over his shoulder to the still irate squirrel. "Mayhaps it'll do you some good to talk to Brome. After all he was your father's best friend."

_End Flashback_

Scirus gripped his javelins tighter as he waited for the forty vermin to enter the tree line and into the trap. His eye patch itched but at least it helped his aim. Finally they were in range. The telltale twang of Oakson's bow signaled the attack to begin. Scirus added his own javelin to the rain of other missiles speeding down into the dark forest floor. He was rewarded to see it impact the neck of a weasel. The creature fell to the ground with a gurgling gasp. Close by to where the weasel had fallen a rat was trying to limp back to the plains with an arrow in its leg and another sticking in its back. Scirus lined up another javelin and hurled it with all his strength.

As the javelin flew to its target the rat began to fall forward. Before it could hit the ground Scirus' missile hit the unfortunate rat not in the back where Scirus had aimed, but square in the back of the skull. The young squirrel gave a grim nod of satisfaction and looked around for other targets. The only vermin still standing was a ferret that had managed to flee to the plains. Before Scirus could line up a shot an arrow went speeding through the night and hit the beast in the leg.

Looking back to the scene beneath him Scirus saw a few vermin crying out from the wounds they had received. Seeing none of the other beasts were loosing missiles at the enemy Scirus felt only contempt for his allies. Through his red tinted vision he sighted down his javelin shaft. It was swift work for him to dispatch the remaining injured vermin.

A sudden bright light to his left suddenly shot up. The other vermin had fallen for the second trap. Grinning gleefully Scirus shot javelin after javelin into the confused mass of vermin caught in the flames. Each time a javelin left his thrower the squirrel was rewarded by a distant scream as another creature fell to his accurate aim.

The anger Scirus felt at Martin for not allowing him to charge the vermin lines only grew stronger as each missile went sailing into the night. However something happened then that he didn't expect. During the hours leading up to the battle visions of his father Felldoh had flashed in his mind. The image of his father's final stand at the gates of Marshank and the twenty five Marshank vermin Felldoh had slain before he was finally brought down had fueled Scirus' drive to prove he was just as brave as his father. Yet now as the fires of the battle raged in and around him it was not his father's face he saw in his mind. Rather the face of his mother Trefoil showed up in his brain.

In his vision Trefoil didn't say or do anything. But try as he would Scirus couldn't force the image of his mother from his mind. As his arm shot forward again to send another missile sailing off into the night he knew a new emotion. He couldn't explain it other than it was unlike anything he had felt since she had been captured. The fires were starting to die down and Scirus could see Martin and Gonff walking through the dying flames towards the remaining enemy forces.

Shaking his head in a vain attempt to rid himself of his mother's face, Scirus climbed down from his perch. Regardless of what Martin might say he was going to be part of that charge. He had just made it to the ground and was about to dash off when a voice hailed him.

"Scirus! Where are you going?"

The squirrel turned to see Terick running up behind him. "None of your business mouse," he sneered.

Terick however had a stubborn streak. "But Martin said that you and me and the other snipers were not to charge against the rest of the vermin."

Scirus hefted one of his javelins and turned his back on the other mouse. "Do what you will. But I'm going to fight."

He dashed off into the night when he was sent sprawling on the ground. Looking at his footpaws he saw that somebeast had thrown a rather hefty tree branch at his footpaws causing the spill. Looking back to where it had come from Scirus saw Brome walking quickly towards him.

The Noonvale Patriarch was wiping the tree bark from his paws as he walked up on Scirus. "Terick is correct young Scirus. Your orders are to remain here. And here is where you'll stay until Martin comes back. Or you'll have two charges of insubordination against you this night."

"What do you mean two charges of insubordination? I may have not wanted to follow any order to keep me from fighting paw to paw, but I haven't broken any other instructions," growled Scirus as he untangled the tree limb from his footpaws.

"Yes you have," said Brome. "We were all told that Martin wants prisoners taken from this vermin army. Otherwise we'll have no way of knowing where they come from or sending them back to spread fear of us to their comrades. Terick tell Scirus what you told me just a few moments ago."

The young mouse had quietly walked up behind Brome. He looked directly at the squirrel still sitting on the ground. "I saw you kill wounded enemy soldiers. Soldiers that could have been healed and questioned."

"I killed my enemy just like I did with that old fat crow!" Scirus had stood up and was shouting at the other two mice. "You can keep prisoners you cowardly mice! My enemy is those thieving scum and I don't care how many I have to kill if it brings my mother back to me and vindicates my father!  
"I know what you all think of my father. You think he went crazy and just went off to kill for the fun of it. But all we have to go on is your testimony of those events Brome. No one else can vouch for your story. So I have no reason to believe you."

"Not true," replied Brome calmly. "There was another beast with me watching as Felldoh fell at Marshank that day. You would know that had you ever stayed in Noonvale during the Remembrance feast."

"Who?" asked Scirus through his glare.

"Tullgrew was with me as I watched Felldoh's final assault on Badrang and Marshank."

The news came as a bit of shock to Scirus. Since he had woken up at Redwall many of his previous assumptions about Brome and Martin had been proved wrong. Martin wasn't the great warrior who just came and went without cause. Brome's story suddenly had back-up. It was causing Scirus to start re-thinking his views on Brome and Martin but his father as well. But just as quickly as this new information was processed so too returned Scirus' anger at Brome.

"Liar!" he shouted and found himself in mid-air leaping at Brome.

He never made it to the Patriarch. A firm paw grabbed hold of his tunic collar and the young squirrel was thrown against a nearby elm tree. "Oh no you don't young squirrel. You're not going to go around attacking allies simply because you can't control your temper."

Scirus looked up at the speaker. It was that older mouse that had talked to him at Redwall. Willic had positioned himself between Scirus and Brome to prevent another attack. The mouse held his arms crossed over his chest and faced Scirus with a firm expression. His tone of voice was also that of one who would stand no nonsense. "Now you're going to sit there and you, Brome, Terick, and I are going to get this whole thing sorted out."

"Why would I want to do that?" spat Scirus.

"Because you don't have a choice." Willic wasn't exactly glaring at Scirus, but it was clear the mouse wasn't happy with the young squirrel. "I'm here on Martin's orders."

"Huh, another one of the great Warrior's lackeys."

Willic ignored the jibe. He turned to Brome and Terick and gentled his tone. "Would you two please sit down." When the other two had done so Willic explained the procedure for their discussion. "Now that were all seating here is how this is going to work. Each of you will be allowed to talk. I would ask that you please respect the others and not interrupt them when they're speaking. You'll all have a chance to speak so I ask your patience and maturity." Willic cast a glance at the scowling Scirus with the last word.

Terick raised a paw. "Please mister Willic sir. Why am I here? I don't really know Scirus and haven't done much to get him angry I think."

"That's true," Willic agreed. "But you are also the same age as Scirus and I think it'll be helpful to have your input because of that." Willic faced the others. "Anymore questions?" There were none. "Right then, let's begin. Scirus, you may have the honor of beginning. This is the time to get anything off your chest. Any resentment you've felt towards Brome, anything you've ever wanted to say to him, whatever."

* * *

Ferdy and Coggs were on guard duty back at Redwall along with their siblings Spike and Posy. All four hedgehogs had volunteers to stay in the Abbey with the token force of guards and lookouts. Most were older age woodlanders that while unfit for direct combat were still spry enough to watch the walls of Redwall while the warriors were away. Just after midnight the quartet of hedgehogs were sitting above the main gates on the western wall enjoying a late night repast of vegetable soup. The last thing they were expecting was a pounding on the gates and the rough voice that hailed them from the path outside.

"Martinmouse! Biggamouse openup. Dinjerking herewith alla Highbeast.!"

Spike almost spilled his mug of soup at the voice. Ferdy motioned for his siblings to stay out of sight while he stood up to deal with the new arrivals. Looking over the parapet Ferdy saw a very peculiar sight. Illuminated by the full moon were several scores of shrews. Unlike the Guosim shrews Ferdy was used to dealing with these shrews were all significantly shorter. Standing in front of the column was the oddest looking of the bunch. Underneath a flowing cloak the shrew had on a wide sleeved tunic that Ferdy could tell even in the moonlight was striped purple and gold. Atop his head was a small crown of what looked like seashells that had a large feather sticking out of it.

Ferdy waved that it was safe for his brothers and sister to get up. The hedgehogs had to cover their mouths with their paws to keep from laughing at the comical sight. Ferdy was just about to call back down to them when a large shadow landed next to him.

"Well done on not laughing at that one my good sirs and lady. He's been enough trouble the entire trip here from the northlands without him thinking somebeast was making fun of him." The speaker was a large female owl covered from head to talon in splendid brown feathers. She bowed to the stunned hedgehogs. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Emalet. I was asked by Martin the Warrior to gather forces for his quest to free Rose and Columbine. Do you know where I might find him?"

Posy was first to recover from her shock. "I'm sorry marm but Martin's not here. He marched with the rest of the army a week and a half ago to the southwest. He said it was to meet the Allpack in a first battle."

Emalet chuckled to herself. "That sounds like Martin. Getting right into the thick of things." Below them on the path the shrews were shouting to have the gates opened at once. Emalet looked over the battlements. "Oh dear, Dinjer down there is getting himself into a nice froth. You'd best open the gates and be prepared for trouble."

Coggs took control of the situation. "Right then, Ferdy would you please go down and open the gates with me. Spike and Posy please rouse the Abbess and Bella. I'm sure they'll want to greet our new arrivals."

The hedgehogs left quickly to their tasks. While Spike and Posy ran off to fetch Germaine and Bella, Ferdy and Coggs quickly walked down the wall stairs to the main gate. Lifting the heavy oaken crosspiece they opened the oaken doors.

The exited Dinjer immideatly rushed into Redwall at the head of his squabbling shrews. Dinjer looked around for any sign of Martin. Seeing none he rounded on the two hedgehogs. "Pinnpiggy whereabe Martinmouse. Dinjerking marched longatime to see bigamouse Martinmouse."

Ferdy and Coggs looked at each other with confused expressions. They had hardly been able to understand what the shrew had said. Fortunately a new voice was heard. "Now please calm down King Dinjer. It's still early for these beasts. I'm sure you and the rest of the Highbeasts are fresh as daisies and wouldn't mind taking over their guard duties on the wall tops."

Dinjer rounded on the graying mousewife who had spoken. "Aryahmouse notell Dinjerking whatado!" he scowled furiously. He looked the other pigmy shrews. "Alla Highbeasts go sleepasleep now. Me Dinjerking sayaso!"

With that the tribe of shrews departed to lay down their sleeping cots on any open swath of grass. In a short time all of them, including Dinjer, were snoring uproariously under the stars.

Ferdy was amazed at the sudden change in the shrew behavior. He looked slack jawed at the mousewife who had spoken. "That was incredible marm. How'd you do that?"

The older mouse waved a paw offhandedly. "Oh it's nothing really. Dinjer is actually quite easy to control. Just tell him to do the opposite of what you want him to do. He's been the same ever since he was a Squidjee."

Coggs raised an eyebrow at the strange word. "Squidjee?"

"It's what they call their young ones," answered the mousewife. "Oh forgive me, I've been remiss in my manners. My name is Aryah of Noonvale. Brome and Rose are my son and daughter."

"It is indeed a pleasure to have you here in Redwall Aryah of Noonvale. I am Germaine, Abbess of Redwall and this is my dearest friend Bella of Brockhall" The two Abbey leaders had arrived flanked by Bella, Spike and Posy.

Aryah gave a polite curtsey to the other mouse. "I'm just glad to be here at last. It's been a long journey with the Highbeast shrews."

Bella smiled at the Noonvaler. "I'm sure it was. Come inside, you must be weary from the road. We don't have many rooms inside complete yet, but we do have a few. I'm sure you would prefer a nice warm bed to a tent on the lawns."

"Thank you very much Bella. It's most gracious of you." Aryah and Bella began walking back to the main Abbey building.

Abbess Germaine lingered only to speak to the four hedgehogs. "Thank you for informing Bella and I of our new arrivals. Please go back to your posts on the walls. I'm sure that any information our new friends have brought can wait until the morning."

The hedgehogs bowed respectfully to their Abbess as she turned to follow Bella and Aryah into the Abbey building. As they walked back to the walls Spike pointed up to the scaffolding surrounding the half completed dormitories. "Looks like Miss Emalet has already found a place to snooze."

Sure enough the owl had her head tucked under her wing and appeared to be sound asleep.

Posy followed her brother's gaze. "Well don't disturb her. I'm sure she's worn out if she's had to deal with those nasty shrews for such a long time."

* * *

Willic's idea to get Scirus to talk out his problems wasn't going quite as well as he hoped. While Brome and Terick were quite willing to share their feelings about Felldoh, Martin, and the events of the Battle of Marshank, Scirus had mainly sat silent. Regardless of the questions asked him or the number of times Willic gave the squirrel a chance to tell his side of the story, Scirus had refused to even look at the other three mice.

Brome on the contrary had revealed a lot of his feelings about Felldoh when he had been given the chance. Brome repeated a great deal of what he had said to Terick and his friends while on the march from Noonvale to Redwall. But Brome had also added that he had been thinking a great deal about Felldoh ever since Scirus had been found and taken by the army.

The Patriarch explained that while he was still sure that Felldoh had met his end because he had been unable to control his rage against Badrang, seeing Scirus had given Brome a new glimpse to his friend. Brome knew that regardless of anything else Felldoh had been loyal to his friends and would have never done anything to harm them or take advantage of them. Brome was able to conclude that even at the end of his life, Felldoh did still have feelings other than rage and hate coursing through him. Otherwise Scirus would not have even been around to have the discussion, Brome had added.

Terick was still unsure of what his role in the discussion really was. He had answered all of Willic's questions as honestly as he could. When asked about Martin, Terick had stated that he along with many of his friends had greatly admired Martin from the tales told of the Warrior. Since Rose had added her version of the stories that Terick had heard, he knew what the true reasons for Martin's departure had been. Like many other Noonvalers Terick had wished for Martin to return to Noonvale and be reunited with the mousemaid.

Willic asked what Terick thought of Scirus' behavior since he had woken up at Redwall. Terick had replied that he was disgusted that Scirus would act the way he had towards Brome and Martin. Terick had thought it unfair of Scirus to have acted the way he had and foolish to not listen to the reason of the older warriors.

The entire conversation had lasted well into the night. Willic looked up and saw that many of the warriors who had charged the ranks of the Allpack were returning to their sleeping cots. The mouse felt his heart glow as he knew that Martin and his forces must have been victorious over the Allpack. Willic stood up to find Martin when a new war cry echoed through the trees.

"Yooooooo Jooooooooooeee!"

Seven brown and white figures came shooting down through the tree tops straight into the army's camp.

A/N; _Come on I had to write in the pigmy shrews somewhere. They're too much fun to leave out of this tale. And also the last time we saw Emalet was before Martin and co. left Noonvale. I'll bet a few of you thought I forgot about her, or Aryah for that matter. No they were just late in arriving because the Pigmy shrews would have been a hard lot to keep on the march now that Dinjer is in charge._

_I also felt that we needed a bit of a break from Martin. I'd been writing about him a lot so that's why he's not as big a character in this chapter. And I also hadn't written a cliffhanger for a bit. I don't think the one I've left here at the end is as big as the Felldoh cliffie I wrote earlier, but it'll be fun. When I first thought of the idea for this one I started laughing as soon as it materialized. Hopefully someone will get the reference I've left. If not wait a bit and it just might be revealed soon._


	21. Followers of the Convocation

A/N; _Sorry for the bit of delay in getting a chapter posted. I've been kind of busy, and until very recently writers block was rearing its ugly, scabborous, acne ridden head at me. Well I'm happy to report that the foul beast that is writer block has received the people's elbow courtesy of a few fresh sources of inspiration and my own impatience. More on my impatience at the end of the chapter._

_One other thing, I feel like being nice. I'll let you in on the secret of my last cliffhanger right off the bat, kind of. At the end of the last chapter I had seven characters come in screaming _Yo Joe! _Well done to Awsomewriter123 for picking up the reference to that. To everyone else _Yo Joe! _Is the battle cry of _G.I.Joe. _The first, best, original, true blue, red blooded hero, American action figure. Call them dolls and I'll create an evil character based on your user name for my new arrivals to masticate in horrible fashion. So by way of disclaimer I do not own anything related to _G.I. Joe. _I'm merely using their battle cry and mentality for creative purpose. Now that that's all out of the way on with "Winter's Flowers."_

21

Followers of the Convocation

Martin and Gonff were woken with a start at the sound of the battle cry echoing in the nighttime forest. Both mice jumped up, grabbed their weapons, and ran in the direction the shout had come from. Their minor wounds had been dressed as they slept. As they ran Redwall and Noonvale squirrels and otters quickly followed them. Arriving at the scene the warriors beheld an awe inspiring sight.

Willic, Brome, Terick, and Scirus were faced by seven huge eagles. However these were unlike any birds any in Martin's army had ever seen before. A few torches and the moonlight lit the small woodland glade. The heads and tails of the eagles were covered in snowy white feathers while the rest of their bodies were covered in magnificent brown plumage. Torches reflected off their curved yellow bills. Large black claws curved out of the yellow talons they stood on. Never had Martin seen such majestic raptors.

The Warrior Mouse held his sword casually but ready to strike in an instant should the birds turn hostile. Cautiously he stepped forward to greet the eagles. Martin made sure to address them formally. Most eagles he had ever heard of demanded to be treated very formally lest their terrible wrath descend on the rude speaker. "Greetings to you this night. My name is Martin, Warrior of Redwall Abbey. Please forgive my friends for seeming so shocked. We are rarely visited by such fine guests." Martin flashed his sword in a warrior's salute before bowing low to the eagles.

For their part the seven eagles started looking at themselves very curiously. A large male eagle close to Martin looked at the bowing mouse. When he spoke it wasn't in the clipped and formal tones that the Fur and Freedom Fighters were used to from eagles. Rather a comforting, friendly, and relaxed tone came from the eagle's beak. "What are you bowing for Martin, Warrior or Redwall? We're not royalty or anything so fancy."

The informal reply actually surprised Martin more than the sight of the eagles. The Warrior was lost for words at the turn of events. Gonff however was not one to let his surprise overcome his interest in meeting new friends. "My apologies for Martin's formality. He's so used to being the strong silent overly formal type that it gets in the way of his better judgment at times. I've tried everything I know to get him to loosen up, but regardless of how many honeyed scones I throw at him he doesn't change."

The eagle who had spoken instantly warmed to the friendly Mousethief. "Well it looks as if there's at least one beast here who doesn't stand on ceremony all the time. What's your name?"

Gonff's grin widened at the eagles. He liked the easy going nature they were putting off. "My friends call me Gonff Prince of Mousethieves most of the time."

"And what about any other time?" asked another eagle.

"I'll get back to you on that matey, but it's never late to the dinner table," Gonff teased with a wide smile.

The good humor of the Mousethief broke the air of tension around the trees. Creatures closed mouths that had hung open at the sight of the huge birds and laughed at Gonff's joke. Even the eagles were heard to laugh at the irrepressible Gonff.

The one who had first spoken turned back to Martin. "Greetings to you too Martin. Allow me to introduce myself and my Aerie. I am Dorocol." The eagle turned and pointed a wing to his companions as he introduced them. "This is my wife Vendre and our eaglets Tankoam and Rancles. Finally we have Stobon and his wife Merdofe."

Scirus didn't look impressed by the eagle's arrival. "You're not from around here. What do you want?" he called out scornfully.

"Impertinent squirrel!" Lady Amber's patience with Scirus had never been very great. "Mind your manners or I'll mind them for you!"

"Huh, I've already told you that you don't scare me you old one eared windbag," scoffed the young squirrel.

Quick as a flash the eagle Vendre pounced on Scirus. She pinned him to the forest floor underneath one huge talon. Leaning down she clacked her lethal yellow beak near Scirus' head and stared at him through an angry looking amber eye. "If there's one thing I can't stand it's a bully. Now these all seem like nice enough beasts. The Aerie heard what you were saying to the others earlier tonight young Scirus. Why do you think we have shown ourselves now?"

Brome looked confused. "So you heard that entire conversation Willic, Terick, Scirus and I had earlier tonight?"

Dorocol nodded at the Patriarch. "Indeed. We had been planning to make ourselves known tomorrow, but we couldn't stand by and let that disgraceful whelp go on with his horrendous actions."

Martin looked Brome. "Why were you and the others talking to Scirus? Has he done something wrong?"

Willic answered the Warrior. "Aye Martin he did. Rather than letting healers attend the vermin who were only wounded in our initial attack he slew them all. Then had it not been for Brome, Terick, and myself he would have disobeyed your orders again and joined you in the final charge."

"I see," said Martin with a glare at Scirus.

Dorocol spoke up again. "We of the Highflight Soar who follow the Grand Convocation of Eagles ask your leave to train this young squirrel. He has much anger in him."

"Highflight what?" Skipper was scratching his head.

"Steady on there chap. I think I know what the jolly eagle bird is talking about." Lieutenant Sandgall had made his way to where the other beasts were standing. "Comes from the old armed services lifestyle doncha know. Smart military type birds these eagles are wot."

Rancles looked down appreciatively at the hare. "Well done sir."

Now that the Fur and Freedom Fighters had gotten used to the eagle speech they could defiantly detect the slightest hint of military protocol. Rancles continued. "State your name and rank."

Sandgall snapped quickly to attention. "Lieutenant Sandgall ma'am! Commander of the 4th Summer Runners, of the Salamandastron Long Patrol!"

Dorocol looked the hare up and down. "Where are your forces then Lieutenant?"

Sandgall broke rank as a grin appeared on his face. "Long Patrol! Break cover lads and lasses! Down weapons while yore at it!"

Thirty hares popped up from their hiding places around the scene. Most of the Long Patrollers we sheathing knives or tucking slings back in belt pouches. Tankoam looked impressed. "Well done Lieutenant. However there are only thirty five here. We saw forty hares of your Patrol earlier and another forty we assumed were a different force due to the difference in uniforms. Where is the rest of your Patrol?"

"I answer for the Lieutenant wot wot." Trubbs and company with their wives had also walked in on the scene.  
"Well then go on and answer for the good officah," teased Wother.  
"Indeed don't keep the jolly eagles waiting," offered Ffring.

Sandgall looked affronted at the other hares. "Bad form interruptin' an officah like that. I should think serving under Lord Boar would have garnered some manners wot."

Harebell, Honeydew, and Willow gave Sandgall their sweetest smiles. "Oh don't get in a tizzy sah."  
"Besides when we were all at the spiffin' fire mountain neither his Lordship Boar or Buffheart stood on ceremony as much as he does now."  
"Hush, and let Trubbs answer the bloomin' eagle."

Seven sets of eagle eyes turned back to Trubbs, Wother, and Ffring.

"Well you see the other ten Long Patrol are guarding what vermin we managed to capture."  
"Right he is. Doin' a bang up job of it too."  
"Along with our Mossflower Patrol. Can't count those smart lads and lasses out."

Martin spoke up again. "Pardon me for intruding on this delightful banter, but Scirus is right in one thing."

"Took you long enough to finally notice!" shouted the squirrel that was still pinned under Vendre's talon.

Ignoring Scirus, Martin continued to address the eagles. "My friends and I have never seen eagles like you seven before. I would be very curious to know where you come from and what you're doing here."

"Are you the leader of this fine army then mouse?" asked Merdofe.

"I am," Martin said simply.

Dorocol took another step forward. "Outstanding, we'll deal with you then Martin. And anybeast you choose to have at your side." The eagle gestured to a nearby empty clearing.

Martin turned to the army standing behind him. "Gonff, Lieutenant Sandgall, Skipper, Brome would you please accompany me? The rest of you please follow the orders of your captains. Those not on sentry duties should get some sleep. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow before we can head back to Redwall."

The assembled creatures gradually moved back to their campsites. Most left to their cots, others began walking the perimeter of the encampment to watch out for any vermin still in the area.

"What about that one?" Skipper pointed at Scirus who still had yet to be released from Vendre's talons.

Dorocol answered the otter. "He is to come with us. There is the matter of his insubordination to deal with along with a request we have concerned this one."

Martin accepted his scabbard from a helpful Redwall mole and clipped it to his belt. Sheathing his sword the Redwall Champion motioned to the eagles. "Lead on."

Vendre picked up the still irate Scirus and holding him easily in one talon flew quickly to the small clearing. She was soon joined by the other six eagles and Martin and his friends. Gonff lit a small fire in the center of the clearing.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. We have much to discuss." Dorocol waved to the soft loam in clearing.

Gonff fought off a yawn. "Not to seem rude mateys, but couldn't this wait 'till the morning?"

"Important news waits for nobeast. This is urgent," said Rancles.

Dorocol looked at the woodlanders facing him. "As I already have told you we are an Aerie of the Highflight Soar which follows the Grand Convocation of Eagles. You could think of the Grand Convocation as our home or tribe if that works for you, however to us it is something much more. All Soars are bound by honor to follow the Convocation and hold true to its ideals."

Brome spoke up. "What are the ideals of this Grand Convocation?"

"Life, freedom, the quest for contentment, and the pursuit of all who threaten it," answered the eagle. "We come from far across the sea to the west of here. Our Soar was given instructions to sail with some of our local woodlanders to act as protectors while they journeyed to broker a deal with the vermin pirates that had been plundering them.  
"The meeting was to take place far out to sea. The single woodlander ship was caught in a trap of five pirate raiders. Our Soar numbered twenty at the onset of the attack. Only those you see here now escaped with our lives since we were flying high above the ship at the time. When we saw the woodlanders being attacked we immideatly dove down to offer battle to the pirates.  
"A more fierce battle could hardly be imagined. Then fate stepped in. The pirate's numbers had proved too great for the Soar. We were trapped in heavy cargo nets along with the surviving woodlanders. Without warning a storm came upon us. The pirates had been too distracted by the slaughter of the others of our Soar to see it. When the storm hit the vermin fled back to their ships. Without the vermin standing over us it was short work to cut the net and avenge our fallen comrades.  
"However by now the storm had blown us far off course. The woodlanders all had taken horrible injuries and soon the wounds took their toll. Within a week only the seven eagles you see here were left alive. We tried to sail the ship as best we could, but the art of the sailor is not one of our gifts. Fortunately the sea is full of many fine fish so we were not want for food. Water however was a different matter. The storm had broken the seals of many of the water barrels. We only had one barrel of water left to us.  
"Two weeks after the storm left us adrift on the sea Merdofe was winging on patrol when she spotted gannets. At first the seabirds tried to attack her. However at her battle cry we came to her aid. We knew then that we were close to land. By sundown we had made it to shore and found a stream to quench our thirst.  
"That was a month ago. During that time we have explored further inland. A week and a half ago we spotted the vermin army you defeated earlier tonight. It's not in our nature to allow such evil beasts to roam free. However as there are only seven of us, any attack we would have made would have proved suicidal. We winged our way into the trees and spotted your army.  
"I commend you on well thought out tactics and outstanding courage. Even though you were outnumbered two to one you proved to be victorious."

"Thank you for telling us your story Dorocol," Martin told the eagle. "My sympathies go to you and the others of your Soar and Aerie at the loss of your comrades. I know what it is like to lose good friends in battle.

"Earlier you mentioned training Scirus there." Martin pointed at the squirrel. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Vendre responded instead of Dorocol. "Where we come from the woodlanders send their young ones to us to learn the ways of the Convocation. While certain elements are a secret we share only with our own kind, the virtues we adhere to can be taught to any good beast."

"What virtues are those marm?" asked Skipper.

"Dorocol has already told you of our ideals. Our virtues are similar but more specific. Truthfulness, loyalty, assistance, friendship, civility, obedience, and bravery form the Seven Virtues. It is the code by which we are sworn to live and the values we teach to the young creatures of our homelands. When we had heard that this insolent squirrel had not only violated his rightful orders in time of war, but then treated his peers as he did we knew that we couldn't allow him to continue in his ways."

"You were spying on us?" Brome looked a bit shocked.

"We're new to this land master Brome is it?" Stobon replied. "It's always a smart tactic to reconnoiter a new area instead of charging in blindly."

"If you're such honest and honorable eagles why have you pinned me down, and held me against my will! Let me loose this instant you overgrown featherbrains!" Scirus' screams echoed off the surrounding trees.

The eagles ignored the angry squirrel's shouts. Dorocol was again talking to Martin. "However it will not require all seven of us to train the squirrel. At most three of us should prove enough to deal with this Scirus."

"Then what else do you ask of us?" asked the Warrior.

"To join with you to defeat of the vermin you fight." said Vendre.

Martin was overwhelmed by the offer. "But you hardly know us, or the reasons for our campaign! We don't even know how long this struggle will last!"

Dorocol seemed to stand even taller as he answered the Defender of Redwall. "It doesn't take long to see that there is a quality about you Martin the Warrior. Something rare and powerful. It would be an honor to stand with you and your valiant friends. You fight against the forces of tyranny and evil. We are also sworn to the same."

Brome, Skipper, and Gonff all turned as one to look at Martin. The Warrior Mouse rose to his feet and also found himself standing straighter just as the eagle had. Unsheathing his sword Martin flashed it in the Warrior's Salute to the eagle. "The honor is ours Dorocol to meet and accept such fine allies."

* * *

The full moon had passed three weeks ago and still the Green Corn Moon Allpack forces had yet to return to their valley home. The plan to spread rumors about Martin was going well. Subtly and discreetly the Flurem Woo-es had been sowing the seeds of doubt in the hearts of the Allpack and Valley Rouges. While the vermin made a fine show of false bravado in front of the Flurem Woo-es, the captured maidens could see the effects of worry and fear in the vermin and canine faces.

Many looked like they had not been resting or eating well. Troop formations and drills that had once been crisp and clean were starting to turn sloppy. Tales were told of Valley Rouges that refused to leave their tents or increasingly insubordinate Allpack wolves.

A new concern in the weeks following the full moon was the appearance of several large shadows high in the sky above the valley. The shadows seemed to circle the mountain stronghold every two days. It was obvious that the shadows were great hunting birds. As such Lupisto had ordered additional Allpack wolves to the top of the Garden crater to provide security to the Flurem Woo-es. However the raptors never made a threatening move against either Flurem Woo-es, Allpack wolf, or Valley Rouge Vermin.

Until one day one of the circling shapes suddenly dove straight for a group of Flurem Woo-es. The Allpack wolves on the crater rim tried shooting at the speeding bird, but couldn't get a clean shot. The large bird was simply diving to fast. A scream went up from several of the Flurem Woo-es. All they saw was a huge brown and white feathered shape diving unbelievably fast directly at them. What was even more terrifying was the war cry echoing off the cliff walls.

"YOOOOOOOOO JOOOOOOOEEEEE!"

At seemingly the last second the eagle pulled out of its dive. As it did so it released a small package it had been holding in its talons. Using the momentum of its dive the eagle quickly found a thermal current and soared well beyond the range of any Allpack arrow. The eagle pealed off and along with its companion swiftly flew out of sight.

Gauchee was the first to approach the small package the eagle had dropped. It was a small cloth bundle tied tight with string. Secured tightly to the string were two flowers; a columbine and a rose. Gauchee immediately knew who the package was meant for and grabbing it ran swiftly to where the two other maids were.

Rose and Columbine were sitting in their shelter trying to create even more fanciful rumors to spread about Martin and Gonff. They had created some truly magnificent tall tales that included Martin fighting a real Mirdop monster and Gonff pilfering the uniforms off of Kotir soldiers while they still wore them. They looked from their work as the eagle cry echoed through the Gardens.

"What was that?" asked a surprised Columbine.

"I don't know," answered Rose. "Here comes Gauchee and the others. Maybe they know something."

Gauchee had been joined by Kastern, Trefoil, and Giana as she had been running to the shelter. They all arrived out of breath. "Eagle…_huff huff_…dove on us…_huff huff…_dropped this," panted Gauchee.

Rose kindly admonished the other mouse. "Calm down please." She reached over and poured Gauchee a cup of water. "Here drink this, you'll feel better."

The former actress drank gratefully. She set the cup aside and took a few deep breaths to relax. Rose smiled at her friend. "Good, now what's this about an eagle?"

Gauchee held up the package. "It happened just now. A few of us were sitting out by the pond when we heard saw one of those shadows suddenly dive on us. Turns out they're great eagles, but unlike any I've ever seen before."

"She's right," added Trefoil. "During our player days Kastern, Gauchee, and I came across quite a few eagles in our ramblings. This one didn't look like any eagle we've ever seen. It had a white head and tail with brown body feathers. And it dropped that and just flew off."

"It's got to be for you," said Gauchee pointing at the two flowers stuck in the package.

Columbine took the cloth bundle and pulled the flower that was her namesake from the string attaching it to the cotton. She looked at Rose with hope shining in her eyes. "Do you think this is a message from Gonff and Martin?"

Rose had also pulled the flower bearing her name from the package and placed in behind her ear. She was glad that whoever had placed it there had been kind enough to remove any thorns from the stem. She was untying the string as she answered Columbine. "It's possible, but let's not get our hopes up. We still have to see what's inside this cloth."

As she finished removing the string the package reveled itself. The brown cloth that the flowers had been tied to was only a protective outer covering. A short linen bag concealed within a scroll was inside.

Rose took the linen bag out of the scroll and set it aside. She opened the scroll and began to read the words written on it aloud to her friends. As she did a smile appeared on her face and only grew as she continued.

"_Allies true, allies new,  
__Forming fast to come to you.  
__Above your heads do cast your eye,  
__For the sovereign of the sky._

_By home and sea set your sight,  
__For the one of star given might.  
__Faded Flowers cause hearts to ache,  
__For want to share a borrowed cake._

_To the one of noble wing,  
__Messages from the Slayer should sing.  
__Those keen of ear and keen of sight,  
__Provide a link to Flowers plight._

_A gift we give to conceal,  
__Uphold my vow, "Let none take this steel."  
__By sun and stars and moon above,  
__To Faded Flowers we send our love._

_MtW, GPoMT "_

Rose looked up at Columbine. The two maids had joyful tears in their eyes. The Rosehip maids were also very glad to hear the words of the poem. Only Giana looked confused.

"Well that was certainly a pretty poem, but what does it all mean?" asked the ottermaid.

Columbine had taken the parchment from Rose and was reading it herself as she answered. "It's a message from my Gonff and Martin!" she exclaimed.

Rose still had a wide smile on her face as she explained everything to Giana. "It's written in partial code. I'm sure Martin and Gonff would have written like that in case it fell into vermin hands. And there is a lot we now know."  
She lowered the volume of her voice to ensure that only the five other maids in the shelter could hear her. "In the first line it appears that Martin is forming an army. Hopefully soon he'll be able to march here in force against those Allpack scum. The first verse I think also bids us to keep an eye out for those eagles."

Columbine had handed the parchment off to the Rosehip maids so they could look at it too. "I can tell you this too. It wasn't just Martin who wrote that. My Gonff had a paw in it, I'm sure of it."

"How do you figure?" asked Giana. The otter was still trying to grasp the meaning of the poem.

Columbine could hardly talk through the wide grin on her face. "Simple, the talk of the borrowed cake. That's how Gonff usually tries to worm his way out of punishment when he steals one of my cakes from the windowsill back at Redwall. However there are a few things that confuse me. The previous lines for example, _By home and sea set your sight, For the one of star given might._

"Obviously the one of star given might refers to Martin. His sword was made from the metal of a fallen star. But to set our sight to home and the sea? That's confusing."

Rose had taken the parchment back from the Rosehip maids and was looking at the poem again. "I think I know what Martin or Gonff is saying." She looked up at Columbine. "Where are our homes?"

"North of here," answered the Redwaller. The solution then dawned on her. "And the sea is west of this place. So they must be coming from the northwest!"

"Exactly," said Rose. "And I also think there is a clue here to how we can send our own messages to Martin and Gonff."

Columbine got even more exited than she already was. "Really! How do we do that?"

Rose pointed at a few lines in the poem. "It's this part here in the third verse. The noble wings, and singing, and the Slayer."

"Slayer?" Giana again wore a confused expression. "There aren't any slayers here that I know."

Rose looked at her friends with a smug grin. "Yes there is."

"Who?" asked the otter.

"Me," Rose said proudly.

Giana laughed at her. "Rose the Slayer! Now there's a sight I'd like to see."

"I tell you that I was once known far and wide as Rose the Slayer. The warrioress who fought with her voice rather than steel or sling." Rose's eyes burned with pride.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Giana was still skeptical.

"I earned the nickname back when Martin, Grumm, Pallum and I were traveling to Noonvale." Rose went onto explain about the Mirdop rabbits stuffed monster and the part she had played in the comical adventure. "Anyway it's also another part of how Martin and I first met. Brome communicated the depth of the prison pit by singing out directions. I think that Martin is saying if we have any messages to do the same when we see those eagles. Most eagles have very sharp hearing and eyesight. If I can code my messages well enough in a song the eagles should hear it and relay it to Martin and Gonff."

Giana had wound up laughing so hard at the Mirdop story she fell to the ground holding her sides. Rose turned back to the poem. "What I'm curious is this gift Martin says he has given us."

Trefoil had picked up the linen bag that had been hidden within the scroll. "Mayhaps whatever is in this will shed some light on that subject."

Rose took the bag and undid the drawstring. Looking inside she saw something that was almost a precious to her as the golden bracelet on her paw. Grasping the sturdy leather bound hilt she drew forth the small shrew sword Martin had claimed from Queen Amballa so many seasons ago.

A/N; _Yes I know I skipped about a month between with the scene break there. I've felt the need to get the timeline moving along considering this story is called _"Winter's _Flowers" and we were only just getting into autumn. So I might have a few summary type passages to describe events that have happened instead of the day by day writing I've been doing lately._

_And I was also sick and tired of Martin, Gonff, Rose, and Columbine not having any form of communication. I just didn't have the heart to keep them incommunicado any longer. That and considering both the canon poetic skills of both Martin and Gonff I felt another mystery type poem would be appropriate. I hope you liked it. _


	22. Wolf Lore

A/N; _Okay so it's been awhile since I updated. Sorry about that. It's due partially to resigning from a job that kept me up all night long and starting a new job to replace that one. That and a really horrid case of writers block that popped up. Luckily due to some very helpful comments by _Tetzel_ a few cracks have formed in said blockage. So all I can say is one with the story. We do jump around in the timeline a bit so be prepared for that too._

22  
Wolf Lore

Lupisto paced his chambers furiously. The last two raiding parties he had sent out had been disasters. The wolf could care less about the losses to the Valley Rouges. The assorted vermin were stupid and easy to replace. Lupisto just had to send the Brethren out to either press gang new recruits or entice them with lies about riches and treasures. The loss of over a hundred of his Allpack wolves was a different matter.

Growing up the first lesson each wolf had learned was that the strength of the wolf was the pack and the strength of the pack was the wolf. Lupisto had taken the words to heart. He had lived in the shadows of the mountains his entire life. In those early days the various packs had waged unending war on each other. Each pack struggled to claim the Valley of the Gardens that now housed the Allpack. The battlemented walls provided protection. The Gardens were prized for the hospitable climate they offered to the pack lucky enough to secure the valley. Never had a pack been able to successfully hold onto the Valley of the Gardens for longer than a season. A new pack was always able to infiltrate the Valley and continue the vicious cycle.

A wolf called Kesmon had finally broken the cycle. At the time he was the leader of the pack holding the Gardens. When the expected fight to hold onto the Valley of the Gardens had come Kesmon had done something no wolf pack had expected. He let the attacking pack through the walls stretching across the valley floor without a fight. Kesmon was able to strike a deal with the leader of the attacking pack. One on one combat to decide which pack would rule the Valley. Whichever wolf emerged alive from the fight would become the leader of both packs. The other pack leader had agreed and the two wolves fought to the death. Kesmon emerged victorious and took over control of a second wolf pack.

About a season later a new wolf pack attempted to wrest control of the Valley of the Gardens from Kesmon. The shrewd leader offered the same deal to his new opponent and again emerged victorious from the encounter. Over the course of the next four seasons the same thing happened four times. Kesmon was now master of the largest wolf pack ever to prowl the mountains.

However Kesmon became impatient of waiting for packs to come to him. Now that his pack numbered far beyond what any other pack could match he began a systematic conquest of the few remaining free packs in the mountains. One by one they all came under the claw of Kesmon. As proof of his new authority Kesmon disregarded his name. According to wolf lore the first wolf to prowl under the full moon had been called the Lupisto. Kesmon took the sacred name of the first wolf as his own.

By this time there were many younger and stronger wolves in the new pack. Any wolf knew that they had the right to challenge for leadership of their pack. A young wolf finally gathered the courage and the Lupisto Kesmon finally met his match. He fell to the younger wolf who by rite of combat became the new Lupisto.

A new cycle started that day. No longer did the wolves fight among themselves. They now had the strength to press gang other vermin into doing their bidding for them. As each successive Lupisto gained control of the Allpack as it was now known, he would add by force or cunning ploy to the numbers of the vermin who served the Allpack. The wolves began to look down on the vermin forces. The squabbling, thieving, lawless rats, stoats, weasels and other creatures had no sense of the honor of the wolf pack. Accordingly the Allpack wolves trained in the arts of combat ceaselessly. It was more to prove to them that they were the better creatures by their discipline and bearing than the wild Valley Rouges.

New Lupistos came and went, each building upon the Valley Rouge and Allpack forces of the previous leaders. The new Lupistos held extraordinary power with the ever increasing horde they commanded. Finally a new wolf claimed the title of Lupisto and again broke tradition from his predecessors.

As usually happened when large numbers of vermin congregated woodlanders banded together to overthrow them. However there were very few trained woodland warriors to contend with the might of the Allpack. The new Lupisto grew tired of waiting for his enemies to attack him. Under a full moon he set off with a force of over two hundred Allpack wolves. Prowling through the grasslands the wolves rested next to a small river. It was then that the new Lupisto heard the argument.

"Get your mangy paws off me! Let go!"

"I don't know what you so upset about! Now get back here!"

"Never! Why my father promised me to you will always be a mystery to me. I'm leaving!"

Signaling to two of his wolves the Lupisto crawled off along the stream bank in the direction of the two voices. Peering around a bend in the stream the wolves saw the arguing beasts. It was a male and female dormouse outside their hovel that had been dug into the bank. The female was a beauty. The male was an overweight dormouse with remnants of dinner staining his tunic. The two continued to argue not knowing they were being watched.

"You're not going nowheres missy!" screamed the male and he grabbed the arm of his wife.

"I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" she yelled.

_Smack!_

The dormouse maid clutched her cheek where her husband had struck her. The male dormouse was livid. "You treat me with the respect I'm due. Now shut your mouth! We're going to…"

_Yon woodlanders address mine self as vermin when they are the ones to treat maidens in such cruel fashion, _Lupisto thought scornfully. He had had enough. One of the highest codes of behavior among the Allpack was never striking a female. On seeing the male dormouse slap his wife the three wolves stepped out of their hiding places and into the light of the small campfire illuminating the scene.

The dormice were terrified at their new arrivals. They had heard tales of the wolves from the mountains. How creatures had been eaten alive by the ravenous wolf packs among other horrors. They were rendered speechless by the three living nightmares that now strode towards them.

The biggest, a large gray male wolf was prowling towards them. He was flanked by two other wolves of midnight black fur. As one the wolves drew curiously looking swords. Rather than the straight swords most commonly used these swords were quite different. They looked like a farmers sickle but the blade was sharpened on the outside of the curve rather than the inside as a farmer would. The tip of the blade curled to a hook and keen tip that made disarming an opponent or stabbing them all too easy.

Pointing his sword at the male dormouse the gray wolf spoke. "Thou hast laid a paw on yon maid in anger. Thou shalt be Chastised."

The male dormouse let go of his wife. His words came out trembling as the gray wolf advanced on him. "J-j-just a-a-a b-bit of an…_glup_…argument. I didn't mean n-nothing by it. I s-swear."

His wife added her own pleas to her husbands. "Oh please don't harm him. He's just tired, usually never do anything like that. No please don't! Noooooo!!"

Her screams fell on deaf ears. Lupisto had drawn back and with one swing sliced the head off the male dormouse. His wife fell to the ground clutching his still warm body sobbing. Lupisto wiped the blood off his sword on the dead dormouse's tunic. He turned back to his wolves, a new plan forming in his mind.

"Mine wolves, a new honor has come to us. Thou hast seen the barbarism such maidens are subject to. Never again shall the fair ones of this world be the vessels of vain desires. We shall be their guardians and protectors. Now collect yon guest. Accord her all honor and civility. We march for the Valley on the morrow."

The female dormouse was still in shock from the brutal death of her husband. She was babbling incoherently as she was led away by the other wolves. She became the first Lupisto captured. Seasons came and went and Lupisto sent his minions ranging far and wide. After a pitched battle his forces defeated a gang of crows and ravens. The remaining Feathered Brethren swore allegiance to Lupisto. The gray wolf was able to extend his search of his newly termed Flurem Woo-es even farther with the Brethren.

Slowly the Gardens began filling up with captured maidens. Sometimes they were brought in individually, sometimes several at a time. The only babes allowed were females of Flurem Woo-es who were expecting newborns. Male newborns were taken from their mothers at once. Lupisto's hordes gave up on bringing vermin females into the Garden since most were of the same cruel hearts as the males of their kinds. After several female vermin Flurem Woo-es killed woodlander Flurem Woo-es Lupisto decreed that only woodlander Flurem Woo-es would be granted the honor of the protection of the Allpack. Woodlanders were easier to control and keep track of in the confines of the Garden.

As can be expected of fair minded woodlanders, none of the husbands or friends of the maids who had been captured by the Allpack were particularly pleased by the abductions. However due to the openness of the plains surrounding the mountains that housed the Allpack and the Brethren that patrolled the skies it was impossible for any rescue attempt to go unnoticed. The Brethren were always able to spot an incoming attack and warn Lupisto. The Valley Rouges commanded by the Allpack would sortie from the Valley of the Garden in what seemed like an unending tide of vermin.

Few of the goodbeasts who tried to rescue their maids from Lupisto knew much in the ways of war. Most were slaughtered before ever catching sight of the mountains that housed the Allpack. A combined otter and hare force did manage to fight all the way to the Valley of the Gardens itself once. A short battle in the shadows of the mountains ensued. Though the otters and hares fought valiantly the losses they had taken just to get to the mountains doomed them before the first sword had even been drawn.

Lupisto had ordered that the otter and hare leaders be captured rather than killed once the fight was over. The wolves stretched their arms and legs tight between to poles on either side of the creatures and gags placed over their mouths. The poles were set up on the crater rim overlooking the Gardens. Lupisto then forced all the Flurem Woo-es to an open area directly below where the otter and hare were strung up.

"O fair Flurem Woo-es rejoice!" Lupisto stood next to the captured otter and hare and called down to the assembled maids. "This day thou shall behold the just punishment of those Undeserving to gaze upon thee. Take heart and know that within the secure Gardens, Undeserving such as these shall never harm thee!"

Lupisto turned to the four wolves on either side of the prisoners. The maidens on the floor of the Gardens never heard the muffled cries of pain as the wolves ripped the otter and hare limb from limb. In the day's following the Chastisement few of the Flurem Woo-es spoke. Hardly any touched the food offered them. Lupisto noticed the behavior of his precious Flurem Woo-es. Not wanting to cause his honored Flurem Woo-es distress, but still erroneously believing the maidens shared his skewed sense of justice, the only ones to watch further Chastisements were the wives or friends of those being Chastised.

A pattern soon developed. Each month as the full moon approached a force of Valley Rouges would set out on the warpath commanded by a token force of Allpack wolves. Resources, treasures, and of course new Flurem Woo-es were the object of the monthly raids. The Allpack armies were forced to search further and further away from their mountains as they claimed all the local assets. Southern Mossflower quickly became the target of the full moon raids. The woods provided much of what the Allpack was searching for. The Allpack brought food, healing herbs, weapon making ores, and of course many new Flurem Woo-es to Lupisto each month.

Lupisto's vision of his just rule of the Flurem Woo-es had come to fruition. He felt nothing could stop him. His hordes had built solid walls to keep out any invaders, the sheer numbers he commanded allowed him to face any threat, and the Brethren alerted him to any new adversaries. That was until his two newest Flurem Woo-es had been brought to the Valley of the Gardens.

The big wolf was still shocked at the reception the flower named Flurem Woo-es had given him. There had been no fear in their eyes when he had first addressed them. Surprise to be sure, but no glimmer of fear had come from the two lovely mousemaids. Then soon after they arrived the whispers had started. Tales of a daring thief and a great destroyer were circulating around the Valley like wildfire. And to top it off the last two full moon raids had failed to produce any new Flurem Woo-es or tribute for the Allpacks coffers. None of the Valley Rouges that had gone on the raiding parties had returned and of the hundred and twenty Allpack wolves that had accompanied the vermin only ten had made it back to the mountains safely.

"Read again the message this Undeserving wrote Restro."

Restro had been standing stock still while Lupisto had been pacing. The black wolf had returned to the Valley of the Gardens almost a week late from his raid at the time of the Full Corn Moon. He had been the one to break the news of the first losing battle fought in Mossflower. Restro had also been given a missive to give to his commander. Lupisto had been having his second in command read and re-read it to him.

"At once Great One." Restro had his head bowed to the floor as was fitting and in that posture pulled out the beech bark scroll the message was written on. He began to read.

"_To the Commander of the Allpack,_

_On the night your wolves call the Night of the Full Corn Moon they were met in battle by the forces of the Restored Fur and Freedom Fighters. This was done for two reasons. First, to prevent any attacks upon the peaceful creatures of Mossflower Wood by your murdering hordes. Too long have the vermin you command been sent out to pillage the woods without care for any decent creature living there. We will not allow such evil to go unchecked._

_Secondly the crows and ravens you command have abducted two mousemaidens. Columbine of Redwall and Laterose of Noonvale. You have no right to imprison any creature against their will. Columbine and Laterose were taken suddenly and without warning. This crime shall not go unpunished. You now have two options._

_First, free Columbine, Laterose, and any other maiden you may be holding against their will. Disband your armies and never trouble a peaceable creature again. Do this and your hordes shall be spared. You have my word of honor none of your beasts shall be harmed. Should you refuse and force the second option we will be obliged to offer battle. I swear on my sword forged in the fires of Salamandastron not to rest until your forces lay in ruins and you are defeated. You have one month from the time this missive is received to disband your forces. If it has not been done so by then we shall take it as a sign that you mean to fight. _

_Martin_

_Warrior of Redwall Abbey  
__Champion of Noonvale  
__Defender of Mossflower  
__Commander of the Restored Fur and Freedom Fighters  
__Honorary Colonel Long Patrol of Salamandastron"_

Lupisto prowled his chambers muttering to himself. "But how dost thou Undeserving know said missive arrived at mine Valley. How should he know his demands have gone unmet."

A shrill cry was heard outside and far overhead. Running to his balcony overlooking the Allpack and Valley Rouges Lupisto looked up. Three brown specks were speeding down with terrifying speed. Their war cry echoed like a siren off the mountain walls.

"Yooooo! Joooooooeeeee!!"

Lupisto pointed up at the three diving figures. "Loose arrows! Loose slings! Attack yon invaders!"

A score of wolves below the balcony heard the shouts and set shaft to bow. Drawing back they let their lethal shafts fly. However the diving eagles were still too far out of range. The arrows fell back to earth amongst a group of Valley Rouges. Three vermin were slain by the arrows while several others were grievously wounded.

"Again mine loyal wolves! Shoot again!" ranted Lupisto.

Twenty more arrows went speeding into the clear autumn air. The results were the same. The eagles were still too high to be hit and the arrows fell back down amid the Valley Rouges slaying several more.

Just above the height of where the arrows could have hit them the eagles leveled off. With their razor sharp talons they ripped open the bark cloth bags they had been carrying. Hundreds of leaflets floated down like falling leaves over the Allpack and Valley Rouges. As the torn sacks emptied the eagles found thermal currents and sped up and out of sight faster than any of the Brethren could follow.

Lupisto caught one leaflet and looked at it. There were two messages on each small paper.

"_Beware the Destroyer of the Tyrant and the Queen's Bandit_"

Drawn below the words was a small sketch. In front of a group of mountains a small band of wolves and vermin huddled in fear. Over the heads of the drawn figures a large sword was chopping down at them. Even for the mostly illiterate vermin the message was clear. They were being challenged to battle.

Crumbling up the leaflet Lupisto rounded on the black wolf behind him. If the whisperings that had been sweeping though the Valley were bad, this new tactic would surely push his already frazzled forces over the edge. He had to do something and do it soon.

"Restro!" he shouted. "Command a force of ten of mine Allpack wolves. Scour the surrounding moors and shire. Bring back to me two male mice gagged and blindfolded. Thou hast two days."

Restro bowed lower to his Lupisto and made a hasty retreat. However in his rage over the leaflets Lupisto hadn't noticed the fourth eagle who had swooped down and delivered a different message within the Gardens. Nor could he have known that his shouted orders had been overheard by the keen hearing of that fourth eagle.

A/N;_ Ah I feel so much better. This chapter was a struggle and a half to get together. But hopefully it answers a few of your questions about the Allpack and Lupisto. As always your comments are more than welcome. _


	23. A Feast

A/N; _I would have had this chapter out a lot sooner, but my computer and jump drive decided to be evil. I had just finished writing and was in the middle of proofreading when for reasons that will forever remain a mystery to me the computer said the file was somehow corrupted and deleted it. Try as I might I couldn't recover the darn thing. So I was forced to write it all over again. Which in itself was a bit of an undertaking since the first version was just over 11 pages long when I typed it. Well enough of me complaining here we go._

23

A Feast

The Restored Fur and Freedom Fighters were approaching Redwall. Seven days previously they had battled against the forces of the Allpack once again. Martin's demand for surrender had gone unheeded. Due to their defeat a month earlier the Allpack had doubled the numbers they sent to Mossflower. The Highflight eagles had been keeping a keen watch and were able to report the exact movements of the Allpack to Martin and Gonff. Days before the Allpack were expected to arrive on the outskirts of Mossflower a heavy fog had rolled across the land. Martin quickly formed a simple but effective plan.

He knew that his forces would be overwhelmed if they met the Allpack in a direct confrontation. The added risk of his own forces mistaking each other for enemies in a confusing fog also led Martin to want to avoid a direct battle. Using what time was left to him Martin ordered his troops to dig scores of hidden sniper nests along the line of advance of the Allpack. Lines of twine ran from one set of nests to others so Fighters wouldn't get lost in the heavy fog. The lines were needed as creatures would be moving from one position to another parallel to the Allpack.

Over the course of several days the Allpack forces had ended up walking straight into the hidden traps. As they neared a set of sniper positions the beasts concealed in each would bombard the vermin with quick volleys of sling stones, arrows, and javelins. The vermin's natural reaction was to charge in the direction the missiles had come from. However as they did groups of snipers on the Allpacks other flank would strike at their unprotected backs. When the vermin turned to face the new threat the Highflight eagles would swoop down out of the mists to harass the vermin further. While the vermin were in utter confusion the Fur and Freedom snipers would silently slip out of their hiding places and following the twine they had laid down would take up positions in the next set of sniper covers.

The tactic was simple and wonderfully effective. Many of the Valley Rouge vermin were already scared witless even before they had left their protected valley. When the previous force hadn't returned, save a few wolves, the news had spread like wildfire amid the vermin. Now their numbers were slowly being whittled down by creatures they couldn't see let alone fight. As the vermin marched they never knew when the next attack would come. Or when an eagle might swoop down and carry a screaming beast high into the air only to drop them with a sickening thud as the luckless beast hit the ground.

When the mists finally broke only a handful of Allpack wolves were left standing. The Valley Rouges that hadn't been slain had fled during the watches of the night, too scared of attacks to want to fight in Mossflower. Martin and Gonff faced the remaining wolves fearlessly. An impressive show of force consisting of the entire Fur and Freedom Fighter Corps with raised weapons had caused the wolves to surrender. However the wolves gave up few secrets of their Valley. While Martin and Gonff questioned them about Rose, Columbine, the numbers of vermin in the Valley, and other such matters the wolves simply sat mainly in stoic silence. In the end Martin let the wolves go so they would report the loss to their leader who Martin was able to find out they called the Mighty One. Under guard of two Highflight eagles the wolves were escorted back towards their mountain home.

After a day of filling in their sniper holes and removing any other signs of the army being in southern Mossflower, the Fighters were headed back to Redwall. During the march Martin was especially anxious. He hadn't heard anything from the eagles that had flown in search of the wolves' base of operations. The message he and Gonff had written was crucial to Martin's plans but only if Rose and Columbine were still alive.

The weather had turned warm again during the last day of the Fighter's march back to Redwall. Mother Nature was giving one last taste of summer before the chills of autumn and winter hit in full force. The sun was beginning to cast long shadows in the afternoon sky when Merdofe landed next to Martin at the head of the marching column.

"Success!" she exclaimed to a startled Martin.

The Warrior recovered from his shock quickly. "Success in what Merdofe?"

"We have been keeping close eye on the mountain home of these Allpack wolves. We were also able to deliver your two messages to the maidens."

Martin was instantly shooting off rapid questions to the eagle. Gonff had been walking next to his Warrior friend and leaned over expectantly as well. "You saw Rose and Columbine? Are they safe? Did you speak with them?"

Merdofe raised a wing which hushed Martin's ramblings. "We did see Miss Rose and Miss Columbine. It took us several days to determine who they were and who their close friends were. Then as you asked we delivered your first message to their friends so as not to place undue suspicion on Rose or Columbine.  
"The three maidens who picked up your message went inside a small shelter building that Rose and Columbine were in at the time. Shortly thereafter Miss Rose came outside and knelt by a small pool. The song she sang was so lovely that I wouldn't even attempt to try to sing it. We were able to write down the words of her song. I doubt there is another beast alive who can sing as well as she can."

"I can," Gonff quipped.

_In your dreams_ Martin thought. "I take it then you have this song with you Merdofe?"

"I do," replied the eagle. With a talon she reached into the leather pouch strapped across her shoulder and produced a small beech bark scroll.

Martin took the delicate package and after unrolling it began to read.

"In a valley, in a garden,  
Is where two sad flowers grow.  
There along with former players,  
Are the ones who miss you so.

Soft and gentle bloom the flowers,  
Growing in this harsh terrain.  
Hoping always, hoping ever,  
For their freedom to regain.

Do not fear for flowers beauty,  
They have not been ever harmed.  
And in fact it is a blessing,  
For the mighty one is charmed.

Tales of valor, tales of virtue,  
Swiftly round the valley ring.  
Of the slayer of the Mirdop,  
And the offspring of a king.

Deeds of courage, feats of legend,  
Cause the foe to quake in fear.  
For the swiftly coming hour,  
When the legends shall appear.

Sling and sword, bow and dagger,  
Shall be rejoined again one day.  
To sing the songs of love and honor,  
Forever more with you to stay."

Martin and Gonff looked at each other with broad grins. They both turned back to re-read the words on the scroll.

"Good news then?" asked the eagle.

Gonff looked up from the scroll to reply. "The best. Columbine and Rose are both alive and unharmed, but of course you already knew that. And they were able to give us a handy bit of information too."

Merdofe was curious at Gonff's words. To her it had just been a pretty song. Any hidden meanings were lost to the eagle. "What do you mean?"

Martin continued to walk forward while keeping his eyes on the scroll. "It's these parts right here. Where Rose says…"

_Wham!_

A large oak tree proved to be an obstacle even Martin couldn't overcome. With his nose buried in the scroll Martin hadn't been looking where he was going. He walked straight into the unyielding tree and fell hard to the ground nursing a sore nose. Gonff was also on the ground but in his case it was because he was laughing so hard.

Brome saw Martin fall and came running up at once. The other mouse didn't see the scroll next to the Warrior. Brome was admonishing Martin as he pulled the Warrior into a sitting position and began examining his head.

"Martin you're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine Brome. I just got a bit distracted."

Brome was still checking to see if Martin had any head injuries. "Distracted? By what?"

"A message from Rose." Martin said simply.

_THWACK!_

For the second time in as many minutes Martin fell to the ground. On hearing the Warriors words Brome had whirled around to look for the scroll in question. As he did his paw had shot out and struck Martin on the side of the head.

"What is it about your family that always caused my head to spin?" asked Martin as he sat up again shaking his head.

"Ahhahahahahahaha! Stop it please stop it! Hahahahahahaha! I…hahah…can't…hahahaha…take it…anymore! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Gonff was clutching his aching sides while rolling on the ground laughing at Martin.

Brome and Martin both ignored the Thief. They stood up and began to examine the message. Brome was first to comment. "It seems that Rose has had the same idea as you Martin. Spreading tales about your heroics to cause the vermin to lose the will to fight."

Gonff had finally recovered and also stood up. Wiping the last tears of merriment from his eyes he looked in at the scroll again. "I don't know how you and Rose do it Martin me matey. Separated for all those seasons, back together for a day or so, separated again, but you still come up with almost the same plan."

"It was just meant to be. Rose knows how I think, I think."

Brome and Gonff shared a smirk behind the Warrior's back the amusing statement. Martin was about to comment further when a sharp jab to his back caused him to spin and almost draw his sword. King Dinjer had been marching behind the mice and was impatient that the column had halted. The small shrew was up to his Squidjee tricks and was poking Martin with a stick.

"Martinmouse whywe stoppa here? Dinjerking wanta get to Redwallhouse. Abbessmouse promised biggabig feedafood. Quickago biggamouse. Dinjerking wanta much lotsa glugadrink."

Knowing there was little point in arguing with the pigmy shrew and also because he was enormously grateful for the two hundred extra fighting beasts the Highbeast shrews had provided Martin bowed low too the shrew king. He looked around for Gonff to help him out, but the pudgy Thief had vanished into the ranks of the Fighters to spread the word of Rose and Columbine's message. "As you wish King Dinjer." One thing Martin refused to do though was revert back to the curious style of speech of the pigmy shrews. "Perhaps you would like to lead the army back to Redwall?"

Dinjer just poked Martin again. "Martinmouse notell Dinjerking whatado. Martinmouse biggamouse lead allabeast to Redwallhouse." Dinjer tried to poke Martin again to prove his point but Martin just dodged the stick.

"At your command King Dinjer." Martin stood up from his bow and turned back towards the path. Soon the column was underway again.

Merdofe marched along side Martin who was still studying the scroll with Rose's words. This time he was careful to avoid running into any trees though. "Why do you let that Dinjer push you around like that Martin?" the eagle asked.

"Because I have no real wish to fight against my allies," Martin responded without taking his eyes off the scroll or path. "Dinjer really hasn't changed from what I remember. When Rose, Grumm, Pallum and I were captured by them poking me with a stick was among his favorite pastimes."

"But according to the story Pallum told the other night you saved his life. I would think he would be a bit more grateful to you."

Martin then looked up at the eagle next to him. "Do you remember what Pallum said that little horror did right after I saved his life?"

"Not really," admitted Merdofe.

"He struck me with a piece of driftwood right here." Martin pawed a very small and faint scar on his cheek. "But I'm appreciative of the assistance he's offering. So like I said it makes no sense to quarrel with allies."

Merdofe felt her admiration of the Warrior grow. "Wise words," she said. "It's rare to find one who will forget such injustices and accept the help goodbeasts offer."

"That and at the time Dinjer was hardly more than a babe. And I'm stronger than just about any stick he can swing at me, so I don't really pay much heed to it.

"Getting back to Rose and Columbine was there any response to the second message Gonff and I sent them?"

"If there was I left the mountains before it was received. I only stayed long enough to write down Rose's song then left to find you again. The mists, battle, and escorting those wolves to within sight of the mountains they call home prevented me from delivering it until now."

"Well all the same I'm glad you brought it." Martin was once again re-reading the scroll that held Rose's song.

As the eagle and mouse had been conversing the dusty red walls of Redwall had appeared through the trees. Martin tucked the scroll in his travel pouch and turned to face his force. Walking backwards he shouted out to them. "Fur and Freedom Fighters! We're back at Redwall!" A loud cheer met his words and the entire corps raised their weapons in celebration. Over the din Martin called out again. "Abbess Germaine has promised a fitting meal on our return so listen close. Minimum two-day liberty for all beasts starting now! Fur and Freedom Fighters you are dismissed!"

With a surge the column broke rank and rushed for the main gates. The fact that they hadn't taken any losses in the last battle, the promise of good Abbey food, and the assurance of two full days of guaranteed rest sent their spirits soaring. Martin let the creatures of his army rush past him. He was patient enough to let the younger beasts be the first to enter the Abbey. His heart was lighter than it had been since Rose and Columbine had been taken in Noonvale. Why spoil the moment by fighting to be the first to eat. Martin was confident that there would be enough to go around, there always was.

* * *

Kristyal had found she thoroughly enjoyed helping in the Abbey kitchens. She had never cooked anything fancy and was learning under the skill of some master chefs. Goody Stickle was still more than up to the task of preparing delicious meals. The mice that had come to Redwall from Loamhedge also brought exemplary culinary skills to the newly completed Abbey kitchens. However the finest cooks were the contingent of Noonvalers led by Aryah. In time honored woodlander tradition the Redwallers and Noonvalers shared recipes and cooking tips with each other. However it was evident that the Noonvalers knew more about creating fine meals than the Redwallers.

Kristyal commented on this to Aryah who was preparing a few last batches of scones for the coming feast. "How did you all learn to cook like that Madam Aryah?"

The venerable mousewife dusted flour off her paws before she answered. "Tradition handed down from generation to generation my dear. And please it's just Aryah. You make me feel old with the all the madams."

"I'm just glad my scones haven't burned." Kristyal cracked an oven door to check on one last batch that was almost done. "I doubt I'll ever be as good a cook as yo…"

"Hush!" Aryah cut the young mousemaid off with a wave of her paw. "Did you hear that?" Aryah had her head cocked towards the window where several pies were cooling on the sill.

Kristyal listened for a while too. "Sounds like thunder." A glance at the evening stars starting to twinkle caused her to brighten up at once. "It's not thunder! The Fur and Freedom Fighters are back!"

At her exited words all activity in the kitchens stopped. The roars of the approaching corps could now be clearly heard. The sound of multitudes of paws outside the kitchen doors was evidence of the Redwallers and their guests running for the gates to welcome the warriors home. The kitchen helpers dropped what they were doing to join the throng. Kristyal however stayed behind. She wanted to make absolutely certain that her scones would come out picture perfect.

Soon the kitchens were empty except for the flour covered mousemaid. From the open window Kristyal could hear the gates creak open and the voice of Abbess Germaine.

"Welcome back to Redwall my brave and courageous friends. There is a time and place for long speeches, but this is not it. Tuck in!" Roars of approval met her words.

Kristyal smiled as she checked the scones one last time. Seeing that they were done she used her apron to pull them out of the oven and rest them on the window sill. Doffing the apron and still facing the window she began to brush the streaks of flour from her dress. She wasn't at all expecting a pair of paws to cover her eyes from behind.

"Guess who?"

At first Kristyal started, but then the voice registered. A grin appeared on her face and she decided to play along. "Let me see? Is it Terick?" The paws over her eyes caused her head to shake from side to side. "Log-a-Log?" Again the paws shook her head no. "Hmm that's right the paws are too big for Log-a-Log, oh I know who it must be, one who is kind to every creature they meet." The paws nodded her head. "Unafraid of any challenge." Again her head was nodded. "It has to be Martin then," she said with a giggle.

"Martin?" Willic spun her around to face him. "Martin's got Rose. Why would he be here to sneak up on you?"

"He wouldn't, but your expression just then was priceless." Kristyal launched herself in to a hug that Willic returned in full force. "I'm so glad you're back safely."

"I'm glad to be back," Willic whispered into her soft headfur.

Kristyal backed up half a step. She still had a mischievous glint in her eye. "Then you're just in time."

Willic felt a smile grow on his face. "Just in time for what?"

"To bring these last desserts and scones out to the tables." Kristyal darted out of Willic's grip and flung a flour covered apron at him. The white flour covered cloth seemed to explode in a large cloud as it hit Willic square in the chest. Kristyal had to put a paw to her mouth to keep from laughing too hard.

Willic took the joke in stride. Rushing up to where Kristyal was standing trying not to laugh at him he enfolded her in another large hug and in so doing transferred a good portion of the flour on him to her.

After they both recovered from another bout of laughter Willic and Kristyal took the last few pies and scones outside to the orchards where the home coming feast had been set up. And what a feast it was.

For starters were twelve kinds of salad made of as many varieties of lettuce, cabbage and sweet fruits. Mounds of warm scones smeared with honey were piled high on platters. Dark Nutbrown beer, cool October Ale, sweet strawberry cordial, bowls of greensap milk, beetroot and elderberry wines completed the drinks prepared by willing hedgehogs. Just after the previous winter's snow and ice had broken up Skipper and his crew had stocked the Abbey pond with several kinds of fish. Now early in the autumn two mid sized carp had been landed and were served as a main course. Steamed to perfection within blankets of fresh dock leaves then drenched in cream and savory herbs the succulent fish seemed to melt in the mouths of the feasters. On the side was vegetable pot pies swimming in steaming gravy, along with other vegetables prepared in all manner of ways, boiled, raw, mixed in with pastry crust, or covered in caramelized honey. Desserts crowded into what space was left on the long tables. Turnover of every kind of fruit were piled in mounds along side the scones. Pies, cakes, and candied nuts completed the grand fare.

Kristyal and Willic emerged from the Abbey doors laughing and brushing flour out of their fur. After setting down their trays the two mice found seats near the Long and Mossflower Patrol hares. Willic poured Kristyal and himself a beaker of strawberry cordial and watched as the two Patrols quickly got into an eating contest. The winner would be which two hare team could stack the greatest number of empty plates. If that weren't enough Skipper and Starwort were behaving to true river otter form. They had started a which otter can stand the most hotroot pepper in their shrimp and watercress soup contest. Both otter's faces were bright red as they ladled in the pepper. The Noonvale and Redwall moles took a more sensible approach to their eating habits. With deep chuckles and even deeper spoons the friendly moles were all occupied in demolishing the largest turnip 'n tater 'n beetroot deeper 'n ever pie anybeast had ever seen.

As the sun sank in the western sky the stars, moon, and several torches illuminated the festive air. However the feast didn't last as long as some might have wanted it to. Many of the Fighters were weary from battle and the march. Soon there were relatively few beasts left at the tables. The hare patrols still showed no signs of letting up in their contest.

Kristyal and Willic were still at the tables too. With a yawn Kristyal stretched her arms high over her head. "Oh my, it's getting late. I must be getting to bed soon."

"Might I escort the lady to her tent," Willic rose and gallantly proffered his elbow to the maid.

She responded in kind. "Why of course good sir. It would be an honor to be escorted by one such as thee."

The two chuckled at their bit of old-fashioned role playing and set off across the lawns. Willic was glad Kristyal's tent was on the other side of the Abbey; it gave him longer to be with her.

The mice had made their way out of the feasting area and were walking under the trees of the orchards. The warm early autumn winds caused the trees to sway as if even nature felt the contentment of the Redwallers.

"I'm glad you're back safely Willic," Kristyal broke the comfortable silence.

"You've already said that you know," Willic teased.

Kristyal slipper her arm out of Willic's and twirled around so there was an apple tree between her and the other mouse. "I just wanted to make sure you knew that is all."

Willic had been smiling all evening, but her caring words made him grin just a bit more. "It's so kind of you to say that."

Kristyal blushed a little and looked down at the ground. "I was worried about you. Both times you've left here to fight those horrible Allpack wolves I've worried about you."

"Well you won't have to worry for a bit. Martin has granted the entire corps a guaranteed minimum of two days liberty."

"I'm glad for that." Kristyal looked back up at Willic. "I can't imagine what it must have been like fighting those vermin. Weren't you ever scared?"

Willic had to take a deep breath as the memories of the screams of battle came to him. "There were times I was so scared I didn't think I could lift my bow," he admitted.

"Then how were you able to fight?" Willic could see the concern in her eyes.

"Well I thought of two creatures that are very dear to me. The first was Ponner."

Kristyal put a paw to her mouth. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up that horrible memory."

Willic dispelled her concerns by taking one of her paws in his. "It's alright. I used to feel only pain about losing Ponner. But after talking to Martin, Gonff, and a few other warriors I came to a new realization. It's true Ponner died that day, but it wasn't in vain. Ponner didn't tell the ravens and crows about me or you for that matter. His last act was to protect his friends and he did so with his life. It still hurts not having him here, but along with that is pride for the sacrifice he made for us."

Kristyal had to wipe a few tears from her eyes at the memory of their fallen friend. "Who is the other one you thought of?"

Willic tipped her head up to look into her eyes. "I think you know." Willic pulled Kristyal around the tree and into his embrace. Leaning his head down he kissed Kristyal. Willic was both surprised and pleased when he felt Kristyal's arms encircle him as she returned his kiss with equal emotion.

They were both smiling at each other when they broke apart. "Thank you," Willic said softly.

"For what?" she asked.

"For giving me one of the best reasons to return back here."

Kristyal took a step back, concern back in her eyes. "But I thought you said Martin gave all the warriors two days of liberty?"

"He did," Willic answered. "But I've got a feeling that next time we leave Redwall we won't be back until the Allpack are defeated once and for all. On the march back Martin and Gonff received a message from Rose and Columbine. So now that Martin and Gonff know those two are still alive I'm sure they are going to do all they can to rescue them."

Kristyal slipped an arm around Willic's waist and the two started walking again for the tent she shared with five other maidens. "Well then I'm glad we'll have at least two days to spend together."

Willic put his own arm around Kristyal. "So am I."

* * *

After another quick kiss goodnight Willic left Kristyal at her tent. He wasn't really tired so he decided to meander back towards the feast tables. When he got back he chuckled to himself. Creatures were sleeping at every table some with their spoons and forks still in their paws. The hare patrols had also succumbed to the need to sleep as well. The four competition hares had laid their heads down on the table. The two stacks of empty plates were nearly identical, but the Mossflower hares had seemed to win out by a clear three plates. Willic was about to clear off the dirty dishes when a flash of movement caught the corner of his eye. Looking up he noticed something shimmering and flashing above the Gatehouse. Disregarding the plates Willic mounted a nearby set of stairs and hurried along the wall top to investigate. What he saw he could scarcely believe.

The Sword of Martin was circling and flashing in the autumn moonlight as if were a living extension of the Warrior's paw that held it. Willic watched stunned as Martin put his sword through form after form with seemingly effortless grace. Quick thrusts, straight slices, and whirling circles flowed from the steel. The red pommel stone along with the moonlight shining off the blade caused the most dazzling light show Willic had ever witnessed.

The sword point dipped down and with a practiced flick sent Martin's shield flipping like a coin into the air. As the shield came down Martin raised his left arm up at exactly the right moment for the shield to slide onto it. The addition of the shield didn't slow Martin's rhythm or pace of movement. Willic could all but see the foes Martin seemed to be facing. Each movement of the sword and shield was of the finest technique. It might have been a few minutes, it might have been a few hours, Willic never knew. He was too entranced by the spectacle of the fabled Warrior. Finally with a snap of his right wrist Martin brought the sword into a warriors salute. Another quick snap sent the sword pointing down and away from his right side. Only then did Martin return the blade to the black leather scabbard on his back.

Martin leaned down to pick up a towel to dry the sweat from his brow when Willic began applauding enthusiastically. "That was phenomenal! I've never seen anything like it!"

"What!" Martin looked up in mild surprise. He hadn't noticed Willic watching him. Martin's face softened as Willic came up to him. "Oh Willic, thank you for the fine compliments. I don't normally allow creatures to watch me train however."

Willic was flabbergasted. He knew Martin was normally quite humble but he had never expected the Warrior to be that humble. "Why not? You'd have creatures coming from all over to watch you. Think of the resources you could bring into Redwall with all the new friends!"

Martin wiped the towel over his face once more and gestured to a nearby set of stairs. "Before I answer you would you care to join me for a late night repast? I think I was able to rescue a pitcher of apple cider from Gonff before he stole it all."

"I'd be honored."

The two mice descended from the ramparts and into Martin's small room in the Gatehouse. The warrior laid his shield down next to the other pieces of his armor. Shucking off his sword belt and scabbard Martin went over to his table and poured Willic and himself tankards of cool cider.

When both mice were sitting Martin asked Willic a seemingly simple question. "What is the purpose of a sword?"

"To defend Redwall, our friends, and our way of life." Willic thought it was a good answer.

"A good try, but fundamentally incorrect," Martin answered. Seeing Willic's confused expression the Redwaller went on. "You're only thinking about my sword and the way I choose to employ it. A sword has one and only one purpose, to slay. In the hands of a beast with evil intentions my sword can be used for wrong reasons just as much as easily as it can for good reasons. My father's sword was testament to this. When he gave me his sword my father charged me to only use it according to the Code of the Warrior. Badrang lived by no such code and when he stole my father's blade it became an instrument of evil. There were times he would use it to execute slaves for rebellious thoughts or his own horde for insubordination. To be honest part of me was relieved when Tsarmina broke the blade. To me it had become tainted with the evil it had been used for. When Boar reforged it I swore to myself that I would do everything in my power to ensure that this blade would never be used for such evil purposes."

Willic was sitting silently as he listened to Martin's words. "But then why don't you want anybeast to see you train with it then? If you want to create a legacy of honor for the blade it would make sense that you might want to have goodbeasts see it being used for good purposes."

Martin took a sip of his cider before he answered. "A logical conclusion to be sure. However remember what I said earlier. A sword has only one purpose, to slay others in time of war. If I were to put on shows demonstrating my sword technique creatures would begin to think of the blade as some kind of toy. A passing amusement devoid of the cost of blood that has been shed by the steel. Also it would cause others to want to train with it, to seek the myth of the glory of war."  
Martin shook his head. "The only glory or honor to be found in war comes from defending those from others who would do them harm. Otherwise as you yourself have now seen battles are ugly affairs. By only allowing a few close friends of mine to see me train, hopefully goodbeasts who know nothing of those horrors will continue to know nothing about them."

Finally Willic understood. It wasn't a matter of Martin being overly humble about his battle skill; it was another way in which he was protecting Redwall and its creatures. The mouse felt his admiration for the Warrior grow as the impact of Martin's words fell on him.

Draining the last of his cider Willic stood up. "If you'll pardon me, it is rather late and I've got things to do tomorrow."

"Very well, goodnight Willic." There was a twinkle in Martin's eye as Willic turned for the door. "Have fun with what ever you're planning with Kristyal."

Willic stopped at the door and felt his face flame. He turned back to Martin who was smiling broadly. "But…how?"

Martin only laughed. "It was obvious you two have become quite close. Don't worry I promised at least two days of rest for the Fighters. I'm sure you two will be able to spend quite a bit of time together."

"Yes…er…thanks." Willic left the gatehouse before he said something even more foolish.

From a window Martin watched the other mouse until he was out of sight. Martin then reached into his pouch and pulled a dried and pressed rose and Rose's message scroll from it. Placing both items against his sword propped in a corner Martin too decided it was time for bed. The Warrior's heart felt the lightest it had since he had seen Rose and Columbine being taken in Noonvale. Even though she wasn't yet with him, Rose's words as always were calming and soothing to the Warrior. He soon drifted off into a comfortable and restful nights sleep.

A/N; _So a little of everything this time around. The Allpack get spanked, Rose sings a song (by the way if your curious to the tune I had in mind check out "Until Then featuring Homeward Bound" on YouTube. I used the actual song in the chapter "At Dawn" and used the same tune for Rose's song this time), some fluff for all you Willic/Kristyal fans out there, the legend of famous Redwall cooking is born thanks in part to guests from Noonvale, and Martin does what he does best. Be a warrior and give out free advice._

_Even though I had to completely re-write this chapter, I'm quite pleased with the result. I caught a few plot holes, added a few things that weren't in the original draft that I think add more depth to the chapter, and made it one of my longest chapters to boot. I hope you like it._


	24. Tempering

A/N; _It's been a while since we checked in on Scirus. Let's see if he's changed at all shall we?_

24

Tempering

"Perfect. Do it again."

The smug grin of satisfaction quickly left Scirus' face. He had just completed a grueling obstacle course the Highflight eagles had set up for him. Willic had let the Highflight eagles have full use of the Tree Maze courses. The day had been long and grueling one for the young squirrel. Now as evening shadows fell so did his hopes of ending his training for the day. At first he had been unable to complete half of the course set for him, which was saying something for the nimble climber. It wasn't that he wasn't a good climber; it's that scrambling up, over, under, and around the obstacles set for him while wearing an extra large haversack loaded with heavy river stones was enough to make any beast collapse in exhaustion from time to time.

"But I just did what you wanted!" Scirus' had been able to better control his anger, but after running the obstacle course he was tired and his guard was down. "Everyday you eagles have been screaming at me to get it right. Now that I have it perfect you want me to do it again?! Do you think I'm not strong enough?"

Dorocol gave the squirrel a piercing look. "Indeed you did run it flawlessly young one. Your strength, skill, and dexterity were never in doubt."

Scirus tore the heavy haversack off his back and flung it to the ground. "I still don't see what the point was of having me do all these exercises."

The eagle heard the grumbled comment. "As we told you when we brought you here, you are to learn the Seven Virtues. Now repeat them again to me."

With a sigh Scirus recited the list. "Truthfulness, loyalty, assistance, friendship, civility, obedience, and bravery."

Dorocol gave a nod. "Now tell me what they mean to you."

In the same dry tone Scirus repeated verbatim what he had been taught.  
"Truthfulness, the ability to tell the truth and in so doing gain the trust of your peers.  
Loyalty, the knowledge of standing by your friends and knowing they stand by you.  
Assistance, giving aid to any who need it without thought of reward.  
Friendship, being able to enjoy the company of other good beasts.  
Civility, by showing respect for all regardless of circumstance one earns others respect.  
Obedience, before one can lead one must learn how to follow.  
Bravery, not just courage on the battlefield but courage to do what's right all the time."

Dorocol ruffled his feathers angrily. "You did not answer my question."

Anger also sparked in Scirus' eyes. "What do you mean I didn't answer your question? I recited that list of Virtues and meanings word perfect, just like last time and the time before that!"

Dorocol still glared at the squirrel. "I asked you what the Virtues meant to you. Not how we of the Soar define them." When Scirus only crossed his arms defiantly across his chest the eagle went on. "What you need to understand is that we are here to help you."

"Huh, seems like all you've been doing is wear me out with all these exercises," sneered the squirrel. "I don't even see the point of being here anymore. I'm leaving." He started to stalk into the surrounding woods.

"You're not going anywhere," Dorocol called out from behind him.

"And who's going to stop me?" Scirus said over his shoulder.

Dorocol reared his head back and gave vent to the hunting cry of his kin. At once Vendre dropped from the trees and winging low over the ground picked up Scirus with her strong talons and deposited him in front of Dorocol. "You were saying?" the eagle had an almost amused glint in her eye.

Scirus got up and dusted himself off. "Fine! I'll stay. But I still want to know what the point of all this is. You haven't answered _my _question in that regard."

"That's because you never actually posed it as a question to us Master Scirus." Vendre had landed next to her husband to address her young charge.

Scirus looked from one eagle to the other while reviewing his behavior over the past several days. Grudgingly he had to admit that the eagles were treating him according to their Virtues, while his behavior towards them was lacking in the same regard. The few times he had gone out of his way to mind his manners the work loads had been reduced, while the opposite was true whenever he let his temper get the better of him. Hoping the same would hold true again he took a deep breath to calm his voice. "Dorocol would you please tell me what the point of all this training is?"

Both eagles looked at each other with a grin. Finally they were starting to get through to the headstrong young beast. "Certainly Master Scirus. You're here because Martin, Gonff, and Brome agreed with the assessment we of the Soar had made of you. When we first observed your actions you were angry, impulsive, and prone to let your emotions control you rather than the other way around."

Vendre continued when her husband paused. "As we have told you we consider it to be one of the greatest acts of self dishonor for a creature to behave in the way you did towards Brome, Martin, and the others.

"So as we have done in our homeland we offered to take it upon ourselves to instill upon you the Virtues we abide by and in so doing help you to become more than your father's legacy."

Scirus had been looking at the ground tracing a pattern with his footpaw. When the eagle mentioned his father he jerked his head up to meet Vendre's gaze. "What do you mean more than my father's legacy? You never knew my father. You only have the word of Brome and that otter Tullgrew to go by. How do you know that I'm trying to…"

Vendre cut him off with a raise of her wing. "Hush! You did not allow me a chance to finish. Yes, we know of Felldoh and his actions. Members of the Soar have been in constant communication with Martin and Brome. Since both of those mice truly want what is best for you they were more than willing to inform us about your father.  
"No one doubts that Felldoh was a very brave creature. The tale of his final stand at the gates of Marshank is a feat that will surely be remembered for as long as the seasons take their course. However according to Brome, Tullgrew, and several others who were with Felldoh before his fateful charge there was also a dark specter about him."

Scirus crossed his arms again. "You mean how everybeast thinks he went crazy?"

"If that's how you choose to describe it," Dorocol answered. "According to a few accounts, some have said that Felldoh was the most clear minded beast they had ever come across. He knew what he was doing, set a goal, and did everything he could to ensure the success of that goal. Up until Badrang sprang his trap, Brome and Tullgrew told us that Felldoh was winning his duel. In fact he was on the verge of slaying Badrang. Tullgrew also told us that of the twenty five who attacked him; your father took down all but five before he was finally slain."

"I know all this!" Scirus felt his anger rising again. "What's with the history lesson anyway? I thought you were going to tell me the point of me being here?"

"It is important to know the events that shape ones character," Dorocol responded. "You have grown up hearing the tale of your father and his charge at the gates of Marshank. Now that you have the chance to prove yourself a warrior you're longing for the opportunity to prove that the line of Felldoh doesn't mean mad murdering warmonger. Unfortunately your actions don't lend any weight to this view."

"What do you mean?" the anger in Scirus' voice was tempered by the slightest hint of curiosity.

"First there was your slaying of the raven Nightfeather." Vendre's voice was calm but also in a tone that demanded Scirus' undivided attention. "The bird had been defeated in single combat by Martin. We know that you didn't know this and it was anger and vengeance that caused you to hurl your javelin that night. Later your acts of thievery from the Fighters while on the march showed your lack of respect for them.  
"Those events we of the Soar have only the testimony of others so we render no judgment on them. However your violation of orders that night on the fringes of Mossflower cannot be ignored. We did see those actions."

"But they were vermin!" Scirus spat out. "They and other like them have caused more chaos and trouble for honest beasts than anything I've ever done. They killed my father, captured my mother, and I'm supposed to let them just get away with it because some mouse in armor with a shiny sword says so?!"

Vendre had to hold up a wing again to silence the squirrel. "Peace young one. You are correct in your assessment of those vermin. However if you act the same way they do what makes you any better than those you hate? If you act in the same way as vermin by killing simply because you feel like it what's to stop someone like me from thinking you are a vermin and killing you?"

Scirus tried to defend himself. "I've killed vermin true, but I would never cause harm to goodbeasts."

Dorocol gave Scirus a hard look. "According to Martin, the javelin that slew Nightfeather would have hit either Brome or Gonff had he not pulled them out of the line of fire." When Scirus didn't answer and went back to drawing in the dirt with his footpaw the eagle went on. "You ask what the point of all this is? Well here is your answer. Regardless of what some may have thought of your father, madbeast or not there is one thing everybeast we have talked to has agreed on. Felldoh did follow orders and never put his allies in harms way by his own actions like you have at times. It's true that he was a bit more ardent in his desire to rid the northlands of the scourge of Marshank, but his anger stayed focused on his enemies.  
"You have put so much effort into trying to clear your father's name that you've actually done him a disservice. Instead of Felldoh being remembered as one who sacrificed himself for others as he should be, his legacy is being tainted by his son who is even more danger of losing control of his emotions than Felldoh ever was. And it's not just vermin who could end up paying the price, it's innocent allies who are in danger of being hurt by your actions.  
"Imagine if a Redwaller or Noonvaler had started to check for wounded just a shade earlier that night you killed those wounded Valley Rouges. In the dark they could have looked like more vermin trying to make a break for the plains.  
"The point is that when you are pushed to the breaking point here, in battle, or in any other instance it is your anger that controls you. Until you can control your anger you are to remain here under our guidance."

A hard lump had formed in Scirus' thought as he listened to the eagle. It was hard listening to the eagle strip him to his emotional core and leave his feelings bear for the world to see. He knew Dorocol and Vendre were right in their assessment of him. Shame threatened to overwhelm the squirrel as for the first time he thought his father wouldn't be proud of his actions. Hot tears stung his eyes as he tried not to sob in front of the eagles.

Vendre noticed the distress on Scirus' face. "We'll leave you alone. There has been a lot said this evening and I'm sure you would like some time to think about it."

As Scirus walked off to his tent Dorocol turned to his wife. "I think we may have finally broken through to him."

The female eagle nodded. "It's just a shame that his pride didn't allow it until now."

They were about to retire to their perches for the night when Rancles came winging down through the trees with urgent news.

* * *

Inside his tent Scirus collapsed onto the mat of pine boughs covered with a blanket that served him for a bed. He was tired both physically and emotionally. He was finally forced to consider what everybeast had been telling him since he had woken up at Redwall. That he was disgracing his father rather than honoring him. It was a bitter pill to swallow. 

Tears stung his eyes as he lay on his back staring up at the roof of the tent. _A disgrace, that's all I am, _he thought to himself. _A disgrace to my father, my mother, and me. _He dug into his personal haversack for a braided leather bracelet. His mother had said that Felldoh had worn it up until his death. Before he had been buried Trefoil had taken the narrow leather band as a memento. When he had been born Trefoil had given Scirus the bracelet in order to have a piece of his father with him. Now with his head spinning Scirus gripped the sun worn leather tight. _Father, I didn't mean to dishonor you. I swear that I'll clear our family name of both our mistakes. _He lay there for what seemed like hours going over his actions with Martin, Brome, and the others. Finally he could see the juvenile way he had been acting towards the older creatures. His feelings of shame only grew as he realized how much he had dragged his fathers name through the mud. _Never again father, never again._

Just as he was about to fall asleep Vendre stuck her head in his tent to wake him up. "Scirus! Get up! You're needed!" Without saying anything further she disappeared from the tent flap.

When Scirus emerged from his tent he found the three eagles holding a swift conference near the start of the obstacle course. Thinking he was going to asked to run it again he picked up his rock laden haversack from where it had fallen earlier.

Vendre noticed. "Put that down and listen to what Rancles has to say."

Curiosity flowed through the young squirrel as the eagle began to speak. It was apparent the eagle was exhausted but he was still able to give his report. "Yesterday evening we were dropping the leaflets as instructed by Martin. I also gave Miss Rose her second message. While I did that I overheard Lupisto ordering his lieutenants to capture two male mice. He said that he wanted them in two days time. By now there is only one day left."

"What would Lupisto want with two male mice?" Dorocol asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be anything good," Rancles answered.

"You're not just going to let them capture two more innocent creatures are you?" Scirus demanded.

The three eagles cast puzzled looks at the squirrel. "Since when do you care about any beast other than you or your mother?" asked Vendre.

"Since I realized you and every other beast was right about me and my father. Now I want to leave a legacy he truly would be proud of." Scirus answered.

Dorocol leaned down and looked Scirus hard in the eye. Both creatures were silent as the inspection progressed. Finally Dorocol straightened up. "Collect your weapons," was all he said.

Scirus turned and sent dust flying from his footpaws as he raced back to his tent to gather his javelin thrower and quiver of javelins.

Rancles watched him go. "Is that wise father?"

"The shape is formed, let the tempering begin," was the only reply.

* * *

Restro led ten wolves into the Gardens. In the middle of the wolves two male mice were bound, gagged, and blindfolded. Lupisto waited for them. The big wolf pulled on the cord of the bell that was set into the cliff tops. From over the entire Gardens the Flurem Woo-es assembled before the wolves. They knew that that bell was the signal that Lupisto wanted to address them all. 

Only after all the Flurem Woo-es were gathered before him did Lupisto begin to speak. "Mine fair Flurem Woo-es, my heart is troubled. As of late many rumors have been coursing round yon valley walls. They have had much to do with two Undeserving ones called Martin and Gonff. I tell thee true that said Undeserving mice are naught but vile and slanderous rouges who would do nothing but use thee for their own vain purposes. As such mine noble Allpack have gone to great lengths to secure these two Undeserving ones in order to visit swift Chastisement upon them. The noble wolves of mine Allpack were able to accomplish this feat three days prior."

There were some concerned whispers among the Flurem Woo-es. Many of them had truly believed the stories Rose and Columbine had been saying about Martin and Gonff. The messages the two maidens had received from their sweethearts also caused many to trust them. Now they weren't so sure. If Lupisto had been able to capture such great warriors so easily maybe Rose and Columbine were just giving them false hope.

"LIAR!" The shout came from the back of the assembled maidens. Scores of eyes turned to where the voice had come from. Lupisto too tried to catch a glimpse of the maid who had shouted. As he looked the crowd of Flurem Woo-es began to part to allow a few maidens to come to the front.

Rose, Columbine, Kastern, Gauchee, Trefoil, and Giana walked fearlessly to where the wolf stood. Rose repeated what she had shouted. "You're nothing but a two faced self impressed liar. I don't know who those poor mice are but they are defiantly not Martin the Warrior or Gonff Prince of Mousethieves."

More and louder whispers grew at Rose's statement. Columbine took up Rose's position as well. "A mere ten of you wouldn't be able to capture Martin or my Gonff. Let me guess, you probably sent you lackeys out to capture two innocent mice to parade them in front of us and claim they were Martin and Gonff."

Lupisto was surprised that the two Flurem Woo-es would talk to him in such a way. The last time he had had any discussions with them they seemed to have accepted the protection his Allpack provided. "Mine fair ones, thou hast been deceived by the wild speculation of late. Of course these two Undeserving ones are the Martin and Gonff that have been spoken of as of late."

Rose crossed her arms across her chest. "Prove it," she said with a sneer."

"I beg your pardon fair one."

Inwardly Rose smiled at the shocked expression of the wolf. Outwardly she continued to glare at Lupisto. "What proof do you have that these are Martin and Gonff? They haven't said or done anything. Where is Martin's great sword? Gonff's daggers? All we have is the word of a vermin that those are in fact Martin and Gonff."

"Let us talk to them," Columbine added. "By the time they say one sentence we would be able to tell you if those are in fact Martin the Warrior and my husband Gonff Prince of Mousethieves."

Lupisto then did something he had never done before, yelled at the Flurem Woo-es. "Of course I shall not let thee speak to the Undeserving! Now pay heed all. The rumors coursing mine Gardens and valley shall stop this day. The only word of honor thou needs pay attention to is mine! The two mice," he pointed a claw at his captives. "Shall be Chastised this very day. And thou all shall bear witness along with mine Allpack and Valley Rouge servants." With a furious wave of his cape Lupisto led the other wolves out of the Gardens.

The Flurem Woo-es were shocked at what they had just seen. Never had an Allpack wolf shouted at them. All eyes turned to Rose and her friends.

Trefoil noticed the gazes and whispered in Rose's ear. "You're going to have to say something."

"I know," she replied. Rose found a good sized rock to stand on so she could be seen by all. Raising her voice slightly she addressed the crowd in front of her. "My friends, our plan is working."

"You mean it was your plan to have Martin and Gonff captured and killed?" came a voice from the crowd.

"Of course not," Rose answered. "As Columbine and I told that mangy wolf, those unfortunate mice are not Martin or Gonff."

"You asked Lupisto for proof, where's yours?" another voice called out.

Columbine joined Rose on the rock. "Do you honestly think I wouldn't know my own husband when I saw him? Or Martin, one of my closest friends?"

"Well if they aren't Martin or Gonff it's your plan that led them to be killed." A volemaid in the front row walked forward so she could be heard more clearly. "All this time we've been told to spread these rumors about the two greatest warriors in Mossflower. Now look what's happened. Two innocent mice are about to pay the ultimate price for what these two maids cooked up." The volemaid pointed a paw at Rose and Columbine.

Before any grumblings could start up Rose again spoke to the crowd. "Listen to me please! It is in a shame that Lupisto would stoop so low as to capture to innocent creatures like he has. But it shows he is getting desperate. Just look around you. The Valley Rouges are scared witless, the she-wolves hardly come out of their quarters anymore, and the Allpack patrols of the rim of the Gardens are becoming more and more sloppy. Lupisto is so desperate he's willing to use any means necessary to keep his army together. In that regard he is not the respectful gentlebeast he claims to be. Rather he is the same as every other evil tyrant to come before him. If it's anybeasts fault for the capture of those two mice it is Lupito's and no others."

The volemaid was still skeptical. "So what are you going to do to save those mice?

"What's your name anyway?" Giana asked.

"It's Delilah," answered the vole.

Rose gave Delilah a nod. "Well Delilah unfortunately there isn't a lot we can do."

"So you're just going to let those wolves kill them?"

After taking a deep breath to calm herself, Rose answered. "If there is anything we can do to help them we will. But you know as well as any of us that we would never be able to scale the Garden walls to the Chastisement site. We'll just have to hope an opportunity presents itself."

* * *

Lupisto was seething as he led his band of wolves to the rim of the Gardens. The posts where he was planning to Chastise the two mice were set up next to a stream that cascaded over a waterfall to the floor of the Gardens below. At his order the Allpack wolves had assembled all the Flurem Woo-es at the base of the waterfall. The wolves formed a tight perimeter around the maids as the crowds of Valley Rouge vermin were also within the Gardens to watch the spectacle. 

A few paces from the edge of the crater rim trees grew thick on the slopes of the mountains. The tall conifers provided a windbreak that prevented many gusts from blowing into the Gardens below. After ensuring his patrol had everything set up the way he wanted Lupisto and Restro walked quickly back down to the Garden floor.

An upturned wooden box had been placed on the ground for Lupisto to use to address the crowds. "Watch what happens to the Undeserving who dare to challenge the might of the Allpack." Lupisto drew his curved sword and pointed it up to the wolves on the crater rim.

Three wolves with black hoods over their heads drew their own swords and approached the captured mice. They raised their weapons to strike the first blow.

_Swish! Swish! Swish!_

Down in the Gardens Lupisto only saw the three hooded wolves fall and heard a faint splash. He was about to shout up to those on the crater rim when a grey form fell over the edge of the waterfall. Countless eyes watched it fall in silence before it was lost in the mists at the base of the cascade. Slowly the still form of a slain wolf bobbed up on shore with a broken javelin protruding from its chest.

Lupisto snapped his head back to where the body had come from. "Slay them! Slay them now!!"

The only response was a bloodcurdling war cry as seven more slain wolves fell over the waterfall.

"Yoooooooo Joooeeeeeeeee!!"

Three huge eagles soared high above the heads of all those assembled. Two of the eagles carried the newly freed mice while another held a squirrel that fired javelins as fast as he could move his arm.

The Valley Rouges were in a panic. They pushed and shoved against each other to make it back to the entrance of the Gardens and the perceived safety of the huge valley that housed them. Some were hit by the javelins but many were trampled to death under the paws of the panic stricken vermin. The Allpack did as they were trained and turned their backs to the Flurem Woo-es and drew their weapons to protect their charges.

As the eagles flew out of sight one last war cry echoed across the mountains.

"Fur and Freeeedooomm!"

Lupisto ground his teeth in a seething rage. He turned to Restro with fire flashing in his eyes. "Bring the Flurem Woo-es known as Laterose and Columbine to mine chambers, now!"

Restro bowed and along with five other wolves did as he was bidden. Giana, Gauchee, and Kastern watched them go. "I hope they'll be alright," Kastern said.

Giana shared her friends concern. "Aye so do I. But Rose and Columbine are strong. I'm sure we'll see them come evenin'. Isn't that right Trefoil?" But the squirrelmaid didn't answer. Giana turned to look at her. "Trefoil?"

The former actress was staring at the spot where the eagles had vanished over the mountains. Gauchee stood next to the squirrelmaid. "Trefoil? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Trefoil didn't take her eyes off the spot she was staring at when she answered. "Not a ghost Gauchee. But I swear that squirrel the eagles were carrying, the one who was hurling those javelins, was Scirus."

A/N: _Ah more action. Not much, but it's still there. You can look forward to the action parts of this story starting to heat up in future chapters. I might have to add in a bit of filler here and there just to keep things square, but there will be some fun battles coming. I hope you liked this chapter and as always I look forward to your comments._


	25. Questions, Plans, and Parchment

25

Questions, plans, and parchment

"Do you have Martin's sword on you?" Columbine whispered to Rose as they were led into the tunnels leading from the Gardens.

Rose only gave the slightest of nods. She didn't want to draw attention to the fact she was armed. She also didn't want to draw the small blade since there was no chance of a single mousemaid being able to fight off the five wolves that surrounded her and Columbine. And she had a promise to keep. Martin had charged her to let none take the blade from her. As she and Columbine were led towards Lupisto's chambers Rose's thoughts were constantly of Martin.

_Oh what would you do if you were in this position Martin _she thought. Immideatly the answer came to her. _Draw your sword and cut them to ribbons, but then again you've always been a warrior. I'll never know how you've been able to do all you've done Martin. I hope I don't let you down._

A nudge from Columbine's elbow brought Rose out of her reverie. "Look's like we're here," whispered the mousewife.

The five wolves guarding them had lined up on either side of the corridor in line with two more wolves standing in front of two heavy oak doors. With expressionless faces the wolves opened the doors and motioned for the two maids to walk through. When they hesitated the wolf they had heard addressed as Restro gave them a small shove in their backs. "Thou hast been called into the presence of the Mighty One. Thou shalt not fail to appear."

Rose and Columbine locked eyes for a moment to steel themselves for what ever was to come. _I hope I can still be as brave as you Martin_ was the thought that went through Rose's mind.

When the two mice entered they were surprised to see the rich furnishings around them. The humid warmth and incense from the braziers and warm bath caused them both to sneeze as they walked inside. Lupisto was waiting for them near a set of doors. The doors had light coming through the white silk covering large windows set in the doors. He opened the doors and beckoned to the mice. "Come hither mine fair ones."

Rose and Columbine stayed where they were. Though she was nervous Rose only let contempt show in her face and voice. "Why should we?"

Columbine was of the same persuasion. "We go over to that window and you pitch us out to our dooms? I don't think so." Her eyes were narrowed with the glare she was shooting at the wolf.

Restro couldn't stand such manners to his master. "Thou wilt address the Mighty One as is proper! How dare thee speaks in such a…"

Lupisto cut him off. "Silence Restro! Do not let thy voice disgrace mine guests." The big gray wolf went into a lengthy discourse about the proper way to treat Flurem Woo-es to his lieutenant.

While the wolf was talking Columbine whispered to Rose again. "Do you notice how calm Lupisto has become? Back in the Gardens he looked ready to tear somebeasts head off."

"Not a very pleasant thought considering our situation," Rose whispered back.

"You know what I mean. It's either because his mood changes faster than Gonff can steal a scone, or he's only calmed down just enough to make us think he's back to normal."

"What happens if he is only calm on the surface then explodes again?" Columbine blanked at Rose's suggestion. Rose saw that Lupisto seemed to be finishing dressing down Restro so quickly added, "No time to dwell on it, just pay attention to anything he says or does."

Lupisto turned again to the two mice. "Forgive Restro he hast been under much toil as of late."

"Good," Columbine barked out.

"Thou wishes mine host toil and strife o fair one?" Lupisto's tone was almost a whine.

"We wish to be set free from this prison you've got us in. The same goes for every other maid in the Gardens." Rose was using her leadership tone again. "You're not protecting us from anything by keeping us here. Your wolves are nothing but a bunch of murdering bullies, and those vermin that serve you are becoming more and more scared of Martin and Gonff."

Rose knew here words had had an effect since Lupisto started grinding his teeth together. "What dost thou know of this Martin or Gonff?"

Columbine looked at Rose. Seeing the steel in the other mousemaid's eyes she went into a litany of Martin and Gonff. "Two finer warriors you'll never meet. My husband Gonff can sneak up on you and steal the cape off your back and make you think it was still there. The two daggers he wields are like flashing death to any foe in his way. And he'll do all that with a grim smile on his face while his blades sing your death song.  
"As far as Martin goes there isn't much one can say against him. He's the bravest of the brave, the most skilled mouse ever to draw a sword. He's slain warlords greater than you'll ever hope to be. Rain, cold, heat, or storm won't cause him to abandon his quest. I pity you the day he shows up here. The blade he carries was forged in the fires of the Place of the Fire Lizard, Salamandastron, with a piece of a fallen star. You think these walls or your weapons can stand against him? You've got another thing coming."

Rose felt the tension that had gripped her melt as she listened to Columbine describe Martin and Gonff. Replacing it was a burning pride for Martin and Gonff.

"Enough!" Lupisto shouted. From his position near his bed he grabbed the cane Rose and Columbine has seen him use on their first day in the Valley. Lupisto leapt at the two maids and raised the cane as if he was going to strike them with it. Rose was about to draw the sword Martin had given her when Lupisto stopped in mid-swing. "No," he was shaking from the anger coursing though him and the effort to hold his blow. "I shalt not harm thee." The wolf lowered his cane but still glared at the still defiant mice. "Restro!"

"Yes milord?"

Lupisto pointed his cane at Rose and Columbine. "Take these two to mine cells. It hast become apparent they no longer desire the shelter mine forces provide. Let them be kept together and fed well, but only buy a deaf and mute servant. They shalt not be allowed to spread more lies about the Undeserving ones known as Martin and Gonff."

Restro was a bit shocked. Never had a Flurem Woo-es been punished let alone thrown into the prison cells. "Art thou certain milord? Yon maids are…"

"Now Restro!" Lupisto shouted the command.

"At once Mighty One," Restro bowed low. Turning to the doors of Lupisto's chambers he opened them and had the other wolves again form an escort around Rose and Columbine to lead them to the prison cells.

As they left Lupisto called out to Restro. "And send for Alantra!"

Restro bowed again. "Yes Mighty One."

* * *

The prison cell was a small square room cut into the mountain. Rose and Columbine were thrown in by their wolf guards and the oaken door was slammed shut. As the mousemaids sat up from the floor they heard locks being secured. Since there were no windows it was pitch black.

"Well that turned out well don't you think?"

Even though she knew Columbine wouldn't see it Rose gave her friend a puzzled look. "How do you figure? We're locked in a cell, no light, and no way of sending any more messages to Martin or Gonff."

"You still have the sword Martin gave you yes?"

Rose fished it out of her pocket taking care not to cut her paw on the keen blade. "It's right here."

"Then we're all set," Columbine's tone was cheery. "Now where's the door?"

Rose was still confused. "Wait a tic. You've got a plan. What is it?"

"Ah here it is," came the mousewife's voice from the dark. "Pass the sword over would you please."

Rose moved to where Columbine's voice had come from and was able to hand the sword to her. "For the third time Columbine, what's going on?"

The scrape of metal on metal was audible as Columbine responded. "Just a bit more, and, gotcha!" A small door had opened in the bottom of the main cell door letting in a stream of light. Columbine was revealed next to it with her arm outside as she tried to pick the other locks of the door.

Realization dawned on Rose. "You mean to pick the locks and get us out of here!"

"Exactly," Columbine confirmed. "But there's more. Lupisto thinks he's preventing us from speaking to anybeast by having only a deaf and mute jailer. But it's a double edged blade he's playing with. Just as that one can't tell any of our friends about our plans, they won't be able to tell Lupisto that we're breaking out. And if we are seen in this cell everyday when food is brought and stories about Martin and Gonff continue to circulate he'll just be driven that much further up the wall."

Rose gave a laugh and knelt down to hug the other mouse. "How'd a nice mousemaid like you learn to be so tricky?"

"My husband's not called the Prince of Mousethieves for nothing. With this sword and the tricks Gonff has taught me I doubt there is any lock I couldn't pick. I might not be as fast or as secretive about it as Gonff, but I can get the job done. Ah there we go!"

The door swung open causing both Columbine and Rose to go spilling out into the passageway. Rose was first to recover and helped Columbine back to her footpaws. As she accepted her sword back Rose looked up and down the corridors. "Can you make it look like the cell door is locked when it isn't?"

It was the work of a few moments for Columbine. "So what now?" she asked as she inspected her work.

Rose was still scanning for any signs of wolf or vermin. "Personally I think we're jumping ahead of ourselves a bit. It's only been a short while since we were thrown in that cell. If we wait for a bit and get used to the routine of when we given meals and the like it'll let us know how long we can stay outside the cell."

"So after all the hard work I did picking those locks you want me to lock us back in?" Columbine teased.

Rose smiled at the joke. "Only for a bit. I've got a few ideas. Come on let's get back inside and make a few plans."

Columbine rubbed her paws together as a grim bloomed on her face. "Ohhhh this sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun. Just wait till I tell my Gonff about it."

* * *

Lupisto paced in his chambers as he waited for the old seer to arrive. When she did the old one could clearly tell the warlord was under severe stress. His once finely embroidered clothing had become wrinkled and disheveled. His eyes were bloodshot from a lack of sleep. The greatest change was in his temperament. Gone was the cool calculating manner that had guided the wolf. In its place was a beast likely to strike out at any moment.

"Cast they bones and charms old one. What news hast thou for mine ears?" Lupisto pointed with his cane at a spot on the floor.

Alantra staggered to the spot indicated. Reaching onto the table next to Lupisto's bed she took a silver plate and dropped it to the floor. Leaning over the plate she mumbled incoherently for a while as drool and spit fell onto the platter. Taking a handful of dirt from the floor she tossed it into the plate and mixed it with her filthy claw. Finally she opened a bag of strangely carved stones and let them fall onto the plate as well.

Lupisto was impatient. "Make haste crone!"

The grizzled she-wolf seemed to ignore the other wolfs bluster. She picked up the pan and began to move it like a prospector panning for ore. Finally she began to speak in her singsong pattern.

"'De thorn and de sneak grow strong,  
Wind and rain sing dere battle song.  
'De host of de moon its match has met,  
Jus' as de sun causes de stars to set."

This was the last thing Lupisto wanted to hear. With a fearsome growl coming from his throat he strode to where Alantra sat hunched on the floor and backhanded her across the head. The blow caused the pan to go flying in the air and land in a dripping mess on Lupisto's tunic. Alantra was thrown to the ground where she lay panting heavily as Lupisto's shouts echoed around her.

"Warnings of doom art all thou bespeaks of! Know this wretch and know it well. I am the Lupisto of the Allpack! He who commands the mountains to shake and the rivers to dry! By mine will I swear to thee this Martin and Gonff shall perish by mine blade!"

Acting as if nothing had happened Alantra continued in her strange dialect.

"'De heart of de thorn is de flower,  
Dat bond be 'is power.  
'De power to cause 'de thorn to swoon,  
Still be held by 'de host of 'de moon."

With a shudder Alantra closed her eyes and collapsed on the floor. Only the slight rise and fall of her tattered cloak gave evidence that she was still alive. However her words had had another profound impact on Lupisto.

He had been in mid swing of another backhanded blow when he heard the second verse. The words made him pause as a new plan came to his mind. In his stressed and sleep deprived mind it seemed like a good one to him. But it also conflicted strongly with every code he had been brought up in. Finally he came up with an alternative.

"Guard!" he shouted into the corridor. When a tan wolf appeared and saluted Lupisto gave quick commands. "Send for the head of mine Feathered Brethren. Such birds have tasks to accomplish."

As the wolf ran off to follow the order Lupisto walked over to his desk and pulled out a parchment along with a quill and ink.

* * *

It was Skipper's and his crew's turn to mount guard duty on the walls. Even though there had been no reports of vermin in the area the captains of the Restored Fur and Freedom Fighters weren't taking any chances. Better to be vigilant and bored than unprepared and caught in a vermin trap. So it was Streamer who first caught sight of the three eagles winging their way to Redwall along with another black shape.

"Ahoy Skip!" called out the otter. "We's got a few of them eagles approachin' with what looks likes comp'ny!"

The burly otter chief rushed to the spot in a flash. "Looks like yore right matey! Best call Martin, Gonff, and Brome. They's is gonna want to see this."

The three mice arrived just in time to see two of the eagles guide the black shape into the trees of Mossflower. The third eagle kept on to Redwall where it landed near the assembled creatures.

Stobon bowed to Martin before giving his report. We caught site of a raven flying out of the southeast two days ago. It was only a day after Dorocol, Vendre, Tankoam, and Scirus were able to rescue those two captured mice we told you about."

"What does the raven want?" asked Brome.

"It came bearing a white flag of truce and asked only to speak to Martin and Gonff." The eagle nodded to the respective mice.

Martin looked at Gonff. "Think we finally might be getting through to the vermin?"

Gonff had been playing with one of his daggers as he listened to the eagle. With grin and a flourish he sheathed the blade. "I don't think they'd have sent a messenger if we hadn't matey."

Martin turned to Skipper. "Gonff, Brome, the eagles and I will see what this raven has to say. Alert the Long Patrol to be ready to muster to march should the word come. Also please ask Lady Amber to see to the disposition of the rest of the captured weapons. And lastly please inform the Abbess that we'll need those cold weather supplies ready as soon as possible."

"Thinkin' of finally settin' off to put paid to these beasties once and for all then?"

"Aye Skip, I am." Martin responded. "I hate to mount a campaign in winter but something tells me the longer we delay the worse things will be."

A short while later Martin, Gonff, and Brome were facing the raven. The eagles had forced it to land in a small clearing out of sight from the Redwall. As an added precaution a large blindfold was wound around the black birds head.

"What do you want here raven?" Brome was the first to speak.

The raven cocked his head towards the sound of Brome's voice. "_Kreeah! _Is this how you treat messengers? Blind them and make harsh demands?"

"It's no better than they way you scum stole my wife!" Gonff's voice was devoid of its usual humor now that he faced one of the birds that had actually taken Columbine.

Martin however kept his cool though there was no mistaking the steel in his voice. "Speak your piece raven and answer the question. Why have you come here?"

"I am Shadowclaw, servant of the Great Lupisto and I will only parley on fair terms. Remove the blindfold. You can see I am unarmed."

At a nod from Martin the blindfold was removed. He once again addressed the raven. "Now Shadowclaw you claim to be a messenger. What message do you have?"

From a leather pouch Shadowclaw tossed a parchment scroll at the Warrior's footpaws. Just as suddenly the raven shot into the air and flew to the southeast. The eagles were about to take flight in pursuit when a call from Martin stopped them. "Hold! Let that one leave!"

"Why Martin?" Stobon was a bit indignant. "He might have seen Redwall and been able to tell Lupisto of our location."

Martin bent down to pick up the scroll as he answered. "The raven came under flag of truce and will be allowed to leave in the same fashion. Besides I'm sure if Lupisto's army was on the march to Redwall you would have seen it by now."

"Enough dilly-dallying already and read the bloomin' scroll." Gonff was impatient.

Using a small belt knife Martin slit the seal to unroll the scroll. As he read his anger grew and his grip clenched harder and harder on the parchment.

_To the Undeserving ones called Martin and Gonff,_

_Know truly that the ones called Laterose and Columbine are even in this moment under my expert care. Mine newest Flurem Woo-es seemed have taken to their new home remarkable well. Even so discouraging tales have begun to spread. While I knowest not from whence said stories have come from I have been forced to take extraordinary measures to ensure the safety of mine charges._

_As such Laterose and Columbine have been placed under the careful guard of mine benevolent Allpack. Unfortunately mine host has had to deny them many of the comforts they once enjoyed, but their new accommodations, while small, allow for their safety to be properly ensured._

_Should you attempt to violate the territory of mine Allpack I shall have no choice but to increase my protection of the aforementioned Flurem Woo-es. Thou may have struck two minor victories, but the greatness of the Allpack has been in no way diminished. Forget any plans thou has for attacks on mine host. They shall fail utterly and completely. _

_Lupisto_

Brome and Gonff looked at Martin who was standing stock still under the falling leaves of Mossflower. The Warrior read the missive several times before he looked up. Martin took a few steps forward before he tossed the parchment into the air. Reaching behind him he drew his sword from the scabbard on his back. In a flash of silver the keen blade sliced at the parchment until it looked like Nameday table decorations.

Martin the Warrior turned back to his friends with fire blazing in his eyes. "We march in two day's time."

A/N; _Alright let's get things really going. No big note from me this time. I just can't really think of anything to say other than I look forward to your feedback as always._


	26. I Ain't Gonna March No More

A/N; _Gah, another filler chapter. The madness of it all. My wanting to get to the fun parts of my plot line and wanting to make sure this story is nice and deep for everyone. Fun, depth, fun, depth, fun, depth. _**smacks self into some form of sense **_I needed that. Anyway let's get into Martin's head a bit to start out with shall we? _

_One last thing, this chapter turned out to be quite long as there is a lot I want to say. So for those of you with time on your hands and a love of long chapters you should like it._

26

"I Ain't Gonna March No More"

It had been a day since he had come back to Redwall after receiving the message delivered by Shadowclaw. At once Martin had ordered the Fur and Freedom Fighters to ready their supplies. The captains of his forces were all seeing to the weapons of their troops. Skipper, Starwort, and Keyla were checking to ensure every otter had javelins and plenty of sling stones. Lady Amber along with Oakson were inspecting bow and the multitudes of full quivers the squirrel forces had been able to produce. Log-a-Log had ordered every river shrew to sharpen their rapiers and was currently drilling in the fearsome Guosim Windmill maneuver. Dinjer tried to take charge but there was no way the childish pigmy shrew would ever be able to wrest leadership away from Log-a-Log. Lieutenant Sandgall along with Trubbs and company were also drilling their hares in the finer points with the long pikes they wielded. Martin and Gonff had taken over from Amber with handing out weaponry to the other beasts of the Fighters. With two solid victories under their belts a great deal of enemy weaponry had been captured. While most of the creatures that had set out from Noonvale still had the sling they had been given on the march from the northlands, many now also had a sword, dagger, or other implement. The constant instruction given by the experienced warriors had worked well. Martin and his other captains were greatly satisfied with the progress many of the newcomers had made in learning their weapon craft.

Brome had gone off to the infirmary tent to begin stocking his herb bags. Along with Brome were many Noonvalers and Redwallers who were skilled in healing. The bumper crop of the summer was quickly being gathered and prepared by the hard working beasts. Travel rations were being prepared under the skillful paws of Aryah and Goody Stickle in the Redwall kitchens. Abbess Germaine and Bella were also leading contingents of elders in sewing mounds of heavy winter cloaks, gloves, and caps. With the cool air of autumn rapidly approaching the Abbey leaders knew it was wise to prepare for the colder temperatures.

The preparations had been well underway before Martin, Gonff, and Brome had received the message from Lupisto but now the sense of urgency stepped up significantly. When Martin had returned from his meeting with Shadowclaw he informed the entire corps they would be marching in two days time.

As evening of that first day approached Martin found himself in his Gatehouse room packing his haversack. A knock on his door had him looking up from his activities.

"Come in please," he called over his shoulder. He was surprised to see Aryah walk though the door. Martin quickly walked over to the old mousewife and offered her his paw. "Please do come in," he said with a smile. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Thank you very much," Aryah replied. She seated herself at Martin's small table as the Warrior closed the door against the fall breeze.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this evening?" Martin asked as he sat down opposite his guest.

Martin thought he saw the glimmer of a tear in Aryah's eye as she began to speak. "Once again Martin you march to war and once again my child marches with you."

The Warrior took a deep breath as he recalled a brief conversation he had had with Aryah beside a small pool in Noonvale and a promise he had been unable to keep. Martin swallowed hard before he found his voice. "And you fear that I'll be unable to hold to any promise I make to keep Brome or Rose safe since I was unable to do so at Marshank?"

Aryah nodded slowly. "You must understand that the thought has crossed my mind on more than one occasion since Rose was captured."

Martin also nodded. "I would be a fool if I didn't think you wouldn't have your fears. I don't know what I can say to comfort you."

Aryah stood up and walked to where Martin's sword lay in its black sheath. Slowly she drew it from the scabbard and hefted the blade. Martin could tell that the weight was a small strain for the mousewife but didn't comment on it. "I've never seen your new sword Warrior. You must be proud of it."

"Indeed I am." Martin rose and made to take his sword back. Aryah though batted his paw away and continued her inspection.

"I think it suits you very well Martin. Strong, firm, yet simple. The blade you had in Noonvale long ago didn't suit you at all."

Martin was puzzled by Aryah's words. "Why the talk of weaponry Aryah? From what I remember, you and Urran Voh seemed like you were never very fond of such things."

Aryah looked back to Martin. With a sigh she handed him the sword which Martin promptly sheathed. "All those seasons ago it was clear that the path you trod was that of the warrior. It's clear that you still do. However there is something different about you now. Just as now you wield a different blade. Let me ask you something, how hard would it be for a creature to learn decent fighting skills with a sword like the one you had when you first came to Noonvale?"

"To be honest not very long." Martin still had a puzzled look to his eye. "A sword like that is small enough that anybeast could learn to use it effectively within a few days. Also that sword was nowhere near as sharp as my sword now. Which means it's more forgiving if you make a mistake. It'll certainly draw blood don't get me wrong, but the wound wouldn't be as deep as the same cut from this blade." Martin tapped his sheathed sword.

"So it takes more discipline to wield a sword like that one?" Aryah pointed at the weapon Martin held.

For his part Martin still didn't understand why Aryah was asking the questions but he answered as truthfully as he could. "Exactly. While I was walking south away from Noonvale I occasionally practiced with my father's old sword. Mainly just to keep my senses sharp and my body fit. However I was always reminded of the cost paid for me to claim it. That's why I let it rust away which made it that much easier for Tsarmina to break. When Boar the Fighter gave me this sword, once again I felt the call of the warrior. The fighting skills of my ancestors came back to me, and then Boar himself gave me one of the finest lessons on swordplay I've ever received."

"So that's why your sword is so important to you?"

Martin took a deep breath before he answered Aryah's question. "Do you remember when I told you of the promise I made to Rose's memory when I was sitting in a cell in Kotir?" When Aryah nodded Martin went on. "My father told me something one day that he said I was to reserve for only true warriors of our line. I still don't remember much of my early seasons on the coast but a few things do stick out." Martin gripped the sword hilt that was left of his father's old battle blade. "I don't recall exactly what we were doing but I do remember looking at the sword across my father's back. When he noticed my gaze he drew it and showed it to me. He told me that to warriors of our line the sword was our spirit. The one symbol more than any other we had to show those who looked to us that we would shelter and protect them."

"Why are you telling me something that your father said was to remain a family secret?"

"Because just as you want me to understand your fear of me leading Brome into battle I need you to understand what my warriors vow truly means to me." Martin drew his sword and held it so the crosspiece was in front of his eyes. "Before I received this blade all I knew was that I was unable to keep my oaths. I swore to my father that I would let none take his blade from me, Badrang stole it. I swore to keep Rose safe, she was hurt and I thought her dead so I fled the northlands. I also failed my father again in that I allowed the very symbol of our line to rust and break.  
"When I heard that metal snap in Kotir something else snapped too. My own self pity. During the fall and winter I spent traveling from the northlands I was constantly absorbed in my own pain. As I told you I finally had a purpose again after Tsarmina broke my father's blade. The promise I made to Rose's memory in that dungeon was one promise I knew I would be able to keep. Then Boar presented me this sword." Martin closed his eyes as he recalled the first time the tremor of steel ran down his paw that day in the forge room in Salamandastron and the test he had placed on his new sword minutes after he took hold of it. The ring of victory that sang from his sword as the horn of Boar's anvil went shooting through the room.  
"As you know I sliced the tip of an anvil with this blade and to my wonder the edge held and the sword was unbroken. To me it was the greatest thing I could hope for. A sword that would never rust, never scar, never be broken. My warrior's vow would finally be upheld." Martin opened his eyes and turned back to Aryah. "That's why this sword is so important to me. Yes it's only metal with no remarkable powers and its only purpose is the end the lives of others, but to one of my line it is so much more."

"Yet you told Rose that if you had your way you would never wish another to wield it in battle again?"

Martin nodded. He had told both Brome and Aryah of his discussion with Rose when he had proposed to her in Noonvale. "You're right I did tell Rose that. As much as my family legacy means to me it's my past. I'm eternally grateful and proud of my heritage, what little I know of it. It gave me the tools to be the mouse I am today. But it's my past and something I have no control over. However there is something I can do about my future and it has to do with Rose. My warrior's spirit is what led her to be hurt that day in Marshank. Once she is back with me I am going to give serious thought to hanging up my blade forever. I may have been able to forge a new symbol with this sword, but the cost has been high, too high."

When he took his eyes off his sword and looked at Aryah again Martin was surprised to see her beaming at him. As Martin sheathed his sword again Aryah came over and embraced the Warrior in a tight embrace.  
"Martin you said you didn't know what do say to comfort me yet you did." She released him and took a step back. "When we talked by that pool in Noonvale so long ago I could tell that you were a great warrior. However just like the sword you wielded then, short tempered and stubborn. Ready to do what was needed but only with what was necessary not with what was best.  
"Now I look at you and see a far greater mouse than I could have ever hoped for. Time tested and hardened. You may look on you life as one of hardship, but just as Boar had to use extra fuel to temper the sword he made so have the trials you have faced shaped you. Other creatures would have broken had they been placed under the same pressure. You claim that you failed in your warrior's vows? Everybeast that I've talked to has said there is none who they would say has upheld the Code of the Warrior as well as you.  
"It's for that reason that I know that this time when my son marches with you to battle he will be safe. I may be worried, but I'm his mother. It's what I do."

Martin bowed low to the mousewife. Her words had the same calming effect Rose's had always had. The nerves he had been feeling as Aryah had entered his room were gone. In their place was a strong sense of pride and honor. "My lady Aryah you honor me." He straightened up and looked into eyes of a mother that were the same hazel as her daughter. "I swear to you I will not return without Rose. I know I told you this before but when I find her I will take far greater care of her life than I will my own."

Aryah only laughed at Martin's stoic tone. She swatted his arm good-naturedly. "Stop being so formal you silly beast. You're much more approachable when you lighten up."

A bemused laugh escaped Martin as something new dawned on him. "You know something? It's only Rose that has ever been able to get me to open up like that before."

"Where do you think she learned the trick?" Aryah said smugly.

Martin and Aryah's glad laughter ringed around the small room as night fell over Redwall Abbey. Aryah left soon after to retire to her own bed. Martin finished packing his winter clothing in his haversack. He sat down in front of his small fireplace sipping on a mug of hot cider deep in thought. In and effort to clear his mind he pulled out some paper and a quill.

_I write this one day before the Restored Fur and Freedom Fighters set off against our final campaign against Lupisto and his Allpack wolves. I could never have expected the events of the past summer. Emalet finding me, traveling back to Noonvale, dueling Rassk, and of course Rose. _

_I am forever grateful for the assistance of all my friends from both Noonvale and Redwall. Also to the Highflight eagles who have given their assistance. We have scored several small victories yet our, my goal is still unmet. Rose is still captive. _

_Once again I am called on to lead an army of brave volunteers to battle against tyranny and oppression. We have made every preparation we can make. I don't know what is going to happen during the coming months. Should this be my final battle and some goodbeast finds this please know a few things._

_First tell Rose if she is alive that I have always loved her. Even when I thought she was dead and I was wallowing in my own self-pity I loved her. Word cannot express how I felt when I saw her again in Noonvale. Let her know that I will always watch over her._

_Second, if Gonff also survives he is the best friend I have ever known. The brother I never had. _

_Lastly I have made many vows over the course of my life. Many I was unable to uphold. Those I broke were due to my youth, inexperience, impatience, and unwillingness to listen to others. Just as I cast aside the sword Amballa gave me, just as the sword of my father was stolen, rusted and broke so did my vows. Only since that night in Kotir have I been able to uphold my word. I hope the same still holds true. I swear that I will and have used every ounce of my strength and courage to free Rose, Columbine, Trefoil, Gauchee, Kastern, and any other maid that is being held by Lupisto. I am confident that the creatures that follow me have done everything their courage and honor allows. However if our attack fails any blame or fault is mine and mine alone._

Martin looked over what he had written. He was glad that for once he would be able to leave a message as to his actions. With his head finally clear of distracting thoughts he was able to fall asleep.

­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Dawn broke cool and crisp. Fallen leaves rustled as Redwall was already a hive of activity. The Restored Fur and Freedom Fighters had one day to finish their preparations before marching the next morning. As soon as he woke Gonff looked about for Martin. Seeing that his warrior friend was still asleep through a window in the Gatehouse, Gonff turned and went into the half completed Abbey in search of breakfast.

Goody Stickle along with her daughter Posy were preparing several large caldrons of hot oatmeal. The sticky goo was rather devoid of flavor on its own so the two hedgehogs were adding slices of fruit along with cinnamon and honey. Goody rapped Gonff's paw with her ladle as he bent over to examine the contents. "Lackaday and away with you now before you nip the whole pot. Breakfast will be ready when its good and ready. Go out and help set the tables if you're so keen on doin' something."

Gonff only smiled and threw and arm around Goody's shoulder, taking care to avoid her spikes. "Why my good marm why would you ever think one such as I could carry a pot of oatmeal this large out from under you're pretty eye? I was only comin' in here to say how much I love your cooking and that I'll miss it terribly come tomorrow."

The hogwife got all flustered as she usually did when Gonff gushed over her. She blushed as she stirred more ingredients into the pot. "'Taint enough for you to go stealin' all my best pies, you've got to do it with a smile too. Now clear yourself out. Goodbeasts have work to do here."

Seeing she was distracted Gonff quickly swiped an apple that hadn't been chopped and stowed it inside his jerkin. With a wink to Posy who had seen the trick, and was trying not to laugh out loud he left the kitchens. "As you wish marm."

Taking the apple from his jerkin Gonff gave it a quick polish before biting into it. He wandered outside to where others were preparing for the march. He saw a group of beasts loading some heavy canvases and long poles onto the bed of one the carts they had made. "Good mornin' to you me mateys! How goes the…er…whatever it is you're doing?"

Terick the young Noonvale mouse stopped what he was doing to respond. "Good morning to you too Gonff. We're doing well loading up the spare canvas. After all it's going to be winter soon and we won't be able to sleep under the stars."

Gonff nodded wisely. "Aye that's true. But canvas don't hold heat very well."

"Martin said that if you build a canvas tent, cover it with snow, light a very small fire just outside the tent, and stay bundled up it's enough to keep a beast warm."

Gonff thought about that as he munched on his apple. "Seems like 'twould make sense. Right then! Keep at it we don't have much time left." The Mousethief walked across the rest of the lawns where other beasts were also busy packing supplies. Next to one cart were piles of heavy cloaks, gloves, and other clothing filled with down feathers that until recently had been slated to be used for pillows. Another cart was already being loaded with extra weaponry under the expert precision of the Long Patrol. Spears, javelins, bows, arrow quivers, slings, and the few remaining swords were packed in a tight organized fashion. Finally Gonff came upon Brome who was checking off medical supplies as they were loaded onto yet another cart.

"Arrowleaf? Check. Willow bark? Check. Dockleaves? Check. Bandages? Check." As Brome saw each item was ready he made a mark on the list he held. Noonvale and Redwall healer mice then loaded each large package onto the cart bed.

Sniggering to himself Gonff crept up silently behind Brome. Taking a deep breath the Mousethief was just about to shout to cause Brome to jump in surprise when the younger mouse spoke in a bland tone without looking behind him. "Don't even think about it Gonff."

Seeing several of the loaders snickering at his failed prank Gonff pulled himself together and as he always did made light of the situation. "Think about what matey?"

Brome turned to face him. "You were creeping up behind be to try and scare last night's dinner out of me."

Gonff pulled a wry face at the vomit filled vision that passed his mind. "Perish the thought Brome me lad. Dinner last night was much to fine for me to want to scare out of you. Beside's t'would upset the Dibbuns to see a grown mouse like you act like that"

Like every other beast in Redwall Brome couldn't help but smile at Gonff's friendly nature. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Jus' checkin' to see how the preparations are goin' is all."

"Anxious to be on the march?"

Brome knew he had struck a tender spot. Gonff's smile faded for a moment and the twinkle in his eye dimmed. Shaking his head Gonff responded. "Aye matey, that I am. It's been to long since I've stolen one of my Columbine's famous blueberry pies."

The Patriarch of Noonvale put a comforting paw on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry with mice like you and Martin leading us, I'm sure we'll get them back safe and sound."

Gonff cleared his throat. "Ahem! That we will mate. You can rest assured of that."

After chitchatting for a few more minutes Gonff continued on his inspection. Coming to where another group of creatures were loading another cart Gonff saw an old mousewife stagger under the load she was attempting to place on the cart bed. As she fell backwards Gonff rushed up and caught her flailing arms with one arm and the haversack of travel rations in the other.

"Steady now marm! Food goes in the tummy not all over the ground."

The mousewife recovered her balance and stood up as Gonff placed the haversack in the cart. "Oh thank you very much for catching me Gonff. I keep forgetting I'm no longer a spring chicken."

Gonff turned back to her. "Oh Aryah I didn't know that was you. Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm just fine," she replied as she dusted off her dress. "I just need to take things a bit more slowly. I can't go rushing about like those two over there." Aryah pointed to where Willic and Kristyal were having a race to see which one could bring more haversacks out from the Abbey to the cart.

"He's lettin' her win," Gonff said with a smile.

"I noticed the same. It's funny, this seems so similar to last time and yet so different."

"What do you mean by that?" Gonff asked.

"Seeing Willic and Kristyal like that just reminds me a lot of how Martin and Rose behaved when he first came to Noonvale. It was almost impossible to separate the two of them. Now again Martin marches to war and we who stay behind will be left to wonder who is going to come back."

"Have you talked to Martin about this?"

Aryah nodded. "That I did Gonff. I don't know if Martin ever told you about the small conversation we had before he left Noonvale for Marshank. He promised me to take care of Rose. When she came back on that stretcher covered by that sheet my heart broke. My husband Urran Voh took it especially hard. I don't know what angered him more; the fact that Rose had been hurt or that Martin hadn't come back with her."

Gonff saw the echoes of hurt in Aryah's eyes. "But it all turned out well. Rose wasn't actually dead."

"That's true, but until she staggered out of that room, well, let's just say it was very difficult for Urran, Brome and I. Once Brome and I realized that Rose would live it became much easier on all of us. We were able to join the other Noonvalers in remembering the valor Martin had shown. Also the fact that Rose told us that Martin had asked her to stay back from the main attack. She was supposed to help creatures out of the tunnel Grumm and the others had dug under Marshank's walls. When Badrang saw the tunnel Rose said he began to hack his way through anybeast standing in his way. Forgetting Martin's instructions she threw herself at Badrang, and well you know the rest."

"Rose never told me that."

Gonff and Aryah turned at the sound of the voice. Martin was walking up behind the pair, his sword slung across his back. "I think she was planning on it but your proposal caught her off guard Martin."

Gonff was instantly concerned for his friend. "It's not her fault she got hurt you know. She was just doing what anybeast would have done in…"

Martin cut him off. "Please Gonff. That's enough. I'm not angry at Rose for ignoring my command that day. I would have done the same thing. Anyway that's in the past and I can't do anything about it so why worry?

"If anything I'm proud of Rose for trying to defend the others like she did. Though I might have to teach her how to use a sling properly once this whole affair is all said and done."

Gonff and Aryah smiled at Martin's friendly tone. To Aryah it was all the more clear that the hot eyed warrior that had once come to Noonvale with a small shrew sword had been replaced by a much more mature mouse that would undoubtedly hold true to his word this time.

Leaving Aryah and her helpers Martin joined Gonff with the departure inspections. As they circled the Abbey they lent a willing paw to assist those loading supplies. The two mice were helped a great deal when Brome joined them. Between the three of them the final preparations were completed just as lunch was being served. Since Great Hall, large as it was, couldn't possible accommodate the hundreds of beasts at the Abbey lunch was served on the lawns. Grumm had given the Redwall cooks the recipe for his vegetable soup and along with hot oat bread, slices of soft yellow cheese, and any number of tasty drinks lunch was soon underway.

As bowls were being emptied Martin stood up from where he had been sitting with his captains. "My friends, we leave tomorrow morning for the southeast. You all know that I do not intend to return to Redwall until Rose, Columbine, and any other maid is freed. We have a long march ahead of us. Consider yourselves on afternoon and evening liberty. I want fresh faces ready to march come the dawn. We won't get anywhere if we are all exhausted from an afternoon and evening of packing extra supplies we probably don't need anyway."

Cheers erupted at Martin's suggestion. Most creatures had been expecting a day long frenzy of activity to ready for war. Now that they had the afternoon off many choose to spend it with their friends, families, or playing with the Dibbuns. The afternoon off had another effect. Many of the Fighters had started to feel quite nervous about the upcoming campaign. One last carefree afternoon helped many calm down and relax. The atmosphere of growing trepidation was replaced by one of calm and relaxed confidence. It was exactly what Martin had hoped would happen.

* * *

Afternoon gave way to evening and with it a fall in the temperature. Kristyal gave a small shiver as a breeze blew across her. Without saying anything Willic took off his cloak and draped it over her shoulders. 

"Thank you," she smiled up at him.

"You're welcome. I had to gain some form of victory after you beat me in that haversack race."

She swatted his arm. "You let me win and you know it."

Willic only grinned but said nothing to confirm her suspicion. They were walking along the parapet of Redwall's high walls. The rest of the lawns were crowded by other beasts, so except for the occasional sentry the wall tops were among the few remaining areas devoid of a creature.

"You'll take care of yourself, won't you?" Kristyal looked up at Willic.

Willic felt her paw intertwine with his as they strolled. "Of course I will."

"I know you've got to march with Martin tomorrow. I just want you to come back safe and sound." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Well I've got the perfect reason to come back, and oddly enough she's got her head on my shoulder."

Kristyal smiled at the compliment. "You'd better. I've got a surprise that will be waiting for you the moment you come home."

Willic's grin widened. "A surprise! What is it?"

Kristyal swatted his arm again. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"Oh come on, one small hint." But no matter how hard he tried, which included trying to tickle the information out of her Kristyal wouldn't give anything away.

"You really should be getting some rest the moon is already so high tonight." Kristyal looked up into the sky.

"May I then walk you back you back to your tent?"

"You've been asking me that every night for the past four nights and I've always said yes." Kristyal was teasing him. "What makes you think I'll say no this time?"

"Nothing, I just like seeing the way your eye's light up when you say yes."

The mousemaid smiled since she loved the way Willic was always giving her compliments like that. Soon the two mice arrived at the tent Kristyal called home. "Goodnight Willic."

He leaned down to give Kristyal a goodnight kiss. Willic intended for it to be simple kiss but was pleasantly surprised when he felt Kristyal wrap her arms around his neck as she drew out the kiss. When the broke apart Kristyal pulled Willic to her in a fierce embrace. "Something for you to remember until you come back."

"I don't think I'll ever forget that. I'll come back. I promise."

Even though neither one of them wanted to let go they both knew the night was over. Slowly they broke their embrace and Willic walked away back to his own tent.

* * *

Lieutenant Sandgall was up before the dawn. In the grey pre-dawn light the last few stars were still twinkling in the sky. Sandgall's breath came out in a white vapor. The cloudless night had sent the temperature falling. However with the new dawn the hare knew the sun would quickly warm up the Fighters when it showed above the horizon. Walking swiftly to where his Long Patrol hares were bivouacked he woke up the two sergeants that were part of his patrol. The hares sprang to attention and gave their officer a quick salute. 

Sandgall returned the salute in prompt military fashion. "You know what to do lads. Go to it."

Grinning evilly the two sergeants began shouting the reveille to the sleeping beasts. "This 'as got to be the laziest bunch of waterlilys I've ever clapped me eyes on! Spendin' the entire morn lyin' in their racks whilst there's trouble about!"

"Jolly bad form doncha know! Sleepin' peaceful like when there's maids to be rescued! Eulalia 'n blood 'n vinegar! Mess call in five minutes! Strike the camp and prepare the march! What do you think this is hares on holiday? Get your lazy selves up and about! Quick's the word and sharper's the action, wot wot!"

Within moments Redwall went from a peaceful setting of slumbering beasts to a veritable beehive of activity. As the Long Patrol sergeants continued their rantings more and more creatures hurried to strike their tents, down a quick breakfasts of hot oat cakes and greensap milk, and put the finishing touches to their packing.

Under the exacting eye of Lieutenant Sandgall the whole operation was completed with quick military efficiency. Soon the hare was marshalling the troops into marching formation. "Right then! Let's see how well you chaps line up. I want first rank lined up here," the hare drew a line in the dirt with his saber. "Shoulders back, eyes front, paws at your sides there laddie buck or I'll have your stripes, one score in each rank, ten ranks to a block, four blocks is what we need right now lads and lasses. Long Patrol! Show the blighters how it's done!" Swiftly the fighting hares organized into proper marching formation. With the example set more and more of the Fur and Freedom Fighters fell into formation.

Sandgall was still eyeing the troops. "The rest of you that don't form into the block stand by those carts sharpish now! Shift yer'selves. We haven't got all bloomin' day, wot!"

The sun had been rising steadily and was now creeping over the eastern parapet. It shone down on an impressive sight. Over eight hundred warbeasts were lined up in neat ranks and files. Other non-combat healers and other auxiliary beasts stood by the carts that were loaded high with the gear and provisions for the army. Around the entire scene were Redwallers, Noonvalers, and family members who were staying behind. Mainly this consisted of those to old or to young to fight along with any whom felt their skills were better used in ensuring there would be a prosperous Redwall for the Fighters to return too.

Sandgall's voice again shouted over the assembled creatures. "Silence in the ranks! Eyes front!" Every eye turned to the door of the Gatehouse as they waited for Martin to emerge. They didn't have to wait long.

Slowly the door creaked open and Brome, Gonff, and Martin walked out to the head of the army. All three mice made impressive sights. Brome had put on the tunic that many of the Fur and Freedom Fighters had begun to sport. A heavy red tunic with a high collar overtop of which was a green vest. Other than a small penknife on his belt the Noonvale Patriarch was unarmed. A bulging haversack had been adorned with the symbol he had chosen for those who served as healers. A solid red circle adorned with two red eagles wings had been embroidered into his vest and haversack.

Gonff also wore the same style of red tunic as Brome. However his chain mail tunic was worn underneath the same green vest that Brome sported. The flaming javelin symbol of the Fur and Freedom Fighter Corps was stitched into his vest. His twin daggers were resting in the sheaths thrust into his belt. The feather in his cap stirred in the dawn air.

But it was Martin the Warrior who made the most impressive sight. Aryah had brought the pieces of Martin's armor he had left behind with her when she traveled to Redwall. Martin stood garbed in the steel plates looking every inch the warrior he was. The shining steel reflected the red dawn to match the crimson of his cape fluttering in the breeze. His shield was resting on his back. Around his waist was a sling along with its accompanying bag of river stones hanging from Martin's right side. On his left hip rested the black leather scabbard that held his sword. Martin was carrying his helmet in the crook of his left arm.

Brome was also carrying the green battle flag of the Fur and Freedom Fighters. As the three mice approached the head of the army Lieutenant Sandgall came to attention and snapped a smart salute to Martin which the Warrior promptly returned. "All present and correct Lieutenant?"

"That we are sah! The corps is ready to march on your command!"

Martin walked few of the steps that led to the wall top so he could be seen and heard by everybeast present. "My friends, you all know what we are fighting for so I'll not bore you with a long speech of duty or honor. You are all the finest creatures I've ever had the privilege to stand with. From the bottom of my heart thank you for all you have done and given up to help Brome, Gonff, and myself. Trust each other, trust yourselves, follow our Code, and nothing will stand in our way."

Cheers erupted as Martin stepped off the stairs. He placed the helmet on his head and lifted the visor to see Abbess Germaine, Bella, and Aryah approaching him. Aryah was first to speak.

"Take care of yourself Martin, and return soon along with Rose. You two have been apart for far too long. Make sure that this is the final time." With that she stepped forward and embraced Martin.

The Warrior had to fight back the lump in his throat to reply. "I'll do all I can to do just that, you have that on my honor as a warrior."

When Aryah stepped back Bella next addressed the Abbey Champion. "Once again Martin you march to war. Go with the blessings of Redwallers, Noonvalers, and all goodbeasts of Mossflower. Let no evil force stand before you. Let none take your sword. And return home safe."

Martin bowed to the daughter of the one who had forged his blade. "As you command."

As Abbess Germaine stepped forward Martin drew his sword. He then laid it on the ground at her footpaws. "Mother Abbess, I fear that duty compels me to act in a way unbefitting our new order. Rather than seeking to always heal and help those we come across I set out to do battle. I beg your leave in order to fulfill my task."

Germaine reached down and picked up Martin's sword. There were many who thought the old mouse would stagger under its weight but no trace of effort showed on Germaine's face. "Martin, my friend you are a warrior born. From the time you first drew breath the blood of the warrior has flowed in your veins. The Code of the Warrior has been forged into your soul just as Boar the Fighter once forged this sword. Though I am saddened that battle is the only was to resolve this dilemma I grant you leave to do so. But I charge you to temper your actions. Show justice to those you strive against. Show them all respect they are due. And always hold fast to your Code. Protect the weak, safeguard the helpless, fight the evil, and do good to all." She presented the sword back to Martin hilt first.

The Warrior Mouse took his sword and flashed it in a Warrior's Salute to the Abbess. "As you wish Mother Abbess." Sheathing his battle blade Martin took his place at the head of the army. He looked at Brome and then to Gonff who were on either side of him. "Are we ready?" Martin asked.

Brome nodded from behind the flag pole he was holding. "As we'll ever be Martin."

"Just say the word and I'm with you matey, through thick and thin just like always." Gonff flashed a smile at the armored mouse next to him.

Martin turned around and nodded to Sandgall who was in the front rank directly behind Martin, Brome, and Gonff. The Lieutenant turned to face the army and began roaring out commands. "Detail, attenshun!" Footpaws snapped together as the Fur and Freedom Fighters obeyed the order.

"Dress right, dress!" As one over eight hundred heads snapped to the right to straighten out their ranks.

"Ready, front!" The Fighters whipped their heads back to center on the command.

"Cover down!" Each beast moved slightly to ensure they were directly behind the creature ahead of them.

"By the left….wait for it…for'ard …oi! You mouse type! Fall back into ranks this instant y'hear me!"

A young mouse had broken rank and was running as fast as he could towards the watching crowd. Sandgall was about to order one of his hares to fetch the creature back when Martin's voice reached his ears. "Hold fast there Lieutenant. I'm thinking this won't take long."

Kristyal was shocked as Willic ran up to her. "What are you doing breaking ranks like that? The Lieutenant looks to…mmmm!" She couldn't talk anymore since Willic had picked her up and kissed her. Completely forgetting that they were being watched by everybeast in Redwall the two mice held onto each other tightly.

With the blood thundering in his ears Willic broke the kiss and gazed down into Kristyal's eyes. "I couldn't leave before I said a couple things. First, I love you Kristyal. I love you so much."

The mousemaid was beyond rapture at hearing his words. "I love you too Willic."

"Second," Willic went on, "will you marry me when I come back?"

Kristyal didn't think she could smile any bigger than she had been but somehow managed it. "Of course I will!" Willic swept her up and twirled her in circles as she leaned down to kiss him again. Around them every creature started cheering loudly for the newly betrothed couple. The cheers finally caused Willic and Kristyal to realize they had an audience. Both were blushing furiously, but also found that the celebrations of the other beasts was the icing on the cake to their happy moment.

Martin also found himself grinning as he approached the pair. "May I be the first to offer my congratulations to you both. However I'm sorry to say that I have to pull Willic away from you Kristyal. We have a long march ahead of us."

"Of course Martin." She looked down at the mouse that was still holding her off her footpaws. "Now put me down you silly beast. You've got a job to do."

Reluctantly Willic set her back down. After one more quick kiss he walked with Martin back to the neat ranks of the army. "I'm sorry I held us all up Martin, but I didn't want to leave without her knowing how I felt."

Martin gave the other mouse a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. It's better that you told her now when you had the chance rather than spend the entire time wishing you had. But please fall back into rank quickly. We really must be off."

Once Willic had taken his place back in line, and received many pawshakes and slaps on the back, Lieutenant Sandgall once again called the corps to attention and dressed the ranks. "Now then if'n we don't have anymore bally interruptions, by the left paw….wait for it…for'ard!" the hare raised his saber high into the air.

Individual captains repeated the word, "For 'ard!"

"March!" Sandgall brought his saber down and the Fur and Freedom Fighters began to march out of the wide gates of Redwall. Those watching cheered and waved handkerchiefs as the warriors filed out onto the path.

Trubbs was also marching in the front row. "Permission to speak Martin sah!"

"Permission granted," came the reply.

"Requestin' we depart in style and in song sah!"

"Request granted! Sing out with a will!"

Trubbs started up a Salamandastron marching song that was quickly picked up by over eight hundred voices.

"There once upon a time ago was a fresh new recruit,  
He whined and griped and garbled and was quickly shown the boot.  
A vow he made that summer's day alone upon the shore,  
'I ain't gonna march no more!'

Glory, glory, my paws are filled with sand,  
Glory, glory, I'm too tired to even stand.  
Glory, glory, this vow I'll make for shore,  
I ain't gonna march no more!

The major and the corporal were singin' in the mess,  
About the colonel's daughter and her brand new silken dress.  
The colonel heard and set them to scrubbing the whole floor,  
So they ain't gonna march no more!

Glory, glory, my paws are filled with sand,  
Glory, glory, I'm too tired to even stand.  
Glory, glory, this vow I'll make for shore,  
I ain't gonna march no more!

Oh sergeant please don't glare at me with yore small beady eye,  
You've been marchin' me all night and day I think I'll surly die.  
My back it aches, my mouth is dry, and both my pads are sore,  
I ain't gonna march no more!

Glory, glory, my paws are filled with sand,  
Glory, glory, I'm too tired to even stand.  
Glory, glory, this vow I'll make for shore,  
I ain't gonna march no more!

Rank after rank filed out of Redwall Abbey as the Restored Fur and Freedom fighters began their long march to the southeast. On the ramparts of the Abbey walls wives, sisters, brothers, husbands, and old and young beasts alike waved them off. Each creature hoping with all their might that the army would return soon.

A/N; _Well what do you know? My longest chapter yet. And I'm over one hundred thousand words! Woot! That roughly translates to somewhere in the neighborhood of 220 pages or so. So that means this is the longest piece of writing I've ever come up with. Wow, time and pages fly when you're having fun._

_I do have to say that I did heavily quote from "Martin the Warrior" during the course of this chapter. I always liked the character of Aryah and wanted to give her more screen time than she got in the book. So I took some of her good lines, added a few of my own and hopefully came up with something believable._

_It's taken me the better part of a week to get everything in this chapter the way I wanted. I had a lot of loose ends at Redwall to cover before I set the Fighters off on this march. And I wanted to have some fun with it. That and I got to use the old commands from my high school marching band days in this story. That was fun. I hope you like this as much as I do. I eagerly look forward to your comments._


	27. Winter

A/N; _So I hoped everyone liked my recent foray into the world of parody humor with the posting of "Everyone's Favorite Talk Show Returns." It was fun to write and be a part of. Speaking of that my own _lookus at meus _part of the brain can't help but wonder what you think of it. Don't know what I'm talking about? Read the fic. But enough shameless self promotion on my part back to this story, here we go. Oh and one more thing. Some of the material in this and coming chapters is the brainchild of Scyphi. Thanks for the tips. I do still accept plot suggestions provided they're not outside canon lines or go against my plot. No promises I will use any suggestions and if that's the case I'll let you know why._

27

Winter

"I hope Rose and Columbine are alright."

"I know. It's been three days since we've seen them last."

"I hope nothing has happened to them. I don't know what we would tell Martin or Columbine's husband if they were lost."

Trefoil, Gauchee, and Kastern were sitting in their shelter; Giana was out talking to some of the other maids. For the past three days the unknown fate of Rose and Columbine had caused them much worry. They hadn't seen the two other mousemaids since Lupisto had ordered them to his chambers after the failed Chastisement. Night had fallen over the Gardens as they sat talking.

The former Rosehips Players sat in silence after the last statement. None of them wanted to think about such a dreadful possibility. Trefoil perked up and tried to change the subject. "Did you see Scirus with those eagles?"

Gauchee and Kastern looked at the squirrel with cautious looks. "We don't know for certain if that was Scirus." Kastern said.

"You think I wouldn't know my own son when I saw him?!" Trefoil shot to her feet with her hands on her hips.

Her companions were about to start an argument when a new and familiar voice was heard from the doorway. "I'm sure Kastern didn't mean anything mean by that Trefoil." Rose and Columbine stood in the doorway with wide grins.

The other two mice and squirrel leapt on their friends with fierce hugs. They bombarded Rose and Columbine with questions.  
"Are you alright?'  
"Lupisto didn't hurt you did he?"  
"Where did he take you?"  
"Do you need anything to eat?"  
"What's going to happen next?"

Columbine shushed the flurry of questions and bid them to sit down by their small hearth. "Please keep your voices down. Rose and I are supposed to be locked in a cell. If you go screaming all over the place that we're not there it would look very bad."

Once Trefoil, Gauchee, and Kastern had calmed down Columbine continued. "Now you're going to get a quick version of events because Rose and I can't stay long. Lupisto ordered us both to be locked in a small cell with no windows. He has had a deaf and mute servant bringing us food and water. We aren't on bread and water mind you, but I've had better. Unfortunately for Lupisto and very fortunately for us we weren't searched before he had us thrown in the cell. Using Rose's sword I was able to pick the locks."

"Who taught you how to do that?" Kastern asked.

"It's not for nothing that my husband is called the 'Prince of Mousethieves.' He taught me all I need to know about picking locks," Columbine replied. "Anyway, Rose and I sat in the cell for three days to figure out how often we would be fed, how often guards would check on us, things like that. These Allpack wolves are very predictable. Rose and I will be able to spend a few hours every night outside the cell."

"Doing what?" Trefoil asked.

Rose answered her. "Well the main reason that Lupisto threw Columbine and me into that cell is to prevent us from spreading more stories about Martin and Gonff around. He figured that with a deaf and mute servant there would be no chance for any new message to be passed."

Gauchee lit up as an idea came to her. "But that servant won't be able to tell Lupisto what you're doing since they can't hear or talk."

Rose was pleased the other mousemaid had figured that part out. "Exactly, imagine what will happen if new stories are spread and all the while Columbine and I are always seen in our cell. If Lupisto is stressed now, just wait until that happens."

Columbine added in the second part of the plan they had started to conceive. "Also remember the servant who feeds us is blind. It's an old she-wolf by the way. She can't see into the cell. The way she knows we're still there is that she has us put our paws out of a little trap door in the cell before she gives us our food."

"How does that help us then?" Kastern looked puzzled.

"Our cell has just become the headquarters of the GRAM."

Kastern wasn't the only one with a puzzled look now. "Gram? What's that?" she asked.

"Gardens Resistance for Assistance to Martin," Rose answered. "Columbine said that if we get a bit more organized like she did when she helped against Kotir it would add a more clear sense of purpose to our activities."

"Since the blind she-wolf can't see who or what is inside our cell and since she is the only one to check on us, our cell has just become our own little piece of property." Columbine turned to Trefoil. "Do you know how to make those javelins Scirus used against the wolves?"

Trefoil was greatly relieved that Columbine believed her when she said it had been her son with the eagles that day. She was quick to answer. "Of course I do! It was one of my specialties. Felldoh himself taught me how to make them strong but light. As well as the launcher we used to increase the range."

Rose looked at her squirrel friend. "Could you teach other how to make those supplies?"

The squirrelmaid responded brightly. "Easily, the javelins aren't that hard to make, even without a knife. The launchers do actually call for a bit of carving so unless you want to lend me your sword Rose it might be awhile before we have any of those."

"Sorry but we need the sword to pick the locks on our cell," Rose told her.

"And you don't want to give up something that was Martin's for very long," Columbine whispered into Rose's ear.

The Noonvaler smirked and pushed her Redwall friend away. "Quiet you." Rose looked at Trefoil again. "Please start making javelins, but be cautious about it. Columbine and I will only be able to sneak a few at a time back to the cell. It's hard enough to dodge wolf patrols without a lot of supplies to make noise and give us away."

"What can Gauchee, Giana, and I do?" Kastern asked.

"Slings and stones to use with them would be an asset to have as well," Columbine added. "Extra bed sheets for example, make for slings in a pinch. Also stone pouches can be made from any spare rags. I'm sure Giana can help you with the particulars."

"Anything else?" Gauchee asked.

Columbine nodded. "If those eagles show up again shout out 'Redwall.' If they dive for a closer look see if there is anyway to give them this," she held a small scroll.

"There will be no need to shout Miss Columbine. I can hear you just fine."

All five maidens gave a squeak of surprise and turned to the doorway from whence the voice had come from. Standing there was a large eagle covered in brown feathers save for the white plumage around its head and tail. The bird bowed to the maidens who were quick to recover from their shock. "My apologies for startling you. My name is Rancles. Please Columbine give me your missive. I'll be sure to give it directly to Gonff and Martin." The eagle extended one of her huge talons.

Columbine quickly handed her message to the raptor. Hope was shining in her eyes. "You're really talking to my Gonff and Martin?"

Rancles nodded. "That I am, but I must be brief. The moon is behind a cloud so I was able to dive down into these Gardens to talk to you, but I need to be off soon. Martin asked me to tell you several things. First he has reformed the Fur and Freedom Fighters in an effort to rescue you all." The five maids started to clap when Rancles held up a talon. "Please, I need to finish quickly otherwise I might be seen. Just listen to me.  
"The Fighters have been able to win two victories in direct combat with the Allpack forces. You're plan of spreading fear of Martin and Gonff is working well. Many of the Valley Rouges fled before seeking battle. However scared as the Allpack might be, they don't back down from a fight."

Rose couldn't help herself and she interrupted the eagle. "I'm sorry to break in, but do you know how soon it might be until Martin plans on getting here?"

"I was just about to get to that," Rancles told her. "Two days ago Martin led the Fighters from Redwall stocked with provisions to last through the winter if needed. It is his intention not to return to Redwall until he frees you. He asked me to say if there is anyway you can assist his efforts it would be helpful. Scared the Valley Rouges might be, they still vastly outnumber his force.  
"I heard most of your plans for this GRAM. It seems that you had the same idea that Martin did. However I would also tell you to be careful. Don't take any unnecessary risks."

"Is that you saying that or Martin?" Rose asked.

"I have fought many battles Miss Rose," Rancles replied. "That is the voice of experience telling you that and I'm sure Martin would agree with me."

"Will you be able to return?" Trefoil asked.

"I don't know, I'll try but I can't promise anything. Now please if you'll excuse me I want to leave while the moon is still behind the clouds."

"Wait!" Trefoil shot out a paw and grabbed one of Rancles' wings. "Could you please tell me if that was my son who helped save those two mice?"

Rancles smiled down at the squirrelmaid. "It was." Trefoil gave a small squeal. "He said that if we get a chance to tell you, he missed you and he'll do everything he can to free you."

Trefoil clasped her paws to her mouth as the news broke over her. Tears were forming in her eyes as she stood silently in the shelter. Backing up she sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I must be off, goodbye." With a rush of wings Rancles took off and was soon lost in the darkness of the night sky.

"We need to be off too," Columbine said. "It's a challenge sneaking into and out of the cell without being seen. Will you three be alright?"

Kastern looked to where Gauchee had sat down and thrown an arm around Trefoil's shoulders. "I'm sure we'll be able to manage. You two go and be careful. We'll have some supplies to give you next time you're able to show up."

With a wave Rose and Columbine snuck back into the shadows carrying a few pillows and some blankets and were also lost to view. Kastern walked back to where her other two friends were sitting. "Trefoil? Are you alright?" she asked.

Kastern wasn't expecting Trefoil to leap at her and embrace her tightly. "Scirus is alive! And he's helping Martin! Of course I'm alright!"

In a short time Kastern and Gauchee had calmed Trefoil down and let the squirrel go to sleep. The two mousemaids sat outside the shelter talking.

"I'm glad Trefoil is feeling better," Gauchee said.

Kastern agreed. "I know. I don't think I've seen her looking so good since we were captured."

Gauchee stared up at the dark sky. "I wish Martin would get here soon Kastern. I'm tired of being here, I'm tired of waiting, and I'm tired of scheming. I just want to go back to Noonvale and never leave that place again."

"Don't worry this is Martin the Warrior we're talking about. Remember the first time we saw him?" Kastern had moved to sit next to her friend and as she had done with Trefoil, put an arm around Gauchee's shoulder.

"Aye, we were just about to be overrun when there he was leading that horde of warbeasts against the other side of Marshank. I don't think I've ever seen anything so heroic."

"Rose is lucky to have one like him," Kastern said to the heavens.

"I can still remember the first time we met her." Gauchee added.

* * *

_The Fur and Freedom Fighters and their new allies had finally pulled back to the cliffs away from Marshank. Afternoon was coming to evening as the army settled down for the night. Many had been wounded in the battle. Brome was finishing a dressing on a wounded shrew when a voice from behind hailed him._

"_You'm growed quoit a bit Zurr Brome. Oi be very glad to be a-seein' youm agai' hurr."_

_Brome turned around and saw Grumm smiling at him. The young mouse ran to the mole and hugged him tight. "Grumm! You're here! I thought you had drowned in the sea after we were separated."_

_Grumm only chuckled. "Hurr hurr hurr, doen't be thinkin' such bad thoughts zurr Brome. Oi bees fit az 'ee fiddler and roight as rain. Mizz Roser and zurr Marthen too."_

"_Rose and Martin are here?" For the first time since Felldoh's death hope shone in Brome's eyes. "Where are they?"_

"_Right behind you, you little rascal."_

_Brome turned to see Rose standing right behind him. With a yell of glee he launched himself at his sister and they hugged each other tight. Their moment of reunion didn't last long. Rose let Brome go and took a look around. "You can tell me all about what's happened later, but we've got work to do." She motioned to the scores of wounded creators. Together the two Noonvalers did all they could to treat the wounded._

_They only stopped when two of Starwort's otter crew came over to relieve them so they could find some dinner. Brome led Rose to the main fire where the Rosehip Players were sitting with Martin and his captains. The Warrior greeted Brome fondly. "Brome! I can't begin to tell you how good it is to see you again. Rose and I were always thinking about you and Felldoh."_

_At the mention of the squirrel Brome turned crestfallen. "Martin, there's something I need to…"_

_But Martin cut him off. "I know about Felldoh Brome. Barkjon told me. We're going to have a small ceremony later. But right now we all need some food and time to think."_

_Brome found himself even more impressed with the strong Warrior. When Martin's gaze turned over his shoulder Brome found himself turning to see what had caused the Warrior to smile so wide. Rose had stopped to gather a few of the small clover flowers growing on the rough cliff top. She was braiding them into her headfur as she approached the fire. What really surprised Brome was when his sister made a beeline for Martin's side and he put an arm around her waist. He looked at his sister wonderingly, but she only gave him a 'we'll talk about this later look.'_

_Ballaw De Quincewold, as most hares are, wasn't so shy. He strolled up to where Martin and Rose were standing and making an excellent leg bowed to the pretty maid. "Good evening to you m'dear. Allow me to introduce myself. Ballaw De Quincewold at your service. Master actor, magician, and slayer of pies, flans, trifles and other such ghastly beasts, wot. To whom do I have the jolly pleasure of addressing?"_

_Rose only laughed her tinkling laugh at the hare actor. Brome spoke up before any other beast. "This is my sister Rose."_

_Rowanoak smiled and came over to where Martin, Rose, and Brome were standing. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last Rose. Brome here couldn't stop talking about you." _

_Rose shook the Rowanoak's proffered paw and smiled warmly at the badger. "A pleasure to meet you too Miss…"_

"_Rowanoak," Brome cut in again. He quickly began introducing his new friends with youthful enthusiasm. "Her name's Rowanoak. And this is Buckler, Trefoil, Gauchee, and Kastern. They were once called the Rambling Rosehip Players, but after Felldoh and I washed up on the beaches they took us in. We rescued the slaves from Marshank and now we're called the Fur and Freedom Fighters. But I'm just the healer…"_

"_Steady on there m'boy." Ballaw cut in. "First rule of showmanship is breath control. Breathe in, breathe out, you'll turn bally blue in the face if you keep on like that."_

"_I don't know about blue Ballaw. Red more like it," Gauchee joked from the other side of the fire ring. Laughter erupted around the circle. Brome told Martin, Rose, Grumm, and Pallum, who had joined the group around the fire, of the adventures he had faced since they had been separated at sea. Rose did the same as the stars came out over the northern sky._

* * *

"Well then lets make sure we do everything we can to help her," Kastern told the other mouse. "But it's late and I don't think we'll be able to do anything to help when we're tired like this." 

Gauchee and Kastern stood up and walked back into their shelter. Over the next few days the idea for the GRAM was quickly adopted by the maidens in the Gardens. The idea that Lupisto couldn't hold Rose and Columbine in a dark cell emboldened and gave them the courage to start making weapons. Giana had fully supported the idea when she was told about it. Owing to her upbringing she was a natural with a sling. Each night she helped to make new weapons and instruct in their use as best she could.

The GRAM had limited time to train though. They didn't dare bring out their new weapons during the day; otherwise the wolves would be onto their plans. Only for a few hours after dark were the maids able to practice. Progress was slow but steady. Soon many of the sling armed maidens were able to hit their practice targets more often than they missed.

As new supplies were readied Rose and Columbine were able to smuggle them into their cell. Along with weapons the two GRAM leaders soon also had a few lanterns, a few knives stolen from the kitchens, and a small supply of food. Once the javelins and slings had been stored in the cell Rose and Columbine came to a new realization. While the hot springs of the Gardens allowed for the temperature there to remain comfortable regardless of the season, outside it was sure to get cold as winter approached. Soon Rose and Columbine had the GRAM working on making winter cloaks. Rose was certain that now that Martin was on the warpath she would be rescued soon and as such didn't want to freeze when he led her away from the mountains. Along with new and even more fantastical stories about Martin and Gonff being spread the GRAM was doing all they could to secure their freedom.

* * *

The same could not be said for Lupisto. Rose and Columbine were careful to keep their activities secret from him. As such he didn't know just how well organized the two mousemaids had led his precious Flurem Woo-es into a force against him. He sent out flights of the Feathered Brethren to search the plains for any force approaching his mountains. Few returned and when they did, they only brought back papers that told of the march of the Fur and Freedom Fighters on the Valley of the Gardens. 

As the fall transformed into winter and snows blanketed the plains and valleys in and around the mountains. Lupisto sent out scouting parties to look for the army approaching his territory. When they failed to return his anxiety only grew. Added to his stress were the stories of the two Undeserving mice, Martin and Gonff that were still traveling through his forces. Only the fear of his Allpack kept the Valley Rouge from deserting en masse.

The big wolf spent many a sleepless night trying to figure out a way to defeat the coming sense of dread that filled him. He took to walking the first of the two defensive walls that stretched across his Valley. Every day he would scan the snow covered plains in search of any sign of his enemy. His gaze was only met by the blinding glare of the sun as it reflected off the snow.

One day as he was leaving the wall top Lupisto turned to Restro who was walking next to him. "Ensure a double guard on yon battlements. Mine adversaries draw close. I should want to know precisely when said Undeserving ones strike."

"At once O Mighty One. I shall order Valley Rouges to high wall tops presently."

Lupisto had been walking away but he turned furiously to his second in command. "Valley Rogues didst thou say? No, not Valley Rouges. Yon vermin have turned to scared crawling cowards as of late. Command a company of mine Allpack to the defense."

Restro was taken aback. Never had the Allpack wolves been forced to do the mundane guard duties normally assigned to the Valley Rouges. "My lord! You would shame our noble Allpack by…," but he got no further as Lupisto cut him off.

"SILENCE!" the wolf roared. "MINE WORD IN THIS VALLEY IS LAW! HAVE A FULL COMPANY OF MINE ALLPACK ATTEND THE WALLS POSTHASTE!" He pulled out his sickle sword and thrust it under Restro's chin.

"As you wish milord," Restro knew it was pointless to argue any further. Once Lupisto had stalked off in the direction of his chambers Restro issued the order. Soon forty wolves were prowling the outer wall top looking for any sign of movement. Restro turned to leave when he heard an ominous hiss behind him.

Looking back at the battlements he saw all forty wolves had been slain by accurate javelin, arrow, or sling fire. Racing back to the wall top he kept his head low as he peeked over the edge. An impressive sight met his eyes.

Snow was still falling off the cloaks they had used to disguise themselves with. Swords, spears, javelins, daggers, and all other manner of weaponry glinted in the winter sunlight. Over eight hundred warbeasts stood on the plains outside the Valley. Taking a few steps forward two mice stared up hard at the wall. They shouted fearlessly at the stone edifice.

"I am Gonff Prince of Mousethieves!"

"And I am Martin the Warrior! Release your captives now and we shall retire! Release them not and the Restored Fur and Freedom Fighters shall slay anybeast that stands in our way!"

The armored mouse that had made the ultimatum drew forth his magnificent sword. Raising it over his head the army behind him roared their battle cry.

"FUUURRR AND FREEEEEEEEDOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!"

A/N; _I did have a few ideas for some more filler chapters, but I sick of writing all of those. So we jump really far ahead and now we're really going to get into some fun stuff. I've been waiting to write down these ideas for a long time. I hope you've been paying attention, because this is going to be good._


	28. Two Fights

A/N; _Wow everyone is saying such nice things. I'm flattered. Here I was thinking I'm just a guy who had the need to let some creativity flow and maybe right a few of my perceived wrongs about Redwall. I hope that the coming chapters live up to everyone's expectations._

28

Two Fights

"FUUURRR AND FREEEEEEEEDOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!"

The sun was beginning to set as the shout echoed off the crags and cliffs. Valley Rogues that had bedded down for the night instantly came awake. Few knew that this was the war cry they had been dreading for so long. However even if they didn't know what the shout meant, the Valley Rogues knew it was a challenge to battle. Grabbing the various weapons they wielded the assorted vermin rushed to the walls to offer combat.

The Allpack knew the cry all to well. Unlike the inept Valley Rogues, the wolves had been told the details of the battles their brethren had fought. The war cries that echoed across the plains, the cunning tactics that had allowed such a smaller force to best the Allpack, and especially the two hot eyed warrior mice that led the corps all had been discussed in detail. Unlike the Valley Rogues however, the Allpack did not rush to the walls as soon as they heard the shout. Rather they stayed behind their second defensive wall to wait for orders from Lupisto.

* * *

Others heard the shout too. For three maidens in the Gardens it was the first time they had heard the fabled battle call in a very long time. And just as it had before, shivers went down the spines of Trefoil, Gauchee, and Kastern. They had been sitting in their shelter, with Giana, by the small fireplace trying to decide on what supplies could be smuggled back to the GRAM cell when Rose and Columbine next visited. The battle cry from out on the plains was faint due to not only a fair distance it had to travel, but a solid rock face as well. But it was clear enough. As soon as it registered the three Rosehip maids they sat up in surprise and shock. 

Giana also heard the noise but couldn't make out the words. "What was that?" She asked as she turned her head in the direction of the plains. "Thunder? In winter?"

"Something worse," Gauchee told the ottermaid as a grin of awe and respect grew on her face. "At least for the Allpack that is. That was the battle cry of the Fur and Freedom Fighters. Martin is here."

* * *

One other maid had also heard the war call before, but when it sounded this time all she heard was a far off rumbling noise. The stone walls of the GRAM cell where Rose and Columbine were organizing supplies muted the shouts so they couldn't be heard clearly. However, even if the words weren't audible the rumbling that came through the stone was detectable to the two maids. They perked up at once. 

"What was that?" Columbine asked.

"I don't know, but it came from outside," answered Rose as she looked at the door.

Columbine followed her gaze. "Think we should find out?"

Rose drew her sword and slid over to the small access flap in the door of their cell. Drawing her sword she pried it open courtesy of new lock picking skills taught by Columbine. "Best to check the corridor first."

Peering outside Rose saw the passageway was empty. Carefully she moved the locks so she would be able to open the door. In their time in the cell Rose and Columbine had been able to manage a cunning illusion. To anybeast walking past their cell it looked for all the world that the door was still locked tight. However with a quick twist of the small sword blade the catch would release and the mountain tunnels became accessible to the maids.

Rose and Columbine had been doing things other than simply smuggling supplies into their cells. Over the past weeks they had been able to scout the maze of passages that ran through the mountains. Taking great pains not to be seen the two were now experts in the labyrinth of tunnels. Stealing quickly from their cell the Redwaller and Noonvaler crept to a high window overlooking the Gardens. Seeing the Gardens were looking normal Rose and Columbine went to a different window overlooking the Valley and surrounding plains. What they saw was the thing they had been waiting and hoping for since that fateful night in Noonvale.

"Martin," Rose whispered.

"Gonff," Columbine whispered at the same time.

"He's here," they whispered in unison.

* * *

Lupisto wasn't so awe inspired. He dashed to the outer wall to find Restro cringing at the base of the wall. "Report at once," he snapped. 

"Mighty One, thou loyal Allpack company assigned to high walls have been slain."

"Slain! By whom?" Lupisto glared at his underling.

Restro was about to reply when a new shout was heard from the plains. "Your time to answer draws short! I say again, release any prisoners you keep and we shall retire. Ignore this demand and on my honor as a warrior your forces will be razed to never be rebuilt."

If there was one thing Lupisto never took kindly towards it was threats and challenges. Pushing aside Valley Rogues, some to their deaths as they fell off the wall, Lupisto mounted the wall top to face his challenger. "Who darest make such demands on mine ears!"

Looking down he saw for the first time the Warrior who challenged him. The sight made his blood run as cold as the ice and snow surrounding him. Two mice were standing in front of a large army of grim looking warriors. The first looked to have a chain mail tunic on beneath his winter cloak. Twirling two lethal daggers the pudgy mouse stood silently as the other one did all the talking. It was this mouse that every eye was focused on. The failing sun glinted off the bright plates of steel covering the Warrior. A red cape flapped in the breeze. On his left arm was a rounded shield polished to a mirror finish. In his right paw was a sword unlike anything Lupisto or any of his followers had ever seen. Colder than the icicles hanging off the battlements was the steel of the blade. A diamond of reflected sunlight glinted off the keen edge.

"You know who I am," came the reply from beneath the closed helmet of the Warrior.

Lupisto felt his pulse quicken but showed only contempt for his foe. "So thou art the one called Martin. Thou hast been given false statements and untruths. Mine host holds no prisoners. It is the great honor of mine Valley Rogues and Allpack to guard the most worthy Flurem Woo-es from Undeserving wretches such as thee. The glory of the Flurem Woo-es is too great for thou lowly eyes. I tell you true neither you, nor any of your unkempt rabble shall ever cast thou eyes on the Flurem Woo-es."

Martin's voice was as cold as the steel in his paw. "Then you shall be slain. You and every one of your followers that choose to fight us."

Once again Lupisto scoffed at the Warrior facing him. "We shalt be slain? Didst mine ears hear thee correct? The trivial force thou commands is naught but paltry band compared to the vast might that serves the Allpack. Behold, for night swiftly approaches. Mine wolves are keen of sight come darkness. Mine numbers can overwhelm thee at mine leisure." Raising to his full height the big wolf motioned for the vermin on the wall tops to prepare bow, lance, and sling. "Mine ears grow tired of parley." He turned to the vermin and they rose ready to fire on Lupisto's command. "Valley Rogues arise! Ready and fi….AAAHHHHH!"

Lupisto never got the order to fire out of his mouth. All along the wall Valley Rogues claws shot to their eyes. A blinding flash from the plains caused spots to dance in front of their vision. As he recovered Lupisto shouted at the top of his lungs. "SLAY THEM! SLAY THEM ALL!!"

The Valley Rogues turned back to the plains ready to release their deadly volleys. However as their vision cleared they were met with an unnerving sight. The plains were empty. Only scores of foot prints gave any evidence that the Fur and Freedom Fighters had ever stood before the gates of the Valley of the Gardens.

At once the rumors and speculation flew through the vermin.

"Wer dey all go?"  
"They's was jus' there. I seen 'em. Clear as day I seen 'em."  
"It's the one they've all been talkin' about. The one with a magic sword."  
"Aye, that be the one. Didja see 'im standin' there clear as could be. Now up and vanished, quick as ye please."

Lupisto furiously beat at vermin bodies around him as he shouted out orders. "Were thou commanded to stand on yon walls? Get thyselves onto the plains and find those Undeserving scum!"

Slowly the lone gate for the outer wall creaked open. Three hundred Valley Rogues fanned out in front of the wall before slowly marching forward. That is if a shuffling, stumbling, and scared walk could be called a march. Many of the Valley Rogues were constantly tripping in snow that came up to their knees. Much slower than Lupisto would have wanted the line approached where the Fur and Freedom Fighters had disappeared. Just as the first vermin came upon the empty paw tracks the first few lines of Valley Rouges suddenly dropped down out of sight into the snows. Horrible crunches and screams came from a trench lined with hundreds of sharpened stakes. Unable to stop those behind many vermin who hadn't actually fallen into the trap were pushed in due to the press of bodies behind them. Reduced in numbers by half, the remaining Rogues turned and tried to flee for the safety of the valley. Their progress was quicker since the snow had been packed down. However after only a few running paces the ground again fell out from under the Valley Rouges to reveal another trench of sharpened stakes. Not one of the Valley Rogues sent out to sortie against the Fur and Freedom Fighters were left alive by the two cunning traps.

Lupisto stared at the plains in shock. He roared to the replacements that had come up on the walls. "SHOOT! ARROWS! LANCES! SPEARS! SHOOT!"

As volley after volley of lethal shot fell on the empty snow Lupisto stared to review what had just taken place. His enemy had simply appeared without warning, slain forty valuable Allpack wolves, delivered their demands, vanished without a trace, and then had been able to slay three hundred Valley Rogues. What was worse was that the opposing force hadn't taken even a single casualty. Never before had a battle at the gates of the Valley of the Gardens been so one sided. However Lupisto knew that there would be something worse than losing the first skirmish. Countless new rumors would spread and there was nothing he could do to stop them. To many other Valley Rogues and Allpack wolves had seen the events from the battlements.

* * *

Rose and Columbine made their way as quick as they could back to the GRAM cell. Both maids felt excitement growing as they made their way along the stone corridors. They tried to make as little noise as possible. However as they came around a corner they ran into an Allpack wolf heading up to an upper level archer post. 

The wolf was shocked to see the two maids to say the least. "What art thou Flurem Woo…_gahh!"_

Rose didn't waste any time. As soon as she realized the danger she drew her sword and dispatched the wolf with a quick thrust to the chest. She wiped the blood off the sword on the wolf's tunic and continued down the corridor waving for Columbine. "Hurry! Somebeast might have heard that!"

Columbine however was stooped over the body of the wolf. Rose looked back and hissed at her. "Columbine! What are you doing? We need to get back to the cell!"

"Be right there," Columbine replied. She stood back up and walked quickly to where Rose stood. She adjusted the quiver of arrows on her back that she had taken from the wolf. In her left paw she held the bow the wolf had also been carrying. "I figured one more set of weapons wouldn't hurt."

Rose was peering around another corner. She looked back to Columbine and saw the archery equipment. "You're right, but we can't stay out here for long. We need to get back to the cell to get the supplies ready to move to the Gardens."

Only when they were back in the safety of their cell and out of sight of any other wolf eyes did they speak again.

"They're here! Finally!" Rose was moving to the stored supplies of javelins.

Columbine was gathering bed sheet slings and stone pouches into another pile. "That they are Rose, but we're not going to be able to help Martin or Gonff if our weapons are here in the cell."

"We're not going to be able to carry all of this in one trip." Rose was looking at the piles of supplies they had been able to sneak into the cell. "Maybe we can take some of it now, and then return with some helpers later."

"It might be hard to avoid any wolves with more creatures going in and out of here," Columbine pointed out.

"True, but if we get enough helpers we would only have to make one trip."

"And from then on let Lupisto know we've escaped the cell?"

"Why not? It would be just one more concern for him to worry about. But we need to move fast." Rose bent back to the javelins and began tying them into bundles. "If I were Lupisto I'd send a wolf to this cell to bring you and me out to the walls to show Martin and Gonff."

"Parade us like hostages?" Columbine looked quizzical. "From all that we've seen it seems like that would be the last thing the Allpack would do with their precious Flurem Woo-es."

"Normally I'd agree with you," Rose said. "But lately it seems Lupisto's been a bit off his rocker. I would rather stand with our friends in the Gardens and try to hold them off than wait here for them to grab us."

"Good point. So what are we waiting for? Grab those javelins; these slings are ready to go."

Columbine hefted her load making sure that she would be able to drop the supplies in an instant if she needed to use her new bow. Rose approached the door and with a well practiced twist unlocked it. Making sure her sword was tucked securely in her waist sash; she shouldered her load and together with Columbine started creeping towards the Gardens.

* * *

Trefoil, Giana, Gauchee, and Kastern were moving amongst the other maids in the Gardens. Once the Rosehip maids had heard the Fighter's shout they set out to inform the GRAM members that Martin and Gonff had at long last arrived. The news was greeted by much cheering. They had been told many stories of the two warriors. Now that the news of their arrival was no longer rumor it galvanized them into action. Near one of the larger hot springs the maids began to assemble. 

Giana was starting to take charge of the situation. "Right then! Let's have everybeast quiet down, quick like ya hear?" The ottermaid then began to wave the GRAM into separate groups. "Slingers over here to my left! Those who trained with javelins to the right!"

Her commands were interrupted as Rose and Columbine came up behind the otter. "Excellent! Thank for starting to get organized." Rose dropped the bundle of javelins she had been carrying. She then addressed the GRAM. "Columbine and I need some help getting the rest of the supplies we stored in the cell here. If we could have ten willing sets of paws to help us we should be able to make it in one trip."

Instantly Rose was flooded by a press of willing helpers. As she started her selections Columbine went to find Giana and the Rosehip maids. When she did the Redwaller dropped off her own supplies of slinging materials. "Here pass these out as best you can."

As Gauchee and Kastern set off to distribute the weapons Trefoil turned to the mousemaid. "While you, Rose, and your helpers get the rest of the supplies what can the rest of us do?"

"As you know the reason we hid the supplies in the cave was that we didn't want the wolves to know what we were up to. Now that Martin and Gonff are here we don't have to hide anymore. What we need are some easily defended positions. You remember how we planned to find a good place to fight from? The shelters we've been staying in are in a rough circle around that large pond. Take a crew and drag out beds, any loose planks, wardrobes, tables, and the like. See if you can set them up in a circle from shelter to shelter."

Trefoil lit up at the idea. "You want me to be in charge of making our own little fort?"

"That's the idea," Columbine confirmed. "Rose and I think that once we start openly fighting against the Allpack, Lupisto isn't going to be so lenient on his whole 'don't harm maidens,' idea."

"What about if we dig a ditch like a moat around the outside? We could line it with stakes to make it hard for any vermin to get at us."

Columbine saw Rose start to move off with her ten helpers. "Great idea Trefoil, but first get the defenses set up. We don't know how long it'll be until we may need to use them." With a wave Columbine ran off. Behind her Trefoil started recruiting others on the new project.

Columbine drew an arrow from her quiver and nocked it to the bowstring as she ran to catch up with Rose and the others. She quickly made her way to the front of the group while next to her Rose was calling out directions. "Now remember, it's crucial to make as little noise as possible. We're all going to have to carry a lot so please no griping about having to carry a large load. If we meet any wolves or vermin Columbine and I will try and hold them off. You lot just run back for the Gardens and try to let the rest of the GRAM know what's coming."

Columbine led the way ready to draw and fire at the first sign of an enemy. They were lucky. They reached the cell without being seen. Columbine kept lookout while Rose unlocked the door and led her helpers into the cell. Quickly she began to deal out assignments. Using ropes and some wooden poles they had taken with them, the GRAM maids began to pack the supplies into bundles that would make it easier to haul back to the Gardens.

It took much longer than Rose hoped for everything to be packed. With each passing moment she feared that they would be discovered by a passing sentry. Finally she looked around and saw they were ready to return back to the Gardens. Silently she motioned the maids to leave the cell. Once they were in the corridor she carefully re-locked the door. In a whisper she issued orders. "Columbine rear guard, I'll lead, the rest of you stay quiet and try not to crash into anything."

Slowly the small column began to make its way back to the relative safety of the Gardens. Rose was constantly on alert. With every step or scrape against the stone floor she feared they would be discovered. The passage came to a T intersection. In order to get to the Gardens the group needed to take the right passage. It was the most dangerous spot on the journey. To the left the passage turned sharply to the right just after the intersection. Just beyond that was the mess hall for the Allpack. In the silence the maids could hear that many of the wolves were inside devouring the raw meat they feasted on.

Rose shuddered at the gruesome thought and after making sure the way was clear she motioned for her group to follow her to the right. Just ahead of Columbine was a small mousemaid who was starting to tire from her heavy load. As she rounded the corner the weight of the supplies she was carrying became too much. She fell forward. As she did so the tips of the javelins across her back knocked a glass and tin lantern off the its wall hook. The lantern crashed to the floor with a smash of broken glass and dented metal. The sound caused each maid to freeze in shock. Columbine turned to help the shaken maid to her feet while motioning with a paw to keep silent.

Columbine felt her heart pounding in her chest. After the longest moment she ever knew, she felt it was safe to signal Rose to carry on. Tightening her grip on her bow Columbine walked backwards while keeping her senses alert for any sign the wolves might have heard the crash.

Then her fears were realized. Just as the few maids were approaching a bend in the passage that would have hid them from sight Columbine heard the mess hall door open and the sounds of two wolf voices.

"A pup is most likely to blame for the crash. We shalt have to discipline him for not admitting his error when first committed."

"That we shall…hold! Mine eyes deceive me or that is one of the Flurem Woo-es the Mighty One decree…"

But the wolf was unable to finish his sentence. Columbine had drawn back and let her arrow fly. It hit the wolf in his eye slaying him instantly. "RUN!" she screamed to the others as she quickly drew another arrow and shot at the other wolf. They needed to second bidding and began a mad dash down the corridor.

Unfortunately Columbine's second snap shot was off the mark. The arrow glanced off the stone wall to ricochet towards the wolf. The shaft grazed his arm. The pain caused the wolf to snap out of his shock at seeing the escaping maids. He ran back to the mess hall shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Escape! Yon Flurem Woo-es the Mighty One placed in security have escaped and slain our brother wolf! Escape!"

* * *

Trefoil's crew was just finishing moving the last bed into place when she heard a shout from the entrance to the Gardens. Rose, her helpers, and Columbine were running as fast as they could to towards them. The squirrelmaid saw they needed help and turned to her own helpers. "Quick, it looks like Rose and Columbine's group is in trouble! Let's get out there and help them!" 

Trefoil leapt over the barricade and ran towards the group. Seeing that one of the maids was staggering under the weight of her burden Trefoil took it from her and lent a paw to assist the tired creature back to the fortified shelters. Other maids soon caught up and helped to ensure every maid made it behind the barricades.

Giana, Kastern, and Gauchee came running up. "What happened?" Kastern asked.

"We were spotted," Columbine was gasping for breath as she told her what had happened. "Two wolves saw us just as we were passing their mess hall. I shot one, but missed the other. He shouted the alarm as we ran off."

Giana began taking charge again. "Enough Columbine. You and Rose get some water and rest. It's going to take those wolves a moment or two to realize what's happened and probably longer to inform Lupisto."

She turned to the other maids who were clustering around. "All of you listen up! The wolves could be here any time. Grab what weapons you know how to use and keep an eye on those gates." Giana pointed to the Gardens entrance. "If anybeast comes through them don't shoot right away. You'll probably only waste the shot and we don't have many to spare. Just shout out if you see anything."

Quickly the GRAM maids began to prepare for battle. While some took up arms and went to the slits built into the barricades other went into the shelters to find any more supplies. On the side of the shelters facing away from the Gardens entrances other maids were out searching for weapon making supplies or were foraging for food. They were watched by other maids who stood ready to use javelins and slings to cover their friends should the need for a quick run back to the shelters be needed.

The moon was just beginning to appear over the crater rim when movement was spotted. Ten wolves came out of the entrance tunnel and started to look around. Within their barricaded shelters a hush fell over the maidens. Holding slings and javelins tightly they all kept their eyes on the forms of the wolves that were walking slowly through the Gardens.

A squirrelmaid standing next to Giana whispered to the otter. "Should we shoot?"

Giana heard the fear in the maids' voice clearly. "No, hold your fire." she whispered back. "They're well out of range anyway. Do nothing stay still! It's hard for them to see us in the dark and shadows. If we're lucky they won't notice anything unusual."

Soon the waxing moon had cleared the crater rim. Even though the full moon was still a few days off the moonlight reflecting off the walls of the Gardens lit up the scene well. It became clear that all ten of the wolves were armed with bows and arrows as well as curious sickle swords. The ten wolves were walking slowly in the direction of the shelters. They were taking their time to check around each bush and tree they came across. It was plain they were searching for something.

Giana looked down the lines of the GRAM and saw fear and nervousness set in more and more as the wolves drew closer. Some maids began twirling their slings while other drew back with javelins to throw them. Giana wasn't the only one to notice. Rose and Columbine were already busy trying to tell the maids to not fire.

Their efforts were in vain. Out of pure fear first one maid then another cast their weapons. As one fired the maids next to her thought the order to shoot had been given and so they fired as well. The result was a mess of inaccurate and sporadic fire rather than one concentrated volley. Most of the missiles fell well short of their targets. The few shots that did make it all the way to the wolves didn't have the force to do anything to wound them.

Seeing the hope of a concentrated volley was lost Giana nodded to Columbine and the others who knew how to shoot accurately. Columbine's bow, Giana and Rose's slings, and javelins from the Rosehip maids all shot with the accuracy and force the others had lacked. However the wolves had begun to retreat as soon as they detected the missiles. Only thee wolves were actually slain with three more being injured before they were out of range of the darts and stones. They fell back into the mountain passages and shut the doors leading to the Gardens.

As soon as she saw the wolves had gone Giana rounded on the other maids. "Fools!" she screamed. "We had a golden chance to strike a harsh blow against the wolves and you all ruined it by not following orders."

Many of the GRAM maids hung their heads in shame. Trefoil narrowed her eyes and came to their defense. "Shame on you Giana for yelling at our friends like that! Very few of us have actually been in a battle before."

Rose came up to the feuding creatures. "Hush both of you. We won't accomplish anything by yelling at each other like that."

Giana knew the other two were right. "Of course." She turned to the maids surrounding her. "I apologize. I had no cause to yell at you like that. We'll just have to be more ready in the future."

Columbine led a party to recover the bows, arrows, and other weapons from the bodies of the fallen wolves. Rose and Kastern set about organizing the maids into separate sentry and cooking details. They made sure that there was always several lookouts on guard now that the Allpack knew the GRAM intended to fight from inside the Valley of the Gardens while the Fur and Freedom Fighters fought from without.

* * *

On the outer wall of the Valley Lupisto was screaming at the Valley Rogues to shoot more and more volleys out to where the Fur and Freedom Fighters had disappeared. Each time he had sent patrols out to find them they had been caught in cunning traps. Nets lined with fire hardened sticks just below the snow impaled vermin footpaws. Trenches filled with freezing water and covered in snow and ice caused many vermin to freeze before they could make it back to the Valley. Hidden trip wires caused arrows to shoot out from snow banks into the masses of vermin searching vainly for their foe. 

When Restro was told the news of the escaped prisoners and the fight in the Gardens he dreaded having to be the one to tell Lupisto. Squaring his shoulders the black wolf mounted the wall stairs and approached the big grey wolf.

"Master," Restro murmured as he bowed low to Lupisto.

Lupisto looked down on the other wolf. "Speak!" he barked.

Restro kept his eyes on the wall top as he spoke. "The Flurem Woo-es known as Laterose and Columbine have been spotted outside yon protective chamber thou placed them in. Thou loyal Allpack reports a number of Flurem Woo-es have sought to bear arms against those who would protect and defend their most worthy selves. Sadly four wolves have been cut down by the ungrateful acts of yon Flurem Woo-es."

Lupisto felt his blood boil. Somehow he was now engaged in a two front battle. "Restro mine loyal servant, thou art to remain at this post. Conduct mine Valley Rogues to Chastise any beast that would dare to stand against thee." Pushing Restro aside he leapt down the wall top stairs and ran off in the direction of the Gardens.

A/N: _I love writing action chapters so much more than narrative filler chapters. So much easier to write fun cliffhangers. Like the big one hanging here. Where did the Fighters go and how could they set so many traps without being seen? I'll let you know later, for now I'll enjoy grinning evilly while you try to figure it out._


	29. Await the Dawn

A/N; _I'm quite proud of the way this chapter has turned out. It's one of those "got something for everyone" kinds of chapters. You'll see what I mean when you read it. I want to thank _warriorofredwall _especially for a bit of inspiration for this chapter. A while ago he commented on the poem Martin left at the Abbey before he set out for Noonvale way back in "A Mask and A Song." He came up with an interesting idea that was my pleasure to build off of and include in this chapter._

_Just to let you know "Martin the Warrior," and "Mossflower," along with quite a bit of my own previous writings are quoted heavily in this chapter. So you'll be made aware any time words are surrounded by '' it portrays inner character dialogue. "" of course are still in place for normal talking dialogue between two characters._

29

Await the Dawn

In the subterranean tunnels that sheltered them, the Fur and Freedom Fighters were preparing their dinner of warm soup. Martin and Gonff were on the lookout for two very specific creatures.

"Grumm!" Martin cried.

"Oi Dinny me mate! Where'd you go and get yourself off to?" Gonff called out.

The two mice kept their voices down as best they could so the location of their tunnels wouldn't be given away. Finally the two mice found the two moles.

"Zurr Marthen," Grumm politely tugged his snout. "You'm be a-callin' for this 'ere mole."

"Oi does sus'pects 'ee mousers werem lookin' for usn's Grumm." Dinny told his Noonvale friend. He turned back to the mice. "Hurr, what can we be a-doin' for 'ee Marthen and Gonffen?"

Martin smiled warmly at his friends. "Reports have been coming in all afternoon and evening. The traps and tricks you two engineered have been working without a hitch."

"Oi told 'ee wurriurs 'ee ditches an' traps would be a-workin'." Dinny said smugly.

"Couldn't'a asked for anything better mateys," Gonff clapped both moles on their shoulders. "Now where's this soup I've been smellin'."

Grumm only shook his ever present ladle under the Thief's nose. "Hurr hurr, 'ee mousen thiefer baint be gettin' any o' that zoop." Grumm pointed to the large cauldron that was being used to serve the Fighters.

Gonff's face fell as he tried to worm his way down the narrow passage to the food. "What's the meanin' of this! A poor hungry thief and no food to swipe?"

Grumm burst into his deep chuckling laugh. "Hurr hurr hurr. Oi jus' said none o' that zoop. Oi made 'ee a whole gurt potful expecially for you zurr."

"Now yore talkin'!" Gonff's face lit up. "Lead me to it my fine soil flyer friend!"

Martin chuckled as he watched Gonff and Grumm trundle off down a side tunnel. After waiting his turn like any other beast Martin took his bowl of soup and hunk of bread and headed to the main cavern the Redwall and Noonvale moles had excavated.

It was large enough to avoid mass suffocation, yet not so big as to be detected above the surface. As he made his way to the cavern Martin couldn't help but be impressed by the skill and ingenuity of the moles. The idea to hide underground had been of critical importance to the main plan. Under cover of earth and snow the Fighters would be able to mount a surprise attack on the very gates of the Valley before the Allpack forces even knew the Fighters were marching on them. The captains of the Fighters knew they were still greatly outnumbered by the hordes of the Allpack. So the plan to do everything to thin out the enemy ranks before pitched battle ensued was greeted with enthusiasm.

For days before their actual appearance teams of moles had been digging and tunneling around the fortifications of the Allpack. Using the digging skills passed down through the ages, the moles were able to use ropes and pulleys to rig complex traps and tripwires to set against their foe. Each mission had been done mainly during the nighttime hours so as to try and avoid detection as long as possible. In the end the team led by Dinny had succeeded in setting the numerous traps around the Valley. Due to Dinny's creativity the Allpack forces would be left guessing if a trap would be sprung in front, behind, or on their sides.

While Dinny's mole crew had been busy setting up the traps another crew of moles was busy tunneling out the underground chambers that now sheltered the Fighters. The simple tunnels the moles had dug to get the Fighters close to the mountains had been enlarged, and sometimes combined to make a cozy and even more importantly warm living area for the Fighters. Using lumber brought from Redwall and harvested during their trek through Mossflower, Grumm's team had shorn up their workings so that anybeast who walked across the top of the tunnel system wouldn't fall through the roof and expose the Fighters. Grumm's moles had also dug hundreds of bolt holes that were easy to disguise. Thus with the right distraction it was possible for the Fighters to seemingly vanish into thin air. The press of body heat along with the insulation of winter snows kept the whole tunnel system warm and cozy. Mirrored sunlight provided enough light for creatures to see where they were going. At night some moonlight was able to be reflected using the same mirrors, but for the most part once darkness fell movement in the tunnels stopped as well.

However the Fighter captains didn't want to take to many chances. Orders had been issued that movement and talking were to be kept to absolute minimums. Extra movement and speech would not only raise the air temperature causing the camouflaging blanket of snow to melt, but ran the risk of cave in. Orders and instructions were passed from one beast to another via messengers that changed shifts thrice daily.

As he entered the largest cavern excavated by the moles, Martin saw many of his captains sitting in a circle. Moving quickly he joined them. Gingivere currently had the floor as various tactics were discussed.

"I have to disagree with you Lieutenant. A full frontal charge, no matter how gallant would be suicidal. According to what the eagles have told us the vermin forces alone still outnumber us many times over. Also those Allpack wolves are the equal of even your Long Patrol hares. A full out attack would only waste lives."

"I see what you're getting' at. But my point still stands sah. The bloomin' enemy knows that a full frontal attack is bound to be disastrous to us. So on the same token they'd be expectin' us to sneak around a bit and hit them from the sides. So the attack that the mangy wolf types aren't expectin' is the full frontal charge. Forward the buffs and all that wot wot!"

Skipper and Starwort were of the same opinion as the hare. "Aye a direct attack might jus' be the last thing those vermin would expect." Skipper was checking his sling as he spoke.

"Let 'em see we aren't scared o' 'em. Nice big show 'o force jus' like this afternoon should send those curs runnin' scared," Starwort added.

Gingivere was about to argue the matte further when Martin cut in. "Hold Gingivere. Let's not get mad and upset at our friends. What Sandgall, Skip, and Starwort say does make a certain amount of sense."

"You mean you're willing to just send out entire force crashing against a wall of solid rock?" Gingivere looked shocked at the Warrior.

Brome spoke up too. "Aye Martin. That plan didn't serve you that well when you first attacked Marshank."

Martin turned to Lady Amber. "How difficult would it be to scale the mountains on either side of the valley?"

Amber thought about it for a moment. "It wouldn't be easy I can tell you that much. If there are any paths or passes it would certainly make things easier for anybeast trying to attempt it. Mayhaps a few of the eagles have seen likely spots in all the flying they've done over the valley."

Since the Highflight eagles were far too large to fit in the tunnels they had taken to roosting in the alpine forests. Martin sent a runner to signal Dorocol to meet behind a large snow bank out of sight of vermin eyes. "When we receive word that the eagles are at the meeting site would you please go and discuss the possibility of moving a rather large force into the highlands above the valley Amber?"

"Certainly Martin," agreed the Squirrel Queen. She got up and left in the direction the runner had gone.

Martin turned to the rest of his captains. "If this ideas pans out it should save us a bit of time and effort. Now here is the rest of what I intend to do." Martin began to outline his battle plan.

* * *

Lupisto raced into the Gardens. Behind him the seven wolves that had survived the GRAM attack were waiting in the tunnel leading to the Gardens. The first thing Lupisto saw was the shelters that now had barricades stretched between them. In the gaps of the wooden defenses the wolf could see figures holding javelins and slings at the ready.

"What is the meaning of this!" he shouted. "Thou fair maids seek to do harm to mine host after the selfless protection thou hast been afforded?"

"Go boil your head scumbag! You've done nothing but take and keep us prisoner against our will. Now that my Martin is here it's only a matter of time before your fate is sealed." The angry shout came back clear and fearless.

Lupisto's already dangerously thin patience was starting to snap. "Who darest speak in such a foul manner?"

The silhouettes of two mousemaids stood up from within the ring of barricades.

"I am Laterose of Noonvale!" shouted one.

"And I am Columbine of Redwall! If you thought that puny cell could keep us locked up your even more stupid than we first thought." came the bold voice of the second.

As one the two maids shot arrow and sling stone at Lupisto. The missiles fell well short of the wolf, but he was so taken aback by their fierce shouts he found himself taking a few steps backwards.

In a fit of rage he began snarling back at Rose and Columbine. "On your heads be it then. I shall command mine Allpack to re-capture thee. Never before have mine Allpack had cause to Chastise Flurem Woo-es, but thou shalt be the first." Restro turned to the wolves behind him and pointed a claw at the barricades. "ATTACK!" he screamed.

The wolves were hesitant. "Mine lord," one bowed his head as he began to speak. "Art thou certain thou wishes harm upon yon Flurem Wo.."

The wolf got no further. Lupisto had drawn his sickle sword and in one swipe lopped the head off the wolf. He glared at the remaining wolves. "Thou dost not question the Great Lupisto! NOW ATTACK!!"

As one the wolves let out their howling war cries and charged the GRAM fortifications.

Fearlessly Rose and Columbine stood their ground on top of the barricades. They heard the sounds of other maids rushing up to the defenses. The swish of slings twirling and the rattle of javelins told the two maids the GRAM was ready to fight.

Rose started twirling her own sling as she called out to her defenders. "Steady now, wait for them to get close. There's only seven of them. Hold. Hold! HOLD! LOOSE!"

A shower of sling stones, javelins, and a few arrows from Columbine's bow flew out against the rushing Allpack wolves. Many of the missiles missed their targets, but several struck true. All seven wolves fell slain on the floor of the Gardens.

"Try it again scumbag! We'll be waiting for you!" Columbine called out to the wolf.

She nocked another arrow to her bow, drew back as far as she could, raised her bow to shoot for maximum distance and let the arrow fly. It was lost the darkness of the night sky until a yelp came from near where Lupisto was standing. The lethal dart, aided by a sudden gust of wind, had actually traveled clear to where Lupisto was standing. The sharpened arrow impacted the side of Lupisto's footpaw leaving a deep graze.

Lupisto knew that without additional forces he had no chance of capturing the escaped prisoners. Gritting his teeth against the pain in his footpaw he began backing up toward the entrance tunnel to the Gardens. "This is only the start. Thou shalt be Chastised before the moon is full!" he snarled.

"Not if we or Martin or Gonff have anything to say about it!" Rose's shout was clear and bold. Lupisto saw her raise her paw high above her head before she shouted loud and long. "FUR AND FREEEEDDOOOOMMMM!!"

The maids within the barricades joined in the battle cry. The shout was so loud it seemed that the very ground itself shook as it thundered around the Valley. With a final sneer Lupisto turned into the tunnel.

As Columbine led a party to recover what weapons they could from the bodies of the Allpack wolves Trefoil came up to where Rose stood on the barricades. "That was impressive Rose. Here I was thinking you were a peaceful Noonvale maid. I could have sworn I was seeing you charge Marshank again when you shouted like that."

Rose looked down at the squirrelmaid. "Thank you Trefoil. It must be because Martin is so close now. I'm tired of waiting. I want to get out of here and that won't happen any sooner if we just sit here twiddling our paws."

"I quite agree with you Rose." Giana joined the mouse and squirrel. "Did either of you feel that when we all shouted the battle cry?"

"Feel what?" Rose looked at the ottermaid.

"The ground seemed to tremble just as we shouted," said Giana. "Neither of you felt it?"

Trefoil shook her head. "I'm sorry I didn't. I was too exited to be fighting against those wolves to notice anything else."

"Don't worry about it Giana," Rose told her friend. "But if it happens again it might be important. I think we should all stay on the alert for tremors."

Trefoil pointed to the entrance tunnel. "That's not the only thing we need to be on the alert for, look!"

Wolves were beginning to enter the Gardens. In the moonlight Rose and her companions could see they were all heavily armed. The wolves marshaled into fighting formation and began a slow advance towards the GRAM fortifications.

"Columbine! Get back here! We've got company!" Rose shouted over the makeshift parapet she was standing on. Turning behind her she shouted to the rest of her force. "Everybeast to the walls! Here they come!"

* * *

Martin was sitting with his head against his shield. Amber had just come back from her rendezvous with the Highflight eagles. The news had been good. Martin was glad that that particular part of his plan presented no problems. The rest of his captains were also satisfied with the battle plan he had come up with. All that remained now was to wait for the right time to strike. The Valley Rouges still had a few mole traps to fall into, so Martin had ordered that no Fighter was to go above ground.

All his preparations could be made. Like a thousand other commanders on a thousand other battlefields he awaited the dawn. As had happened the night before the attack on Marshank many thoughts filled Martin's mind. Most revolved around the mousemaid he had sworn to rescue. His breathing became deep as he replayed many of his times he had had with Rose.

"_I am a warrior! Martin son of Luke! I will live, I will not give in and die up here! Do you hear me, Badrang? I will live to take back my father's sword and slay you one day! Badraaaaaaaaannggg!"_

"_Martin son of Luke, can you hear me?" _

'_How could I not hear such a clear voice,' Martin thought to himself. "Yes I hear you. What is your name?"_

"_There are two of us, my friend Grumm Trencher the mole and myself, Laterose, daughter of the Chieftain Urran Voh. We heard you calling out. Tell me, is there a prisoner in there called Brome, a young mouse? He is my brother."_

'_Laterose,' Martin thought against the teeth of the gale. 'What a pretty name' "I do not know of a mouse called Brome and I don't think I'll have much chance to. I am sentenced to die up here Laterose."_

_The answer came back in as kindly a tone as the mousemaid could shout under the circumstances. "Laterose is my full title. Please just call me Rose…"_

* * *

"_Phwah! I've swallowed so much sand I'll be spitting it out all season."_

"_Here, wash it out with some cold mint tea."_

_Martin rubbed the dust from his eyes and stared at the mousemaid as he accepted the canteen of liquid. He was thunderstruck._

_When she looked at him before speaking all his previous thoughts were completely lost to the Warrior. "You must be Martin."_

_He stared silently into the most gentle hazel eyes that eyes that ever reflected starlight, lost for words as a quiet smile spread over the mousemaid's serene features. "Drink up Martin. Your friend and my brother are waiting their turn."_

_As he raised the canteen to his lips Martin found he still couldn't tear his eyes off the pretty mousemaid standing in front of him. Her travel dress was covered in sand, the hem of which was torn and stained with mud. Her fur was askew in places and dirt covered her paws. Even still she was beautiful. He took a quick mouthful, suddenly finding his voice as he did. "Yurn b'rosty nose!"_

"_I beg your pardon?" Her laughter was like a summer breeze among bluebells. At that moment Martin thought he would give anything to hear it for the rest of his life._

_Martin took another gulp and cleared his throat. "Sorry. You must be Rose."_

* * *

_The loud cheers of the pigmy shrews, coupled with the Dinjer's anguished wails, cut through the sunlit morning as the four friends strolled free along the beach, away from pigmy shrews and captivity._

_Grumm smiled fondly. "Burr, tha' sound be loik music to moi ears!"_

_As soon at the four travelers were out of sight of the shrew encampment Rose turned to Martin. "Sit down please."_

"_Why?"_

"_That's a nasty bump that little terror Dinjer gave you. And I'm not done wrapping your side."_

_Martin tried to shrug her off. "Oh please don't worry about it. I've hade worse before. We need to get a move on"_

_Rose stood in his way paws akimbo. "We'll do no such thing Warrior." She walked over to Martin and forcefully pushed him down into a seated position so she could tend his wounds better. She dug into her bag that she had taken from the shrews before they left, muttering as she worked. "Let's see a strip of willow bark, a few dock leaves, and an actual bandage. I don't have that much of my smock left to rip up you know. I can't believe you just jumped like that. I though my heart would stop when I saw you falling so fast. Still you're right, this isn't too bad. We'll be ready to go in a few ticks."_

_Martin found himself smiling as she tended him. He couldn't remember a creature that had cared for him as tenderly as she was. Even while she was scolding him he felt his grim grow. It was nice to be well thought of by such a pretty maid._

* * *

"_The old earth gently turn as the seasons change slowly.  
__All the flowers and leaves born to wane.  
__Hear my song o'er the lea like the wind soft and lowly.  
__Oh, please come back to Noonvale again."_

'_That was incredible!' Martin thought. Martin found himself staring at Rose as they backed up down the path back to where Pallum was waiting for them. _

_As Pallum fussed over them Martin still couldn't take his eyes off of Rose. He shook his head in amazement, burying his short sword point down in the loam. "Thank you, Rose. That was marvelous. Who needs a sword to defend us? That's the second time you've won a victory with your voice – first as a sea eagle, then as a singer. You know the strange thing is that I hardly noticed the bees. All I could hear was your song. I could have listened to it forever!"_

_As Grumm and Pallum tended the bee stings and added their agreement to Martin's words, the warrior saw Rose blush as she bent to her pack. He could tell that she was quite taken by his kind words, even if she did try to act humbly as she stood up with her pack._

"_It was only an old Noonvale song. Every young creature there can sing it as well as me. Come on you two, or are you going to sit there all morning?"_

* * *

"_Don't stop, keep going," Martin yelled up to them. "Take Pallum with you! I'll act as a rearguard. At least I'll stand a bit of a chance being above them with a sword in my paw. Go on Rose. Do as I say!" 'At least she'll be safe. I hope you find Brome' Martin thought as he took up a Warrior's stance. The time had come for his last battle._

_The mousemaid sat down firmly on an outcrop, her footpaws dangling over the landscape far below. "Oh no, if you don't start climbing I'm stopping here. Either we go together or not at all Martin!"_

'_Doesn't she know I'm trying to save her?' However Martin's thoughts were cut off as he looked up at Rose. The fierce look she was giving him gave him no doubt that he needed to follow her order. 'That's the second time she's been able to override me in battle.' _

_Even though their lives were still in mortal peril Martin found himself attracted even more to the mousemaid scowling down on him. He put up his blade and reached up for another paw hold._

* * *

'_Noonvale, a place to call home at last.' The thought came to Martin as he looked around. 'There by the waterfall, that's where Rose and I can live.' He looked down to the circlet of flowers he was making. Growing up on the northlands coasts, seasons as a slave, and all his previous adventures hadn't left much time for Martin to learn craft skills. Still he hoped Rose would appreciate the effort he had put into the headband. He was waiting for her by the waterfall. She told him to wait there as she helped clear away the breakfast dishes._

_Martin was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Rose creep up behind him until she covered his eye from behind. _

"_Guess who?" her melodic voice seemed to ring in the morning air._

_Martin spun around to see Rose smiling up at him. He felt a grin break across his own face as he stared down into her eyes. "Stand still a moment," he told her. Gently he placed the circlet of flowers on her head._

_Martin didn't know how it was possible but Rose's smile seemed to grow even wider as the flowers came to rest on her headfur. At once she darted over to the waterfall pool to see her reflection._

"_Oh Martin! That's lovely!" Rose spun around and hugged Martin tight. "Thank you!"_

"_It nothing much," he said modestly._

"_It was sweet for you to take the time to make this just for me." Rose leaned in and gave Martin a quick kiss on the cheek. As Martin stood in shock from her peck Rose took his paw. "Come on I want to show you the entire valley."_

* * *

_Martin gave a relieved sigh and turned to face her. " Thank you for understanding Rose. This morning and yesterday have been so wonderful. Especially sharing it with one as lovely as you Rose." Martin had to admit Rose's secret spot by the river was indeed a lovely spot._

_Rose fluttered her eyelashes on hearing the compliment. "Why Martin, that's so sweet of you to say."_

_He took both of her paws in his before he went on. "I've never felt so happy since we came here Rose. I feel like Noonvale can be a place where I can truly belong somewhere. Especially with such good friends like Grumm, and Pallum, and you."_

"_Is that all I am to you Martin? A friend?" Rose gave him a hopeful smile._

_Martin looked deep into her hazel eyes before he answered. "You're a friend to everybeast you meet, a guide to those who are lost, a comfort to those who are hurting, and the song of light to those in the darkness. I wouldn't know where to start to list all the things you are to all those around you. But to me you'll always just be Rose, simple and beautiful."_

_Rose felt her heart melt at Martin's words. For one of the few times in her life she found herself at a loss for words. "I…er….um…wow." She leaned forward and hugged the Warrior next to her tight. It took awhile before she found her voice again. "I'm honored you think so highly of me. No one has ever said something like that to me before." She felt his arms encircle her and couldn't help but think how right things were at that moment in that place with Martin._

_They stayed locked in each other's embrace for a long moment before Martin spoke again. "Rose?"_

_She looked up at him. "Yes Martin?"_

_The nervousness was clear in his eyes and voice. "Would it be to forward of me to ask for a kiss?"_

_Martin felt his heart leap at the gorgeous smile she gave him. "Not at all my brave Warrior."_

_Martin closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss Rose. It was unlike anything he had experienced before. His entire life had been cold, or pain, or war. For the first time in his life he knew there could be an end to his warrior ways. Here in Noonvale with Rose he would be able to live a life of peace and tranquility. The feel of the slender mousemaid in his arms and her lips pressed against his was beyond joy for Martin. He was caught up in the softness of her fur and the scent of the flowers he had put on her head. The warmth of the summer sun was nothing compared to the glow that now lit his spirit. His logic and emotions went haywire as the kiss deepened as he held Rose closer to him. _

* * *

"_Calm down Martin. Like Boldred just said you can't make the Broadstream flow any faster."_

_The Warrior looked at the mousemaid who had joined him on the bow of the _Waterlily. _He wrapped an arm around her waist as he looked over the river. "I know Rose. It's just that with every moment that passes we could already be too late to help your brother."_

_Rose leaned her head on Martin's shoulder. "Don't worry Martin. Once all this is over we can return to Noonvale. We'll never have to leave and with you as our warrior with your father's sword there will never be anything to worry about again."_

* * *

"_Me, a hero? What for?" Martin laughed softly._

"_For bringing down that great dead sycamore. They've been at it for seasons, on and off, without much success. Then you came along and in a single day it was uprooted and fallen."_

_The young mouse passed her a cloak Trung had given him. "You look tired, Rose. Better get some rest. Go on. I'm not sleepy, I'll sit here close by."_

_Rose draped the cloak lightly about her, and she was soon asleep next to Martin. Martin sat up and pulled Rose closer to him, thinking of many things as he felt the night hours slip slowly by._

'_Will the nets hold if so many creatures are going to be climbing them? Brome and Keyla said the tunnel we escaped from the prison pit had caved in. Would the tunnel we're going to dig under the wall do the same thing? Am I only sending so many goodbeasts to their deaths? Why are they all looking to me to lead them? All I want is my father's sword and then to return to Noonvale with Rose.  
_'_Will she say yes when I ask her to marry me? I've never built a cottage before, I hope Grumm will be able to help me. We could name our first born son Luke and our daughter…actually I think I'll let Rose name our daughter."_

* * *

_Martin saw his mortal enemy hurl Rose hard against the wall. 'ROSE!! NO!!' "MAAAARRRRTTIIIIINNNNNN!!" Roaring and screaming like a wounded wolf, Martin threw himself from the walltop. Martin the Warrior quickly raced to where Badrang the Tyrant was trying to hack through another of his friends._

"_Get up, you scum! Up on your paws and face me!" As the Warrior and the Tyrant dueled the last of the Fort Marshank horde beasts fell to the overwhelming numbers of the Fur and Freedom Fighters. Every eye was drawn to the fight in the ruins of the slave compound. Once it had held beasts forced into a life of servitude. Now it only held two beasts. A scared bully that fancied himself a tyrant, and a red-eyed berserk Warrior. The Warrior pinned his foe against the blackened wall and with his bare paws turned the sword on the stoat. With a final hate - filled thrust straight through the heart the Tyrant fell. _

_With his last vestige of strength, the young mouse pushed the slain foebeast from him and tugged his father's sword loose. Lying on his side with sand crusting the blood of his warwounds, Martin saw dawn's light beam across the face of Rose where she lay close to him by the wall._

_The merciful darkness closed in on him as he muttered to her, "Rose, we could have chopped the sycamore down with this."_

* * *

_Martin opened his eyes to a familiar sight. The molewife Polleekin was dressing the wounds on his chest. Turning his head to the right he saw anther familiar face. Grumm was sitting at the table picking at his plate of food. _

_The mole noticed Martin looking at him. "Marthen, you'm woked. Oi bees vury glad to be a-seein' you'm awake agin'."_

_Martin tried to sit up but found that he didn't have the energy. He tried to speak but the words wouldn't form in his throat. He mouthed "Where's Rose," to the downtrodden mole._

_Martin wasn't prepared for Grumm to bury his face in his strong digging claws and start to weep uncontrollably. He tried to sit up again but was only pushed down by a large blunt clawed paw. "Shhh Martin. You need your rest." Rowanoak said soothingly._

_The Warrior looked up at the badger. Again he mouthed, "Where's Rose?"_

_Rowanoak hung her head in sorrow. "I'm sorry Martin. She didn't make it."_

'_No! No! No! No! No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!' The word seemed to blast from every part of Martin's mind. He couldn't, wouldn't believe what Rowanoak had just said. With every ounce of strength he had left Martin the Warrior began to try and throw off the sheets covering him. It was only the firm paws of Rowanoak and a sleeping potion of Polleekin that caused the Warrior to fall back asleep._

* * *

'_I can't go on. Not like this. It's impossible.' Martin was alone with his thoughts and his tears. Polleekin had asked him to go and gather firewood. He dragged his sword next to him not caring about the dings and dents the pebbles caused on the blade. Autumn was fast approaching and still Martin hadn't said a word since the Battle of Marshank. He looked down at the sword in his paw._

'_Metal, worthless metal. That's all this is. Meaningless." Martin threw the steel from him. By a fluke in landed hilt first in the fork of a fallen tree limb. The keen tip was pointing straight at him. 'All it would take would be a quick run. I'd be free of this pain and I'd be with Rose again.' The inviting sword gleamed with a diamond of sunlight. He prepared himself for his final charge. 'I hope Grumm and Pallum don't to anything to fancy for a burial.'_

_Martin sprinted at the sword. He ran straight for it speeding up with each step. Then out of the corner of his eye a flash of red appeared. As he turned to look at it, Martin tripped over a root and went sprawling hard on the ground. He jumped up and feverishly looked around for the flash of color that had interrupted him. _

_There it was! Alone, perfectly cut, dew still clinging to its petals was a single rose. The thorns on its stem were still green. Its sweet fragrance still wafted in the air. Cautiously Martin picked it up. Looking around in a daze he searched franticly for the beast that had left it on the forest floor. Seeing no creatures near him he began searching for the bush from whence the flower had come from. Hours of searching proved fruitless. Finally he looked down at the flower. Taking one sniff from the petal he put it in his pouch. He went over to where his sword was still stuck in the tree limb. Disentangling it from the offending branch Martin began the slow walk back to Polleekin's tree house. It was dark and everybeast had fallen asleep by the time he arrived._

_The next morning Martin ate automatically, neither tasting nor commenting on the food. When he had finished he made a simple statement. "I am leaving today."_

* * *

_Winter had fallen. The Sword of Luke the Warrior now lay rusted and disused across the shoulders of his son. The ancient battle blade once treasured was now disgusted by the young mouse that carried it. He gathered his cloak as he stared into his fire lost in his thoughts._

'"_Rose, we could have chopped the sycamore down with this." Why couldn't I have told her "I love you?" Why was she taken from me? How far do I have to go yet? Why can't I keep my word? What kind of warrior am I? Rose, I'm so sorry.'_

* * *

SNAP!

_Everyone present heard the sharp report. Furious at being overruled, Tsarmina had set the sword between the jamb of the door and the stone doorway. With a huge burst of energy she threw her weight against the venerable weapon. Suddenly it broke; the old blade rang upon the floor, leaving her holding the shorn – off handle, which she tossed to the ground._

"_Here, throw him in the cells with this tied around his neck. If ever we do release him, then others will see him and realize how merciful we can be. Take the wretch away – the sight of him offends my eyes."_

_Something else snapped in Martin as he stared at the broken blade lying on the floor. Finally he emerged from the depths of self pity he had draped about him as he felt the guards tug on the ropes binding him. Martin stood firm resisting them. For a moment his eyes met those of Tsarmina's. His voice was clear and unafraid. "Your father made a just decision, but yours was the right one. You should have killed me when you had the chance, because I vow that I will slay you one day."_

* * *

_Instinctively he moved towards the food, and felt something clunk against his chest. It was the sword handle dangling from a piece of rope around his neck. Martin held it in front of his eyes staring at it hard and long. _

'_Rose,' he thought. 'You may not be with me in body anymore, but I know you're with me in spirit. I swear to you and to your memory that I will never again break my warrior's vow. From here on out I live only, to prevent what happened to you from happening to any other goodbeast.'_

_He would wear it, not because he had been sentenced to as a mark of shame, but to remind himself that one day he would slay the evil cat that had broken his father's blade. And of the mousemaid that even still commanded his heart._

* * *

_It was the sword!_

_Double – edged, keener than a razor, it lay glittering and twinkling, a myriad of steely lights. Its tip was pointed like a mountain peak in midwinter, the deadly blade had a three – quarter blood channel. It was perfectly balanced against the hilt, which had been restrapped with hard black leather and finished with a ruby – red pommel stone and curving scrolled crosspiece where it joined the marvelous blade. Now he was the Warrior!_

_Everyone moved back to the walls as the warrior mouse took his sword in both paws. He held it straight out, letting the point rise slightly to feel the heft of the weapon. Suddenly Martin began sweeping it in circles, up, down, and around. The steel blade whooshed and sang eerily on its own wind, the bystanders followed its every move as if hypnotized. Martin leaped onto Boar's anvil, still swinging his sword. There was an audible _ping _as he sliced the tip from the anvil horn. It ricocheted of the rock walls. They ducked instinctively as it hummed past like an angry wasp, leaving the singing blade unmarked._

"_Tsarmina, can you hear me?" Martin roared out above the voice of the howling blade. "I am Martin the Warrior. I am coming back to Mossflowerrrrrrrrrr!" And to himself Martin thought, 'Rose now I can keep my vow to you forever!'_

* * *

_The code of the warrior to me calls,  
Travel north from these red stone halls.  
Do not worry, oh please don't despair,  
I shall return come autumn fair._

_Courage, justice, valor, truth,  
All my hallmarks since my youth.  
Yet, one deep secret I've always kept,  
The reason why my heart has wept._

_Of one who gave all she could give,  
To ensure that others would live.  
I the captive she set free,  
Yet her chains still keepeth me._

_Now her home in danger lies,  
From evil vermin in cruel disguise.  
Unable to stand against this might,  
They have called to me, a creature of right_

_By my sword I will defend,  
Until this evil meets its end,  
And purge the land upon which grows,  
The memory forever, of a faded rose._

_Martin looked over the words he had written. Ever since his fight with Tsarmina he had longed for a more peaceful life. The idea to write down his intentions in verse had come to him like a shot out of the blue. After he had packed his armor Martin had sat down to write the poem to be left in front of Abbess Germaine's door._

'_Maybe it's all Gonff's songs that have me thinking poetry,' he thought. 'Still that should be vague enough to keep anybeast guessing for awhile. At least it should keep them from coming after me.'_

* * *

_Through the lightning now flickering above him he again gazed down into the valley he had left so long ago. Between the trees he caught glimpse of a lone cloaked figure dashing towards the line of what must be the Silent Slavers. Martin started down the bluffs, after the figure as it bellowed out a challenge he could not hear due to the hot wind that had just arisen. Seeing the figure cut down two rats Martin couldn't help but be impressed by the creatures courage. His pride turned to shock as he saw the masked fox confront the figure. Martin drew his sword as he pounded down the slope drawing nearer and nearer. He only paused an instant to duck the flying blade the masked fox had sent flying from the paw of the cloaked one. Martin looked at the blade, and fresh waves of his sense of duty came to him at the sight of it._

'_That's the sword Amballa gave me! I'm glad it's still seen as a symbol to preserve freedom, but that creature's now defenseless. Time to show this Rassk what a real Warrior is.'_

_Lowering the visor on his helmet, he turned back just as the black armored fox swung his sword high for the finishing blow. Martin put on an extra burst of speed and flung his sword before him expertly._

* * *

"_The old earth gently turns as the seasons change slowly.  
All the flowers and leaves born to wane.  
Hear my song o'er the lea like the wind soft and lowly…_

_Martin added his own voice to the last line._

"_Oh please come back to Noonvale again."_

_At the sound of his voice the mousemaid turned and stared at Martin. He however was rooted to the spot in shock. Only one word escaped his mouth. "Rose?"_

"_Martin!" Rose shouted out his name and ran to him, hurling herself into his arms. She started talked very rapidly in her excitement "I knew you would come, I just knew it. Then after everything you said last night, and what your friends have told me you've gone through, I can't believe that you…mmmph!"_

_Rose couldn't talk anymore since Martin had leaned his head down and kissed her. Rose couldn't remember a time she had felt as happy, exited, or nervous as at that moment. As he continued to kiss her, her nerves left and she was only caught up in the feel of the Warrior next to her. The muscled arms that held her, the broad back where she could feel several new scars under his fur, the scent of smoke that still hung on him from his duel all came rushing to her as they kissed. Her heart skipped several beats and time stood still during that enchanted moment._

* * *

"_So does this mean you've changed your mind?" asked Martin as he held up the bracelet. Rose could only smile as she held up her right paw. Martin couldn't help but notice that the starlight reflecting in her gentle hazel eyes looked exactly the same as it had when he had pulled himself out of the escape tunnel. He slid the bracelet over her paw and then leaned down to kiss her._

* * *

Martin opened his eyes from his long reverie. The cavern he was laying in was still warm from the body heat of the many Fighters sleeping inside it. His thoughts had stopped just short of when Rose had been taken from him once again. He didn't want to dwell on that hard fact anymore than he wanted to dwell on the long seasons when he had though she was dead.

_Don't worry Rose. I'm here, _he thought. _Hang on just a bit longer and this will all soon just be a bad memory._

He closed his eyes again and fell asleep as he awaited the dawn.

* * *

Rose also waited the dawn. She hoped the returning sun would send a reprieve in her situation. The Allpack wolves had been mounting attacks all night long. The GRAM forces were increasingly hard pressed to repulse the attacks. At fist the wolves had seemed reluctant to engage the maidens in combat. The long held view of not harming maids was difficult for most of them to overcome. The GRAM had taken advantage of the wolf's hesitation and inflicted many casualties.

However as the night wore on the wolves lost their inhibitions. As their comrades fell around them many wolves began fighting back in earnest. The defenses the GRAM had built were solid and seemed to be holding well. As the sun rose over the crater that held the Gardens the Allpack still hadn't been able to breach the defenses. That fact wasn't to last for long though.

Giana came running up to where Rose stood. The mousemaid looked at her friend afraid of what the otter would say. "What's the news?"

"It's not good Rose. We're down to our last few javelins and sling stones. We might have enough for one more volley but after that we'll be down to our very last weapons."

A hard lump formed in Rose's throat as she heard the news. Still she tried to put on a brave face. "Thank you Giana, please pass the word for everybeast to hold onto their last weapons. We'll have to use them to fight paw to paw."

Giana saw the despair in Rose's eyes but knew it wasn't worth commenting on. She simply bowed to the Noonvaler and left to carry out her orders. Rose threw her sling down to the ground. Reaching down to her belt she drew the short sword that Martin had once wielded against so many foes in the far northlands.

The final charge was swift. After one last volley of sling stones and javelins the Allpack rushed the barricaded shelters. The sight of scores of wolves crawling over the defenses caused many of the maidens to loose their nerve and throw down their weapons.

Rose, Columbine, Giana, Trefoil, Gauchee, and Kastern however fought to the bitter end. Between them they managed to slay several wolves. However their enemy's number was too great. Other Allpack wolves were able to get behind the GRAM leaders and pinned the maid's arms to their sides. As their weapons were taken from them Lupisto himself entered the compound.

"Thou hast lost!" he snarled. "Now thou shall see what happens to Undeserving ones who dare to defy the might of the Allpack. Bring the ones called Laterose and Columbine. Escort the other Flurem Woo-es to watch as these two art Chastised."

As the wolves frogmarched Rose and Columbine out of the shelters Lupisto saw the short sword Rose had wielded laying on the ground. He bent down and picked it up as he followed the procession to the crater rim.

At the edge of the same waterfall where the Flurem Woo-es had once seen two male mice rescued by eagles the Chastisement party came to a halt. Lupisto ordered Rose and Columbine's paws bound behind them. Turning to the crater rim he shouted down to the assembled creatures below him.

"This day thou shalt see what happens to those who would scorn mine protective embrace. Just as several of mine noble Allpack were slain here not long ago, so shall these Undeserving ones meet the same fate!" As he talked the wolf was swinging the short sword over his head wildly.

_If I can just break loose I might be able to kick the sword away from him, _Rose thought to herself. She waited until Lupisto brought the sword back down to her side. With a sudden bust of energy she broke free from the grip of the wolves holding her and kicked out at the sword hilt.

As her footpaw made contact with the hilt several things happened. The sword was knocked out of Lupisto's grip and went sailing over the crater edge back into the Gardens. Lupisto turned to see Rose running as fast as she could back down the path that would lead her to the crater floor. The Allpack leader made to chase her but after several strides heard a new noise behind him. He ducked under a rock and turned back to look at his forces.

Arrows and sling stones were raining down on his forces from the nearby tree line. Lupisto couldn't care less for the fate of his followers and turned to pursue Rose once more.

As such he didn't see everything that happened. As the body of a large brown wolf fell it hit hard against Columbine. Her balance was thrown off as she was forced back to the rim of the crater. She tried to regain her footing, but it proved futile. With a dreadful scream she plummeted over the edge headfirst, falling faster and faster towards the jagged rocks below.

A/N; _Another big cliffhanger (almost literally hee hee). Oh I'm really looking forward to reading the reviews on this chapter._

_If you can't tell those are my favorite scenes from "Martin the Warrior," "Mossflower," and my own writings. It took quite a bit of thought to get all that the way it did. I hope I didn't step on BJ's toes to much when I added in my own thoughts to his words, but I think what I've added gives a better description of what Martin has had to go through up until this point. And what do you know, I broke my record again for longest chapter. Huzzah! Sorry about all the scene break lines, but I figured they'd help you considerin how much I was skipping around._


	30. Fall of a Flower

A/N; _As much as I wish I could have every Fur and Freedom Fighter return safely to Redwall such is not the nature of war. I remind you of what I said after I resolved the "Felldoh is alive" cliffhanger. Any creature that is killed is killed. So don't be expecting miracles or supernatural "a tear of their beloved brings them back to life" type of stuff. This isn't a fairy tale this is war._

30  
Fall of a Flower

"Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Let 'em have it chaps and chapesses! Give 'em blood 'n vinegar! EULALIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"  
"Broadstream for eveeeeeeerrrr!!"  
"Fuuur and Frreeeeeeeddooooommmmmm!!"  
"Moooossfloooooowweeeeeeeerrrr!!"  
"Reeeeedwaaaaaaaalllll!!"

The multitudes of battle calls echoed off the mountain sides in the early dawn light. Skipper and Starwort's otters along with the Mossflower and Long Patrol hares were launching a fierce attack on the main gates. Before dawn the hares and otters had snuck up to one of the closer trap ditches dug by the moles. After removing the bodies of slain foebeasts the stakes had been reset to impede any charge against the position. As dawn broke the otters and hares cast volley after volley against the weary Valley Rogues.

Lieutenant Sandgall and Trubbs had formed a joint command of their hare forces. They walked up and down the lines calling out orders and encouragement to their comrades.

"That's the stuff m'boy! Let' 'em have it!"  
"Capital shot! Hit the blighter right between the bloomin' eyes wot wot!"  
"Take your time now, don't just go off slingin' like a mad march hare. Make each shot count!"  
"You there! Keep that sling a-swingin' me lad! Sharps the word and quicker's the action!"  
"Absolutely spiffin' work you're doing lass! Keep up a jolly good job like that and we'll be done in time for tea!"

The two veteran leaders fought just as hard as their troops. Sling, arrow, and javelin all came into play with deadly accuracy to reduce the number of vermin. Skipper and Starwort's otters were attacking alongside the hares. The accuracy of sling and javelin caused many vermin to keep their heads down. Still the Valley Rogues were able to launch their own missile and finally struck back at the Fur and Freedom Fighters. Two Broadstream otters had taken serious arrow wounds. Marigold came over to begin administering their wounds.

"Foolish beasts," she admonished. "Shoulda kept their heads dow…uuuh" Marigold fell with an arrow straight through her chest.

Starwort watched her fall in shock. He ran to his wife's body and held her to him. "Marigold! MARIGOLD! NOOOOOOOO!!"

Keyla and Skipper came to the bereaved otter's side and tried to pull him away from Marigold's still warm form. However in a fit of pure rage Starwort threw them off. The crazed otter jumped out of the ditch twirling his sling and ran at the Valley wall. Keyla started to climb out of the ditch to follow but Skipper just pulled him back.

"'Tis no use lad. You'd only end up getting' yoreself slain ifin you tried to follow that 'un," the Redwall otter chief said somberly.

All action seemed to stop as the hares and otters watched Starwort's charge. Lithe and agile Starwort dodged and ducked the arrows, lances, and spears cast at him. Reaching the base of the wall he began hauling himself up the stone edifice. Seasons of climbing the rigging aboard the _Waterlily_ ensured the big otter made it to the parapet quickly. He was on the Valley Rogues in a flash. Regardless of wound or injury Starwort fought on. Using weapons he took from those he had slain the big otter battled his way along the wall top. He was lost to sight to those in the ditch behind a parapet. A shower of arrows and lances rained in.

Tullgrew came up behind Keyla. She placed a comforting paw on her husband's shoulder. "Keyla?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

Keyla looked to her and saw the rest of the _Waterlily_ crew looking at him. Suddenly he began roaring orders in true Otter Skipper form. "What in the blazes are you all jus' standin' around for? Quit yore gawkin'! There's a battle to win and maids to save! Stir yore rudders or you'll all be scouring the decks of the _Lily_ till next winter!"

With renewed vigor the otters and hares began fighting again.

* * *

In the mountain peaks high above the Valley, Martin watched the otter and hare assault. Just as he had hoped the direct attack on the gates was causing the Valley Rogues to rush to their wall tops to deal with the new threat. The diversion had worked perfectly. While Gonff led a small force to the crater rim above the Gardens, Martin was in charge of the majority of the Fighters attacking from the valley rim. The Warrior Mouse watched as creatures tied ropes to large trees near the edge.

A stop by the Tree Mazes while marching from Redwall had allowed Willic to grab most of the climbing gear he used. During the march he instructed many of the Fighters in proper rappelling technique including how to set up the ropes safely. That training was coming into play now. The Valley Rogues still greatly outnumbered the Fur and Freedom Fighters even after the skirmishes and traps that had thinned out their numbers. So when Dorocol had sent word of a large boulder resting near the valley edge Martin knew it would be useful. Under the expert digging skills of Grumm and Dinny the boulder was now perched precariously above the Valley of the Gardens. Martin saw that the fight at the gate was well underway and gave the signal.

Gingivere threw himself at the boulder. Displaying all the fierce strength of his wildcat ancestors the boulder began to creep forward. Digging his claws into the snowy ground Gingivere stained against the stone. Slowly but surely the boulder began to roll forward faster and faster. With a final heave Gingivere sent it crashing down the valley walls.

The boulder crashed into the snow pack covering the heights above the valley. The impact caused snow and loose rocks to fly downwards only to crash into more and more snow and rocks. It wasn't long before a huge avalanche was sliding down the valley. It shot straight at the packed masses of the Valley Rogues gathering to charge the otters and hares. The only warning they had was an ominous rumble coming from overhead. The last thing many of the Valley Rogues saw was a wall of white seconds away from crushing them to death.

Few Valley Rogues survived the crushing snow pile. Restro, still commanding the Valley Rogues on the wall, could only watch in horror as the vast majority of his forces were literally wiped out. The once feared Valley Rogues had just been reduced to a mere fraction of their strength. Looking up to where the avalanche had come from he saw the same armored mouse that had once bested his forces on the outskirts of Mossflower. Ropes were thrown off the edge of the valley. Restro could see the creatures preparing to use them to invade the valley from the mountain peaks.

Looking around the black wolf called a company of fifteen archers to him. "Come quickly now. Yon Undeserving Ones are attacking from on high. If we lie in wait we shall be able to slay them as they descend."

Restro led his small contingent into the valley now ruined by the massive avalanche. Moving quickly his forces began to dig pits to hide themselves from the sight of the invaders.

Martin had no idea about the trap being laid for his forces. After checking that his armor and weapons wouldn't shift as he rappelled he turned to the force that would be following him. All he saw was the grim determination of those who were about to do battle. Martin knew that they didn't need a speech or words of encouragement. They would do their duty to the best of their ability.

"Are you ready?" the Warrior asked the squirrel standing next to him.

"I've been ready for this day for over eight seasons," Scirus replied.

Before they started down the ropes Martin had to make sure that Scirus was prepared to follow orders. "I know you wanted to be with Gonff raiding the Gardens, but…"

Scirus interrupted him. "My orders were to follow you Martin. Now are we going to spend the whole morning talking or do I need to carry you down the mountainside?"

_Sounded just like Felldoh the cheeky blighter_ Martin thought with a grin. "Ready?" he called out to his forces. Seeing the nods given him Martin called out, "Let's roll!" and flung himself down the rope.

Below Restro saw the figures begin to slide down the ropes. He called out quiet orders to his fifteen beasts. "Wait, don't loose your arrows. Wait…wait…NOW!!" He sprang up along with his small force drew and fired his bow at the Fighters descending the ropes.

The Fighters had nowhere to go and nowhere to hide. As the arrows stuck home many fell off the ropes. As arrows glanced off his shoulder pauldrons as Martin roared out orders. "We're under attack! Everybeast down the ropes as quick as you can!"

However the arrow fire was constant and accurate. More and more creatures were falling from the ropes regardless of how fast Martin led them down. Only the steel plates around him saved Martin from multiple arrow hits. He was still only halfway down the ropes when a new war cry echoed in the air.

"YOOOOOOOO JOOOEEEEEEE!"

In perfect formation the Highflight eagles dove straight at the Valley Rogues firing up at the Fighters.

Restro saw the new threat speeding straight at his command and directed his archers to the new targets. "The eagles! Shoot the eagles!"

Arrows flew up into the morning sky and found their marks. Regardless of their speed the Highflight eagles didn't stand a chance. One by one the arrows struck their targets and the eagles fell to earth. Only Dorocol made it to the ground to fight with beak and talon. However he had already taken multiple arrow wounds and the swords and spears of the Valley Rogues made short work of him.

The diving eagles however did give Martin's forces enough time to rappel the rest of the way down the valley. Drawing his sword Martin rushed the Valley Rogues intent on avenging the brave eagles that had given their lives to help him. He was joined by Scirus and the other Fighters as they reached the valley floor.

Restro looked up to see the charging Warrior. Having seen Martin in action before, Restro had no desire to fight the mouse again. With the natural cunning of the wolf he slunk into the shadows and began to make his way towards the second wall stretching across the valley. He didn't see the swift fight that occurred as Martin and his forces dealt justice to the vermin that had slain the Highflight eagles.

Scirus knelt next to the crumple body of Dorocol. The young squirrel was trying to place the eagle's wings and talons in a dignified position. He only looked up when he felt a gauntleted paw on his shoulder. "We can do that later, Scirus. I promise you we'll give them all a proper warrior's burial but we still have a job to do."

Scirus looked up at Martin, who had raised the visor on his helmet. "He taught me so much."

"I know," Martin replied. "I felt the same when Boar was slain on the shores of Salamandastron. However the greater honor is by using the skills our mentors taught us to fight evil." Martin held his paw to the kneeling squirrel.

Scirus took it and stood up. With a final glance at the eagle he followed Martin towards the second defensive wall.

* * *

Restro burst through the gates of the second wall only to find the inner courtyard deserted. _Where art the rest of mine Allpack brothers?_ was the only thought that went through his mind. The only creatures he saw were the remainder of the Feathered Brethren.

"Undeserving Ones have entered the valley!" he roared at them. "Do not allow them to achieve the tunnels! Fight yon foes to the last!"

As one the crows and ravens took off against to fight. Restro raced into the tunnels and to search out Lupisto. He needed to inform his master that the Valley was in danger of being lost.

Martin saw the black shapes winging their way straight at his forces. "Bows, slings, and javelins!" he called out. "Try and take out as many as you can before they hit us. Fire at will!"

As the birds came into range the missiles of the Fur and Freedom Fighters cut into them. Many fell with anguished squawks before they reached their targets. However many avoided the missiles and flew on to fight paw to claw against the Fighters.

The grip on his sword tightened as the birds came in range of the fabled weapon. Martin snapped his visor down and threw his shield over his head to deflect the claws of a crow. Turning swiftly he sliced at the black shape above his head and felt the keen blade strike its target. The crow fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. A quick thrust dispatched the bird and Martin began looking for other targets.

The Brethren were using their gift of flight to good use. They dove and swooped over the heads of the fighters. Just high enough that in the time it would take a Fighter to switch from bow or sling to sword or spear the birds could swoop down and rake them with their claws. Injuries were starting to mount until Scirus called out.

"Quick everybeast listen to me! If you have a bow or sling in you paws stand next to one that doesn't! Shoot at the birds if they're out of range, but let those holding close in weapons deal with them if they swoop low!"

The new tactic worked excellently. Fighting in teams the Fighters were able to strike back effectively against their foe. The Feathered Brethren didn't sense the new tactic until it was too late for them. Their numbers had already been reduced in their initial charge. Now with the mutual support the Fighters were giving each other the birds were swiftly cut down.

Martin raised his visor breathing heavily. "Well done Scirus! You quick thinking did just the trick!"

"Thank you Martin," Scirus answered. He couldn't believe how good it felt to hear the words of encouragement from Martin. His pride was fit to burst as Martin called out orders.

"Quickly now, we need to get past that second wall. Watch out for any vermin!"

* * *

Out on the plains the otters and hares saw the avalanche roar down the mountain side. Knowing their diversion had been a success they doubled their efforts. Arrows, sling stones, and javelins flew at the walls with such force that the remaining Valley Rogues were forced to keep their heads down.

Taking advantage of the reduced fire coming from the walls the second phase of the otters and hares plan was put into place. Six Broadstream otters leapt forward carrying one of the _Waterlily's_ big cargo nets. Throwing ropes skillfully over the battlements the otters began hauling the net up the side of the wall. While two of the otters held the net in place the other four skillfully climbed the net. On reaching the top two of the provided protection while the other two secured the net to the to wall top. As the other two otters began scaling the net to reinforce their comrades on the parapet, the otters on the wall already waved to those in the ditch.

Sandgall saw the signal. "That's it! They've got the net in place! Quick as y'like now! Charge!"

Roaring their warcrys the creatures rushed the wall and began hauling themselves up the net. The Broadstream otters were among the first to make it to the top. The net was very similar to the rigging they climbed aboard ship so they made the climb easily. Jumping over the parapet they exacted fierce revenge for their fallen Skipper. As more otters and hares leapt over the wall they dashed in both directions.

The surviving Valley Rogues didn't know what hit them. Some tried to stay and fight, but they were no match for the expertly trained warriors. Most found their courage failed them and jumped off the wall only to land with sickening crunches on the hard ground below.

Lieutenant Sandgall saw that their enemies were in full retreat. "Steady on their chaps! Hold charge!"

Keyla came up to the Long Patrol Officer with an astounded look on his face. "Hold charge? What do you mean by that? There's still vermin left on the walls!"

"That there are lad," Sandgall answered. "However they're in full flight and we have more important things to do. Martin will probably be needin' assistance or the like and it's our duty to ensure he gets reinforced, wot wot!"

Trubbs came up behind the Lieutenant. "Couldn't have put it better meself. Sharpish now! Everybeast down the bloomin' stairs! Forward the buffs!"

A stream of otters and hares raced down the stairs and set off to find Martin and his forces.

* * *

Restro saw the defeat of the Feathered Brethren from a high window. Knowing he was running out of time he raced down a corridor until he reached an Allpack barrack room. Thinking he was about to find the forces he needed to drive out the invaders he was surprised to see it empty. Rushing through the room he caught a glimpse of the Gardens through an open window.

He could hardly believe what he saw. The entire Allpack corps was surrounding the Flurem Woo-es with drawn weapons. The group was gathered at the base of a waterfall looking to the brink of the cascading water. On the crater rim two Flurem Woo-es were being led to the cliff top.

_The Mighty One is Chastising Flurem Woo-es! _The shock of the realization caused Restro to stop in his tracks. He couldn't understand it. The highest law of the wolf was to _never_ harm a maid. Now here was the Great Lupisto doing just that. He walked out of the barracks room in a daze. A new terrible thought suddenly occurred to him. Thinking quickly he began racing down the corridor again, but not towards the Gardens. Instead he ran for the chambers that housed the female wolves and pups.

* * *

Martin and his forces had just arrived at the second wall. They were approaching it slowly, always on the lookout for a surprise attack. The shouts of the otters and hares rushing up behind him caused many of his force to jump in shock.

"Martin me matey!" Skipper called out.

"Skip! You scared me halfway out of my armor sneaking up on my like that!" Martin told him.

"Sorry about that," mumbled the otter. "But the good news is those vermin won't be showin' themselves round here anytime soon."

"Well done Skip!" Martin looked around at the reinforcements joining him. "Where's Starwort?"

Keyla came up with sorrow still in his eyes. "I'm sorry Martin. We lost him. Marigold was stuck down by an arrow and Starwort just lost it. He attacked the wall alone."

On hearing the loss of his friends Martin bowed his head and gripped his sword even tighter. Nobeast was sure what to say.

Until Scirus spoke up. "Come on Martin. Rose still needs you. We can morn Starwort and Marigold later."

Hearing the words he had just recently told the young squirrel caused Martin to snap out of his reverie. "You're right Scirus. Thank you." He snapped the visor down on his helmet again and pointed his sword at the open gates of the second wall. "Let's go everybeast!"

Cautiously the Fur and Freedom Fighters made their way across the deserted courtyard. Only one tunnel led into the mountain side. Silently the Fighters made their way in until they reached a fork in the passage.

Martin turned to his force. "Skipper, Keyla, Sandgall, and Trubbs. You and your creatures will follow me to the right. The rest of you follow Scirus to the left. Be careful. Move out!"

As the forces separated Sandgall whispered to Martin. "Not doubtin' your judgment Martin, but is it wise lettin' such a young and impulsive creature command like that?"

"I trust Scirus," Martin told the hare. "It's time he be given some responsibly."

Sandgall only nodded as he walked down the corridor behind Martin.

* * *

Restro bust into the chambers where the female wolves and the pups were housed. They all had terrified looks on their faces.

"Hast any Undeserving Ones harmed thee?" he asked.

Only a sea of blank stares met his eyes. Restro didn't have time to dwell on the matter. His sensitive ears heard noises coming down the tunnel so as quickly as he had burst into the room he left. Padding silently down the corridor he saw Scirus' force coming down the tunnel. Knowing that he stood no chance against so many Restro threw himself behind a hanging tapestry and waited for the foe to leave. In a day of surprises what he heard next was even more shocking.

"Check that room!' called a voice.

_The she-wolves and pups! _Restro thought in fear. He had left them defenseless. _Yon Undeserving Ones shall surely rip them apart!_

He heard the door creak open and a surprised shout ring out. "It's wolves! Kill them!" shouted a different voice than the first one. Restro was about to throw himself from his hiding place when the first voice called out again.

"Hold! Do no such thing!"

"But Scirus they're wolves and vermin! Aren't we here to rid th…"

"No!" the first voice interrupted. "Those are not our enemy. They're females and young ones that have done us no harm. We will do them no harm in turn. Close the door we need to keep going!"

Restro couldn't believe he ears. He stood in shock behind the tapestry trying to fathom what he had just heard. _Yon Undeserving Ones acted with honor! That can't be possible, for every pup knows that male Undeserving Ones are only viscous cruel beasts that strike maids at the slightest provocation._

Restro was left to his thoughts as Scirus' force passed his hiding place.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Columbine screamed as she felt the air rushing past her ears as she fell. Only fear and disappointment filled her. That she would never see Gonff again made was her biggest regret as she sped towards the groundUnable to take it she closed her eyes and tried to prepare for the impact. However she felt herself stopped well short of the ground as another beast plowed into her from the side and grabbed the ropes binding her paws behind her back.

"Gotcha miss!"

She opened her eyes and saw the valley floor below her. She swung to and fro as she looked up at her rescuer.

A/N: _Hey what do you know an actual cliffhanger. Yes, Starwort, Marigold, and the eagles are dead. Such is war and such is life. It was something I had been planning for awhile so it wasn't just a spur of the moment idea. By the way I'm wondering if anyone noticed that I always said there were seven eagles, but named only six. I found that out a while ago, but didn't say anything to see if anyone would catch it. _

_I hope you liked the return of Scirus and his new attitude. I had been ignoring him I know. Hopefully you'll agree with me that he's really grown as a character and has grown far beyond the legacy of his father. As always I look forward to your comments._


	31. Tremors

A/N; _Oh this action and cliffhanger stuff is so much fun. Here we go._

31  
Tremors

Gonff led his forces quietly along the paths above the Gardens. The sun still hadn't broken over the mountains so it was still very cold. This worked to his advantage as dark shadows were cast that the creatures following him could hide in. Peering down into the bowl that held the Gardens, Gonff saw the desperate situation. It seemed the maids were trying to put up a fight, but were shooting increasingly fewer missiles. Gonff turned to Willic and Amber.

"We need to get down there now!" he hissed. "I don't think they'll be able to last much longer!"

Willic began unpacking the ropes they would use to rappel down the valley walls. "I know Gonff. But we can hardly see anything in this light. The last thing you would want to do is throw your ropes over the side only to not have them reach the bottom. And there aren't any good trees or rocks to anchor to here. We might find something closer to that waterfall."

As silently as possible, which was quite a feat considering many of the Gawtrybe were part of the force, Willic led the others closer to the cascade. As he did, the grey false dawn brightened as the sun rose over the mountain peaks.

Lady Amber was always on the alert. Even though she only had one ear, her hearing was still as sharp as any other beast's. She had an arrow nocked on her bow when she raised a clenched paw signaling a halt. Immideatly the creatures behind her ducked into what cover they could find.

Gonff and Willic hurried up to where Amber stood. "What is it?" asked the Thief.

"Looks like we've got company," Amber pointed ahead of her. Sure enough a party of wolves was leading two maids towards the edge of the waterfall, but on the other side of the stream. Gonff couldn't tell who the maids were because of wolves blocking his view. However he did hear the shouts of the largest wolf.

"This day thou shalt see what happens to those who would scorn mine protective embrace. Just as several of mine noble Allpack were slain here not long ago, so shall these Undeserving ones meet the same fate!"

Amber whispered urgently to Gonff. "I think they're going to push those two maids off the edge!"

"Not if we can help it!" Gonff rose from his hiding place and shouted. "Loose!"

A shower of arrows, sling stones, and javelins cut into the wolves. At the same time Willic caught a glimpse of a sword fly over the edge and one of the maids running back down the path. As more arrows poured in, two struck a large brown furred wolf. As he fell he collided with the other maid.

Willic grabbed a rope and dashed for the crater rim "Amber! Tie this off quickly!" Willic tossed her a loose end of rope. He had tied the other end about his waist. Without a second's pause he launched himself over the edge of the crater rim. He leaped a few seconds before she actually fell since he knew he would have to be below her in order to have any chance of saving the maid.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Columbine screamed as she felt the air rushing past her ears as she fell. Only fear and disappointment filled her. That she would never see Gonff again made was her biggest regret as she sped towards the ground. Unable to take it she closed her eyes and tried to prepare for the impact. However she felt herself stopped well short of the ground as another beast plowed into her from the side and grabbed the ropes binding her paws behind her back.

"Gotcha miss!"

She opened her eyes and saw the valley floor below her. She swung to and fro as she looked up at her rescuer. It was the same mouse that had once tried to save her and Rose from the crows and ravens in Mossflower.

"You!" Columbine said through gritted teeth. The way he had caught the ropes binding her paws was putting a lot of pressure on her shoulders.

The young mouse just looked up towards the crater rim. "Amber! I've got her! Haul us up quickly!"

When Willic had tossed her the rope Amber knew there wouldn't be enough time to secure it. Instead she just started barking orders. "Gonff and you Gawtrybe lot! Grab on and hold tight!"

A veritable flood of paws clamored to grab the sturdy rope. The rope went taught with a twang. The force was so great that the half score of beasts holding the rope were pulled forward five paces. When Amber heard Willic's shout she began issuing orders again.

"Nice and easy everybeast. Heave!"

"Ho!" the creatures responded. It wasn't the most complex hauling cadence, but it worked just fine. Soon Willic's ears were visible over the crater rim. A few Redwall squirrels not on the rope rushed forward to help haul Willic and Columbine over the edge.

As soon as he felt the rope go slack, Gonff dropped it and began pushing his way through the crowd gathering near the crater rim. He wanted to make sure Willic was alright and see if the maid had any news about his wife. Finally he made his way through the crowd and saw her.

"Columbine," it came out almost in a whisper.

"Gonff!" Columbine however shouted her husbands name and threw herself at him. The two mice were oblivious to the cheers around them as they held each other. They were speechless in their joy of finally being reunited.

It was Gonff who finally found his voice. "I've missed you milady," he whispered in her ear.

"Not as much as I've missed you," she whispered back.

"You two going to stand there all day? We still have a war to fight you know." Amber's voice brought them all back to reality. Gonff and Columbine separated and looked around.

"Where's the mouse that caught me?" Columbine asked. Looking around she saw him with a group of squirrels. Leaving Gonff to discuss tactics with Amber she walked over to him.

Willic was busy setting up the rappel lines they would use to descend into the Gardens. He turned when he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. "You're the one who caught me and that tried to rescue Rose and me from the crows."

Willic stood up and faced Columbine. He didn't really know what to say to her. "Aye, that I am."

"What's your name?"

"It's Willic."

She reached forward and gave him a hug. "Thank you Willic," Columbine told him. "Thank you for my life and for trying to save Rose and me that day."

"You're welcome," Willic said as his face turned red.

"Careful my sweet Columbine," Gonff called out. "That 'un's promised to another."

Columbine released Willic and turned to her cheeky husband. With a smile she ran to his side where he promptly pus a possessive arm around her waist. After almost two full seasons of separation Columbine finally felt safe as her husband's arm held her close.

"Right then," Amber started. "Here's the plan. After Willic drops the ropes, we'll all rappel down." The Squirrel Queen had seen that Gonff was a bit distracted so had taken charge of the operation. In the snow she sketched out how the attack would proceed.

* * *

Giana watched in horror as Columbine fell. Her scream sent a shiver down the back of every maiden watching. Then from the side a flash of brown swung in and collided with Columbine.

Trefoil was the first to realize what had happened. "Somebeast caught her!"

Giana joined in the cheers of the maids around her. Looking about she saw new light in their eyes. However she knew they couldn't do anything since the entire Allpack corps was surrounding them with drawn weapons. Ideas kept bouncing around in her head until she saw something gleam in the snow by the stream bank. Moving cautiously toward it Giana picked it up. Seeing it was Rose's sword she tucked it into her tunic and began edging her way back towards the other GRAM leaders.

Kastern was giddy in her excitement after seeing Columbine's dramatic rescue. "They're here! I just know it!"

Gauchee was similarly joyous. "This must be it! Martin will be here any moment and we'll all be free!"

"Calm down the pair of you," Giana admonished. "If Martin is finally within striking distance, he's not here yet. We're still outnumbered and weaponless. And I don't trust those wolves. If they're going to try and Chastise Rose and Columbine, we could be next."

Trefoil was still looking up to where Columbine had been pulled up and over the crater rim. "Oh I don't think we have to worry about being so outnumbered anymore."

"Why?" Giana asked.

Trefoil's only response was to point to the cliff face. Scores of warbeasts were descending the ropes quickly. They bristled with bows, swords, javelins, and other implements of war. However before they could make it down the ground beneath their paws began rumbling and trembling. The maids threw themselves flat on the ground as the tremor rolled on. Boulders fell off the cliff walls and plummeted into the Gardens. The hot springs began boiling furiously sending huge clouds of steam into the air. The ring of shelters was tossed so greatly that some actually collapsed in on themselves.

Luckily most of the creatures descending on the ropes were agile squirrels so they weren't shaken off. However as soon as the tremor stopped they rappelled even more swiftly. The last place they wanted to be was near a cliff where rocks or other debris could rain down on them.

The Allpack wolves had also seen the invaders. Without Lupisto or Restro to issue orders they did as they had been trained. Swiftly they formed a semi-circle guard between the Fur and Freedom Fighters and the Flurem Woo-es they were sworn to protect. As one they charged the line of Fighters that had made it down off the cliffs.

* * *

_Not Martin's sword. I can't loose that_ Rose thought to herself as she raced down the stone corridors. She was able to re-trace her steps easily to head back to the Gardens. She stopped once to get her bearings when she came to a fork in the tunnel. It was then that she heard the voice behind her.

"Come back mine Flurem Woo-es. I promise thee swift Chastisement."

Rose knew Lupisto wasn't far behind her. Taking the right hand tunnel she called back over her shoulder. "Bugger off!"

Then the walls and floor began to quake. Rose was thrown against a rocky wall as the ceiling above her crashed down. The only thing she heard was the rumbling and crashing of the rocks. Thick dust clouded everything so she couldn't see. Finally when the tremors had subsided and the dust settled Rose looked around. Her footpaws were buried under the stone preventing her from running. Nothing felt injured but she couldn't move. The tunnel she had been running down was now blocked off. A long jagged scar ran up the wall and into the ceiling where the rocks had fallen into the corridor.

Frantically Rose started to try and dig her footpaws out of the pile of rubble. However the stones were too big and she was in a bad position to try and shift any of them. Her diggings became more and more desperate since she knew that Lupisto would soon find her. She was right.

"The Flurem Woo-es hast been trapped. Now thou shall know the same agony thou hast cast upon thine host." Lupisto was advancing slowly on her. He drew his cruel sickle sword from his belt and pointed it straight at the fallen maid.

_No! No! Not like this! _Rose's thoughts were spinning wildly. _Not when Martin is here! Not like last time with Rassk! _"HEEELLLP!!" she screamed.

Lupisto was almost on her now. He sneered in triumph. At last he would be rid of the cursed mousemaid that had caused him so much grief. Ignoring her shouts for help and manic diggings to free her footpaws he raised his sword for the final strike. Only to have a javelin sail past his arm, drawing blood and causing him to drop his sword.

Scirus stood on top of the rubble pile near the crack in the wall he had just crawled through. He shouted back to the creatures he led. "Get her out of here! I'll hold off the wolf!"

With a bound he drew two more javelins from the holder across his back, leveled them at Lupisto and charged forward. He managed to graze Lupisto's side before the big wolf could recover from his shock. Lupisto's turn to one side only just saved him, but left the stinging scrape where Scirus' javelin had wounded him. Bringing his sword into play once more he swiped at the young squirrel's head. Scirus ducked under the blade and thrust forward with one javelin while swinging the other in to collide with Lupisto's right leg.

The impact caused Lupisto to fall backwards. He used the momentum of the fall to roll into a fighting crouch out of the range of javelin thrust. He deflected the sharp javelin thrown at him with his sword blade and then took the offensive. He charged Scirus who was drawing another javelin from his holder. Scirus was hard pressed to fend off the attack. Lupisto was an expert with his sickle sword. It took all of Scirus' natural and learned agility to dodge the sword. He tried to deflect the sword slashes on the flat of the blade knowing full well the keen edge was very likely to cut right through his wooden javelins. However soon he was down to his last javelin.

Scirus wielded it like a shortened quarterstaff. Lupisto swiped at Scirus' head. The squirrel easily ducked the blade and saw his opening. Lupisto had swung wildly and was within range for Scirus to skewer with his javelin. Just as Scirus was about to thrust under Lupisto's arm and into his chest a voice from behind him called out to him.

"Scirus! We've got her! Get out of there!"

The young squirrel turned and saw that several Fighters had indeed freed Rose from the pile of rubble covering her footpaws. The moment of hesitation was all that Lupisto needed. Bringing his arm back quickly he smashed the pommel of his sword into the side of Scirus' head. The impact threw caused Scirus' head to spin as he crashed to the ground. He felt warm blood run down his face. Lupisto's sword flashed down. However Scirus was able to bring his javelin up in time to counter the blow. The sword struck the metal collar that marked the balance point of the javelin. Lupisto leaned all his weight on his blade. He could feel it slowly slicing through the wood and metal of the javelin.

Scirus tried to clear his head, but his vision was still shaky. He felt his elbows being pressed hard against the stone floor from the javelin he held cross his body that was saving him from Lupisto's sword. Dazedly Scirus began rocking back and forth in an effort to get the wolf off him. Getting his footpaws under the wolf he managed to lever Lupisto off him and in the process traced a deep score on the wolf's cheek with his javelin tip.

Lupisto felt the deep scratch on his face as he was sent flying onto the rubble pile. The wolf rushed forward to finish the job. Scirus was still lying dazed on the floor. Just as he took one step forward the tunnel began to quake and tremble again. More rock and debris rained down from the ceiling with a cloud of chocking dust. Only a few torches actually remained lit in their scones to illuminate the passage. When the dust cleared a new mound of rubble had formed. Of the young squirrel that had fought him there was no sign. Lupisto turned to his right and saw the crack in the wall his adversary had first come through. He knew this was the same route the other Undeserving Ones had used to get the Flurem Woo-es out of. Squeezing through the crack he sped off down the passage in pursuit.

* * *

Rose found herself being hurried along the passageway surrounded by friendly creatures. However she tried to stop and turn back the direction they had come. "Wait!" she cried. "That squirrel! We've got to go back for him!"

"There's no time miss!" a shrew she didn't know told her. "Young Scirus knew what he was doing. His orders were to get you out of here!"

Rose stopped in her tracks. "That was Scirus? Felldoh and Trefoil's son?"

The shrew was forced to stop since his charge wasn't moving. "Aye, miss 'twas. Now iffin you'll hurry yoreself along we've got to get you to safety."

Rose shook her head and gathered her wits about her. Looking around she knew that she was close to the entrance of the Gardens. "Do what you want! But I still have business with the Allpack!"

The shrew ruffled a bit. "There's only onebeast in this army that gives Log-a-Log Big Club orders marm! And you're not him."

Rose rolled her eyes. Typical shrew behavior, they always had to argue the point. "Well you can go ahead and tell who ever it is that you get your orders from that Laterose of Noonvale isn't one to abandon her friends!" She broke free of the circle of beasts surrounding her and rushed down a side corridor and out of sight.

Log-a-Log stood somewhat stunned. _That was Rose? Martin's Rose?_ He could see now why his Warrior friend was attracted to the fiery maid. Shaking his head he turned to the shrews and other creatures gawking either at him or in the direction Rose had run. "Well what are you all waitin' for? Fine state of things Martin would say iffin we just let his Rose run off like that! Follow her! Come on you lazy paddle wallopers! Move yoreselves!" With that the company rushed down the same tunnel Rose had just ran into.

* * *

Rose knew she was close to her destination. Rounding a bend in the tunnel she burst through the doors leading to the Gardens. What she saw was remarkable. Columns of steam were billowing into the air from the boiling hot springs. Near the ring of now collapsed shelters the Allpack were fighting against yet another force of woodlanders. Brave they might be, their training was rudimentary compared to the Allpack.

In previous skirmishes the Allpack had been at a significant disadvantage. The majority of their forces had been made up of easily scared Valley Rogues. The few wolves in those battles had made good accounts of themselves, but their numbers had been to few to make any real difference. This was different. The entire three hundred strong Allpack force was exacting a terrible retribution for the losses they had sustained. Each wolf fought excellently on its own, but as a group they were truly formidable.

Attacking in waves the wolves were able to use their own bows and arrows to good effect. The darts caused Gonff's Fighters to keep their heads down. The distraction allowed the wolves to charge the Fighter's lines with blades swinging. Before the Fighters were able to regroup for a counter attack the wolves backed off to allow their archers and slingers to loose another volley. Any arrows or sling stones the Fighters cast at the wolves fell harmlessly on the broad shields the wolves held. Slowly the Fighters were being pushed back to the cliff walls.

The GRAM maids were standing around in shock. Rose rushed up behind where the Rosehip maids and Giana were watching the battle. "Why are you all just standing here!" she screamed. "Why aren't you fighting?"

The other GRAM leaders were quite surprised to see Rose. None of them were able to answer her question since they were standing in shock. It was Trefoil who finally answered. "Forgive us Rose, but there's really not a lot we can do. We're weaponless and in open battle we wouldn't be a match for those wolves." She pointed to where the Allpack was charging against the Fighters again.

"We've got to do something!" Rose looked anxiously at the battlefield.

"But what?" Gauchee asked her.

Rose ignored the question. She hated the feeling of not being able to do anything. What was worse is that her mind didn't seem to be working anymore. She couldn't think of any new plans or strategies. "If only I still had Martin's sword," she whispered to herself.

Giana heard her. "You mean this sword?" she asked as she pulled the short blade from her tunic. The ottermaid held out reverently for Rose.

The Noonvaler grinned as she once again grabbed hold of the weapon. She knew that there was nothing magic about the small thing, but she did feel a shiver run up her spine as she gripped the blade. Then she saw the reflection in the blade. "Rocks!" she yelled.

Her friends looked confused. "What about rocks?" Kastern asked.

"Throw rocks at the wolves. They won't have the same power as if we used a sling, but it might provide enough of a distraction to help our friends over there."

Quickly the maids ran around and scooped up all the rocks they could find. Giana quickly organized the maids. She first told the others to pile them into mounds. Dividing the group into two halves she ordered one half to continually search for more rocks to bring to the other half that would be throwing them at the wolves. This way she figured there would be a near constant rain of rocks on the heads of the wolves.

Rose had tucked her sword into her hidden dress pocket. She was gathering more stones when a powerful claw grabbed her by the mouth preventing her from screaming. At the same time the cold hard edge of a sword pressed against her neck.

* * *

Amber, Gonff, and Columbine were in dire straights. They hadn't counted on fighting the whole of the Allpack when they rappelled into the Gardens. They were also lightly armed and few had any sort of armor or protective gear. The wolves on the other hand all wore chain mail tunics that easily deflected any sling stone or arrow that wasn't first caught on a shield. Their initial charge had pushed the wolves back, but once they had organized themselves, the wolves were pressing their advantage.

Gonff knew he couldn't bear to be responsible for so many deaths. He fired off his sling only to growl in frustration as it only hit an Allpack shield. "We're losing too many good creatures," he told Amber.

The Squirrel Queen thwacked off another arrow into a different shield. "I know Gonff. And we're running short of arrows and stones. Most of us don't have any swords or daggers or the like. I don't like to say it but we might be forced to…"

"Don't even think of it!" Columbine told her Redwall friend. "We are _not_ going to surrender!"

Amber ducked as a new volley of Allpack weaponry sailed into their ranks. As much as it pained her, she ignored the screams of those the arrows had stuck and fired off another arrow of her own. "It's either that or stay here and be slain. There's no way we can climb back up those ropes. The wolves would kill us all before we were halfway up."

Columbine had been given a bow and a quiver of arrows from one of the Redwall squirrels. Angrily she fired off a shot, but like had happened earlier the dart only struck an Allpack shield. Reaching behind her for another arrow she found her quiver empty. Looking around she saw the rest of the Fighters firing off their last arrows and sling stones. She looked at Gonff for some idea of what to do. Gonff only looked at her then turned his eyes downward. "I'm sorry Columbine. To have come all this way only to lose the fight."

She felt a lump rise in her throat as she looked at her husband. Taking his head in her paws she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "Even if it was for so brief a time, I'm glad you came to find me Gonff."

Gonff dropped his sling and pulled Columbine to him. If he was going to go it was going to be holding onto his wife. He tried not to listen for the rush of the wolves as they charged his lines. He knew that once they realized the Fighter's couldn't hold them off they would attack. Instead of the rush of battle a new voice reached their ears. Gonff and Columbine broke apart and looked back towards the Allpack lines. The sight caused the blood in their veins to run cold.

* * *

Log-a-Log was completely lost. He had tried to lead his troops after Rose, but she was quickly lost to sight. The maze of tunnels and passages split off every which way. No windows allowed him to view his outside surroundings to get his bearings. As it was his force collided with Martin's in a crash of bodies.

"Log-a-Log! I though you were with Scirus!" Marin seemed shocked as he stood up.

"I was," the shrew replied. He gave Martin a quick account of what had happened. When Log-a-Log got to the part where Rose had run off Martin gripped the shrew's arm tight.

"You mean you just let her run off?"

"Steady on old bean," Sandgall told Marin. "I'm sure old Log-a-thing tried to keep her, but if she's as feisty as you've always claimed it makes bloomin' sense she would run off. Duty minded gel doncha know."

Martin released his grip on Log-a-Log's arm. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Log-a-Log. Other than those she wolves and young ones have you come across any other wolves besides Lupisto?"

"None,"

"Same here," Keyla added. "I don't like it Martin. We're did they all go?"

"I don't know," Martin said. Then horrible realization dawned on him. "They must be in the Gardens! Gonff's forces wouldn't stand a chance against them!"

"But we're just as lost as anything," Skipper put in. "How d'you expect to find this Garden place?"

Martin looked at the surrounding tunnels. It was an intersection with four passages leading from it. He knew Log-a-Log had come from one and hadn't found anything. His own forces had had the same bad luck. Walking to the center of the intersection he placed his sword flat on the ground and spun it. The steel came to rest pointing to the tunnel leading downward to the right that neither force had come from.

Picking up his blade the Warrior Mouse pointed down the passage and simply said, "That one."

Without hesitation he jogged down the tunnel trusting his friends to follow behind him.

* * *

The ranks of the Allpack parted. A column of defeated looked maids walked slowly past the wolves to join with the beleaguered Fur and Freedom Fighters. Columbine saw her friends in the crowd but any thought of a happy meeting was banished from her mind. Lupisto stood on a small rise behind his forces. In front of him he held Rose with his sword at her throat. She tried to struggle but Lupisto only held her tighter and pressed the sword blade harder against her neck.

He sneered evilly at the group in front of him. "Thou hast lost! See what happens to foolish ones who dare to strike against mine noble Allpack. Where is the one called Martin? I should wish to see his face when I Chastise this Undeserving maid in front of his eyes."

Columbine gasped in shock as her paws went to her mouth. She could hardly believe what she had just heard. Lupisto was planning on killing Rose before their eyes.

Gonff however would never let such a thing happen. With a roar he drew his two daggers. He charged straight at the wolves standing between him and where Lupisto stood with his prisoner. Columbine called out to her husband but he didn't hear her. Blood thundered in his ears as Gonff attacked. At first the wolves were shocked. This allowed Gonff to fell several wolves before they got their wits about them. The chain mail shirt Martin and Dinny had given him was the only thing that saved the Mousethief. He fought bravely but in the end his daggers were knocked from his paws and his arms were held to his sides.

"Foolish mouse," Lupisto spat. "Thou must have known thy attack was doomed to fail. Chastise him! The one called Columbine shalt be next!"

Gonff didn't hear Columbine's scream. The Thief just waited until the wolf in front of him swung his sword at his side. Falling backwards the sword blade skittered across his mail. Gonff felt the paws holding him release as he fell. Grabbing his daggers as he rolled backwards, he stood in front of his wife ready to defend her with his life.

Lupisto glared that the fat mouse could so easily escape the wolves clutches. He took his sword from Rose's neck and pointed it at the Fur and Freedom Fighters. It was just the moment Rose had been hoping for.

Several things happened at once. Just as Lupisto was about to give the order for the Allpack to charge, Rose reached into her pocket and dug out her sword. She plunged it into Lupisto's leg. Instead of ordering his wolves to attack, Lupisto only howled in pain as the sword dug into his flesh. He released Rose and spun to face her. Rose withdrew her blade from Lupisto's leg and tried to back off to giver herself some room to fight. Lupisto was too quick though. With his now free paw he caught Rose a strong blow to the face. Rose fell to her back as she tripped over a rock. Lupisto raised his sword for the killing stroke.

Suddenly a thunderous voice was heard. "Lupisto, I have come to settle with you!"

Figures appeared from the steam rising up from the hot springs. Over four hundred shrew warriors were drawing their keen rapiers. Eighty hares marched in perfect formation as they loosed swords, sabers, dirks, and battle axes. At the head of the formation, garbed from head to toe in bright armor, his crimson cape billowing behind him in the wind, holding a sword of terrible beauty unlike any the wolves had ever seen before, stood Martin the Warrior.

A/N; _I'd like to thank Awsomewriter123 for the idea to have Scirus fight a one on one battle. I'm glad he gave me that idea because I was a little stuck on a few things until that gem came along._

_You might have just recognized a line from "Redwall." Considering the similarities between Martin and Matthias I felt it was appropriate._

_I'll have you know that I've started writing the final chapter of this story. We're still little bit away from that point yet, so don't worry. However it's more of a challenge than I first thought it was going to be. Hopefully I'll get it right, which is why I'm working on it now. As always I look forward to your comments and critiques. Which reminds me, if you notice any grammar issues please let me know what they are so I can fix them. Saying "You've got a few typos," but not saying what those typos ARE doesn't help me go back and fix them. Thanks._


	32. Wrath and Roses

A/N; _So, I finished up getting my Lifeguarding certification this past week and got into a very heroic type of mood. This in turn inspired me to start working on this chapter. I hope it lives up to expectations. _

32

Wrath and Roses

Martin surveyed the scene in front of him as his shout echoed off the crater walls. To his right were Gonff's beleaguered forces. He could tell that they were in dire straights as very few seemed to have any weapons. However it was what was the sight in front of him that captured his attention. Lupisto was standing over Rose with his sword raised high. The wolf had stopped at his shout and Martin could see that Rose was using the distraction to try and get away from him.

_I'll not lose her again, not this time! _The thought seemed to emanate from the very core of Martin's being. Just as had happened when the Warrior fought the Tyrant and the Queen, he felt sudden and inexorable power build up in his frame. His paw gripped his sword hilt strongly enough to rival the steel of the blade. With his heartbeat hammering in his ears, the Warrior charged forward. The only thing he could see was the form of Lupisto who was looking at him in shock. The Warrior didn't hear any of the commands Lupisto roared out, nor did he seem to notice when the Allpack corps shifted their formation from Gonff's force to face his.

It has been said that the greatest of warriors were the mighty Badger Lords of Salamandastron. The Allpack knew these tales well and had trained hard to face one. However that day in the Gardens Martin the Warrior proved why his name would be remembered for countless seasons to come. It was a remarkable sight to the wolves of the Allpack. Running flat out, the Warrior Mouse was a full twenty paces ahead of his command. The morning sun glinted off the bright plates of steel surrounding him. With his sword held high and his shield before him Martin the Warrior lived up to his title.

The red mists of war were in Martin's eyes. The iron and steel shields and mail of the Allpack were strong, but not as strong as the star-metal blade of Martin's sword. Yelling incoherently he jammed his sword in the gap between two Allpack shields. As a wolf fell slain a gap opened in the line. It was all Martin needed. He was instantly in the Allpack lines his blade whirling in the winter air. Martin crashed into the gap he had made and stabbed the next wolf in line straight through the heart. As he pulled the blade out he swung it to his right slaying two more wolves. Bringing his shield up he sent the bashed the narrow edge into the throat of a wolf to his left. Leaving the wolf to choke to death, Martin pressed forward. His armor saved him from many cuts from wolf blades, but couldn't stop every injury. But for every scrape, or slash he received, the Warrior of Redwall visited it back on the Allpack tenfold.

His sword and shield twirled in endless circles as he fought his way through the wolf lines. Slicing first at footpaw level then straight up, the blade never seemed to go where the wolves were expecting it to. The round steel shield was also doing as much damage as the sword. Whether used to cave in a skull or provide distraction to allow Martin's sword to finish the job, the thing was as much an offensive weapon as the sword in Martin's paw.

In desperation the wolves tried to pile on top of the Warrior. They hoped the press of bodies would smother Martin to allow their fellows to finish the mouse off. They were not counting on the power coursing through Martin's veins. As the wolves piled on him Martin managed to keep one of his footpaws flat against the ground. He was forced into a kneeling position as wolf swords tried to pierce his armor. In an incredible surge of strength Martin got back to his footpaws throwing wolves off him as he rose from the ground. As the Allpack reeled in shock Martin cut into them. Slicing and stabbing at any foe in his way the Warrior continued his path of destruction to where Lupisto stood.

Even while Martin pressed his attack, the rest of the Fur and Freedom Fighter's arrived. Long and Mossflower Patrol hares reached in with their long pikes. Guosim, Broadstream, and Highbeast shrews launched the fearsome Guosim windmill maneuver. Hundreds of shrew rapiers jabbed in and out against the Allpack. Following up those attacks were the Redwall and _Waterlily_ otter crews. Long double ended javelins flew in to stick in Allpack shields. The javelins made the shields so cumbersome that the wolf holding one was forced to drop it. This allowed for more javelins and sling stones to rain in against the Allpack

However the Allpack were also seasoned fighters. Even as the Fur and Freedom Fighter's pressed their advantage, the wolves pressed back. Standing shoulder to shoulder and thrusting their swords between the gaps in their shields, the Allpack caused numerous casualties in the shrew, hare, and otter ranks. Any time a Fighter formation appeared to weaken, the wolves counter-attacked with a vengeance. Arrow and sling stones launched from the wolves found their marks in the Fighter's ranks.

The wolves not being faced by Martin formed themselves into a crescent shape. The formation made it so that only about a third of the Fighters could attack the wolves. So even though the wolves were still outnumbered, they were giving as good as they got.

* * *

Lupisto was roaring out commands when he noticed that Rose was trying to escape. He set off after her at once. "Thou shalt not leave now. Thou has to be Chastised for thine slanderous ways!"

The big wolf leapt at Rose with a bound. Ignoring the wound in his leg he began swinging his blade at Rose. Rose's small sword was hardly a match for the sickle sword of Lupisto. His blade was much longer so he forced Rose on the defensive. She blocked as well as she could, but Rose was no swordsbeast. Lupisto lunged forward and used the curve of his blade to hook Rose's sword. With a quick twist he sent the small blade flying to the side.

Martin stormed out of the back of the Allpack lines. He turned in a quick circle and felled two wolves that tried following him. Through his red sight Martin saw Lupisto again raise his sword for the kill.

"Now thou shalt die," Lupisto sneered at Rose's horrified face. He started to swing when he felt a gauntleted paw grab his sword paw. Lupisto's arm was bent backwards at a painful angle until he was forced to drop his sword. With a swift motion and a kick to the back of his knees Lupisto was shoved forward to hit the ground in a crumbled heap.

"You will not touch or harm her again!"

Lupisto looked up to where the voice had come from. Martin stood above him with his sword pointed straight between his eyes. His red cape was a bit tattered from fighting, but it still flapped proudly in the slight breeze. The cape matched the crimson blood clinging to Martin's blade. But what was truly unnerving for Lupisto was that both cape and sword blade were the same color red as Martin's eyes, visible through the Warrior's visor. The big wolf scrambled on the ground for his sword as the Warrior advanced on him. Even with the noise and chaos of battle around him Lupisto clearly heard Martin's hard edged voice.

"Get up and face me. There are no crows or vermin to do your bidding this time wolf. No maids for you to terrorize or imprison. There is only my sword!"

* * *

Rose could hardly believe what had happened. For the second time Martin had saved her from certain death just in the nick of time. Getting to her footpaws the mousemaid rushed over to grab her sword. She found it lying atop of a discarded sling. Grabbing the weapon and several stones she looked back to Martin. Her heart leapt at the sight of him standing in his full armor. She longed to throw her arms around him, but couldn't because of the dangers of battle. Rose stood watching Martin.

As she watched she finally witnessed the Bloodwrath that comes upon warriors. Martin appeared to have numerous wounds despite his armor, yet his movements were as fluid as if he was still fresh to battle. His eyes seemed to glow red rather than their normal brown. He spoke in a harsh tone she had never heard before.

_This Martin, he is a warrior, and death walks alongside such creatures. _Rose heard her father's words over and over in her mind. After his initial shout she had lost sight of him as he hacked his way through the Allpack. Then Lupisto had almost killed her. Her fear of the wolf's blade was replaced with a new fear as she watched Martin. This was not the caring and loyal mouse she knew. The red-eyed Warrior in front of her was so unlike anything she had ever seen in Martin before. Even when he had fought Wakka, the Gawtrybe chieftain, Rose knew that Martin would have not actually slain the squirrel. Now as she watched she knew that he would not stop until his enemy lay dead at his footpaws. The way he was almost playing with Lupisto, carrying the fight on needlessly caused Rose to feel almost sick to her stomach.

She wanted to run in and help him, but knew her own skills with a blade would hinder him more than help. She also didn't dare use her sling for fear of hitting Martin. All she could do was stand to the side agonizing about not being able to do anything more. Tears sprang to her eyes as she did the only thing she could do.

"Martin!"

* * *

Lupisto was no stranger to battle. He had fought his way through many battles before finally uniting the various wolf packs into the Allpack. He had faced other woodlander armies and defeated them. Now for the first time he felt fear grip his chest. Finally he closed his fist around the hilt of his sword. From his position on his backside he swiped at Martin's footpaws. The Warrior nimbly jumped over the blade. Lupisto got to his footpaws and attacked again, aiming for Martin's left side. A swift block of the Salamandastron forged blade stopped Lupisto's strike. Time and again he strove to hack at Martin. But each time his sword was batted away with an almost careless flick of Martin's blade. "Mine wolves," he shouted. "Attend me!"

"You say that I am undeserving of Rose." Ignoring Lupisto's shouts Martin slashed twice with his blade so fast that Lupisto only blocked the second swing. The first left a deep scratch along the wolf's side.

"You say that I am naught but a lewd gawker." Two more slight wounds appeared on Lupisto's frame from Martin's sword. Lupisto tried to hack at Martin again, but the Warrior easily turned the blade aside. Martin was about to raise his own sword to make the final strike when a new noise behind him caused him to turn. Five Allpack wolves had broken free of their lines and were charging Martin from behind. Grabbing hold of Lupisto's silver tunic, Martin flung the wolf straight into the path of the onrushing wolves. Lupisto plowed into them in a tangle of paws, limbs, and weapons.

He was about to chase after the grey wolf when he heard Rose's shout. As it always had, the sound of her voice was calming to the Warrior. His vision cleared from its bloody hue and the desire to slay any foebeast in range left the Warrior. He looked around to gaze upon Rose's tear stained face.

Martin could already tell that the wolves were going to encircle him once they disentangled themselves. He rushed over to where Rose was watching. "Rose, get out of here! It's too dangerous!"

Instead of leaving she just rushed up and clutched Martin to her. "I won't leave you Martin. Not now! Not ever! I can't! I need to know you'll be alright! I'm scared you'll lose yourself! I want to help you!" she sobbed.

However Martin didn't have time to argue with Rose. He lifted his visor and pulled Rose close to him. Ignoring her frightened look he kissed her. "My lady," he said formally after he broke the kiss. "You already have. Know always that I love you Rose, I always have and always will," he whispered to her.

He hated to do it but he then boldly pushed her away from the battlefield. Martin lowered his visor again and rushed forward towards battle once more.

* * *

Brome knew his job well. His group of healers had also scaled the mountain peaks. They had the job of rappelling into the crater behind the Fighters to provide quick medical assistance to wounded comrades. As soon as Martin's force had met the Allpack he led his healers down the opposite side of the crater as Gonff's forces.

The main battle was now raging in the center of the Gardens. Gonff's forces were on grouped on the southwest side. Brome's healers now rappelled into the calm northeast side of the crater. As soon as his footpaws touched the floor of the Gardens Brome began issuing instructions.

"Pallum, take your healers in a wide circle around behind the shrews, otters, and hares. Keep your heads down and do your best to help anybeast. The rest of you listen up. We're going to go the long way around to try and reach Gonff's force. There's a lot of wounded creatures and we need to get their swiftly. Try to use any cover you can and don't say a word, it won't do if the healers have to use up all our supplies to heal ourselves."

The two groups split up. Traveling silently Brome led his score of Noonvale and Redwall healers through hedges, around trees, and in wide circles past the boiling hot springs. Brome was glad for them as the towers of steam helped to conceal his movements. Emerging from behind a bush Brome saw Martin kiss Rose before the Warrior rushed to face six wolves singled pawedly.

He saw his sister stand in shock with her paws to her mouth. Then to Brome's horror she started rushing after Martin. "Not good," he said to himself. Breaking cover he ran after Rose calling out as he did. "Grumm, come with me! The rest of you keep on with the original plan."

Running as fast as he could Brome called out to his sister. "Rose! Stop!"

Rose heard Brome's cry and turned to look over her shoulder. She saw him running at her with Grumm doing his best to follow. Her hesitation allowed Brome to reach her. He took her paw and began pulling her away from the brewing fight. "Come on Rose. It's not safe here!"

Shaking her head Rose tried to pull away from her brother. "No! I can't leave him! Not now! Not like this!"

Brome held on tight against Rose's efforts to join Martin. She might have broken Brome's grip but for Grumm's digging claws that grabbed her by the shoulders. "Zurr Brome be roight Miss Roser. You'm only be gettin' hurted if'n you'm be tryin' to reach zurr Marthen. Him be beein' attacked boi six o' them wolvers."

Despite her best efforts to escape her brother and Grumm, Rose could only watch as the six Allpack wolves closed in around Martin.

* * *

Lupisto limped behind the five wolves that had rushed up to help him. Through teeth gritted against the pain of the wounds he had received he still managed a sneering smile at Martin. "Thou shall now know the fighting prowess of mine Allpack mouse!" The wolf shouted his orders to the wolves by name. "Sophor! Ajaxis! Tyrelt! Pleabus! A'toney! Surround yon mouse. Use all thy warlike skill for this truly be thine greatest foe. Surround thine adversary! Let him not escape!"

The five wolves drew their swords and advanced on Martin. They formed a ring around the Warrior as they waited for the command to strike. Lupisto gathered his remaining strength and completed the circle. Despite his injuries he felt triumph flowing through him. He had survived the worst onslaught to be brought against him and had managed to corner the very leader of the enemy forces. Now in open ground his wolves would be able to use all their skills against Martin. They had been disadvantaged when Martin hacked his way through their lines. Due to the close press of their phalanx it had been hard for any of the wolves to truly utilize all their weapon skills for fear of wounding a comrade. Now with fewer allies to worry about and plenty of room to maneuver Lupisto felt confident he and his five wolves could easily dispatch their foe.

Martin didn't hear a word Lupisto had said. Nor did he watch as he was encircled by the wolves. Bending down to one knee he drove his sword point into the hard earth in front of him and gripped the hilt tight. He looked down and stared at the pink scarf still tied around his arm. He didn't know how it was possible, but there were very few flecks of blood on the cloth. Martin closed his eyes and began taking deep breaths.

He could still feel the terrible power of the Bloodwrath. However something new kept it at bay. The sight of Rose trembling at the sight of him. Her obvious fear as he had kissed her. He had heard her conversation with Gonff about him back in Noonvale. Now in the midst of battle he wished fate had dealt him a different hand. He wished he could have been a peaceful creature that had never known the horror of war.

Then a new thought entered his mind. Something Rose had told him just after they had left Polleekin's tree so many seasons ago. _Silly, of course you're a warrior. Even Polleekin saw that. I know you're a warrior because you protect others. _Images of his friends flashed through his mind. Rose, Gonff, Columbine, Brome, Dinny, Grumm, Pallum, Log-a-Log, and scores of others paraded through his musings. Opening his eyes he looked at the hilt that had once been the Sword of Luke. His father's words came back to him. _Protect those weaker than yourself and honor our code. Always use the sword to stand for good and right, never to do a thing you would be ashamed of._

_Your blade may be gone father, _Martin thought. _But its spirit remains._ He closed his eyes again and as he had once taught Terick focused on the one object he always did when he trained with his sword. A perfect new red rose, dew clinging to its petals, its green stem devoid of thorns.

Martin snapped his head up opening his eyes as he did. In one fluid motion he got back up to his footpaws and flourished his sword. He eyes shone not with crimson rage but with pride and honor. When he spoke his voice did not carry the harsh tones of the Bloodwrath, but rang out clear and strong as a mighty trumpet.

"Your time of evil is at an end wolf! I am a Warrior! Martin, son of Luke! Defender of the weak! Champion of the helpless! Protector of right and honor!"

To the five new wolves, Martin's challenge sent chills down their spine. This mouse was unlike any foe they had faced before. He faced them totally without fear; his flourishes had flicked the blood off his blade to leave it gleaming. Even though he stood alone and outnumbered they knew somehow that they faced the greatest Warrior they had ever seen.

Lupisto however felt nothing but contempt for the mouse that faced him. Trembling with rage and pain the wolf leveled his cruel sword at Martin and shouted the attack. "Slay him!"

Lupisto lunged forwards with his blade. Martin knelt and dodged to the side and held his sword above his head so Lupisto's blade skirted down the length of his. Martin pushed his sword upwards and backwards turning as he did so to use Lupisto's momentum to send the grey wolf sailing past him. Turning to his left he saw the wolf called Ajaxis hacking straight down at his head. Martin blocked the attack and used his shield to push the wolf away from him. At the same time he moved his sword behind his back and defended the attack Sophor had launched at him from behind.

Martin pushed the sword away and spun on the spot slicing at the footpaws of the wolves as he did. He allowed his momentum to pull him to his footpaws and faced towards Lupisto again. His sword was level with his eyes, pointed straight at the wolf. He lunged forward to have Lupisto bat his blade down and to the left. Martin used the impetus to his advantage to block a low strike to the left from the wolf Tyrelt. On his other side A'toney sliced in at shoulder height. Martin raised his shield to block the blow. The with his sword pointing down his raised it over and around his head blocking attacks from Tyrelt, Pleabus, Sophor, A'toney, and Lupisto.

Ajaxis chopped downwards at a diagonal angle forcing Martin's sword point into the earth. Reversing the grip on his blade, Martin brought the red stone pommel straight up into Ajaxis' chin and drove the wolf back a few paces. Still spinning to the left Martin then drove the pommel into Sophor's belly. Chain mail might defend against a slash or cut, but it's powerless against a blunt attack. Sophor had the wind knocked out of him as Martin continued the fight.

Bracing the flat of his blade along his forearm Martin blocked another downward chop from Pleabus. Suddenly Martin felt his shield almost torn from his grasp. Lupisto had lashed out with the inside curve of his blade. The tip of the sickle sword had a hook shaped flair that Lupisto now used to pull Martin's shield downwards. Martin knelt downwards and still using his sword pommel crashed the red stone against the wound Rose had inflicted on Lupisto's leg. The leader of the Allpack howled in agony as Martin spun away to counter other attacks.

Lunging backwards again, Martin parried a thrust by Pleabus. Spinning to the right he shoved the wolf away with his shield only just barely raise his sword in time to block a blow from Tyrelt. Martin's sword was pinned crossways across his breastplate. Because of his reverse grip on the hilt with his right paw he had no leverage to push the wolf off him. With his gauntlet protecting his paw, Martin grabbed his sword blade with his left paw. Quickly switching his grip with his right paw back to the traditional style Martin was able to push Tyrelt off him. Using his sword like a short quarterstaff, Martin again used his sword pommel to good effect. Levering upwards he quickly smashed the pommel into Tyrelt's face before ducking under a slash by A'toney and driving the wind out of that wolf with the sword pommel.

Pleabus regained his balance and rushed at Martin with his sword held high. Martin saw the attack and kneeled into it raising his shield as he did. Pleabus ran straight into the shield and Martin, using purchase gained by pushing against his sword tip dug into the ground, sent the wolf flying over his head to crash to the ground in front of Lupisto completely winded. Sweat stung his eyes as Martin took deep breaths. He rose to his footpaws and flourished his sword. Under his visor he gritted his teeth and took up a ready stance to fend off the next attack.

Lupisto got to his knees completely stunned. Five of his Allpack wolves had just attacked the mouse with him and the mouse had bested their every effort. What was more was that all six wolves were still alive; the Warrior had made no attack to slay any of his attackers. He had only injured them enough to make them unable to fight. The wolf couldn't figure out what humiliated him more. The fact that his wolves had been beaten by a single mouse or that they mouse had proved that he didn't need to slay them to defeat them.

Pure hatred surged through the wolf's veins. With a roar he snatched the sword from Pleabus' paw and rushed at Martin.

* * *

The rest of the Allpack were putting up a good fight too. Unfortunately for them their efforts were useless against the overwhelming numbers of the Fighters. Trubbs, Wother, and Ffring had had their Mossflower Patrol fall back to the rear of the Fighter's lines. Using the speed of their kind to good effect the hares had pulled a flanking move to the right side of the Allpack lines. Jabbing out with their long pikes the Mossflower hares forced the right flank of the Allpack back in on the center. The tactic worked well. As their right flank pressed backwards, the wolves were left little room to maneuver. Their slingers and archers couldn't get clean shots due to the press of shuffling and stumbling bodies.

To the left flank a new threat appeared. When the main body of the Allpack had left to engage Martin's forces, Gonff's force had virtually been left alone. Now they charged the Allpack ranks. Using timbers and tables taken from the ruins of the GRAM compound Gonff's forces held them as large shields against the wolves. The press of Gonff's forces on the left compounded the problems the wolves had on their right. To their center the shrew and otters were wreaking devastation against the Allpack wolves. It was only Gingivere who saved the remaining wolves from whole sale slaughter.

"Fur and Freedom Fighters! Hold your lines!" shouted the wildcat over the din of battle. At once the area fell quiet as the Fighters drew back a few paces from their foe. Gingivere stepped forward to face the wolves. "Your forces are in tatters, you have no effective commander, and your outnumbered many fold. We can easily slay all of you at will, but that is not our way. Throw down your weapons, and you have our word of honor you will not be harmed."

The wolves looked stunned. They had been told that the woodland force facing them was a rabble of unruly savages that would kill them at any chance. A grey wolf stepped forward to face Gingivere. "What assurances do we have, thou shall keep thy word?"

"Mine." A new voice rang out from behind the lines. "Mine brother wolves, do as the cat commands. Cast down thy weapons and fear no harm should thou do so." Restro was staggering forward towards the battlefield carrying a limp form over his shoulder. "I have seen with mine own eyes these are creatures of honor. They shall treat thee with due compassion and humility."

At the order from Restro a rain of Allpack weapons fell to the floor of the Gardens. As Lieutenant Sandgall, Trubbs, and the other hares paroled their new prisoners Gingivere walked up to the black wolf.

The big cat bowed to Restro before he began to speak. "My thanks to you. You have saved your wolves and my friends from much unneeded bloodshed."

"Thou art welcome," Restro bowed back. "Perchance thou could find a healer? Mine burden is in dire need of the healing arts." The wolf lowered the figure to the ground.

Gingivere looked in shock before looking up. Seeing Pallum arriving with his contingent of healers, the wildcat waved the hedgehog over to him. "Pallum! Get over here quickly! It's Scirus and he's hurt bad!"

Trefoil had been standing not far away. She clearly heard Gingivere's shout. Fear filled her and she rushed over to where her son lay on the ground. "Scirus!" she shouted. "My son, hold on!"

She arrived just as Pallum was placing dockleaves on a nasty wound to the young squirrel's head. Kneeling down she grabbed her son's paw and looked anxiously at Pallum. "Will he live?"

"He will if'n I've got anything to do with it missy. Yore son's a tough un that's for sure, but even so that's a wicked looking bump to the noggin he went and got himself."

Trefoil watched as Pallum applied herbs and healing salves to her son's wounds. She didn't notice that the rest of the Fighter captains had their attention drawn elsewhere.

Gonff stood in wonder at the duel before his eyes. Lupisto was attacking Martin with two swords, one straight one sickle shaped. Still even with that advantage the wolf was being outclassed by the Warrior. Four other wolves were also attacking Martin. Keeping one footpaw planted at all times, Martin spun to meet and defend each attack. A fifth wolf was looking around franticly for a weapon to rejoin the fight. Five otters swiftly rushed forward and took the wolf prisoner.

Looking around, the Thief saw Rose being held back by Brome and Grumm. Taking Columbine by the paw he rushed to where the trio stood. Gonff ran up to where Brome was standing. "Why are you holding her so tight?" he asked.

Grunting with exertion Brome answered. "She trying to get to Martin, but she'll be cut to ribbons if she goes anywhere near there."

Gonff turned to his wife. "Columbine try and talk some sense into her. I'm going to go help Martin." Giving Columbine a swift kiss on the cheek Gonff drew his daggers and charged up the slight hill towards Martin.

Columbine stood right in front of Rose's line of sight and tried to shake the shoulders of the other maid. "Rose! You've got to calm down. You're not going to help anybeast like this!"

At the sound of her friend's voice Rose stopped struggling. Her hazel eyes met Columbine's soft brown eyes. Shaking her head Rose also found her voice. "You're right Columbine. You're right. But we can't just stand here and do nothing! There's got to be something we can do!"

"Of course there is, and conveniently enough it's wrapped around your waist." Columbine pointed to the sling Rose had found. Turning to her right Columbine saw a young mouse with a full quiver of arrows. He had been in Gonff's force but was trembling all over.

"What's your name," Columbine asked kindly.

"T-t-terick ma'rm."

"And you were with Gonff's force?"

Terick only nodded shakily.

"How come you still have a nearly full quiver then?"

"I-I-I-I couldn't do it." Terick buried his face in his paws and broke down sobbing. "I c-c-couldn't bring myself to s-s-s-slay anymore. I'm sick of all this f-f-fighting and just want it t-t-t-to end."

Brome came over to where the young mouse had fallen to his knees. "Shush now Terick. It's almost over." Taking the quiver from Terick's back he gave it to Columbine. "Here, use these well and aim true."

Discarding her empty quiver Columbine slung the new one over her shoulder. Looking to Rose, she saw that the other maid had gathered several more stones and was waiting for her.

Columbine and Rose walked quickly to be just inside the effective range for their weapons. As Rose loaded her sling Columbine nocked an arrow. "Aim only to wound or distract, we don't want to hit Gonff or Martin. We just want to give those wolves something else to think about."

With that the maids let their missiles fly.

* * *

With the image of a rose still firmly planted in his mind Martin was blocking every attack. He still only used his pommel stone to strike any blows against the wolves. The blade of his sword was used only to block attacks. Sweeping Lupisto and his two blades to one side Martin blocked a series of blows from A'toney, Ajaxis, and Tyrelt. The wolves were now using more coordinated efforts and even Martin's prodigious battle skill was hard pressed to block each attack. As Tyrelt pinned Martin's sword against his breastplate Ajaxis roared in from Martin's side swinging to cut off Martin's head.

_Thunk!_

Ajaxis' eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell face first to the ground. Gonff raced onto the scene. Bending low he scooped up the dagger he had thrown that knocked out Ajaxis. Jumping straight out his foot paws connected squarely with Tryelt's midsection. The wolf lost his sword as he fell backwards trying to suck air into his lungs. Gonff stood back to back with Martin as they faced the remaining three wolves.

"Looks like I arrived just in time matey," Gonff jested to Martin.

"Aye you did," replied the Warrior as he parried a sword thrust by A'toney. "Nice of you to show up on time an all."

Dodging to one side and blocking above his head at two separate attacks launched at him by Lupisto, Gonff felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. He knew that Martin wasn't in the depths of the Bloodwrath if the Warrior Mouse was able to keep up a conversation in the midst of battle. "Couldn't let you have all the fun, now could I? Besides now that the rest of the Allpack has surrendered this is the only action to be found." He ducked as arrows and stones from Columbine and Rose landed around them. "See what I mean? Even the fair maids are spoilin' for their chance at glory."

The two mice fought side by side as missiles from their sweethearts gave the three wolves more to think about. Finally Lupisto was the only wolf left standing. The other two had been dealt such strong blows to the head by Martin's sword pommel that they had joined Ajaxis in senseless sleep.

The wolf and two mice formed a triangle. Lupisto's eyes darted from one to the other and he stabbed forward with his swords. Martin and Gonff kept out of sword range, but were still close enough that Lupisto couldn't escape if he tried to run.

"It's over Lupisto," Gonff told him. "Your forces are either dead or have laid down their arms. There's no need to continue this fracas."

"It is never over!" the wolf shouted back. "Thou Undeserving scum must be Chastised for thine crimes committed to mine noble forces."

Martin was about to answer when the ground beneath his feet began to tremble and shake again. Cracks split the earth as the tremor intensified. Scalding hot steam began issuing from the fissures as Martin turned to Gonff. Turning his back on Lupisto Martin grabbed his friend and made to run back down the hill and out of the dangerously cracking ground. As Martin turned Lupisto seized his chance. With both swords held high he leapt at Martin.

* * *

At the base of the small hill where they had been shooting Rose and Columbine threw themselves flat as the tremor reached them. They watched in horror as the steam began to shoot out of the ground around Martin and Gonff. They both clasped their paws to their mouths as Lupisto lunged at Martin. Before the stoke could fall though the ground ripped itself apart with an earth splitting crack. A tower of steam to dwarf any of the others shot up through the fissure to obscure any sight of Lupisto, Gonff, or Martin.

A/N; _Yes I know it's almost mean of me to leave off right here, but it's the perfect spot for a nice cliffhanger. It's been a challenge and a half to write this chapter. I lost count of how many times I started it, scrapped it, started it again, and the like. It's taken me several days to finally get it to a place I felt comfortable with. I hope you enjoyed all the extra effort, because believe you me it was tough to try and write yet another battle scene without copying any gimmicks from previous works. As always I look forward to your comments._


	33. Steam and Fire

A/N; _So did everyone enjoy my latest cliffhanger? I know I've been grinning evilly quite a bit these past few days. Don't worry as I promised several of you I'll resolve it near the start of this chapter. By the way there will probably be quite a few scene break lines in the early part of this chapter. I draw a lot of inspiration for my action scenes from action movies. Action movies have TONS of cuts in them. Just an FYI. Without further ado, here we go._

33  
Steam and Fire

Rose clamped her paws to her mouth. Beside her she heard Columbine's swift gasp. The towers of steam were rising higher into the air as they watched. Rose felt the sling drop from her paws as she stood motionless in shock.

_No! He can't be gone! Not after all this!_ Before she knew it her thoughts had turned to action and she was once more trying to run to be near to where she had last seen Martin. This time she wasn't alone. Columbine was also staining to reach her husband. Only the strong paws of Brome, Grumm, Dinny, and Tullgrew kept the two mousemaids from running up the slope.

"It's no use, Miss Rose," Tullgrew told Rose. "It's too dangerous. You'd be killed ifin you tried to go up there."

"I don't care!" Rose screamed back. "I need to get to him! MARTIN!!"

* * *

_CRRAACKK!! WHOOOOOSHHH!!_

Martin felt himself fly forwards to land hard on the ground. Pushing himself off the ground he raised the visor on his helmet and took stock of his surroundings. To his right Gonff was laying next him, shaking his head. Behind him were the forms of the five wolves he had fought, still unconscious. To his left Lupisto was also lying senseless near where his two swords lay. He had obviously been thrown back and lost his grip on the blades when the ground shook and the steam vents erupted.

"Come on Gonff. Help me drag those wolves out of here!" Martin ran to his friend and pulled him up.

"You must be joking matey. Those are the same wolves that just tried to kill you!" Gonff had to shout to make himself heard over the roar of the steam as the two mice walked to the wolves.

"Just help me! We can settle all that out later!" Martin sheathed his sword and slung his shield over his back. He took off his cape and laid it down on the ground. With Gonff's help they were able to position three of the wolves on the fabric. The other two were slung over Martin and Gonff's shoulders.

"Why exactly are we doing this?" Gonff asked again through gritted teeth. Carrying one wolf and dragging three more was heavy work.

"It's the right thing to do," came the reply from Martin. "Now how do we get out of here?" Martin looked around as best he could and only saw the towers of white steam in front of him.

"How'd you expect me to know?" Gonff answered back.

"Cause you're the one who rushed up to help me!" Martin had to shift the wolf across his shoulders into a more comfortable position.

"Well it all looks different now. Ground's all cracked up, steam shooting every which way. I'm the Prince of Mousethieves, not Pathfinders."

"MARTIN!!"

The two male mice looked at each other when they heard Rose's shout. "That way," they said simultaneously and began moving off in the direction the shout had come from.

* * *

Lupisto opened his eyes and slowly looked around him. A short ways off he could see the accused Undeserving One pulling five of his wolves down the slope of the hill they were on. He was joined by another Undeserving mouse. Getting to his feet Lupisto picked up his sickle sword and ran at the two mice. Once and for all he would put an end to the constant rumors that had plagued his valley.

The noise from the steam geysers covered most of his movements. He was finally in range and reached back to strike. As he did a few rocks slid out from his footpaw and clanked against the back of the steel greave around Martin's leg. Lupisto was already swinging his blade forward when Martin turned to face the wolf. Lupisto didn't want to harm the wolf Martin had been carrying on his shoulders. That wolf had been a loyal servant to come to fight when he had called Lupisto figured. The sword strike was aimed lower for Martin's neckline. However the pebbles that had slipped out from Lupisto's footpaws, that had alerted Martin to his presence, had also caused the wolf to stumble. Instead of slicing in at Martin's neck, the sickle sword impacted squarely on Martin's breastplate.

The force of the impact did several things. The first is that is sent a tremor up Lupisto's paw that caused him to drop the sword in pain. With his paw stinging from the off-center blow Lupisto hopped around like a babe trying to rid his paw of the needle like sensation. On impact Martin was also thrown backwards. He landed with a crash on top of the wolves he and Gonff had been dragging. The wolf on Martin's shoulders was sent rolling down the hill. Martin also found that he could hardly breathe since Lupisto's sword had dented his armor to crush against his chest.

"Gonff…get…it…off," he gasped out while fumbling for the buckles.

Gonff dropped his burden and started to help Martin get out of his armor. Throwing the helmet off Martin's head, Gonff threw it down the hill before he started working on the buckles of Martin's breastplate. As the last strap was undone, the Thief lifted the steel from his friend's chest and cast it aside.

"Are you alright matey?"

Martin coughed a few times before he answered. "Fine," he gasped out. The Warrior looked up to see that Lupisto had regained his sword and was running back to where the two mice were kneeling on the ground. "Gonff, get these wolves out of here. I'll hold off the wolf."

Before Gonff had time to argue Martin leapt up, drew his sword and ran to meet Lupisto head on. Since he didn't have his shield anymore, Martin took a two-pawed grip on his sword hilt and swung at Lupisto's side. The wolf caught the blade with his own. The mouse and wolf strained against each other trying to gain some form of leverage.

"Martin!" Gonff called out. "You need to…"

But Martin cut him off as he pushed against Lupisto's sword. "Don't argue with me Gonff, just go! I'll be right behind you!" he shouted.

Gonff sent two of the wolves rolling down the hill before he grabbed both corners of Martin's cape again. By himself he was barely able to pull the three wolves. Reaching the curtain of steam vents, the Thief wrapped the wolves in the cape and rolled them over the narrow crevasse before shielding his face with his arms and jumping through himself.

* * *

Rose and Columbine were still trying to reach the hill when they saw the first two wolves come rolling through the steam. They were soon followed by three more wrapped in Martin's red cape. Before the wolves could come to a rest, Gonff leapt from the white vapor and also began rolling down the hill.

Columbine and Rose were finally able to break free and rushed to where Gonff came rolling to a halt. Columbine rushed to her husband and threw herself on him as he stood up. This of course caused the pair of them to crash to the ground.

Rose was more vocal. "Gonff!" she cried. "Where's Martin?"

"GAH, Columbine m'dear, as happy as I am to see you, a mouse needs a breath of air every now and again."

The mousewife chuckled a bit as she relaxed her hold. Gonff looked up at Rose from his position on the ground under his wife. "That rotten Lupisto character attacked us again as we were leaving. Martin said he'd hold him off while I got these wolves out of that cookin' pot of a hillside."

Rose looked up to see the discarded breastplate and helmet Gonff had tossed aside. Rushing down the hill she scooped her sling back up from where it lay on the ground. All she could think about was that Martin now dueled without the advantage of his armor. This in turn meant any stone she slung stood a good chance of causing damage to her Warrior if she started slinging blind. Even so she fitted a good sized pebble in her sling, ready to fire if she saw an opportunity.

* * *

Martin finally found a bit of purchase with his footpaws. Bending slightly at the knees, he drove upwards and forwards with his sword causing Lupisto's blade to fly to the side as the wolf waved his paws wildly to regain his balance. Martin's push also forced the wolf out of easy range for a second strike. In the instant it took Martin to step forward and swing in again, Lupisto had regained his footing and blocked the sideway's swipe from Martin's sword.

Instead of again pushing against his foe's sword, Martin tried for a downwards cut aimed at Lupisto's leg. Lupisto caught Martin's sword on the inside curve of his blade. Levering upwards, he trapped Martin's blade in the curve of his own and pulled the Warrior's sword out of line. Swinging out with his free paw, the wolf caught blow to Martin's face with the back of his paw. A screech of metal on metal filled the air as Martin fell backwards, pulling his sword out of Lupisto's as he fell. Lupisto stabbed downwards with his blade only to have it blocked by Martin. The Warrior Mouse had gripped the sword blade with his left paw and was again using his weapon like a short quarterstaff. Lupisto's sword was forced into the ground on Martin's left side. Kicking out swiftly, the steel of Martin's greave connected with the side of Lupisto's knee. The wolf half collapsed as his joint was bent in a way it wasn't meant to go. Kicking out again, Martin hit Lupisto in the midriff, causing the wolf to fall backwards on his hind end.

Rolling to his left, Martin came up in a fighting stance and looked at his fallen enemy. With his left leg now useless, Lupisto could only kneel as his tried swiping at Martin. Sheathing his sword, Martin reached out to the fallen wolf.

"Take my paw Lupisto. My friends can treat your wounds. We can give you and any of your creatures care."

Lupisto just spat on Martin's outstretched paw. "Thou foul scum shall not lay one filthy claw on mine noble self. Thou only seeks to leer and gawk at those that I so gloriously protect. Mine wolves shall never surrender to the likes of thee."

Looking around Martin could see that the steam vents were starting to taper off slightly. Hoping to take advantage of the lull in the geothermal conditions he again appealed to the wolf. "There is no need for you to die this day Lupisto. I give you my word of honor that provided you never attempt to capture another creature, you will be free to live as you see fit."

"Thine word and honor are naught but a pestilence to mine ears," Lupisto spat back. Digging his sword point into the ground he pushed himself again into a standing position. Limping slowly he began advancing on Martin again.

Martin looked over his shoulder and saw that the steam had cleared somewhat and he could see the faint outlines of his friends at the base of the hill. Walking backwards he began moving to them.

Lupisto began swinging his sword crazily at Martin. Ignoring the agony in his many times wounded limbs he only had one thought in mind, to slay the mouse in front of him. Just as he finally came in range he saw the mouse jump through the lessening cloud of vapors and slide slightly down the hill. Gathering himself he saw that the steam had ceased and leaping at Martin swung down his sword at the Warrior.

* * *

"There he is!"

Rose heard Keyla's shout. Sure enough Martin had just jumped backwards through the cloud of steam to land on his back. Her shout of joy became a scream of horror as Lupisto also leapt out from where the vapor cloud had suddenly stopped rising from the ground. She saw that Martin was in a bad position to defend himself and began twirling her sling. Lupisto was able to hack Martin's sword out of his paw and down the hillside just as Rose had built up enough power in her weapon. With a fling of her arm the stone was launched from her sling.

Lupisto had raised his weapon for the final blow when Rose's stone struck him in the chest. The impact caused him to fall backwards again. Just as he was about to hit the ground, the rocks began to tremble violently again. An explosion of rocks and steam blew up right under where the wolf had landed.

Martin shut his eyes and rolling onto his stomach he threw his paws over his head. He felt multitudes of small rocks hit him as from the explosion he had just barely avoided. When at last the shockwaves had rolled away he opened his eyes and looked behind him. There was no sight of Lupisto. Standing up he surveyed the tangled mass of stone and rock that was now the tomb of the wolf. Then Martin noticed that his paw and hip felt curiously light. Looking down he only saw an empty sheath.

"Where's my sword," he said out loud.

"Right here."

Martin knew that melodic voice anywhere. Turning around he saw Rose walking up to him holding his battle blade. She came up close and presented him the sword hilt first. Their eyes locked as Martin took his sword in both paws. Then he dropped the sword to his side, pulled Rose to him and kissed her.

They didn't hear the loud cheers from the Fur and Freedom Fighters rushing to surround them. The fact that they had won the hard fought battle in the Gardens was lost to them. They only thing Martin and Rose knew was that they were back in each other's arms.

Finally they broke their kiss and again their eyes met. "I knew you would come for me." Rose whispered.

Martin couldn't think of anything to say back to her, so instead he just pulled her close again and held her tight. Finally after seasons of thinking she was dead, and then two seasons that they had been separated, he had upheld his vow. He had found and rescued his Rose.

It was then that Martin and Rose became aware of the cheering creatures around them. Martin bent down to pick up his sword so no beast would accidentally step on the keen blade. With a skillful thrust he sheathed the blade and putting an arm around Rose's waist began walking down the hillside.

A path opened up for the two mice to where Gonff stood with Columbine, Brome, and several others. Columbine rushed up to hug Martin forcing him to let go of Rose.

"I'm so glad to see you again," she told him.

"The feeling is mutual I'm sure," Martin replied.

A rough poke in his side forced Martin to release Columbine. "Get your own mousemaid. This one's taken. Prettier too!" Gonff swept in to whisk Columbine off her footpaws. The merry twinkle clearly back in his eye.

Taking Rose by the waist again he called out to his friend. "Mine can sing better!"

Every creature within earshot laughed as Rose cuffed Martin upside the head. "That's no way to speak to your best friend. Apologize at once."

Grinning at her teasing tone Martin looked back at her. "You're right of course." Turning back to where Gonff was twirling Columbine in circles as he planted his own kiss on her, Martin called out again. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Gonff. What I meant to say is that my mousemaid can sing better than you."

"That's better," Rose said with a smug grin.

Laughing at Rose's joke Martin felt his heart soar now that Rose was back at his side. Martin was smiling to everybeast they passed until he saw Brome standing in front of him. Dropping his arm from Rose's side he approached Brome. Martin knelt as he drew his sword and placed it at Brome's footpaws.

"As I vowed I have freed your sister," he said looking up at Brome.

Brome smiled and picked up Martin's sword. Beckoning Martin to stand he presented it hilt first back to the Warrior. "Well done Martin the Warrior, son of Luke."

As Martin took his sword back and re-sheathed it he felt Rose brush past him to embrace her brother. Then in no surprise to him, he heard her start telling Brome off. "You and your silly ceremonies. Why did you have to go and ruin a perfectly good joyous reunion by that solemn thing? You sounded just like Father then. You're even starting to look like him, grey whiskers and all."

* * *

"C'mon now young 'un. Wake up for me. That's the ticket."

Scirus slowly opened his eyes to see Pallum kneeling over him. The hedgehog had splashed water over the squirrel's face to help rouse him. He coughed as some of the water trickled into his throat. The next thing he knew he was pulled up and embraced tight by another creature.

"Scirus my son! Oh my son, thank the fates you're alright!" Trefoil was all but sobbing on his shoulder.

For his part Scirus returned his mother's hug. "Mother, you're safe."

Pallum chuckled to himself as he gathered his supplies and went to tend the next wounded creature he could find.

Scirus broke free from his mother's embrace to look around. "Where am I? The last thing I remember is that I was trying to hold off a wolf that was about to slay Rose. Is she hurt? Did she make it? What's going on?"

"Hush," Trefoil chided him. "You've got a nasty bump on the side of your head. You'll get sick if you try to move quickly."

"Yes mother," he said respectfully.

Trefoil smiled as she laid her son's head back down so he could get some rest. She clearly heard the mature note in his voice. Taking a discarded cloak she put it under Scirus' head as he leaned back to rest. Looking up she overheard the conversation Restro was having with Gingivere. How her son had spared the she-wolves and the pups of the Allpack. That he had faced Lupisto by himself to give his forces time to dig Rose out of the rubble that covered the mousemaid.

"Your father would be proud of you," was the last thing she told him before he drifted off into the land of dreams.

* * *

Two days had passed since the battle had been decided. The remaining Allpack wolves under the leadership of Restro had come to a peace with the Fur and Freedom Fighters. The two forces had kept mainly to themselves as they cleared the battlefield of the destruction of war. However Restro did allow the Fighters to rest within the mountain tunnels and caves. Having proper shelter rather than underground caverns was a welcome relief for the woodlander corps.

As was their fashion the Allpack carried their dead into the reaches of the alpine forests that surrounded their valley. The Fighter's didn't know what sort of burial customs the wolves practiced, but they were to busy to ask.

Out on the plains the Fighters had dug a large trench as a final resting place for their fallen friends. This had only been possible after Dinny led a crew of moles to disassemble the traps they had laid. The sad work of laying the dead to rest was hard physically and emotionally for the Fighters. Each fallen creature was a friend, brother, or sister to that would be dearly missed. Only eleven of the fallen were not to be laid to rest in the trench grave.

Keyla had ordered that the bodies of Starwort and Marigold be wrapped in linen to be taken back to the Broadstream. Using snow to preserve the bodies Keyla assured Martin that he would give the two otters a fitting ceremony once they returned to their home waters.

The Mossflower Patrol had also wrapped two of its own in burial cloths to be brought back to the woods they patrolled. Willow and Ffring had been fighting side by side when they saw that Willic had lost his sword and was about to be slain by a gang of five wolves. The perilous hares had leapt to the rescue. Willic had been able to back off to regain his sword, only to see the two hares cut down in front of him.

The hares of both the Long and Mossflower Patrols all wore black armbands in memory of not only Willow and Ffring, but the other half score of hares that had fallen during the course of the battle. Trubbs, Wother, Harebell and Honeydew had insisted that their friend be brought back to Mossflower instead of being buried with the rest of the fallen. None had questioned the request.

There were seven other creatures that were not being buried in the long trench. The bodies of the Highflight eagles had been cleaned so they appeared to be sleeping. In keeping with avian tradition Martin and Scirus had both agreed that it would not do for creatures of the air to rest in the ground.

Under the eye of Scirus, a large funeral pyre had been erected on the plains outside the valley. With reverence befitting the noble birds, the eagles had been laid atop the piles of wood. Hard oak wood made up the center of the pile. Surrounding the hardwood were many large pine logs. The pine would provide the intense heat while the oak wood would burn down into coals that would keep the fire going for hours. Using some cooking oil from the Fighter's stocks the bottom posts had been covered with the flammable substance. There the eagles waited, until the other burials had been completed.

Evening fell on the second day after the battle. The last mounds of dirt had been placed atop the trench grave of the fallen Fur and Freedom Fighters. The emerald battle flag of the corps served as their grave marker, cemented in place by the expert workmanship of several moles.

Martin led his army out of the gates near the eagle's funeral pyre. He had shunned his armor in favor of the red tunic and green vest many of the Fighter's also wore. His cape had been mended from the many small rips dragging three wolves on it had caused. The material flapping in the wind was the only sound heard as the stars began to come out. The other creatures were paying respectful silence as they held their cloaks to them to stay warm.

Walking in front of the crowd Martin was joined by Rose. Looking at her she began to sing.

"When the light begins to fade,  
And shadows fall across the sea,  
One bright star in the evening sky,  
Your love's light leads me on my way.

There's a dream that will not sleep,  
A burning hope that will not die.  
So I must go now with the wind,  
And leave you waiting on the tide.

Time to fly, time to touch the sky.  
One voice alone a haunting cry.  
One song, one star burning bright,  
Let it carry me through darkest night.

Rain comes over the grey hills,  
And on the air, a soft goodbye.  
Hear the song that I sing to you,  
When the time has come to fly.

When I leave and take the wing,  
And find the land that fate will bring,  
The brightest star in the evening sky,  
Is your love waiting far for me.  
Is your love waiting far for me."

As the last somber notes of her song rang out, many a creature found themselves shedding a tear for the brave eagles that had helped them so much. A shiver ran down their spines as well. Rose's song had been a tune of loss for certain, but also of love and hope. The assembled creatures couldn't help but stand a bit taller as the last notes faded on the wind.

Martin looked up from where he had been staring at the ground during Rose's song. He found his voice and it carried well over the plains. "My friends, the victory we achieved would not have been possible without the courageous efforts of the Highflight eagles. They didn't ask if it was acceptable to do the right thing, they just did it. Their final actions certainly saved me and many more of us. That these heroes gave their last full measure of devotion is testament to their noble spirit. As such we honor them and hope their spirits soar swiftly to the peaceful gates of Dark Forest, where dwell the brave and right."

At a nod Scirus came forward holding a torch. The squirrel also had his own words to add to Martin's eulogy. "When I first met the Highflight eagles, I was an angry vengeful and scared young creature. Thanks to their efforts and teachings I learned how to truly live up to and add a new chapter to the legacy of my family. I am proud to have known these great friends and I will always miss them. I'll never forget the values they taught me; Truthfulness, Loyalty, Assistance, Friendship, Civility, Obedience, and Bravery. It was an honor to have known and lived by such brave creatures."

Approaching the pyre he walked around the bottom edge igniting the oil soaked logs. He quickly stepped back as the flames shot up the wood. Soon the whole pile of logs was ablaze with orange light. None said a word as the flames and smoke rose, carrying the eagles on their final flight into the heavens.

* * *

Martin and Rose were wandering the tunnels. They had stayed with the rest of the Fighters until the last flames from the eagle's pyre had died down. When the flames had died they walked back into the mountain corridors. As they walked they told the other what had happened since that night in Noonvale. Rounding a corner they almost collided with Restro.

The black wolf bowed and turned to leave. "Mine apologies. I shall not disturb thee."

"Wait!" Rose called out. When the wolf turned back to her she spoke again. "Why did you do it? Why did you save Scirus, order your wolves to lay down their arms, and now why have you given us shelter? It's so unlike any of the other behavior we had seen in you wolves."

"Milady Laterose, I have done so in hopes of correcting a grave dishonor done to thee. The highest law of a wolf is to ne'er harm a maiden. Thou had been treated by much dishonor by Lupisto. I have also seen the nobility of those who seek thee." He gave slight bow and addressed Martin. "Thou hast proven to be a creature of character. Thou showed mercy to thine foes and instructed thy followers to do the same. Thou hast earned the respect of my kind."

Martin bowed back to the wolf. "Thank you for saying so Restro. My forces will be leaving for Redwall tomorrow. If you ever need assistance, send word and it will be given."

Restro gave a final bow and then turned around and disappeared around a bend in the tunnel. As he turned the corner he came upon the shuffling form of Alantra. The old she-wolf looked up at him through her blue clouded eyes.

"My lady, dost thou require assistance?" Restro bowed to the seer.

For her part Alantra didn't say a word. Instead she reached under her cloak. She pressed a small object into Lupisto's paw before she stumbled off to the dingy corner she called home. Restro looked down to the object in his paw. It was a silver pendant depicting a wolf howling at the full moon. Under the wolf was a garland of flowers. It was the pendant of the Lupisto. Restro knew he was now considered the leader of the Allpack. Attaching the pendant to his tunic he swept off down the passage in order to inspect the valley he was now master of.

* * *

Rose looked up at Martin. "I'm proud of you."

He looked down at her with a smile on his face. "For what?"

"For overcoming yourself," she said as she leaned into Martin and held him to her. "When I first saw you fighting those wolves you seemed to be taken by that horrible Bloodwrath. Then you seemed to pause and fought with honor. Now you've turned your enemies into allies. It takes a very special mouse to do all that."

"Thank you Rose. It's kind of you to say so. But I think I may have to teach you how to handle a sword properly."

"No," Rose hugged Martin closer to her as the word left her mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't ever want to have to fight in war again Martin. We lost so many good friends. We were both almost killed several times. I just want to return to Redwall with you and live there in peace."

"As you wish," Martin told her softly. "I do have to tell you that it wasn't anything I did that brought me out of the Bloodwrath."

"Then what was it?"

"You. Just as it was when I fought Wakka, just as you did at the gates of Marshank. It was you that did that." Tilting her chin up Martin thanked Rose with a kiss.

A/N; _I do not own the song "A Soft Goodbye." I found it on YouTube as the music behind a great Martin/Rose AMV. I highly suggest you check it out. Also, a bit of a contest to see how well you're paying attention. If anyone can identify the historic quote in this chapter, who said it, and from what time period it came from, I'll let you in on a secret from the final chapter. (Which is NOT the next chapter I've got a lot of loose ends to tie up first) Yes I know that's a lot to ask, but if you get it right I think it'll be worth it. _

_I hope you feel as I do that a Viking funeral inspired pyre is appropriate and respectful for the eagles. I like that image and I think it turned out well. As always I look forward to your comments._


	34. Proeliator Reverto

A/N; _No one has yet to take me up on my little contest from the last chapter. There is a historic quote from a real person (yes someone who actually lived in this real non-Redwall world) in Chapter 33. If you can identify what the quote is, who said it, and from what time period it is from I'll let you in on part of a secret plot bunny that I've had brewing ever since I first started reading the Redwall series. Consider that as some of you know I've been reading Redwall books for over a decade. That's a pretty big bunny by now. Enough talk let's go. I hope you enjoy the first part, I was quite proud of myself when I thought it up._

34  
_Proeliator Reverto _

The dungeon cell was cold. Drifts of snow blew in through the only small window bringing with them more freezing air. The tattered cloak and pitiful pile of straw did nothing to ward off the cold of the young mouse shivering in the dark. He had been left there to die. The bread he was given was always moldy and the water always rancid. However as great as this physical misery was on the young mouse, it was nothing compared to the mental anguish he had endured during the past season. Even now his thoughts betrayed him and a tear ran down his cheek. It had only been last summer, but the pain still cut as deep as if the event had happened moments ago.

He had changed in the time between that fateful summer day and this winter night. Once again he had a mission and reason to endure. Even if it meant spending the rest of his days alone and forgotten in a dark cell he had a memory to preserve so long as he drew breath.

Still shivering against the cold, he tried to curl into a smaller ball so as to have more of his body covered by the remnants of his cloak. Gradually he fell asleep. Martin dreamed.

* * *

"_Bring 'er around mates! Make for the shore and set up the camp!" The _Waterlily_ bumped to a stop on the banks of the Broadstream._

"_Starwort what are you doing?" Martin was near livid. "We don't have time to stop! We need to keep going!"_

_Starwort was anything but used to another beast trying to give him orders on his ship. However he had been quite impressed with Martin so the otter talked reasonably to the mouse. "There's nothin' for it Martin. There's rocks ahead of us and I wouldn't risk me _Lily_ tryin' to skirt them in the dark. Even ifin we did make it there's more craft not as sturdy as the _Lily_ which would be smashed sure as the Broadstream flows to the sea. Also we've got to ferry the beasts on the far shore to this side so's we all are in one united front. I would'a thought a skilled warrior like you would'a seen that."_

_However Martin wasn't soothed. Grinding his teeth he leapt over the rail and stormed off into the surrounding woods. The otter crew watched as he swung his short sword at a bush before disappearing behind an oak tree._

_Marigold looked to where she had last seen Rose. The otterwife was going to suggest to Rose to find Martin and try to calm him down. She needn't have worried. Rose was already over the side of the ship and making her way to where Martin had last been seen._

_Frustrated beyond belief Martin hacked at any plant or bush in his path. He couldn't believe that the otters would stop like they had. Brome and Felldoh were in trouble and he wasn't drawing any nearer to them with the flotilla resting on the banks. A twig snapped behind him and Martin whirled around, ready for anything. It was Rose. Relaxing he tucked his sword back into his belt as the mousemaid approached him._

"_There you are," she called out. "I thought you might have walked all the way to Marshank."_

"_This isn't the time to joke Rose. Not with the way Starwort is acting."_

_Rose put her paws on her hips and glared at Martin. "The way Starwort was acting? What about the way you were acting? You were rude!"_

"_He's the one that's stopping for the night when we need to get to the coast as quickly as possible!" Martin shouted back. "I'm the one trying to get to your brother and you're taking his side?"_

"_Yes I am," Rose responded coolly. "Because of the two of you, he's right."_

"_WHAT!?"_

"_You're going to start yelling at me now?" Rose folded her arms across her chest._

_Martin paced back and forth as he pulled on his headfur in frustration. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Rose, yet he could think of nothing to say that wouldn't upset her._

"_Martin for once would you please stop thinking so much with your heart and start thinking with your head?"_

_The question caused Martin to stop his pacing and look at Rose. "What do you mean by that?"_

_Rose took a deep breath and softened her face before she answered. "In the short time I've known you there has been much I've come to admire about you. However if there is one thing I would wish you, it would be that when the time for action comes you leave your feelings in your heart where they belong and don't let them cloud your mind."_

_It was a new concept for Martin. He had always used his emotions to fuel his actions. Always he had done what he thought was best, but then on further reflection realized that his outbursts had often caused more trouble than they had solved. With an effort he got his breathing under control and turned to face Rose._

"_Where did a pretty young maid like you learn so much?" he asked as he extended her his paw._

_She took it and smiled as he pulled her into his embrace. "You forget my father is the Patriarch of Noonvale. I've picked up a few things over the seasons."_

_They stood under the trees simply holding each other as the moon came cast its silver glow on the woods. They didn't need words to express their feelings at that moment. Then Rose began humming under her breath. _

"_That's a pretty tune," Martin commented._

"_It's an old Noonvale blessing song. Would you like to hear it?"_

"_Nothing would please me more."_

_Rose broke free from Martin's hold and walked to where a sliver of moonlight was shining down through the trees. She closed her eyes as she began to sing._

"_May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be as darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh, how far you are from home_

Mornië utúlië _  
Believe and you will find your way  
_Mornië alantië  
_A promise lives within you now_

_May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun_

Mornië utúlië  
_Believe and you will find your way  
_Mornië alantië  
_A promise lives within you now"_

_She opened her eyes to see Martin staring at her. She smiled before she walked over to where he stood. "Did you like it?"_

"_I don't think I could find the words for how lovely that was," Martin told her._

_He leaned down to give her a kiss. Just before their lips met the deep drums of the otters sounded again jerking them away from each other in surprise._

"_I guess that's our call to get back to the ship," Martin said._

"_Hmmm," Rose suddenly found she couldn't keep her eyes open. As sleep came over her she felt Martin scoop her up and begin to walk back to the _Waterlily_._

* * *

The last song he had heard Rose sing to him kept playing over and over in Martin's mind that cold winter in Kotir. Rose had told him it was a blessing song. Her words proved to be true one day as spring came to Mossflower. He had never stopped believing that he would escape the cold cell. The door to his cell was suddenly opened and in flew a round furry thing that immideatly began singing as soon as it stopped moving.

* * *

"What were you thinking about?"

Martin looked down to see Rose looking back up at him. The Fur and Freedom Fighters were well on their way home. Using the carts and many poles and tarps the entire corps was snug and warm in a large tent like structure rigged overtop the carts. Small fires kept the heat in while canvas from Redwall, and the press of bodies, kept the cold out. Martin had sat back against one of the cart wheels as the evening fell. Rose had soon joined him and they sat watching the antics of the corps for the rest of the night. Gradually the Fighters had settled down for the night and many beasts had fallen asleep. Rose had succumbed to slumber with her head resting on Martin's shoulder. Once he had seen her drift off to sleep Martin had draped his cape over the two of them and put his arm around her shoulder. He too had drifted off to sleep only to wake at the memory of Rose's song. It was now almost dawn and the eastern sky was just starting to brighten as he answered her question.

"One of the worst times of my life and at the same time one of the best memories I have," he answered cryptically.

"A memory from the time you thought I was dead?" she asked. Martin only nodded. "I can understand that would have been one of your worst times, but what did you mean about the best memory?"

"Do you remember that Noonvale blessing song you sang to me that night on the Broadstream?"

Rose smiled as she recalled the event. "Hmm, as I remember that's when I tried to get in through your thick skull to use your head in battle and not your heart."

He ruffled her headfur in response to her teasing tone. "I remember that too. Anyway, the winter after Marshank I finally arrived in Mossflower. I was…"

"Thrown into prison at Kotir," Rose finished. Her playful tone was still clear when she looked into Martin's shocked face. "Columbine told me all about the Mossflower War. Now please take your jaw off the ground and finish telling me whatever it was you were going to tell me."

Martin got over his surprise that Rose now knew all about his adventures since leaving the Northlands. "Well that helps get all that out of the way. Anyway, one night a few weeks after I was thrown in the cell I had a dream about that night. More than anything that song helped me get through that winter."

Rose closed her eyes and put her head back down on Martin's shoulder. "I'm glad that you thought more about our special moments like those ones than dwelling on my supposed death."

"I did dwell on your death for a long time you know."

"The season you spent in silence morning me?" Rose asked with her eyes still closed. "Grumm and Pallum told me all about it."

"They didn't tell you everything," Martin confessed.

Rose opened her eyes and looked up at Martin again. "What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath before he told her everything he had felt from the time Rowanoak had told him that she had fallen at Marshank. How only a single rose had stopped him from running onto the Sword of Luke. The heartache he had endured during his solitary journey south. Finally his resolve after his father's sword had been broken and then the vow he had made when his sword had been reforged.

"You know what you sound like?" Rose asked.

"What?"

"That night back in Noonvale after you fought Rassk."

"You mean when I was crying my eyes out because I thought Noonvale only thought of me as a coward for running away after Marshank?"

"Exactly," Rose told him. "You've always put to much pressure on yourself. If you would just relax a bit more you'd realize that you don't have to carry the weight of everybeast on your shoulders. The best leaders delegate jobs to friends and trust that they'll get the job done."

"More lessons in leadership from your father?"

"I didn't call him a worrier for nothing. It was a habit of his, but he learned to trust those he gave tasks too and Noonvale prospered for it."

Martin stood up then and buckled his sword across his back. "Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"To think about what you said. And I think best when I go through my morning sword forms."

"May I come and watch you?"

"I thought you didn't want to have anything more to do with weapons or war?"

"I don't, but I don't want to let you out of my sight. We've been apart for too long."

"I would be honored if you would join me."

Silently they slipped out of the tent structure and across the snow covered plains. Behind a snow drift and out of sight of prying eyes Martin scooped a small depression out of the snow. He dug down to the frozen ground and put his cape on the ground for Rose to sit on. She gathered her cloak around her and sat down as Martin walked a short distance away and drew his sword.

Raising the sword so the flat of the blade rested against his right cheek Martin closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. Starting slowly he began practicing his sword forms. At the start of his exercises he only went through the very basic movements very slowly. A straight slice to the side and he brought his sword back to a guard position. An overhead blocking movement and again a return to guard. A sweep from ground level to head height and once again back to guard. Gradually he began to combine the movements and started moving faster as he did. Faster and faster he went through the movements of battle. Sweeps, lunges, blocks, thrusts, and other inventive sword tricks flashed in the early morning of winter.

Finally Martin twisted his blade into the Warrior's Salute and returned his sword it its sheath. Wiping his sweat drenched brow on his tunic sleeve he looked to where Rose sat.

"Come over here and get warm." She extended her right arm inviting Martin to sit next to her where she could wrap her cloak around the two of them. Once he had sat down next to her and she had covered them both in the cloak they sat watching the sunrise.

As the sun came up the stars of the sky gave way to the star like twinkle of the powdery snow on the plains. They watched the red sun come up before Rose broke the silence. "Do you still hear the call of the warrior?"

Martin looked at her. "Are you still scared of the Bloodwrath?"

"Partly," Rose answered. "But I also know that being a warrior is who you are. It's in your blood. But I can't help but think about what Columbine has told me about Redwall. How you want to build a community of peace and friendship like Noonvale. It seems that having a warrior like you is the exact opposite of what you want to bring to Mossflower."

Martin thought about that before he answered her. "Rose may I ask you a question or two?"

"Of course."

"When you attacked the Silent Slavers back in Noonvale what was going through your mind?"

"I didn't want my friends and family to fall victim to vermin or be forced into a life of slavery."

"Do you think that talking to those vermin would've done any good?"

"No, because if you remember they never talked," Rose said with a smile.

"Apart from that!" Martin gave her a friendly shove. "If you were able to communicate with them do you think that they would have listened to terms of peace?"

"I somehow doubt it," she confessed.

"So would you allow them to just march in and enslave Noonvale?"

"Of course not! I would have…" then Rose realized what Martin was getting at, "fought." she finished.

"If there is one thing I've learned in all my adventures it's that this land isn't perfect. Creatures fight, squabble or covet those things that aren't theirs. I've met woodlanders who were meaner than some vermin. And I've fought evil hordes with no other goal than to rule and dominate the land for the simple reason of they want to.  
"Redwall is being built to show that there can be harmony. I'm sure that there will be difficult times in the seasons to come, but I want to show that there can be peace. However I also realize that we can't just sit back on our tails and let evil creatures walk right over us. That is why I still carry my sword. I hope I never have to use it again, but if it's necessary I will fight to protect my home, my friends," and he gave Rose an extra hug," and my family."

Rose hung her head a bit as she mulled over Martin's words. "But one day you will pass to Dark Forest Martin. You know of my condition. How will your legacy live on once you're gone?"

Martin held Rose to him. He knew she still felt ashamed that she would be unable to be a mother. It was a sobering thought that he would be the last of his line. "Rose, remember what I told you that night in Noonvale. There is nothing that would rob me of my desire to spend the rest of my life with you. If I am to be the last warrior in my family then I'm glad that no other mouse of my line will have to carry the burdens of war. I don't blame you for anything. I love you to much to hurt you like that, and I never want to do anything to hurt you.  
"As far as a lasting legacy, well you taught me something very wise just this morning. Trust in others. Just as there is evil in this land so is there goodness and right. I've seen the valor and virtue of goodbeasts rise to answer the call of bravery to many times to not have faith in that. I just have to trust that there will always be one that will lead goodbeasts to stand against evil."

"Even if they're of no blood relation to you?"

Then something happened to Martin that neither he nor Rose could quite explain. The Warrior closed his eyes and sat up straight. His paw went to the hilt of his sword behind his shoulder and drew the magnificent blade. Martin rose into a kneeling position with the point of the blade piercing the ground. He placed both paws on the sword hilt and drew his face close to the scrolling silver colored crosspiece. He began speaking slowly but confidently.

"The young must grow old,  
Whilst old ones grow older,  
And cowards will shrink,  
As the bold grow bolder.  
Courage may blossom in quiet heart.  
For who can tell where bravery starts?  
Truth is a song, oft lying unsung,  
Some mother bird, protecting her young,  
Those who lay down the lives for friends,  
The echo rolls onward, it seldom ends.  
Who never turned and ran, but stayed?  
This is a warrior born, not made!  
Living in peace, aye many a season,  
Calm in life and sound in reason,  
'Til evil arrives, a wicked horde,  
Driving a warrior to pick up his sword,  
The challenger rings then, straight and fair.  
Justice is with us, Valor on the air."

Rose watched as Martin began muttering to himself. His words were inaudible to her even though she was sitting right next to him. She knew she should have been frightened but only a sense of peace, calm, and comfort came over her. Finally Martin stopped his mutterings but remained kneeling on the ground.

Cautiously Rose touched his shoulder and called his name. "Martin?"

His eyes snapped open and he looked up. Looking to his left he saw the hazel eyes of Rose looking at him. "What happened? Where are they?"

Now Rose was confused. "Where are who?"

"Am I asleep?"

"Of course not. Why would you say such a thing?" Now Rose was starting to grow concerned.

"I was just dreaming, or at least it seemed like a dream." Martin told her as he re-sheathed his blade.

"Columbine told me that you told her Boar the Fighter had visions of future events. Maybe this was something like that. Did you see anything?"

"I did but now it's fuzzy." He put his paws to his head as he tried to remember what he had seen. "I thought I saw the shapes of many different creatures. Mice, squirrels, otters, hares, and badgers. Both male and female. I don't know who they were; I didn't recognize any of them."

Rose put her paw on Martin's shoulder. "Do you remember anything else about them?"

"Only that somehow I felt a kind of kinship with them. No that's not it, more like a camaraderie than anything else."

Rose smiled. "I don't think you'll have to worry about your warrior's legacy Martin."

"What?"

"I think you were absolutely right when you said you needed to trust that there will always be those who will stand up for right when evil forces rise up. If there is any mouse in this wide world that would be more worthy to know of such a thing it would be you."

Martin looked at Rose again. Her gaze was not one of fear but of pride and love. Pulling her tight to him he hugged her tight. "Thank you Rose. Once again you are my guide and my light. Thank you so much."

* * *

Abbess Germaine always woke early. As had become their custom she was joined by Bella and Aryah. Ever day since the Fur and Freedom Fighters had left the Abbey they had walked the southern walls in the morning keeping a look out for any signs of the warriors returning. It was just past midwinter when the three matriarchs took their daily stroll that morning.

"Good morning to you Abbess," Aryah called out as Germaine approached. Bella was already waiting with the Noonvale mouse near the foot of the stairs leading to the ramparts.

"And good morning to you as well Aryah, Bella," Germaine nodded to both in turn before they walked up the stairs that some industrious mole had swept clear of snow. They were surprised to see another early riser also on the walls that morning also looking to the southern path.

"Kristyal, you're up early," said Bella. "We don't usually see you until breakfast."

The young mousemaid turned to face the other three. "I woke up and couldn't fall back to sleep Mother Bella."

The badger rolled her eyes at the title. "Is no beast going to forget what that young rip of Timballisto's called me? While I have nothing but sympathy for him on the loss of his own mother I don't think I could ever replace her. Especially since Timballisto died that horrible winter after we defeated Kotir." Bella looked at the faces of the mice around her and saw the crestfallen faces. She instantly became apologetic. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that bad memory back to us. It was sad enough that Timballisto left us and then his wife passed so suddenly too."

"Peace Bella," Germaine said softly. "If Timballisto or poor Arriana were still here I'm sure they would have wanted us to look after their son. Personally I though it was adorable when the little one started calling you badg'a motha."

"I think Badger Mother fits you well Bella," Aryah put in. "You certainly act like one to every babe in the Abbey. I hope that one day you'll see your own son again someday."

"Thank you Aryah, I hope for that too." Bella took another look over the winter woodlands before she turned to leave. "I don't think we're going to see anything here. I'm freezing out here and Great Hall is so much warmer now that the ceiling has been completed."

"Indeed, that troop of passing squirrels was quite helpful. I wish they could have stayed longer," Germaine started to steal back down the stairs when she saw that Kristyal hadn't moved. "Kristyal? What's wrong dear?"

The mousemaid had her paw over here eyes to block out the glare of the sun coming off the snow. "I thought I heard something," she said. "Out on the path."

"Do you think that it's Martin returning home?" Aryah asked

"I don't know…wait…there it is again! Listen!"

The four creatures craned their ears. Sure enough a faint song was being born on the wind blowing in from the south. It grew louder and louder as they stood listening.

"Journey's over home ahead,  
Back to the place to lay my head.  
Walls of red soar to the sky,  
I'll steal the newest bubbling pie!

Home again! Home again!  
Our long trek is at an end!  
No more tent or snow or war,  
And back with the one that I adore.

Through forest thick and mountain tall,  
The Fur and Freedom chaps have seen it all.  
Lovely maids that we set free,  
Now send the nearest cake to me.

Home again! Home again!  
Our long trek is at an end!  
No more tent or snow or war,  
And back with the one that I adore.

Comrades old and comrades bold,  
Loyal and true like shining gold.  
Now to the place that I like best,  
Hold tight your scones or I'll steal the rest.

Home again! Home again!  
Our long trek is at an end!  
No more tent or snow or war,  
And back with the one that I adore."

Kristyal began jumping up and down quite excitedly as Gonff's song carried on the wind. "They're coming back! They're coming back!"

Bella turned and almost flew down the stairs. She burst into the Abbey and rushed down to Cavern Hole, where most of the Redwallers were sleeping because the dormitories were still only half finished. "Redwall wake up! Martin and his friends are returning. Everybeast to the grounds! Hurry!"

Bella then rushed outside again to help to open the main gates. Behind her was a veritable flood of Abbeydwellers. Throwing on cloaks to ward off the morning chill they rushed out to greet the victorious warriors.

Bella opened the gates and then took her place next to Abbess Germaine and Aryah near the main doors to the Abbey. Together they waited as Gonff's song grew louder out on the path. Finally the first rank of the Fur and Freedom Fighter's rounded the gateway.

It was an impressive sight as row upon row of perfectly straight ranks passed through the gates marching proudly. At the head of the column were four creatures. Gonff with Columbine on his arm, and Martin and Rose walking paw in paw lead the ranks into Redwall. The Redwallers opened a wide path so the Fighter's arrived home parade style straight to the Abbey.

At the sight of her mother Rose broke rank and ran to her. Brome too rushed forward and joined the hug. It was the break the Fighter's had been waiting for. As one the neat and ordered ranks split as they rushed to meet old friends and introduce new ones.

Martin found himself hemmed in on all sides from eager Redwallers and Noonvalers intent on thanking him, shaking his paw, or expressing their joy of his return. Around him Martin saw the rest of his captains receiving similar expressions of welcome. However he had one last duty to perform. The trouble was that there were too many creatures in his way and their cheering was too loud to be heard over.

That is until Brome demonstrated his considerable vocal talents. "Oi! Pipe down and make a path for Martin!"

His voice cut through the chatter and silenced the crowd. As he had requested a path opened for Martin and the Warrior Mouse walked proudly up to where Abbess Germaine, Bella, and Aryah stood. Reaching behind his back he drew his sword and laid it at the Abbess' feet in the traditional manner of a successful quest. "Mother Abbess, we're home," he said simply.

She reached down and carefully picked up the blade. "And welcome home indeed Martin the Warrior, Champion of Redwall." She presented him his sword hilt first and he sheathed it with a practiced thrust.

Germaine then spread her paws wide to address all of Redwall. "My good friends and faithful warriors, this is indeed a great day of celebration. I won't keep you longer out in the cold with a long speech. Rather I bid you all come inside and warm your paws while I implore our good kitchen helpers to prepare a welcome home feast befitting our brave friends!"

Loud cheers met her words. Another press of creatures followed as they hastily rushed to do the Abbess' bidding.

* * *

The feast started that afternoon and didn't taper off until the following evening. Gonff amused himself by telling the Redwallers of every adventure they had faced, all the while swiping cakes, scones, and other sweets out from under the noses of anybeast foolish enough to not watch their food. The kitchen helpers did the stocks of food full justice. Along with the excellent cooks from Noonvale every possible dish a goodbeast could ever hope to have was in large supply. Songs, poems, and even a dance or two filled Great Hall with light and laughter.

Martin had taken Rose out of Great Hall to officially show her around the Abbey. They were just coming back towards the main doors when they spotted Brome and Aryah waiting for them.

"Martin, Rose, there you two are," Aryah beckoned them. "Brome and I have been looking for you."

"Why mother?" Rose asked.

"I've got to get you into something better than that dirty, tattered, unkempt, travel dress. You are of the ruling line of Noonvale and I will not have you looking so disheveled. I brought some of your favorite dresses from Noonvale. It's about time to get you into something decent."

"Mother I look fine. Martin tell her," she poked him in the ribs.

"Sorry Rose, but I'm staying out of this discussion," he held up his paws defensively.

"You mean you're brave enough to fight against any vermin horde, but are afraid to stand up to my mother?" she said in mock-anger.

"No, I just don't want to upset her."

"Coward," Rose said and stuck her nose in the air.

Aryah tweaked her daughter's ear playfully. "Now Rose I would have thought you would have known better." She turned to Martin. "Is there a place here that isn't filled with creatures? We were crowded before your came back, now the Abbey is bursting at the seams."

"My rooms in the Gatehouse are close," Martin offered. "You can force Rose into something decent in my room while Brome and I wait by my hearth."

"Perfect, lead on."

The four mice tromped thorough the snowdrifts to the Gatehouse. Rose and Aryah went into Martin's bedroom and shut the door while Brome kindled a small fire. He and Martin sipped on some October Ale the Warrior produced from a cupboard.

"She's not really upset you know," Brome said. "She's just making a fuss to make a fuss. If those are truly her favorite dresses she'll love washing up and putting them on."

"I know," Martin replied. "But considering all the stress she's been under for the past few seasons I'm not going to dissuade her from having some fun."

Brome lifted his mug to Martin. "Wise mouse."

They continued to make small talk until Aryah emerged from Martin's room. Both male mice stood up as she walked to the table they were sitting at. "She fought and complained the entire time, but I finally managed to get her looking presentable as is fit her station."

"Will everybeast stop being so formal all the time? It's hard enough to get Martin to stop being so stoic all the time without every other creature standing on ceremony all the time." Rose had emerged from the bedroom with her paws on her hips in high mock-annoyance.

Brome and Aryah just laughed at Rose's fiery yet good natured tone. Martin just stood stock still with his jaw hanging open. He had never seen Rose look so beautiful. The dust and mud covered travel dress was gone. Instead Rose wore a long white dress with long wide sleeves with gold colored cording wrapped around her upper arms. She had washed the grime of travel out of her fur and brushed it back leaving it smooth and soft. Her mother had braided snowdrop flowers picked from beside the Abbey walls into her headfur.

Rose saw Martin staring at her. She twirled in a circle causing the dress to flair out. "Do you like it?"

Brome looked to Martin and laughed at the sight. Grinning he raised his paw to Martin's chin and shut the Warrior's mouth. Martin came to his senses as his jaw closed. "Like it? I don't think I've ever seen you look so lovely!"

Rose blushed at the compliment and smoothed out some imaginary wrinkles. Aryah joined in the laughter. "I'm glad you think so, because you won't see Rose in that dress until spring."

"Why not?" Rose and Martin asked at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Because it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress more than once before the day of their wedding, that's why," Aryah said very matter of factly.

The silence was deafening as Martin, Rose, and Brome realized what Aryah had just said. Then Rose squealed in delight and ran over to hug an again astounded Martin. She and her mother then began talking very fast about plans of the ceremony and feast. They shooed Martin and Brome out of the Gatehouse to fetch Columbine and Bella.

"What just happened?" Martin asked. "I could have sworn we were inside my rooms in the Gatehouse and now we're outside."

Just then Gonff came bursting out of the Abbey doors grinning from ear to ear. "It was just one scone matey, no need to get all huffy!" he called over his shoulder. Spotting Martin and Brome he quickly walked over to make it appear he had been talking to the other two for awhile in case anybeast came out of the Abbey looking for him.

"Brome, Martin me mate! Not back home a day and…what's with him?" he asked Brome.

The Noonvaler quickly explained what had just happened before venturing into the Abbey to fetch Bella and Columbine. Gonff saw that Martin was in a bit of shock. The Thief tried to snap Martin out of it by snapping his claws, waving his paw in front of Martin's face, and even yelling in his friend's ear. It didn't work. Finally Gonff bent down, scooped up a pawful of snow and quickly shoved it down the back of Martin's tunic. It did the trick.

After Martin finished jumping around to get the snow out of his shirt, realizing it was Gonff that had pulled the prank, and wrestling his own snowball into Gonff's tunic did Martin stop to ask why snow had gone down his in the first place. "What did you go and do that for?"

"'Cause you were just standing all still like matey. Now snap out of it, you're soon to get married you know."

"Right! I need to go help Rose plan. I should…" _Splat!_ A snowball from Gonff's paw and stopped Martin's headlong rush back to the Gatehouse. Martin turned to see Gonff winding up for another throw.

"Trust me mate, that's no place you want to go. You weren't coherent when I wed Columbine, and we didn't even have that big of a ceremony. But anytime I offered to help with the details she just rapped my paws, told me to go mop your brow, and stay out of it. Now have at you!"

Martin didn't duck in time and Gonff's snowball hit him full in the face. Accepting Gonff's advice he responded in kind to the attack. Soon word spread among the Dibbuns and they joined the snowball fight much to the annoyance of the elders who where at that time just trying to put them all to bed.

A/N; _I do not own the rights to the song _"May It Be." _I found it again on YouTube. I highly HIGHLY suggest you check it out. The version I listed to while writing this chapter was sung by the group "Celtic Women." Even though it was a solo performance. Also you might recognize the beginning poem from "Legend of Luke." However I did take a liberty with it at the end into something I liked better than how BJ ended the poem._

_Until the next chapter, as always I look forward to your comments._


	35. Together

A/N; _Major fluff alert in this chapter. You have been warned._

35

Together

Spring was in the air at Redwall. The snow drifts of winter were rapidly melting. New flowers were starting to poke out of the muddy gardens. The buds of flowering trees were just starting to grow on their branches. The ice over the Abbey pond had melted and much to the Dibbuns disgust provided plentiful but freezing water for bathing. As the season turned the Abbey became a hive of activity. A recently retired Foremole had given his title over to Dinny who now led crews to continue the construction of the Abbey. Lady Amber's squirrel troops had replaced the scaffolding they had taken down at the end of the fall to start work again on the upper reaches of the dormitories. Log-a-Log had led his shrews back to the River Moss and was again cutting red sandstone from the quarry.

There were other preparations going on as well. Aryah, Bella, Columbine, Rose, and Kristyal were all preparing for the wedding to take place. They had all firmly refused any help from Martin saying that he had done enough. They were walking through the gardens inspecting the flowers they would soon use to decorate every surface of the Abbey.

"Oh, these lilies are going to look so wonderful," Kristyal remarked. "And just think," she said turning to Rose, "when everything is done for your wedding we can do it all again for mine."

Rose smiled at the younger maid. "You seem so exited."

"And you're not?" Kristyal raised her eyebrows.

"Of course I am," and Rose laughed her tinkling laugh. "It's just very different for me. Martin and I had really only just met when…well you know what happened. So it's as if I get to fall in love with him all over again. You must have known Willic for your whole life."

Kristyal blushed a little and looked down at her footpaws. Her back was turned on the group of mice approaching them. She didn't see Martin, Gonff, and Willic walking to the group of females. Always ready for a joke Gonff put a paw to his lips so Kristyal wouldn't know the three males were behind her.

Willic was about to surprise Kristyal by grabbing shoulders suddenly, when she began to talk. "I have known Willic for a while, ever since we were babes." Behind her Willic mimed rocking a babe to sleep.

Columbine got an angelic smile on her face and piped in. "What is it about Willic you like so much?"

Kristyal got a little dreamy eyed. "Well first is that he's quite strong." Behind her Willic flexed in a ridiculous pose. Martin and Gonff were trying their best not to laugh; the same could be said for Bella, Rose, Columbine, and Aryah. Kristyal, oblivious to it all, continued. "But I don't mean just physically." Willic pulled a confused face. "He has a real emotional strength that lets him help young ones through those Tree Mazes of his." Willic pretended to talk to a group of young creatures in synch with Kristyal's description. "He's also one of the bravest mice I've ever met, no offense to Martin, Rose."

"None taken," Rose had her paw in front of her mouth to prevent her from laughing at Willic. He had put on a noble expression, and was holding his left forearm across his chest in what he thought was a courageous pose.

"And then there was the time he sang once." Willic began miming singing very broadly. "He couldn't carry a tune for anything, but it was hilarious to watch him try." The last part had the effect of taking the wind quite out of Willic's sails. He looked quite shocked as his puffed up ego deflated. "But he made up for it by dancing with me at that feast we had last autumn." Willic perked up and began dancing with an imaginary partner behind Kristyal.

Nobeast could take it anymore. They all burst out laughing at Willic's antics. Kristyal turned at the sound of Martin and Gonff's laughter and saw Willic still dancing by himself. She turned beet red at the realization that Willic had heard her. "You were behind me the whole time?!"

Instead of answering Willic just turned and swept Kristyal into his paws to start dancing with her. "But of course," he said with a smile. "Don't feel so embarrassed. You said so many nice things about me."

Martin and Gonff joined with Rose and Columbine as they all watched Willic dance off with Kristyal in the direction of the main doors to the Abbey. "Where are they off too?" Aryah asked.

"It's their turn to help with lunch," Martin answered.

Columbine perked up at the mention of the meal. "Oh, lunch I forgot. I need to go help too." She tried to scamper off to the Abbey but Gonff caught her paw.

"And what is so important about this lunch milady?" the Thief asked with his usual roguish grin.

"It's a surprise I've got for you," Columbine told him. "Now let go of my paw or you'll be waiting until next season to get it."

Gonff looked confused. "Why would I have to wait until next season?" Then a new idea dawned in his brain and he went from confused to shocked very quickly. "You mean you and me…and we're going to…and I'm going to be a…"

"What Gonff?" Martin asked him confusion clear in his tone as well. "Columbine?" Martin turned to the mousewife.

Columbine had a shy smile on her face but she looked at the ground and shuffled a footpaw. "I just found out this morning. I wanted to make something nice to surprise Gonff."

Rose put a paw on her friend's shoulder. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Columbine looked up and grinned at them all. "I'm pregnant! Gonff and I are going to have a babe!"

On her announcement Columbine was rushed by the females present as they enfolded her in a multi-armed hug. Martin just laughed at his friend's blank expression. He slapped Gonff on the back. "You rascal! Congratulations to you both!"

The slap to the back got Gonff out of his stupor. He walked to where his wife had disentangled herself from the hugs of her friends. Gonff immideatly swept her up and began carrying her into the Abbey. "That's it m'dear. No more hard work for you. No I don't want to hear a word about it. You just leave it to me. I'll take care of everything. Food, drink, rest, anything at all to keep you comfortable."

Columbine hugged her husband but put up a fine front of high annoyance. "You'll do nothing of the sort. I'm not made of lace you know, put me down this instant. You cook? That'll be a sight to see, the only part of the kitchens you've seen is the outside windowsill where the pies cool."

They continued their show as Gonff disappeared into the Abbey. Aryah and Bella turned to where Martin now stood next to Rose. "If you'll please excuse us. The fur will be flying if Gonff goes anywhere near the kitchens and that's a sight we don't intend to miss." Bella bowed and left with Aryah to watch the fun in the Great Hall.

"I'm so happy for them," Martin said as he put an arm around Rose's waist. It was only then that he noticed that Rose seemed a little sad. "Now what's this?" he asked as he tilted her chin up so she would look at him. "Wedding jitters getting to you?"

Rose smiled since she knew that Martin was trying to cheer her up. "That's not it. It's just that Columbine and Gonff seem so happy."

Martin knew what Rose was getting at. "Come on, let's take a walk."

"But we'll miss lunch."

"Don't worry about lunch. We can go down to the kitchens any old time and grab something."

Rose leaned her head on Martin's shoulder as they strolled towards the orchards and sat down under an apple tree. Rose promptly settled herself on Martin's lap and hugged him. Martin put his arms around her and began rubbing her back soothingly.

"Rose, I wish you would let go of your guilt. I certainly don't blame you for not being able to be a mother." Martin told her.

"I don't know how," she confessed.

Martin took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he laid his chin on top of Rose's head. "It's not easy, I can tell you that much."

They sat in silence for a long while. Martin began to slowly rock Rose back and forth. He didn't know what to say to her. For her part Rose just took comfort in being held by Martin. Finally she broke the silence. "Martin do you remember what we talked about when you woke up in Noonvale after you fought Rassk?"

"Most of it, but we talked about a lot of things that morning."

"The part where we agreed not to talk about the past since it was behind us."

"Well I don't think we've done quite a good job in that regard since our past is one of the only things we have talked about," Martin said with a small smile.

"I know, but then that night when you proposed and I said no. It's that part of my past I want to talk to you about."

"When you said you were too ashamed of yourself to try and find me?"

Rose nodded. "At first I had crazy notions going through my head. Things like you had left for the southlands because you didn't want to be with a barren maid, even though Grumm and Pallum both told me you had left because you had thought me dead. I kept wishing that it had all been a bad dream. All of it, tracking Brome to Marshank, meeting you, everything. I hoped it was a nightmare and I would wake up in Noonvale and everything would be like how it was before Brome argued with my father and left the valley."

"You wished that you had never met me?" Martin asked in a soft tone. There was no anger in his voice, only a desire to understand Rose more.

"I thought that only bad things like that happen to good beasts in nightmares. Every story we told the young ones in Noonvale before you came along was about the hero and the maid living happily ever after at the end of the tale. But our story wasn't like that. It seemed so unfair that I just wanted to pretend it had never happened and wanted wake up."

"I know what you mean," Martin told her. "During the winter after I left the northlands, everything seemed dead to me. I hardly talked to anybeast until I made it here to Mossflower."

"I remember what you said back in Noonvale," Rose cut in.

"When you were still the Vigil Keeper and didn't let me know it was you?" Martin poked Rose in the ribs a little.

Despite herself Rose smiled a little. "Yes, when you shouted that you were nothing but a failure and a coward. Which of course you are not and I never want to hear you call yourself that again."

"I promise I'll never use those words to describe myself. There was something else that I remember from that night. That Columbine had told you not to reveal yourself to me until you were sure I was over my guilt from thinking myself responsible for your 'death.' She was right. We need to get over this matter before we can really live the rest of our lives together."

Rose looked up at him. "We? Don't you mean me?"

"No I mean we. It's not official yet, but regardless of ceremony or not you're stuck with me. Your troubles are my troubles and the opposite is true as well. This is something we have to deal with together."

Quite unexpectedly Rose leaned forward and hugged Martin tight. "Thank you," was all she said.

Martin was perplexed. He didn't think he had really done anything. "You're welcome. What for?"

Rose leaned back and when Martin looked down at her it was as if he was looking at a new mousemaid. The shades of worry and stress were gone from her eyes, replaced only by relief. "For saying exactly the thing I needed to hear. I realized that I was trying to bear this burden by myself. It was too much. Then you go ahead and say that my troubles are your troubles. I realized that regardless of anything I love you and you love me. And with that nothing else really matters."

Martin leaned down and gave Rose a kiss. "Of course I love you my sweet Rose. I always have. Now come on let's go inside and get some lunch."

"No," Rose put a paw on Martin's chest as he started to move to rise. "Let's just stay out here. It's peaceful and quiet."

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Martin asked her.

"Just hold me, that's all."

Martin again put his arms around Rose and started rocking back and forth. Soon Rose had fallen asleep. The warm early afternoon sun worked its magic on Martin and soon he too fell nodded off, completely at peace with Rose in his arms.

* * *

"I'ma gonna be a father!"

The creatures just sitting down to lunch all turned at Gonff's shout. There was a stunned silence in Great Hall broken only by Columbine. "I can walk just fine on my own two paws. Put me down this instant!"

Her mock-indignant shouts broke the spell of silence that had settled and cheers, congratulations, and good natured shouts were heaped on the couple. While Columbine made a find show of wanting to be put down she was glad that Gonff carried her to a table as they both were swarmed on all sides.

"Seasons blessing on you both."  
"Hope the little one will look more like their mother."  
"When did you find out?"  
"Congratulations to you both."  
"Have you picked out any names yet?"  
"When can we expect this little bundle of joy?"

The questions would have gone on for the entire course of the meal was it not for Abbess Germaine's timely intervention. Her voice carried clearly through the hall. "Let the poor mice breathe. Please don't push. We are all of course very happy for Gonff and Columbine, but please everybeast, demonstrate a level of decorum."

The crowds went back to their seats. Gonff set Columbine down on a bench and bowed regally to her. "Now pray tell m'dear what shall satisfy your palate this fine noontide. Say the word and it shall be yours."

"Keeping you out of the kitchens you sweet stealing mouse. Now let me up I can still be useful to the Abbey." She made to stand up but Gonff only placed a paw on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down onto the bench.

With his eyes closed in his best false genteel manner Gonff stuck his nose in the air and answered his wife. "Perish the though m'dear. You have but to command and the most succulent of sweets and treats shall be yours. Provided of course by my own good self."

_If that's his attitude then I might as well have some fun. _Columbine smiled wickedly as the thought went crossed her mind. She took a deep breath and began speaking as fast as she could. "Then I want two cherry turnovers, a small carrot and onion flan, none of that soggy crust, the flakier the better, a large wedge of the soft yellow cheese with those lovely hazelnut slivers on the outside, please be sure that the hazelnuts aren't to small or to large I simply can't stand pieces like those, an apple fritter, two, no better make it three bowls, large bowls, of damson and plum pudding, mind you don't skimp on the meadowcream, in another bowl get some of the freshest greens you can find, four different kinds minimum, mix them all up, sprinkle on some carrot shavings, a few red onions, some cherry tomatoes, and drizzle just a tad, a tad please remember that, of vegetable oil on the whole lot. When you've got all that make sure you don't forget to roll out a barrel of strawberry fizz, you know how partial I am to a nice tankard of strawberry fizz. Well what are you waiting for? Be off with you and be quick about it."

Gonff only grinned and sweeping his feathered cap off his head bowed low. "At once milady. I shall take care of everything. Rest your paws and don't worry." Standing back up he placed his cap back on his head and walked towards the kitchens.

Germaine was sitting nearby Columbine. "You should be nice to Gonff. He only wanted to help you." The Abbess' remark was told with a hint that told everybeast she knew that Columbine was only having a bit of fun.

For her part Columbine just waved off the Abbess. "Oh please don't bother with Gonff Abbess. If he can remember all that even I will be surprised. Now where's the salad? I'm starving." Due to where Gonff had sat her down, her back was to the doors leading to the kitchens.

Shortly after finishing her bowl of salad Columbine felt a paw tap her shoulder. Turning around she felt her eyes grow wide at what she saw. Gonff usually strutted around acting very full of himself like he owned everything. His previous swaggers paled in comparison to the self impressed grin now on his face. Beside him was the largest serving trolley used in the Redwall kitchens. Piled high on top, and accurate down to the last hazelnut sliver on the wedge of yellow cheese, was Columbine's order. On the lower portion of the trolley was a barrel of what could only be strawberry fizz.

Gonff again bowed low to his wife. "Your order milady."

Columbine was flabbergasted. "But…but…but how could you remember all that? It's…it's…," but words failed her as she gazed over the huge pile of food.

"Dinny me mate, did or did not m'darling Columbine place an order for these delectable delicacies?"

The mole in question was trying very hard not to laugh at both Columbine's shocked expression and the fact that Gonff had gotten her huge order perfect. "Burr aye she'm did zurr Gonffen." He then turned to Columbine. "Oi bees sorry to say mizz Columbiney but him be roight. You'm did arsk for they'm vittles."

"And never was a truer word spoken my mild mannered mole friend." Gonff placed a serving towel over his arm and began to select dishes to place in front of his still amazed wife. "Now for your first course we have a lovely mixed green salad. I highly recommend it. Following that we have a truly succulent large yellow cheese with a most delightful hazelnut garnish. Once you have finished with those you will most certainly enjoy these wonderful damson and plum puddings. Please do be careful they just came off the stove so they are still rather warm, though the meadowcream atop each one should cool them quite nicely by the time you're ready to savor them. Ah, speechless I see. I fully understand. For the distinguishing mouse may I suggest last autumn's strawberry fizz? Very good vintage according to Ferdy and Coggs both. Here you are, a nice large tankard, mind the bubbles don't go up your nose. Now then what better way to continue then with a carrot and onion flan? I had this one prepared especially just for you; notice the shiny crust, a drop or two of olive oil and a few moments back in the oven and it makes the pastry so much lighter and flakier. I do rather think you'll enjoy it. Then to top it all off we have two cherry turnovers and the largest apple fritter these good kitchens have made to date. If there is anything else you require please don't hesitate to ask. I remain of course your most humble and faithful servant."

Columbine's eyes were huge as she looked over the dishes Gonff had spread before her. "I can't possibly eat all this!"

Gonff was anything but fazed. "Please do not worry milady. Just select those dishes you would most like at this present time."

Still shaking her head at her husband Columbine pulled a few of the platters closer to her along with the barrel of strawberry fizz. It truly was her favorite drink. She looked up wondering what Gonff had planned next. Surely he knew she had been joking and even now that she was eating for two there was no chance she could eat so much.

Gonff opened his eyes and glared at the hares of the Mossflower patrol sitting opposite Columbine. Each one was on the edge of their seats salivating quite unashamedly. Their hopes were soon fulfilled. In his best parade ground manner, complete with scowl, Gonff roared at the hares. "If any one of you so much as takes a single smellin' whiff o' the tuck me wife has claimed as 'ers, you'll all be scrubbin' and scrapin' greasy pots till y'curse the day yore sorry selves thought tuck was good t'eat. With that, have at it boyos."

The hares needed no second bidding. In a flash the quite sizable remnants of Columbine's feast were on the plates of the irrepressible and always hungry hares. Returning to his calm face and impeccable mannerisms Gonff faced his wife. "Will that be all milady?"

Columbine could only laugh as she pulled her husband down next to her so he could share the dishes she had selected. "How'd you do it? Just tell me how."

From seemingly out of nowhere Gonff produced his own full tankard of strawberry fizz and tapped it against Columbines. He leaned in to kiss Columbine on the cheek then grinned at her and said only one word. "Magic."

The merry laughter of the Redwallers and their guests filled Great Hall. Peace had been restored to the new Abbey and the good creatures delighted in its welcome presence.

* * *

A fortnight later the sun rose over Redwall. The Abbey had been decorated with seemingly endless garlands of flowers of every variety. On the western lawns a lattice work arch had been set up. Intertwined within the planks were hundreds of red roses, as per Martin's instructions. It had been the only part of the decorations he had been able to have a say in.

Martin himself was currently adjusting his tunic in his rooms in the Gatehouse. "At least Rose said I could dress however I wanted," he said more to himself.

Gonff was lounging in a chair sipping on some cider he had found in an abandoned house down the path from Redwall. He just laughed at Martin trying to adjust his tunic while using his shield as a mirror. "You do realize matey that the dome of that thing makes you look heavier than even me?"

"You're calling me fat?"

In response Gonff stood up and punched Martin in the gut. The Thief regretted doing that at once and began hopping around shaking his paw. Martin had been wearing his breastplate under his tunic.

Now it was Martin's turn to laugh. "You're not doing that to me again."

"Again? Perish the thought," Gonff was still trying to shake the sting out of his paw. "How many times do I have to tell you that my paw accidentally struck you during the gate raising feast?"

Martin only chuckled as he dug the steel amour out of his tunic. It was a standing joke between the two of them. Gonff had once been able to land a friendly, but still solid punch on Martin at a feast once. Ever since the Thief had tried to sock the Warrior in the gut whenever a feast or special event had been called. Martin likewise had taken to trying to prevent Gonff from doing so without him knowing it. So far the tally was heavily in Martin's favor.

"Are you ready?" Gonff shook his paw one last time.

"Were you this nervous when you wed Columbine?"

"I couldn't stop me paws from shakin' and that's the truth."

Martin looked at his best friend and took a deep breath that did nothing to calm his jitters. "It's just hard to really believe it. First I though she was dead for so long. Then we traveled to Noonvale and I saved her life without even knowing it. Then she was there, standing by the river and singing just like she always had. Then we had to fight so hard to free both Rose and Columbine. Now I'm just hoping this all isn't some wonderful dream that I'm going to wake from at the last minute."

In response Gonff streaked in a landed his punch to Martin's midsection driving the air slightly out of the Warrior. "Did you feel that matey?" Gonff of course was grinning.

"Only a little," Martin replied as he rubbed his stomach.

"Well if you felt it, that means this ain't no dream. So be happy I just socked you one. Though it pained me to do it, I did so only out of the deepest possible respect for you."

Martin drew himself to his full height as he clipped his cape on. Rose had specifically requested he wear it. It was the one exception to the agreement that he could choose his own wardrobe. Turning to the door he saw Gonff holding out his sword, encased in its sheath with the sword belt wrapped around the black scabbard.

"You need this too."

Martin was hesitant. "This is supposed to be a day of peace. I don't want to wear a symbol of war."

Gonff though still held the sword. "This sword ain't a symbol of war Martin. It's a symbol of a lot of other things. Courage, honor, right, and most of all you yoreself. You keep round abouts the Abbey what with the construction and all. I've been roamin' the woods talkin' to the folk about Redwall. I say the name Redwall and they don't really know what I'm talkin' about. I say the name Martin, and they all know what you did to free this land. That is what this sword is a symbol of."

Slowly Martin took the familiar weight of the blade. Sliding the blade a bit out of the scabbard he looked at his own reflection. The blade still looked the same as it always had, but in his heart Martin knew Gonff was right. The sword would always be a weapon of war, but more than its practical use Martin now grasped even more the reverence the creatures around him felt for the blade. With a new found surge of pride his pushed the sword back fully into the sheath and started to buckle the belt.

"Besides Rose asked for you to wear it," Gonff grinned at his friend. That settled it for Martin. With well practiced movements he secured the belt around his waist.

"I'm ready," Martin said simply. Throwing the folds of his cape behind his shoulders he confidently marched out of the Gatehouse and to the awaiting arch of roses. As he walked down the aisle to the arch he saw his friends all wearing their best clothes. The Long and Mossflower Patrols were resplendent in their full dress uniforms, medals and weapons gleaming in the sun from polish. Habits were freshly cleaned and brushed down. Tunics had been ironed to remove any possible wrinkles. The most festive and colorful sashes and headbands flapped playfully in the slight breeze.

For his part Martin looked every inch the Warrior he was. Whereas the Restored Fur and Freedom Fighters had worn tunics of red with a green vest, Martin had switched the colors. His high collared green tunic was covered by a vest of deep crimson that fell well past his waist. The cape, long since mended of the rips it had accumulated in battle, draped down over his shoulders. Sturdy leather bracers covered his forearms. At his side was the sword that was the mark of his title and rank. On his right arm, just above the elbow, was the pink sash Rose had sent him.

Gonff took his seat next to Columbine in the front row. He smiled down at his wife as memories of their own small ceremony came back to him. The last vestiges of the winter's fighting had long been cleared away. There was nothing that would ruin the excitement running through Redwall.

Martin stood under the arch and tried not to strain to look down the aisle. The last creatures were still getting to their seats anyway. He wouldn't have been able to see anything past the end of the aisle because of the large purple cloth that had been erected. When he had asked Aryah about it, he was told it was only part of the tradition for the groom to not see his bride before the ceremony started. It was when the drapes stirred that Martin perked up looking exited. But instead of Rose walking through it was her mother. Aryah walked down the aisle smoothly. As she did the general hubbub of conversation died down.

She strolled up to where Martin was standing and smiled at him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't look so nervous. She's the same Rose she's always been."

Martin let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. It was remarkable the tension that went with the air from his lungs. "Thank you Aryah. I will try."

Aryah was still smiling as she walked over to sit down next to Gonff and Columbine. Eyes turned to Martin then to the purple drapes at the back of aisle. The creatures did not have long to wait. From behind the drapes and carrying across the laws a simple yet lovely song rang out.

"If I had words to make a day for you,  
I'd sing you a morning, golden and new.  
I would make this day last for all time,  
Give you a night deep in moonshine."

The drapes were pulled apart. Martin's breath caught in his chest. Rose was standing next to Brome her arm linked with her brother's. The white dress she had put on earlier in the season seemed to glow from the sunlight dancing off the white fabric and gold colored trimmings. In her free paw she carried a bouquet of the flowers that were her namesake. About her head was a circle of light pink and red roses. The seated creatures stood as Brome escorted Rose down the aisle to where Martin stood. Their eyes stayed locked on each other as Brome led his sister closer to Martin. Finally she reached Martin. Brome slipped his arm out Rose's and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How do I look?" Rose whispered to Martin.

"More lovely than my sweetest dreams of you," he whispered back.

They took their paws in each others as Abbess Germaine walked up to them, facing the creatures who where now resuming their seats. The old mouse was smiling broadly as she started speaking. "My dear friends, thank you joining me on this most joyous day."

The Abbess continued on but her words were lost to the two mice about whom she was talking. Their attention was solely on each other. Mere words wouldn't have been able to do justice to their feelings at that moment. They were in their own world and nothing else existed. So it came as quite a surprise when Martin felt Germaine lightly tap him on the arm.

"Martin? Did you hear me?" the Abbess had a grin on her face.

"I'm sorry Mother Abbess what?"

A ripple of laughter went through the creatures watching. Germaine chuckled a bit herself. "I said, by what claim to you take this maid as your wife?"

Martin took a deep breath. "My claim is my life. All I have, all I am, my hopes, my dreams, my worries, my fears. I Martin the Warrior, son of Luke and Sayna, on my sacred honor give you Laterose of Noonvale, my life, for all time."

Germaine turned to Rose. "By what claim do you take this mouse as your husband."

Rose also took a deep breath. "My claim is my life. All I have, all I am, my hopes, my dreams, my worries, my fears. I Laterose of Noonvale, daughter of Urran Voh and Aryah, on my sacred honor give you Martin the Warrior, my life, for all time."

Germaine smiled at Gonff who came forward and presented the Abbess with a small package. The Abbess in turn carefully unwrapped the red linen to reveal two identical bracelets. They were both simple gold bands with no decoration of any sort.

Martin took the smaller of the two. Looking down he removed the rose embossed bracelet he had given Rose in Noonvale. The new bracelet had been made to fit together perfectly with bracelet Rose had been wearing. Martin smiled as he placed the now joined rings around Rose's left wrist. "I seal my vow with this eternal circle, just as my love for you is eternal."

Rose also smiled as she took the larger bracelet from the cloth Germaine held. "I seal my vow with this eternal circle, just as my love for you is eternal."

Germaine nodded at Rose to continue. She spoke softly to Martin. "Your sword sir."

Slowly Martin drew his blade and presented it hilt first to Rose. She took it and held it point down above the Abbey sod. Pushing slightly she planted the blade in the earth.

Now Martin knew why Rose had requested he wear his sword. Looking into Rose's eyes he knew what it was she wanted him to do. "Your token my lady."

Rose nodded her head and slowly Martin took the circle of roses from her head. Carefully he intertwined the flowers about the hilt of the sword.

The Abbess' grin only grew as she addressed Martin and Rose one more time. "I then declare you husband and wife. Martin, you may kiss your bride."

Martin pulled Rose to him and they shared their first kiss as a married couple. The cheers of everybeast in Redwall rang loudly in the mid morning sunlight. Once the cheers had died down, Germaine spread her paws wide. "My friends please join me in Great Hall for the celebration feast!"

* * *

Every creature was gathered in Great Hall save for nine. The doors opened to reveal Lieutenant Sandgall walking smartly with six of his hares towards the entrance. The Long Patrol soldiers stopped just short of the doors in the classic 'at ease' position. The Lieutenant's voice carried out through the Hall.

"Detail! Atten'shun!" His hares snapped to, in smart military manner.  
"Right and left, face!" The hares turned to face each other creating a small aisle into the hall.  
"Draw!" The hares gripped the hilts of their sabers and pulled them out enough just for the saber guards to clear their scabbards.  
"Steel!" The hares drew their sabers completely out of their scabbards holding the blades straight up and down at their sides.  
"Long Patrol! Arch!" The hares raised their blades to cross over the aisle.  
"Blaze to the wind!" With sharp wrist movements the hares turned their sabers so the keen edges were all facing the same direction.

Sandgall stood at the end of the tunnel of crossed swords and tucked his pace stick under his armpit. In his best manner he roared out the creatures in the Hall. "My good lads and lasses, it is my most humble honor to introduce for the first time Martin and his good wife Rose!"

He stepped to the side to reveal Martin and Rose waiting at the other end of the hares. Slowly and grinning broadly the two mice began walking under the crossed swords while cheers and applause erupted. As they passed a set of hares, the sabers were pulled back to the hare's sides. Then Rose passed Sandgall. With a glint to his eye he swatted Rose lightly across her behind while he called out. "Eulalia!"

Rose turned her head back to the hare, laughed, and stuck her tongue out at him. Laughter coursed through Great Hall and the feast began in earnest. The Redwall and Noonvale cooks outdid themselves in terms of cooking. Huge portions of every dish ever thought of were piled high across the tables. Barrels of every kind of drink were lined up on one wall. It was in short the greatest feast Redwall had ever or would ever see.

By the time the evening shadows fell many of the Redwallers were more than willing to retire to their beds. Gonff had sung many songs to which those at Redwall happily danced to. The kitchens had pulled off the near impossible. Every single hare present had eaten his or her fill of good food, the Long Patrol having had their revenge on the Mossflower Patrol in the eating contest that had broken out to the surprise of none.

Rose and Martin had danced, sang, and feasted as heartily as any other. Rose nodded at Martin to where Gonff was slowly dancing with his wife as he hummed under his breath. "They look so happy together."

Martin put a paw around his wife's shoulders. "Aye, they do."

"They'll make wonderful parents."

Looking carefully at Rose, Martin searched for any hint of the longing he had seen in her expression whenever the subject of babes had been brought up. To his relief he saw only happiness in his bride's eyes. Rising from his chair he held his paw to Rose and bid her to stand as well. "My lady."

"Another dance Martin? I don't think I could stand you stepping on my footpaws any more."

He smiled at her joke of his lack of coordination. "Nothing of sort. It occurs to me our presence would not be missed."

Rose gave him a sly look as she took his paw and got to her footpaws. "And just where are we off to?"

Martin gave her as roguish smile as he swept her off her paws. "I do believe the tradition is for the groom to carry his bride across the threshold of their home. I intend to honor that tradition to its fullest extent."

Her heart beating fast at the prospect of what Martin was implying, Rose smiled up at her husband and put her paws around his neck. "We wouldn't want to break tradition now would we?"

"Of course not my sweet Rose." With Rose in his arms, Martin carried her out of the Abbey. They crossed the lawns to the Gatehouse. He reached the door and leaned down to kiss her as the door opened. Their kiss was filled with passion as Martin carried her inside and shut the door behind them. Outside the silver moonlight glinted off a sword now garlanded in roses.

A/N; _I think we'll end it there. Let's let the newlyweds have their privacy shall we? This chapter was one of those loose ends I was talking about. I do hope it lives up to any expectations you might have had. I still have several more loose ends to tie off so don't worry this tale won't be ending for the foreseeable future. By the way to all of you who were upset back when I had that Columbine falls off the cliff cliffhanger, you really needn't have worried. As evidenced, that happened well before Gonflet was in the picture. So there was never any danger to her or Gonff at any time during that battle. I'm actually somewhat surprised no one caught that, or at least if they did they didn't comment on it to me._

_Now for the disclaimers. I do not own the following. The copyright to the song "If I Had Words." Cyber cookies will be given to any who know what movie I stole that from. Sadly correct guesses will not earn any knowledge of future plot bunnies unless you have already fulfilled the terms of the other plot bunny contest. Don't know what I'm talking about? Check my ending author's note from chapter 33. The wedding scene from "Dances With Wolves," was also a source of inspiration for this chapter. The orders Sandgall shouts out for the walk under crossed sabers is accurate to the best of my memory from the Harriet and Bud wedding episode of "JAG." In Long Patrol rather than US Navy style of course. Rose's dress is a blatant stealing of the design of dress we first see Eowyn wearing in the movie "The Two Towers." I always liked that dress, simple yet startlingly beautiful. Martin's outfit, along with the uniform of the Fur and Freedom Fighters, was stolen from the outfit Matthias wears while searching for Mattimeo in the "Mattimeo," Redwall cartoon. To me that outfit seemed more appropriate garb than a habit for the Redwall warrior._

_If you're wondering why I didn't write a scene with Rose getting ready as I did for Martin, there is a very simple explanation. The dressing room of a bride-to-be is female territory. I, being a guy, have no knowledge or desire to intrude on such an area. One last thing, you may question Martin being able to remember his mother's name. I researched that question quite a bit in "Legend of Luke." From how I read the scene after Trimp sings her hauling shanty it seems to me that that is the only thing Martin does know about Sayna, her name. So there you go. Apologies for the long authors note, but there did seem a lot for me to explain about this chapter. And of course, as always I look forward to your comments._


	36. Departures

A/N; _I have just two loose ends to tie off. Both deal with canon aspects of the Redwall books. As such we have this chapter, a brief interlude, and then this story shall close. I'll save my goodbyes for this fic for later, but we are drawing close to that point. However this IS the last chapter in which we'll see many of the characters. Some things may be glossed over and we're going to be jumping around in the canon timeline of Martin's life so be prepared for that. This is also much shorter than previous chapters as well. I debated lengthening it, but I'm not one to add length just for the sake of adding length. Rather I prefer to just let the story tell itself. I've got a feeling you should like this as it ties in what makes this tale canon correct, even with Rose still being alive. Confused as to what I mean? Good, that means I've done what I hoped I would do. Don't worry, any questions you might have WILL be answered in due course or if they don't spoil my last chapter in the interlude I'm planning. So, let the end begin._

36  
Departures

"How can you be sure?"

"Because of this."

Brome's confusion only grew as he stared at what Martin was showing him. Likewise he was also confused at the missive he now held in his paws. Martin had given it to him just as Brome was about to leave Redwall to return to Noonvale. Most of the Noonvalers had either left for their northern home or were waiting on the path for their Patriarch. The Warrior had given Brome instructions that he was not to open the leather bound scroll but to keep it safe and secure in Noonvale.

Martin saw the confusion in Brome's eyes. "Please grant me this one favor Brome. Though you may not be the one to deliver this message, I swear he will come for it." Martin tapped the four words on the scroll indicating who the missive was meant for.

"Then grant me one favor in return," Brome looked down at the scroll as he spoke.

"Name it," said Martin.

Brome looked back up at his brother-in-law. "The tradition for our family is to rest in Noonvale when we pass to Dark Forest. Should Rose wish it, please do not deny her that request."

Inwardly Martin frowned. He had just had Dinny construct a chamber just off the Great Hall just for that purpose, complete with a very intricate carving of a rose. Still, Martin knew it was not his place to deny his wife her choice of resting place. He bowed to Brome before he answered.

"Of course Brome. Though that is Rose's choice not mine."

"What's my choice?" The mousewife in question had walked up and put her arm around her husband's waist. Martin returned the embrace at once.

"I'll tell you later," Martin promised.

"Fine," she then turned to where Brome and Aryah stood near the gates. "Safe journey back to Noonvale."

"And peace and happiness to you and Martin," Aryah told her daughter as she gave Rose a goodbye hug.

"I'll miss you mother," Rose told her.

"And I you," was the reply. "But I'm glad you have finally found happiness at last. I wish you and Martin every joy."

"As do I. Goodbye Rose." Brome stepped forward and hugged his sister as soon as Aryah released her embrace.

"Goodbye Brome. I know Noonvale will prosper."

"Thank you Rose," Brome said as he released Rose. He then turned back to Martin. "Any final words of advice?"

"Just one," Martin told him. "Take some time and talk to Trefoil and Scirus about Felldoh. They deserve to hear the truth about him from you."

Brome looked over to where the two squirrels in questions were saying goodbye to some Redwallers. "I don't know what to say. At least not to Trefoil." The Patriarch looked decidedly nervous.

Rose smiled and put a paw on his shoulder. "How about starting with 'hello'?"

Brome felt a quick bark of laughter escape his mouth as his tension lessened. Drawing himself up he and Aryah then turned and walked out the gates. Walking to the front of the Noonvalers he waved one last time to Redwall and began the march back to Noonvale.

* * *

"Martin! I'm home!" Rose came walking back into the Gatehouse rooms she shared with her husband. Four seasons had passed since she and Martin had been wed and Brome had returned to Noonvale. The winter snows had barely melted when word had reached Redwall from Noonvale by way of Emalet. Aryah had taken ill and requested that Rose return to the valley as soon as she could. She would have waited for Martin to journey with her, but he was supervising crews at the quarry and wouldn't have made it back to the Abbey for several days due to the snowmelt swollen swamplands that hindered travel in Mossflower in early spring.

As such Rose had packed a travel bag and set off with the owl for Noonvale. She had of course left Martin word of where she had gone. Late summer was now full upon Mossflower as Rose returned to Redwall to find the Gatehouse empty. The hooks where Martin usually kept his sword was conspicuous only because of the absence of the weapon they normally held. Dumping her bag the bed she and Martin shared Rose walked back outside to look for Martin. Rather than finding her husband she was instead greeted by a small brown furry thing that attached itself to her legs.

"Aunta Rosie! Aunta Rosie! You camed back! Me missded you lotsa!"

Rose felt a grin break across her face as she bent down to pick up Gonflet. She returned the hug of the small mouse. "I missed you to you little scamp." She started tickling the Dibbun as she continued to question him. "Where's your daddy and Uncle Martin?"

"Tee hee hee hee hee hee hee! Stoppa dat Aunta Rosie! Hee hee hee hee hee! Daddy an' Unca Martin be goneded."

"Goneded?" Rose repeated the baby word. "What do you mean goneded?"

"He means gone" Columbine had come out of the Abbey brushing flour off her apron. She had been helping the cooks prepare the noontide meal.

Gonflet took the opportunity lean forward to smack Rose a kiss on the cheek before jumping out of her arms to run off and play with Gingivere and Sandingomm's young ones, Isic and Yatal.

"Make sure you keep close to the pond!" Columbine called after her son. "That's where all the strawberries are growing!"

"You want him near the pond?" Rose asked.

"Of course not," Columbine replied. "But lately he's taken to doing the exact opposite of everything I've told him to do. Welcome home. How is your mother?"

Rose's eyes lost some of the sparkle Gonflet had put in them. "With my father."

Columbine at once stepped forward and embraced her friend. "Oh Rose, I'm so sorry for you."

"Thank you," Rose said as she returned Columbine's hug. "She passed to Dark Forest peacefully in her sleep. My brother might be the finest healer Noonvale has ever known, but there are no cures for some things. I'll be fine as soon as I see Martin again. Where is he anyway? You said he was gone."

"It's a bit of a long story. Why don't we sit down by the orchards and keep an eye on the rascal that calls himself my son."

The two mousewives walked to sit under the shade of an apple tree. In the distance they could see Willic and his new wife Kristyal trying unsuccessfully to protect the baskets of strawberries they had just picked from the antics of Gonflet and his friends. Rose and Columbine kept their eyes on the playful Dibbuns as Rose was told of the arrival of a young hedgehog maid named Trimp and how she had knowledge of Martin's father.

* * *

The covers moved slightly as a creature got out of bed. A door opened and a blast of cold winter air shot through the room waking the other sleeping beast. She opened her eyes to find herself lying in a bed she usually shared with her husband. Getting out of bed she looked out the window and saw a familiar figure walking under the clear midnight sky to the Abbey building. Donning slippers and a cloak to ward off the cold she followed the figure inside.

She entered Great Hall and looked around. Only two torches burned in their holders so a beast wouldn't stumble on the tables and chairs scattered about. Looking around she saw a faint glow coming from the kitchens. That was strange to her as it was still far too early for breakfast preparations. Silently she walked forward. She hadn't taken three steps when the faint sound of metal on metal began ringing faintly. Picking up her pace she walked through the kitchens towards the Cellars where she knew Ferdy and Coggs kept a small forge and anvil for barrel making purposes.

Walking down the stairs she found not the two hedgehog brothers but her husband at work at the forge. Sitting down on the stairs she watched him work. The piece of metal he was crafting was slightly longer than his arm and had already lost the white hot glow it had when he had taken it straight out of the forge. Placing the glowing red metal back in the forge he gave the bellows lever a few pulls to bring the temperature up. Soon the iron again glowed white hot and he grabbed it with a long pair of tongs. Setting the iron on the anvil he picked up a hammer and began pounding it into a rough triangular shape. The metal cooled fast in the cold night air but not fast enough to prevent the one working it to shape it how he wanted.

Placing the iron back in the forge to re-heat he then placed it back on the anvil. With a strong vice clamping the iron to anvil he took a long chisel and along with the same hammer began pounding a large groove into the hot iron. He repeated the process several times before he had a groove large enough to tap into the proper shape with a smaller hammer. Grasping the iron in the tongs again he plunged the metal into a bucket of water chilled to near freezing thanks to the snow and ice of winter. Steam and thousands of bubbles crackled as the water came into contact with the searing metal. Taking the iron out of its bath he inspected his handiwork. Judging it well suited for his needs he heated the iron back to white hot again before quenching again in freezing cold water. He repeated this process several times to harden the iron. When it had cooled sufficiently to grasp with a bare paw he tapped it against the anvil. The ring it produced must have meant something to him because he gave a satisfied nod and set it down. Turning he reached for a beaker of cool mint tea. It was only then that he realized he had an audience.

He jumped as he saw her. "Rose! What are you doing down here?"

"Watching you pound away on that piece of iron. What are you making?"

Martin took a sip of his tea before he answered. "A promise," he replied cryptically.

"What?"

"It was something I promised my father when he passed his sword to me. That if I had none to pass the sword to that I would hide it where only a true warrior would dare venture to find it."

Rose stood up and walked down to the anvil to examine what Martin had been working on. "It looks like a holder for your sword." She then looked up at her husband. "Does this mean you've decided to hang up your sword?"

Martin could see the hope in her eyes. "Yes," he said.

Rose was overjoyed and she launched herself at him. "Oh Martin! I'm so glad for you. I know what it must mean for you. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you my sweet Rose."

She backed off and looked into his eyes. She was looking for any signs of the hot blooded warrior within them. To her everlasting relief there wasn't even a hint of war in his eyes. "But why now?" she asked.

"There are more important things to me than my sword now," he told her. "I've found out the truth of my father so I know my past. You are here with me so I know my present. And I know for certain that should the need arise it will only be by a test of greatest courage that my blade shall be found once it is placed where I have in mind so I know my future. Either that or a bolt of lighting," he added with a grin.

"Where do you have in mind?" Rose couldn't contain her curiosity.

"For the time being, in the tomb Dinny and his moles have built for me. It's a warrior tradition to be buried with his blade. But that is not where my sword will hide. Here let me show you something."

Taking Rose by the paw they walked back up the stairs, through the kitchens, and into Great Hall. The torches had gone out so only a single beam of moonlight shone through a high window. The silver beam illuminated the only decoration on the walls of the Hall. The woven picture Martin had brought back with him from the caves of his birth. Columbine had chosen the spot where her idea for a grand tapestry would begin. Such dreams were still only a distant dream for the future as the final projects of major construction were still underway.

"Lift up the cloth and run your paw over the wall," said Martin.

Rose did as she had been bidden. "There's writing there!" she exclaimed.

"Shhh not so loud! You'll wake the whole Abbey and I don't want them to know about this. It's a message for someone," he explained.

"A message? For who?" Rose turned to Martin with a confused look on her face.

"For the same one as that missive I gave Brome after our wedding," Martin told her. "For the one who will climb to the very top of this Abbey to fetch my sword from the holder I've just fashioned for it from the weathervane."

"Who?"

Martin said only four words. "I Am That Is."


	37. Final Author's Notes

These are my final author's notes for this story. I don't want to have any for the last chapter so I'll just get everything out of the way here and now. I'm starting a new job soon which won't leave me a lot of time to write so I wanted to get this out to you quickly. First a quick disclaimer. Poncho D you should like this one. I use another song entitled "The Last Rose of Summer" in the final chapter. It's sung by the group "Celtic Women" so of course I don't own it. For what I use it for I think it fits well.

Now I'll reveal a few my mysteries about both "A Mask and A Song" and "Winter's Flowers." In chapter 33 of "Winter's Flowers" I put forth a contest asking if anyone could identify a historic quote I put in there. Only one person took up on the offer and after a hint or two from yours truly they were able to identify the quote. It's "last full measure of devotion," and is said in my story by Martin during his eulogy for the Highflight Eagles. Abraham Lincoln wrote it in the Gettysburg Address. The line is also used in the recent movie "National Treasure; Book of Secrets." As far as the secret plot bunny you would have gotten, it deals with the introduction of a female canon character in the last chapter. You'll spot her once you get there I'm sure.

I got several people wondering why I did kill the eagles. I told those people that I had a reason but never did share that reason. I'll share it now. The Highflight Eagles are American Bald Eagles. Those are not a native species of Great Britain nor are any eagles like them described in any Redwall book. Had they lived it would make sense there would have been a population of them somewhere. Since there's not, and because I believe there is something very heroic about laying down one's life for a friend, they do just that.

I do apologize if you felt I glossed over Willic and Kristyal or Scirus at the end of last chapter. My reasons were that this is a tale about Martin and Rose so they are the ones who should get the screen time. Who knows maybe I'll write something later about them. But not right now.

I would also like to share with you some of how I created the names for many of my OC characters. For the most part I took names of things, places, people or other languages and mixed the letters up a bit to come up with something I liked. The idea for that of course comes from "I Am That Is."

Rassk the Mask- It sounded like a good evil name, especially for a villain with a speech impediment.

Flurem Woo-es- Mix the letters around a bit and you come up with "Mouse Flowers" which references Rose and Columbine's names.

Lupisto- The Latin name for wolf is _canis lupis_. Add a –to to the end of _lupis_ and you get Lupisto

Restro- Something that popped into my brain when I was working on this story at some incredibly early hour and it sounded good.

Alantra- Was inspired by the city Atlanta.

Scirus- Was again inspired by the Latin language and the scientific name for the Eastern Grey Squirrel _sciurus carolinensis_.

Now the Eagles, these were quite bit of fun to create. They're all the names of places of things that are of special meaning to me.

Dorocol- Colorado, one of the most beautiful places in the USA

Vendre- Denver, go Broncos!

Tankoam- Mankato, the city where I went to high school (I've since moved away) but a great place to grow up

Rancles- Lancers, the name of my high school marching band. Good times let me tell you.

Stobon- Boston, go Red Sox!

Merdofe- Freedom, God Bless America

And the last Eagle that I had planned and mentioned but never named, Sorvelot- Roosevelt, Teddy Roosevelt is one my favorite Presidents.

Giana- I was staring at the brand name to my portable DVD player and kept changing the sounds around till I came up with that. It was during my old security job and I got rather bored on third shift.

There was a cranky volemaid in the Gardens I wrote a bit about, but I can't remember her name much less how I came up with it.

Oakson- I figured that was a good squirrel name.

Isic- Taken from Isis of Egyptian mythology.

Yatal- I honestly forget where that one came from.

Terick- Playing with sounds again.

Ajaxis- Word play on Ajax from Homers "Illiad"

Sophor- More playing with sounds.

A'toney- Inspired from Shakespeare's play "Julius Caesar." Play on the character Mark Antony

Pleabus- Again from "Julius Caesar." The Plebeians gave me this name.

Tyrelt- "Romeo and Juliet" this time. Tyblat inspired this name.

There are three new characters in the next chapter whose names are inspired by camps I've worked at and a doctor I had when I was a very small child. But I won't ruin the surprise as to what their names are in these notes.

Kristyal- One of my former co-workers was a woman named Kristen. Again I changed things around a bit and there you go. Only their names are similar their personalities are no where near alike.

Willic- I'm so glad that people responded well to him. Mainly because he's based on yours truly. I did put in some differences, but he's based quite a bit on me, including his name which will remain a mystery as to how I came up with it.

All other characters should be from the novels so if you want to know how they came about write Brian Jacques. I hope I haven't bored you to much with these ramblings. If there is anything else you'd like to know about this story please feel free to drop me a line.

And now comes the time to bid a fond farewell to this tale. It's been a lot of fun to write over these past months. I'm truly sorry to see it go, but the tale has been told. Thank you all for the comments and reviews you have left me. They were very helpful when writers block reared its ugly head and constantly challenged me to make my writing better.

Special thank yous go out to Awsomewriter123. The guy has reviewed every single chapter of every Redwall story I've written. Rock on dude. Scyphi, for a lot of good ideas that have been exchanged. And to nebula212255 for also being a very long time reviewer. To everyone else thank you as well for your comments. I don't plan on this being the last Redwall fanfic I'll ever write, but don't be surprised if I venture off into other fandoms now that this has been completed. Thank you for taking your time to read this story. It's been a pleasure and an honor to share it with you all.

So now please pull up a chair, get comfortable and scroll down to the last little arrow. We will now delve into the final mystery. How did Martin know about Matthias?


	38. I AM THAT IS

37

I - AM THAT IS

The Summer of the Late Rose was coming to a close. The final debris of the war had been cleared away. The fallen Redwall defenders had been laid to rest in the Abbey grounds. A large ditch had been dug in the woods and the bodies of Cluny's horde had been dumped in. It was left unmarked. The Joseph Bell had been removed, with much difficulty, from the bell tower. The word was that it would be recast into two smaller bells, but that was a project for later. Currently the Abbey slept as it enjoyed the peace that had once again come to Mossflower.

Except for one creature. Matthias the Warrior was still awake gazing on the tapestry of Martin. Since finding the fabled blade of Redwall's first Warrior, Matthias was trying to find out everything he could about his mentor. He had traveled back down to the Warrior's Tomb to glean what he could from the carvings and hangings on the walls. While he had been cleaning out the Gatehouse to make room for the cottage he and his new wife would share he had poured through the oldest Abbey records he could find for any information of Redwall's legendary founder. However, much to his surprise it was a detailed examination of the tapestry that had been what had proved most interesting. The image of Martin was clearly the oldest part of the cloth. However what surprised Matthias was that the areas surrounding Martin all seemed newer by many seasons. As if Martin's picture had stood alone for many seasons before the tapestry had then been woven around it. The stitching of the vermin fleeing Martin also appeared newer than the stitching of the warrior himself.

Now late at night Matthias sat in front of the tapestry. Beside him on a table was an old and yellowed tome from the Gatehouse, and the Sword of Martin. He was starting so hard at the tapestry that he didn't hear the soft steps coming up behind him until a gentle paw placed itself on his shoulder.

"Matthias, it's late. Come to bed you need your rest."

He started a bit. "Cornflower! I'm sorry you startled me. I would but I can't sleep."

She sat down next to her husband and began playing with the headband she had given him that had always remained tied around his arm. "Still thinking about Martin?" Matthias only hummed in reply. "Have you found out anything more than what Methuselah was able to tell you?"

"Some," he picked up the tome on the table and carefully flipped to the back pages. Matthias then pointed at the picture of Martin. "Look on his right arm."

Squinting in the moonlight Cornflower peered carefully at the woven image. "It looks like he has a sash tied arm." She looked down at the scarf she had tied around Matthias' arm then back at her husband. "A maidens colors?"

Matthias saw the somewhat shocked expression on her face. "That was about my reaction too. Methuselah never said anything about Martin meeting any maid special enough to him to wear her colors. So I decided to look a bit closer in the old records."

"Did you find anything?"

"Actually yes, but there's something I have to show you first. Follow me." He stood up and buckled on his sword. Taking Cornflower by the paw he led her outside. He stopped beside the wall of the Abbey.

Cornflower immediately saw what he had led her too. "The Late Rose? What does that have to do with Martin?"

"It appears, everything," Matthias said as he opened the book. The waxing moon gave plenty of light to read by so Cornflower could easily see the words carefully written on the page. 'The Account of Martin and his love Laterose as told by the mousemaid Aubretia of Noonvale.'

"Noonvale? What's that? Who is Laterose? I'm still confused." Cornflower looked back up at Matthias.

"Let's go back inside and I'll tell you all about it. There is one thing that confuses me," he told her as they walked back to the Great Hall. "It seems like the pages and the binding aren't the same age. As if someone had rebound the pages long ago. And on the last pages there appear to be what look like scorch marks."

* * *

Cornflower tossed and turned as she tried to fall asleep. Her head was still filled with many confused images and thoughts. Martin, Matthias, this new mousemaid named Laterose, Martin's journey's as a younger creature, the tale Matthias had told her of his own quest to find the Sword, they all circled her mind in rapid succession. Finally the images were replaced by a cooling mist. From the mist a song began. In Great Hall, Matthias also felt his eyes droop. A feeling of security came over him as the same mist and song formed before him.

"You will find me in Noonvale on the side of a hill.  
When the summer is peaceful and high,  
There where streamlets meaner the valley is still.

'Neath the blue of a calm cloudless sky,  
Look for me at dawning when the earth is asleep,  
Till each dewdrop is kissed by the day,  
'Neath the rowan and alder a Vigil I'll Keep,  
Every moment that you are away.

The old earth gently turns as the seasons change slowly.  
All the flowers and leaves born to wane.  
Hear my song o'er the lea like the wind soft and lowly,  
Oh please come back to Noonvale again."

Matthias looked around and found Cornflower standing near him. She walked over to where he stood with wonder in her eyes. "Did you hear that? I don't think I've ever heard such a lovely song."

"Hush, look there's two beasts coming this way."

Through the mist two figures where visible. As they drew closer Matthias recognized one right away. The other he had never seen before. They were both mice and Matthias felt his heart glow as Martin the Warrior approached him. However unlike previous times he had been visited by Redwall's guarding spirit the Warrior was not dressed in armor. Instead he wore the same green tunic and scarlet vest that Matthias was now beginning to wear.

Martin smiled as he looked at the mousemaid to his right who had her arm linked with his. Turn back to Matthias and Cornflower he addressed them for the first time. "Matthias, my lady Cornflower," he bowed to her. "It is my deepest pleasure to introduce you to my wife Rose."

Matthias and Cornflower looked at Rose to see her smiling at them. When she spoke it was clear by her melodic voice that is what she who had been singing. Rose walked over and gave hugged both Matthias and Cornflower. "I don't normally accompany Martin when he visits Redwallers like this, but he insisted this time. And I wanted to meet you as well." Her embrace shook them out of their stunned expressions.

It was Cornflower who found her voice first. "You're the Rose from that tale?"

Rose laughed her tinkling summer breeze among bluebells laugh. "I am. And that's my flower growing in the Abbey gardens. Aubretia did take a clipping from Noonvale when she visited Redwall."

"So that's why it faded when the tapestry was stolen," Matthias chimed in.

"Yes and no," Rose told him. She walked back to Martin and put a paw around his waist. "Martin here is the guarding spirit of Redwall not me. He's become quite attached to that tapestry over the seasons so it was a bit of shock when it was stolen. It took me a while to get him out the funk he developed to get back to helping you find the Sword."

"I did not get into a funk!" Martin said as he looked at Rose.

"Don't argue dear," she said before turning back to Matthias and Cornflower. "The summer was also very hot and with the war some of the gardening tasks were neglected."

"Then what about that vision of Methuselah's face in the Late Rose flower I saw?" Matthias asked.

Rose looked at Martin and her brow furrowed a bit. "You used my flower for one of your visits and didn't tell me?"

"It was a request of Methuselah," Martin told her. "He isn't the only creature to love that rose bush more than any other flower in the gardens you know."

Matthias and Cornflower looked at each other. This was the last thing they had expected from a visit from Martin. Usually he came with a dire message of warning that was most often in code form. They were anything but prepared to see him arguing with another creature. Still they could see that neither Rose nor Martin was angry at the other and they were just debating for the sake of debating.

"Anyway," Rose said as she looked at the Redwallers. "That's not the point of our visit." She looked directly at Matthias this time. "You have one more task to complete young warrior. You have Martin's sword and shield, but his armor doesn't rest in Redwall."

"Then where is it?" Matthias asked.

"Pay close attention to what I have to say. It will save you a great deal of effort and time."

Shortly later Martin smiled as Matthias and Cornflower returned to their selves as their vision ended. He noticed Rose smiling at him. "They'll do fine," she told him.

"Of course they will," he told her as he looked back at her. "Especially Matthias, after all just look at the family resemblance."

Rose only grinned as she gave Martin a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

A cool autumn breeze swept through the northlands forest as Mathias and Cornflower sough a place to rest. They had left Redwall three days after their joint vision of Rose and Martin. As per the instructions given them by Rose they had traveled alone and to the north. Thanks to her directions they were able to avoid many dangerous rock falls, found easy steam fords, and avoided many other dangers as they traveled. They were also blessed that the warm temperatures of summer had stayed though the early parts of the fall. But now there was a definite chill to the air as the leaves began to fall around them.

Finding a small hill they rested in a small depression that the forces of wind and water had carved out of the soil. It provided a snug little cave that would be a perfect shelter to spend the night in. As Matthias started making a fire to roast some chestnuts they had found Cornflower got up and walked out of the cave.

"I'm going to have a look around while we still have some light."

"Don't wander to far please," Matthias told her.

"Relax; I'm only going to the top of this hill." With that Cornflower began to scramble up the loam covered hillside.

The going was fairly easy and soon she had reached the summit. To the west she could see a small stream flowing gently near the hill. Then she noticed something odd. The trees of this forest were huge things that grew everywhere. Yet none grew on this hill top. The only thing she saw was a pile of brambles curled around a few scattered rocks at the very top of the hill. Walking over to where the brambles grew she lost her footing and fell with a small yell. Her paw shot out and grabbed one of the branches. Feeling a small prick on her paw Cornflower stood back up and looked down to more carefully inspect the bush.

It was not as she had first suspected. Instead it actually looked very familiar. Then she saw the flash of color amid the brown stems. It was a brilliant red rose, the last blossom to be found. What struck Cornflower even more was that it was the exact same shade as the Late Rose found in the Redwall gardens. However just as this new information was dawning on her a song began to ring from the surrounding woods. It wasn't as lovely as the song she had heard Rose sing, but it was still haunting and beautiful.

"'Tis the last rose of summer left blooming alone  
All her lovely companions are faded and gone  
No flower of her kindred, no rosebud is nigh  
To reflect back her blushes and give sigh for sigh

I'll not leave thee, thou lone one, to pine on the stem  
Since the lovely are sleeping, go sleep thou with them  
Thus kindly I scatter thy leaves o'er the bed  
Where thy mates of the garden lie scentless and dead

So soon may I follow when friendships decay  
And from love's shining circle the gems drop away  
When true hearts lie withered and fond ones are flown  
Oh who would inhabit this bleak world alone?"

Looking to the north Cornflower saw a procession of woodlanders heading toward the hill. She stood stock still in shock as two tough looking squirrels spotted her. They were obviously an honor guard judging by the javelins they held. In a flash they ran up the hill and leveled their javelins at her.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" one of them spat at her.

"I…I…I…," but Cornflower could only stammer in fear.

"You're a trespasser and not welcome here!" the other squirrel yelled at the terrified mousewife.

"Get away from her!" Matthias arrived on the scene and jumped between Cornflower and the squirrels.

Rather than being intimidated the squirrels only leveled their weapons at Matthias. "Who are you to demand anything from us mouse?"

"Now leave this solemn ground or we'll skewer you were you stand!"

"Then you would be the ones to fall. Not me or my wife!" roared Matthias. Reaching behind him he drew the Sword of Martin from where he had been carrying it on his back. The ancient blade flashed in the afternoon sun.

The two squirrels went from angry to stunned as the sight of the fabled blade. Their javelins fell to the ground in a clatter of wood as one of them pointed at the sword. He whispered to his companion so Matthias or Cornflower couldn't hear. Then a new voice from the opposite side of the hill was heard.

"Copon! Gerbar! Your hot blood does you no honor yet again! Brave you may be, but you still have manners to learn." A mouse had come up the hill and was speaking to the two squirrels. Copon and Gerbar shook their heads and faced the mouse. Standing to one side they let the mouse walk forward. As the squirrels had he stopped short when he caught sight of the sword Matthias held.

Awe shone in his eyes as he addressed Matthias. "You bear the blade of Martin. Who are you?"

Matthias saw that the older mouse hadn't taken his eyes off the sword he held. Sensing no danger from the mouse Matthias raised it in a Warriors Salute before he answered. Somehow he knew what to say. "I Am That Is."

By this time the rest of the creatures had reached the hill top. At Matthias' words many caught their breath and muttering were heard from the crowd.

"Did you hear that?"  
"He said 'I am that is.' I heard him."  
"Is it really him?"  
"After all this time?"  
"Look it's the Sword of Martin. It looks just like it's described in the stories."

The mouse turned back to the crowd. "Hush everybeast, please be quiet." He then turned back to Matthias. "Who are your parents?"

Matthias looked at Cornflower looking very confused. "I don't know sir. I was found as a woodland orphan before I was brought to Redwall where I have lived ever since."

The name of the Abbey drew another round of whisperings and mutterings. The mouse had to shush the crowd before he turned back to Matthias. "Do you know where you are?"

"On a hill." It was the only thing Matthias could think of in his confused state.

A few chuckles broke out before the mouse started walking to the pile of brambles. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Celmson, Patriarch of Noonvale."

Celmson cleared back some of the brown stems from the rocks they were covering. Faded lettering was visible on the rock face.

'_Here lies Laterose of Noonvale  
__Beloved wife of Martin, Warrior of Redwall'_

"I think I know why you are here I Am That Is. There is something we have been holding for you. Something that Martin gave Brome very long ago at Redwall."

Cornflower had approached the stone and reverently ran her paws over the words. However new questions filled her mind. Standing up she faced Celmson. "But this doesn't make any sense. According to Redwall history Rose died long before Martin came to Mossflower. They were never wed. And how would Martin have given something to Brome? They never saw each other after again the Battle of Marshank."

It was Celmson's turn to be shocked. "You mean you don't know? You've never heard the rest of the story?"

"What story?" Cornflower asked.

"Come, both of you there is much to discuss."

Celmson escorted Matthias and Cornflower back down the hill amid the crowd. As they passed the crowd grew silent as each beast tried to catch a glimpse of the legendary Sword of Martin. After a short walk Matthias and Cornflower found themselves overlooking a large valley full of small cottages. At the north end a large lodge had blue smoke curling out of its chimneys. At the other end nestled against a rock face by a waterfall was a building that Matthias instantly saw would be a very defensible structure should the need ever arise.

Celmson spread his paws wide over the vista. "Welcome to Noonvale."

Sheathing his sword Matthias took Cornflower's paw and helped her down the path leading from the bluffs into the valley.

Celmson led them to the large building at the north end of the valley. "This is Council Lodge," he told them as the entered. "Here we have kept this." Celmson went over to a glass covered display case. Within it was a leather bound scroll with the words 'I Am That Is' clearly written on it.

"This has been protected here in Noonvale ever since Brome, my ancestor, came back from Redwall after Martin and Rose were wed."

The crowd that had formed the procession to Rose's gave had now filed into Council Lodge. Celmson brought out a large book as the creatures of Noonvale took their seats. "But before we get to that," he said. "There is much you two need to know."

Matthias and Cornflower took their seats at the head table as Celmson opened the book. "You seem to know of Aubertia's visit to your Abbey long ago. However that is only a third of the story of Martin and Rose. The rest is in two parts. They have been come to be called 'A Mask and A Song,' and 'Winter's Flowers.' Would you like to hear the rest of the story of Martin and Rose?"

Matthias and Cornflower nodded eagerly as Celmson sat down and began reading. The story he spun thrilled Matthias and Cornflower as they heard for the first time of the later exploits of Martin. It took the rest of the night for the tale to be completed. Some had left for their beds, but most of the Noonvalers were still awake.

Cornflower looked at Matthias. "How come we at Redwall never heard any of this?"

"I've been thinking about that," he told her. "Remember those scorch marks? It's possible that we may have lost some of the oldest records in a fire at Redwall. There looked to be scorch marks on the walls of the Gatehouse when I was helping to clean it out. I've only just remembered." Matthias turned to Celmson. "May I have the missive Martin gave Brome?"

The only thing audible was the squeak as Celmson stood, opened the case and bade Matthias to retrieve the scroll.

Reverently Matthias pulled the scroll out of its case and undid the leather thong holding it together. Just as his sword belt and sheath had somehow escaped the effects of age so had the leather of covering the parchment within. Unrolling it carefully he began to read it aloud.

"Warrior and Flower,  
Strength and power,  
The lost sword found,  
The Abbey free ground.

I – Am That Is stands true for all,  
The Warrior Mouse protects Redwall.  
My armor my cape are yours to claim,  
Reveled to you now is the truth of your name.

The blood of the valley and the blood of the coast,  
Were mingled once before a great host.  
Brothers in spirit and brothers by blood,  
His sister named for a flowering bud.

The line of the Warrior ended with me,  
The sad reward of fate's decree.  
Yet my blood lived on in one who did roam,  
In I - Am That Is, descendant of Brome."

* * *

Matthias and Cornflower stayed in Noonvale for the winter. They were introduced to many fine creatures. Copon and Gerbar explained to them that they were direct descendants of Scirus. The Fur and Freedom Fighters had evolved into the Noonvale Home Guard of which they were the captains. Celmson revealed himself to be Matthias' uncle and told him that his brother had run away from Noonvale when he was a young creature. Word had reached the valley that Matthias' father had wed and had a son, but no other news had ever been heard.

When spring came Matthias, now clad in the armor of Martin, and Cornflower set off for Redwall. With them they also brought the rest of the story of Martin the Warrior and Laterose of Noonvale.

The End.


End file.
